Qui m'aime me vive!
by Chrismaz66
Summary: Deux semaines après la resurrection d'Owen par Jack la santé de l'un va impacter sur celle de l'autre. Comment les membres de Torchwood vont-ils vivre cette situation?
1. La vie a toujours un prix

**Disclaimer : **rien à moi, merci à RTD, la beeb et les acteurs de Torchwood.

**Synopsis : **deux semaines depuis qu'Owen a été ressuscité par Jack ( après Reset). Son statut de zombi va subitement évoluer en même temps que la santé du solide Jack décline. Cause à effet?

**

* * *

**

**Qui m'aime me vive ! **

16 jours. 16 jours depuis que Jack l'avait ramené à la vie. Owen Harper déambulait tel un zombi depuis 16 jours. Vidé de tout sens. Exempt de tout besoin humain, anatomique, physique.

Il trimballait sa carcasse creuse au travail, puis dans son grand loft sans âme. Debout, actif, parfois réactif mais jamais plus humain. Jamais plus Owen! Plus jamais!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Jack l'avait-il obligé à revenir ? Il était mort en grandes pompes, en héros, et pour une simple histoire de code, cet enc*** de Jack l'avait forcé à renaître!

Jack Harkness, diplômé « pire boss » que le monde du travail ait connu ! Quelle plaie! Quel monstre!

Ok, il n'avait pas prévu la résurrection du médecin. Ok, il avait juste utilisé le gant, comme arme secrète, pour pouvoir offrir à Owen des adieux dignes de lui. Mais le fait était que depuis Owen Harper continuait de vivre. Sans doute l'énergie vitale de Jack était-elle assez puissante pour redonner vie à un défunt. Quand cette énergie daignait se manifester. Car à la décharge du Capitaine, Owen avait été le seul à profiter du gant lorsque celui-ci était porté par Jack. Jusque là le chef de Torchwood s'était révélé infoutu de le faire fonctionner!

Mais cette fois-ci, le gant avait rempli sa fonction et feu Owen Harper avait miraculeusement ressuscité.

Pendant ces deux semaines, et après les rares conversations qu'il avait eues avec son patron, Owen Harper s'était souvent demandé pourquoi et comment Jack avait réussi à le faire revivre. Jack n'était pas prêt à le perdre, lui avait-il avoué. Pas déjà. La force de vie de Jack, combinée à sa force d'auto-suggestion auraient-elles suffi à la résurrection d'Owen? Avec Jack, l'on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Cependant, Owen ne nourrissait aucune gratitude envers son chef. Bien au contraire. Il le détestait encore plus pour la façon dont il avait agi, égoïstement, considérant sa mort par-dessus la jambe. Soucieux de faire son job coûte que coûte! Le fallacieux prétexte de lui dire au revoir solennellement, il prenait vraiment Owen pour un abruti! C'est vrai, après tout, Jack Harkness était immortel, et depuis des siècles qu'il se pavanait hors des temps et des lois, il avait fatalement perdu toute notion de vie et de mort. Pour lui la mort ne signifiait plus rien de tangible, ni rien de définitif. Encore moins d'effrayant. Il passait son temps à jongler avec la vie et la mort de tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Ce type était dangereux! Car déconnecté de la réalité des personnes qui travaillaient pour lui.

La preuve : Owen Harper, jeune médecin mort dans la fleur de l'âge et dans l'exercice de ses fonctions peu habituelles pour un médecin ordinaire. Owen Harper ramené de force à la vie par un homme sur qui le temps n'avait quasiment plus aucune prise et devant lequel la mort avait abdiqué.

Maudit Jack Harkness!

C'était la première pensée qui traversait l'esprit d'Owen, ou ce qu'il en restait, à chaque réveil, depuis 16 jours. Jack lui avait insufflé un semblant de vie. Assez d'énergie pour qu'il puisse parler, se mouvoir, réfléchir, râler, regretter le temps où il était vivant. Mais pas suffisamment de force pour que le jeune homme puisse jouïr des plaisirs accessibles à n'importe quel être humain. Owen ne ressentait plus aucun besoin vital, comme celui de boire, de manger, d'évacuer nourriture et liquide ingérés. Owen n'avait plus faim ni soif. Owen ne ressentait plus de désir. De quelque ordre que ce fut. Plus rien! Pas d'envie, pas de nécessité, pas de soulagement.

Le néant.

Injustice sans nom alors que cet empaffé de Jack jouissait de toutes ses facultés, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, Owen Harper était vide. Vivant, mais vide. Transparent. Insipide. Un parasite dépourvu d'hôte.

Lorsqu'il rentrait seul chez lui, Owen n'avait besoin de rien, pas même de dormir. Les bons côtés de sa nouvelle vie: plus de corvée de supermarché. Pas de ménage. Pas de déodorant à acheter. En somme une vie peu coûteuse. Pas de vaisselle. Pas de « pschitt » pour les toilettes! Bref, Owen Harper ne vivait plus pour personne.

Mais le comble de la zombi attitude, c'est qu'il continuait d'évoluer dans ce monde auquel il ne demandait plus rien. Et en stakhanoviste reconnu, seul le travail trouvait encore une place dans sa vie exsangue. Une chance!

Owen était trop intelligent pour être cantonné à faire le café. Et tant que son cerveau ne baignait pas dans le formol, il revendiquerait son poste de membre à part entière de Torchwood 3!

Non mais! C'est Jack qui était la cause de ce merdier surréaliste! Pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur physique. Car il est vrai qu'Owen ne souffrait plus, physiquement. Il aurait pu se trancher le bras qu'il n'aurait pas réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts avant d'avoir vu son propre sang dégouliner de partout.

Plus aucune sensation ! Vrai de vrai !

Sauf ce matin-là. Exactement 16 jours après sa résurrection. A 6h30 du matin précises, Owen Harper, cliniquement mort et déclaré «éternellement détendu», se réveilla avec une furieuse envie de …café fort!

Après une nuit de somnolence, ou d'ennui, allez savoir, Owen rabattit les couvertures de son lit et cria : « j'ai faim ! ». Puis, réalisant que les murs de sa chambre ne réagissaient pas, il se leva d'un bond et savoura l'exquise montée de soif qui lui titillait les babines. Owen avait envie d'un bon café chaud avec plein de toasts et de la marmelade d'orange et puis aussi du bacon.

Frappé par cette ancienne sensation typiquement organique, le jeune homme faillit tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Il se rattrapa in extremis et éclata de rire. Une vague de légèreté le secoua de la tête aux pieds.

Bon sang! Se pouvait-il qu'il redevint normal?

Son grand sourire s'effaça subitement. L'appartement était vide. Pas un seul grain de café et encore moins de toasts tout chauds avec du bacon dessus. Ni de beurre. Rien !

Mais qu'importe! Le jour nouveau commençait divinement et Owen fut habillé en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il sortit, radieux, faire quelques emplettes pour satisfaire ses besoins retrouvés.

Avec Jack , il fallait s'attendre à tout. Et Owen reconnut dans son for intérieur que le pire des boss venait de remonter dans son estime.

Du café, des toasts, du jus d'orange, du beurre, de la marmelade, du sucre, du lait. Le bonheur tient à peu de choses si on y regarde bien.

_**Même jour, au Hub.**_

Enveloppé dans les draps, Jack Harkness s'agita nerveusement avant de se réveiller, après seulement 2 heures de sommeil véritable, à côté de Ianto Jones, profondément endormi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jack se redressa complètement et ressentit une sensation bizarre, très bizarre. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et il avait la tête enchâssée dans un étau douloureux. Il avait déjà connu cette sensation. Mais elle avait déserté son corps depuis qu'il était devenu immortel. Jack avait grand peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il sortit du lit en douceur pour ne pas réveiller son jeune amant et une fois en haut, dans le Hub, il put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il dut se pincer pour y croire. Tout valdinguait autour de lui. Un marteau piqueur lui martelait les tempes.

Jack Harkness avait …la migraine!

Il courut presque au labo d'Owen, trouver de quoi le soulager immédiatement. Dieu que cette douleur était insupportable! Il fouilla dans tous les tiroirs en métal, faisant claquer pinces, portes et tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Le bruit réveilla le Gallois. Finalement, Jack mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait mais des pas dans son dos le firent sursauter. Ianto le fixait, avec des yeux endormis et un visage bouffi.

- Jack, que fais-tu?

- Je cherchais de …l'aspirine.

Jack piocha 3 comprimés et les engloutit sans eau et sans réfléchir. Il jeta par terre le reste de la plaquette.

- De l'aspirine? S'étonna Ianto. Pourquoi? Tu es souffrant?

Les yeux clairs du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand. La surprise de voir Jack malade était un stimulant bien plus efficace que le meilleur des cafés. Le Capitaine se racla la gorge et remonta vers Ianto.

- Trois fois rien. Je me sens un peu fatigué, mentit-il.

Mais personne ne pouvait tromper l'œil acéré d'un jeune homme amoureux et de nature anxieuse. De plus, le front plissé de son amant n'allait pas le calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Jack?

- Rien, rien. Ianto. Va donc te doucher et surtout t'habiller! Tu m'excites follement avec ce boxer. Tu sais ça?

- On ne prend pas de l'aspirine pour se requinquer, Jack. Qu'as-tu?

- Rien! Je me sens patraque. Je n'ai trouvé que de l'aspirine, je ne veux pas ingurgiter les autres pilules d'Owen. L'aspirine, je connais! Allez, va t'habiller!

Jack lui sourit et partit préparer le café. Il lui avait encore menti. Son mal de crâne lui mangeait la moindre vélléïté de batifoler. Une migraine comme celle-ci, Jack n'avait plus l'habitude. Il réalisa le calvaire que nombre d'humains devaient endurer, entre les maux de tête, les douleurs physiques et autres souffrances plus sournoises, accrochées aux corps et aux âmes de ses malheureux contemporains.

Debout devant la machine, Jack resta immobile, les yeux fermés, la nuque raide, le haut du crâne pulsant douloureusement. Il eut l'impression de perdre ses cheveux. La douleur était intenable.

- Ianto ! Cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

Les dernières sensations qui l'envahirent furent celles de tomber dans un nuage de coton, et de percuter un mur verdâtre, flou, qui l'envoyèrent direct dans les pommes.

_**Même matin, dans Cardiff**_

Owen avait trouvé son Graal. Une épicerie fine, où chaque rayon lui faisait de l'œil. Et il ne distingua pas si la jolie vendeuse elle-même ne lui en fit pas aussi. Gironde et fraîche comme la rosée du matin. Il dévalisa la moitié du magasin, puis il prit la direction du Hub. Il se devait de partager son premier matin de renaissance avec ses collègues et surtout voir la tête de Jack quand il lui dirait que le Owen Harper des meilleurs jours était enfin de retour !

Transporté par son euphorie retrouvée, il avait pensé à acheter du café, seule denrée qui ne manquait jamais à Torchwood mais il avait préféré anticiper le moindre couac. Il voulait son bonheur total et parfait. Un sac sous chaque bras, le jeune médecin ressuscité déchanta vite. Il manqua de lâcher ses paquets de délices lorsqu'il aperçut toute l'équipe aux petits soins pour…Jack. A Ce dernier, avachi sur la canapé, blanc comme un linge, semblait agoniser. Owen posa ses sacs et se précipita vers son chef mal en point et demanda des comptes à tout le monde.

- Il a perdu connaissance, lui apprit Ianto, le visage crispé. Il a avalé 3 aspirines.

- Quoi? S'exclama Owen, déjà au chevet de Jack, tâtant son pouls.

- Il les a trouvées dans ton labo. Il se sentait patraque, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Owen Harper ausculta Jack, avec la rigueur et la dextérité d'un professionnel. Tosh et Gwen, assises de chaque côté de leur patron dans les vapes, fixaient le jeune homme qui s'affairait avec des gestes vifs et un visage soucieux.

- Owen, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Le questionna Gwen.

- Il est si pâle, s'inquiétait l'informaticienne.

Ianto, debout derrière ses collègues, avait quant à lui le front aussi plissé que son chef avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse. Un bol d'eau dans les mains, il se pinçait les lèvres. Si les filles manifestaient leur inquiétude, le jeune homme ne laissait rien paraître, mais ses tripes se tordaient dans son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jack malade, sans qu'aucun coup ne lui ait été porté. Malade du jour au lendemain, sans raison. Après une nuit plutôt calme et bercée de douceur. Jack n'était pas beau à voir, il paraissait avoir pris 10 ans en une nuit. Son front était aussi marqué qu'une carte routière et son joli teint hâlé avait pris la teinte des comprimés qu'il avait ingérés quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Une allergie à l'aspirine? Hasarda Ianto.

- Aucun risque.

Owen écarta toutes les options habituelles mais se trouva impuissant. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la raison de cet évanouissement pour le moins stupéfiant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

- Rien de plus, Owen. Il se sentait patraque. Il a pris ces comprimés…

- Combien?

- Je ne sais pas, une poignée.

- Une poignée?

- Je n'en sais rien, je te dis! Je suis arrivé au moment où il les a avalés!

- Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé c'est de l'aspirine?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'avec ça il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il a choisi la prudence, bredouilla Ianto.

- On ne prend pas de l'aspirine si on se sent patraque, Ianto!

- Je le sais! Et il le sait aussi ! Il m'a menti, si tu veux tout savoir ! Il avait mal quelque part mais il ne m'a pas dit où! S'énerva le jeune homme.

Gwen tenta de calmer ses amis.

- C'est bon, on dirait qu'il revient à lui. Ok les garçons, tout va bien.

Effectivement, le Capitaine émergea doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut visiblement surpris de voir ses sbires agglutinés autour de lui.

- Comment te sens-tu, Jack? Fit le médecin.

Ce dernier croisa les regards inquiets de ses employés. La migraine avait disparu. Il se leva prestement et clama tout haut.

- Tout va bien les enfants! Juste un petit mal de tête! Mais c'est passé. Allez au boulot!

Il se fraya un passage entre les filles et Owen et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central.

- Allez!

Owen rangea sa trousse de premiers soins mais continua de se questionner. En passant devant Jack, déjà installé, il lui demanda dans un murmure.

- C'était quand la dernière fois où tu as eu mal à la tête?

La question n'eut pas l'heur de plaire au boss. Cependant Jack répondit avec franchise, en fixant son médecin.

- Je dirais 1899! Après une sévère biture. Tu en conclus quoi, doc?

Le visage de son supérieur, grave et fatigué, alerta le médecin.

- Que ce n'est pas normal du tout. Et que…

Owen dépassa Jack et se dirigeait en piétinant vers son labo.

- Que quoi? Tonna la voix claire de Jack.

Owen se tourna et lui fit face, l'air embarrassé.

- Et que c'est certainement de ma faute.

Chaque membre de Torchwood avait entendu les derniers mots d'Owen. Ce dernier se traîna avec peine jusqu' en bas, dans son labo.

Gwen fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle le rejoignit et l'interrogea.

- Que veux-tu dire par « c'est ma faute » ?

Jack fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Jack savait déjà.

- Non, Owen, tu n'y es pour rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? Le rassura Tosh qui vint se placer aux côtés de Gwen au dessus du labo. Le médecin leva des yeux tristes vers elles.

- En même temps, c'est Jack qui l'a voulu!

- C'est-à-dire? Renchérit Ianto, venant gonfler la petite troupe amassée au dessus de la tête d'Owen.

- C'est lui qui m'a ramené !

Cinq ans au service de Torchwood. Un quinquennat au service de Jack Harkness. Sans le voir, Owen visualisait le hochement de tête de son chef.

- Au boulot, les enfants!

Les trois jeunes gens firent volte face et Jack leur sourit, faiblement.

- Owen délire. Souvenez-vous, il est mort!

Owen remonta quelques marches et plongea son regard dans celui de son patron. Tandis que les autres regagnaient leur poste de travail respectif, Owen et Jack se mirent tacitement d'accord pour passer à autre chose.

Le Graal d'Owen venait de se fracasser contre le mur de ses espérances. Les conséquences de l'acte irréfléchi de Jack lorsqu'il avait décidé de ramener Owen à la vie était en train de le percuter en pleine face. Les jours suivants allaient décider pour eux.

Mais Jack ne regrettait pas son geste inconsidéré.

Quant à Owen, sa survie allait dépendre de Jack. Autant dire que son enthousiasme ne valait pas grand-chose face à Jack, le rabat-joie!

* * *

A suivre...reviews pliz^^


	2. C'est grave docteur?

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, merci RTD, la Beeb et les acteurs de Torchwood (Burn et John pour le coup!)

**Synopsis**. Owen ressuscité par Jack. La santé de l'un va décliber au détriment de la santé de l'autre.

* * *

PART 2

Ce n'est qu'une fois la machine Torchwood mise en branle que Jack aperçut les sacs de provisions que le jeune Gallois était en train de vider. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Owen qui arpentait l'antre médicale de droite à gauche et une incohérente théorie germa dans le cerveau du patron. Il secoua la tête, chassant l'ineptie de cette pensée, et se remit au travail.

Mais, à dire vrai, la Faille étant ennuyeusement calme, Jack se laissa rattraper par la théorie impossible qui avait remplacé sa migraine au creux de ses synapses. Cette même théorie gagna encore un bout de chemin quand il comprit qu'Owen avait acheté toutes ces bonnes choses et qu'à présent il tuait le temps à ranger le bazar que son supérieur avait mis dans le labo.

C'était bien la première fois depuis 16 jours, pour ne pas dire 5 ans, que le jeune homme venait pointer les bras pleins de gourmandises. C'était aussi la première fois depuis plus de 100 ans que Jack avait eu mal au crâne.

Quelles autres nouveautés devaient-ils craindre? Jack s'accouda devant l'ordinateur, l'air pensif, soucieux. Owen affichait une mine déçue. Pire, un sombre air de desperado qui avait décidé de ranger les armes, mais qui n'avait plus un seul confetti en poche pour célébrer l'évènement. En clair, Jack devinait que quelque chose avait changé chez son jeune docteur du jour au lendemain et que son propre malaise avait réduit à néant les bonnes résolutions d'Owen. Comment? Et était-ce une simple coïncidence si lui aussi avait vécu un réveil à marquer d'une pierre blanche?

La question qui taraudait Owen au même instant était d'une toute autre teneur : Comment faire pour manger? Owen avait faim ! Et envie d'un bon café ! Car en dépit du coup au moral, Jack était toujours champion pour gâcher la fête, Owen n'avait pas encore pris son petit breakfast. Et s'il cédait là tout de suite devant les autres, Jack irait droit à la conclusion qu'il voulait garder secrète, pour l'instant. Piégé dans son trou, affamé, incroyablement vivant et réceptif, après 16 jours de mort, Owen ne pouvait rien faire qui puisse le trahir.

Ianto et les filles ne comprendraient peut-être pas, pas tout de suite. Mais ce maudit Jack! Ce type savait déjà!

Tout était de sa faute, c'est entendu, mais il avait agi avec détresse, dans le plus grand désarroi. Et Jack est incontrôlable. Il est infréquentable, n'en déplaise à quelque teaboy au cul décoincé. On peut taxer Jack de « phénomène unique et très très fluctuant, à tous les niveaux ». Totalement dangereux.

Mais ce spécimen est aussi malin et ses intuitions ne le déroutent que très rarement. Jack savait. Owen attendait dans le labo. De temps à autre il sautillait tel un roquet qui perd patience. Le reste de l'équipe, imperméable au trouble qui semblait lier les deux hommes, prenait leur dose de caféine tant désirée assorties de viennoiseries nappées au chocolat et de sucre glace. 100% glucose garantis! Owen humait la délicieuse odeur du breuvage et des beignets encore chauds. Il aurait fait un excellent cobaye pour ce cher monsieur Pavlov!

Les rires des trois jeunes gens en cuisine le frustrèrent au-delà du raisonnable. C'en était trop! Il courut les rejoindre, passant devant Jack qui n'osa pas le regarder en face, et se servit un mug de café, sous les yeux ronds des trois vilains.

- Owen? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je prends mon petit déj, ça se voit pas?

- Mais…

- Mais quoi, Gwen? Aboya-t-il en buvant d'une traite la totalité du mug.

- Tu as oublié ce qui se passe quand tu …ingères quelque chose? Fit Ianto, hésitant.

- Non, mais je connais le chemin des commodités, se moqua Owen en piochant un beignet qu'il engloutit en seulement 2 bouchées.

- Tu as…faim?

Tosh était la plus intelligente, après Jack. Et la plus craquante, bien avant Jack.

- Affirmatif.

- Comment est-ce possible?

Owen ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à avaler un deuxième beignet. Il se tourna vers Jack, qui n'avait rien raté de la conversation. Ce dernier se leva, les mains dans les poches et s'approcha d'eux.

- Aucune idée. Mais il va falloir que tu repasses une batterie d'examens, Owen. Peut-être que ton état de mort perpétuel n'est pas si …définitif.

Owen hocha la tête. Il se servit un second mug et murmura à Jack, en repartant vers son labo.

- On n'a qu'à les passer ensemble ces examens. Tu ne crois pas?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, Jack? S'inquiéta Gwen.

Jack leva les bras avec un grand sourire.

- On se calme! Tout va bien ! Au boulot!

- Gardez les toilettes libres! C'est un conseil d'ami ! Cria Owen déjà redescendu.

- Bien! Tosh ! On reprend tout depuis le début! Analyses sanguines, calculs des données élémentaires, scanner, et tout le toutim! Ordonna Jack.

Assis sur la table d'autopsie, Owen ricana.

- Docteur Jack! Laisse faire les pros, tu veux?

- Tu veux t'auto-ausculter?

- Pourquoi pas? Et pendant ce temps, va donc lire un dico, au lieu d'inventer des mots!

Les 2 hommes sourirent.

- Bien! Ce ne sera certainement pas le cas mais je pense que notre Owen veut vivre plus longtemps que moi, lança le chef.

- Je veux!

- Arrête de gesticuler, Owen!

- Désolé. Fais ce que tu as à faire Tosh. On va vite être fixé.

- Comment ça?

- Si j'ai mal pendant que tu me piques le bras c'est que tout va.…plutôt bien.

- Ou alors c'est que Tosh ne sait pas faire de prise de sang, s'amusa Ianto.

- Dans les deux cas, en effet, ce sera un indice capital. Owen a raison. Il n'est plus censé ressentir la douleur…

- Tout comme toi, Jack, lui rappela Owen, tout sourire.

- Ah non, moi je ressens tout ! Hélas…

- Ouais bon! C'est qu'un mauvais quart d'heure à passer pour l'éternité. C'est pas cher payé!

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Owen!

- Justement, je ne demande qu'à connaître…

- Mais tu es mort, Owen! Objecta Tosh qui ne jurait que par la science.

- C'est vrai. Mais je vais mieux!

- Vous m'énervez vous deux ! Râla Gwen, adossée au mur au pied de l'escalier. Vous savez quelque chose, et vous ne le dites pas. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Aie! Fut la seule réponse d'Owen.

Les yeux clairs de Jack s'agrandirent. Il grimaça, balancé entre le soulagement et une évidente inquiétude.

Paralysée par la plainte du médecin, Tosh s'immobilisa, la seringue dans la main, le regard défait.

- Bien! Poursuis, Tosh! Lui répéta Jack qui fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre Gwen contre le mur. Il avait lui aussi besoin de s'appuyer sur quelque chose de solide. Son immense savoir encyclopédique venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Owen profita du passage de Jack devant lui pour saisir le scanner et l'activer dans le dos du patron, en riant sous cape. Jack le prit sur le fait.

- Owen, en temps normal j'adore qu'on me prenne par derrière mais le scanner de tissu Bekaran ne fonctionne que si tu t'en sers correctement, c'est-à-dire de face.

Mais le médecin n'écoutait pas. Faisant glisser le scan Bekaran sur les fesses de Jack, il improvisa une tirade un poil hystérique, mais honnêtement inspirée.

- Oui ! Et voici donc le clou de la visite : les fameuses « Dunes Harkness », et leur légendaire… cratère! Vieilles comme le monde, elles valent le détour. Faites la queue si vous êtes intéressés: accès facilité, passage balisé, entrée très libre et tenue correcte non exigée! Pas de tenue du tout ! Approchez M'sieur Dames….

Les larmes aux yeux, tordu de rire, Owen lâcha finalement le scan et fit un clin d'œil à Jack qui tentait malgré lui de ne pas rire à sa facétie scabreuse. Owen essuya son visage, entre deux spasmes de rire, puis s'assagit.

- Pff, z'êtes pas drôles!

Remise du choc, à la suite du petit badinage des deux hommes et l'accès de folie d'Owen, Tosh continua l'examen.

Jack insista pour que Gwen et Ianto s'activent et mettent à jour les tâches courantes.

- Faites au moins semblant de bosser, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner du Hub central.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. La vie à Torchwood ne laissait aucun répit. Quand la Faille était d'humeur paresseuse, c'est un mystère interne qui les accaparait. Le patron était content, voire ravi, de la totale récupération physique et mentale d'Owen. Même si le mental de ce dernier n'était pas automatiquement subtil. Il savait le jeune homme malheureux, désemparé. Et tout était de sa faute. Une fois de plus. Lorsque le professeur Copley avait tué Owen, Jack avait revu en images terribles l'exécution sommaire de son ancienne équipe suivie du suicide d'Alex, son supérieur de l'époque. Sous ses yeux!

Le 21ème siècle était celui où tout allait changer et l'Humanité, selon Alex, n'était pas prête. Jack avait fait de son mieux pour que Torchwood Cardiff devienne une institution honorable et au sein de laquelle la mort ne viendrait plus réclamer son dû à chaque nouvel an. Mais Suzie et son obsession meurtrière avait entamé son noble dessein. A présent, c'était au tour de son médecin de mettre à mal malgré lui la réputation de Torchwood.

Jack avait refusé que la tragédie de Suzie ne se répète. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais perdre l'un de ses employés. De tout mettre en œuvre pour chacun d'eux puisse venir travailler à Torchwood l'esprit serein, relativement serein. Et jusque là il avait plutôt réussi.

Mais la mort d'Owen le rétrogradait au même rang qu'Alex. A la seule différence que lui, Jack, n'expédierait pas ses amis droit au royaume des morts . Impuissant, il réalisait que le résultat était le même : il perdait des membres de son équipe. Malgré toute sa vigilance et son attachement à chacun d'eux.

Il avait voulu se substituer à Dieu et se résignait à payer le prix fort. Il accepterait les conditions, quelles qu'elles fussent. Si Owen Harper puisait l'énergie vitale de Jack, comme Suzie l'avait fait avec Gwen, soit. Il avait eu maille à partir avec un bien plus féroce suceur de vie que le jeune homme. Et il s'en était dignement tiré.

Il allait volontiers partager avec Owen. C'était la moindre des choses. Et Owen, épais comme un épouvantail, ne risquait guère de le saigner à blanc.

Ragaillardi, Jack retourna auprès de l'équipe.

- Alors?

- Alors c'est démentiel mais Owen est en train de récupérer ses facultés humaines, lâcha Tosh qui s'apprêtait à entrer les données dans l'ordinateur.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle!

- Tu crois ça, Jack? L'apostropha le jeune homme qui se rhabillait.

- Tension artérielle stable. Consistance sanguine d'un sportif sain. Vue, odorat, ouie : optimales. Fréquences cardiaques d'un …Owen au mieux de sa forme. Coagulation normale. Tout est …ok!

- Bien!

- Jack? De ton côté tu es sûr que tout est ok? Insista Owen.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais! S'écria Gwen. Tu es en train de vider Jack de son…

- Oh ma belle! Ce n'est pas mon genre, la coupa Owen, le visage radieux.

- La ferme, Owen! C'est bien ça? Jack, c'est ce qu'il fait. N'est-ce pas? Comme Suzie l'a fait avec moi!

La jeune femme semblait affolée. Jack la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est possible, mais il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, Gwen. Je t'assure, souviens-toi, je ne suis pas un buffet à volonté ordinaire ! Je peux survivre.

- La migraine de ce matin, c'était pas pour calmer les ardeurs de ton Ianto? Rassure-moi sur ce point, tu veux? Continua Owen. Non car je ne veux pas dépendre de toi, tu as assez d'un teaboy, pas vrai ?

Le teaboy ne réagit pas. Il avait les yeux braqués sur Jack. Owen, aussi insupportable qu'il fut, avait sans doute vu juste.

- Sens de l'humour toujours aussi douteux, c'est officiel : nous avons retrouvé notre Owen Harper! Plaisanta Jack.

- Allez, beau gosse! A toi ! Je vais t'examiner et promis je passerai par devant cette fois-ci!

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et Jack s'exécuta docilement.

- Tout va bien! Retournez bosser!

- Ok, Jack.

Le Capitaine et son médecin restèrent enfin seuls. Owen commença son examen médical sur Jack.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le verdict tombait. Jack se portait comme un charme et pas le moindre signe d'épuisement ou de détérioration de ses capacités mentales ou physiques.

- Je n'y comprends rien, avoua Owen à voix basse.

- Moi non plus, soupira le chef, en remettant sa chemise.

Owen avait plongé son nez dans l'ordinateur et lisait puis relisait les compte-rendu. Rien d'inchangé chez le spécimen Jack Harkness. Tout était étrangement normal.

Ils allèrent ensuite répandre la bonne nouvelle et le reste de la journée fut des plus banales..

La Faille n'avait rien exigé de leur part. Paperasse et discussions animées autour de l'évènement formidable de la matinée. Une fois les émotions fortes digérées et les pizzas dévorées à midi, Owen était allé se soulager le plus naturellement du monde aux toilettes. Pour la première fois depuis 16 jours.

A la fin de la journée, ce dernier invita chaleureusement la fine équipe dans un des restaurants français les plus chics de la ville. Tout le monde accepta.

- Rendez-vous dans une heure! Claironna le médecin jovial.

- Affirmatif ! Fit Gwen, lumineuse de bonheur.

- A tout à l'heure, Owen! Ajoutèrent les autres.

Owen, Gwen et Tosh partirent se préparer pour le dîner de fête. Jack se retrouva seul avec Ianto qui manifestement ne partageait pas entièrement la liesse ambiante. Il avait constamment une vilaine ridule au milieu de son large front. Jack tenta de l'apaiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ainsi, Ianto Jones?

Le jeune homme le regarda se changer. Stoïque, les mains enfouies dans les poches, le visage triste. Jack enleva sa chemise et attendit une réponse de Ianto qui ne venait pas. Il le fixa, inquiet.

- Ianto?

Finalement ce dernier releva la tête et fonça sur son Capitaine.

- Hey, on n'a pas le temps! Le prévint Jack qui vit Ianto l'attraper violemment le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ianto, muet et angoissé, lui arracha le pansement que Jack avait gardé sur le bras, après la prise de sang. D'un coup sec.

- Regarde!

- Quoi?

- Tu as encore le point de la piqûre! Tu n'as pas cicatrisé!

Le jeune homme recula, terrifié.

- On se calme, Ianto! Et alors, ça ne prouve rien!

- Si! Ta migraine, et maintenant ça! Tu es sous l'emprise d'Owen, c'est certain! Ta santé va décliner, j'en suis sûr!

Jack parvint à maîtriser la peur de Ianto et le raisonna, d'une voix douce.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je peux survivre à tout. Où est le danger? Ianto, tout va bien, fais-moi confiance!

Le jeune homme finit pas se calmer et alla se changer. En revanche, Jack Harkness ressentit une indicible montée d'adrénaline. Et si Ianto avait raison de s'alarmer? Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur le pouvoir des gants, et l'avaient utilisé au petit bonheur la chance..

Le pire était peut-être en chemin. Mais pour qui? Owen Harper ou Jack? Celui-ci finit de se préparer, péniblement, avec l'illusoire certitude que le jeune Ianto aimait à dramatiser ce que la vie lui offrait en cadeau.

_Le lendemain matin, dans le loft d'Owen_

Le jeune homme avait un peu trop taquiné la Dive bouteille lors du dîner de la veille et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il se prélassait dans son lit, seul mais heureux. Pas tout à fait seul. Une violente gueule de bois l'accompagnait dans son réveil langoureux mais il n'en avait cure. Désormais il adorait avoir mal au crâne, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux éblouis par les rayons timides du soleil qui traversaient les persiennes. Il goûtait au déplaisir de se sentir lourd, sale, et désarticulé. Une belle cuite, mes amis! La chambre rapetissait et devenait immense dès qu'il clignait de l'œil droit. L'œil gauche restait collé, pour le moment. Capitaine Owen Harper, pirate des loosers requinqués !

Il se leva, fier de son humour et admira son mât battre pavillon avec une vigueur étonnante. Oui, Owen avait récupéré jusqu'au plus petit rituel matinal caractéristique de tout homme normalement constitué.

« ah mais c'est de mieux en mieux! Sacré Jack, il a pensé à tout! » s'amusa-t-il en essayant de rester debout, en dépit du tangage de son environnement immédiat. « Patron, tournée d'aspirine pour moi aujourd'hui! Il faut faire tourner, Jack! En faire profiter les autres! ».

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les vestiges de la soirée forcèrent le barrage dans sa gorge. Il parvint à gagner la salle de bain avant de dégobiller. Il était aux anges. C'était là aussi une façon humaine de se soulager, et il l'avait utilisée des dizaines de fois dans sa vie d'avant.

Voilà qu'il était enfin délesté et prêt à se remettre d'aplomb pour la journée de travail qui l'attendait. Il prit une douche tiède, délassante et revigorante, puis il alla préparer le café en sifflotant. Il n'oublia pas de prendre 2 aspirines et dévora deux toasts bien chauds avec du beurre frais et de la marmelade dessus : le paradis sur terre.

_Même matin, au Hub._

Ianto se réveilla le premier. Jack semblait dormir. Encore une nouveauté à ne pas prendre à la légère. Ianto n'était jamais le premier levé quand il passait la nuit avec son patron. Il se pencha sur le Capitaine, dont le sommeil était agité. Il crut même entendre un adorable petit ronflement mais il n'en était pas sûr. Jack ne ronflait jamais. C'est à peine s'il dormait. Ianto lui prit délicatement le bras et fut soulagé de voir que la piqûre avait totalement disparu. Peut-être qu'il s'était imaginé un malheur qui n'existait pas.

Il s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner, l'esprit plus léger. Savoir qu'Owen avait guéri, qu'il était en train de redevenir lui-même, cynique, râleur, lubrique mais vivant et indiscutablement humain, le comblait de joie. Et si Jack disait vrai, ce dernier pourrait facilement survivre. Il survivait à tout.

Ianto entendit des pas derrière lui. Jack avait meilleure mine et affichait un sourire franchement aguicheur. Il vint enlacer le jeune homme par derrière et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin?

- Divinement. Merci de t'en soucier.

- C'est normal. Après ce qui s'est passé hier…

- Ianto, tu n'as rien à craindre. Owen ne m'aura pas même s'il rêve de me voir mort. Aucune chance!

- Si tu le dis. Laisse-moi! J'ai du travail, fit Ianto, à contrecoeur.

Jack n'insista pas et le libéra.

- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche? Lui demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Non. J'appréhende la suite des évènements.

- Ianto!

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait! C'est vrai, qui sait ce qui va se passer maintenant? On peut tout envisager, non? Et si tu n'as rien à craindre, nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi bien préservés que toi. C'est tout.

- Quelle incidence la renaissance d'Owen pourrait-elle avoir sur vous? Il est mort, je l'ai ramené parmi nous. J'ai bien fait mon job et voilà! Tout est opérationnel, comme avant.

- On verra bien…

Découragé par l'anxiété de Ianto, Jack préféra quitter le Hub.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Je reviens vite.

Le jeune homme le regarda sortir, le visage crispé. Il avait confiance en Jack mais pas en l'inconnu, aux équations anarchiques et marginales qui s'invitaient trop facilement dans leur quotidien. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur, sans savoir pourquoi. L'odeur du café et l'arrivée imminente du reste de l'équipe, dont un deuxième « phénomène » nommé Owen, allait le distraire de ses noires pensées.

- Je te jure! C'est comme je te dis! Ma batte au garde à vous! C'est génial !

Ce furent les premières paroles que Jack attrapa au vol en revenant des…toits.

- Bien Owen! A ce que je comprends, tout est opérationnel? Tu vois Ianto, j'avais raison!

- Quoi? Vous parlez de mon engin quand je ne suis pas là? S'énerva Owen.

Gwen et Tosh pouffèrent. Rire aux blagues approximatives d'Owen leur avait tellement manqué.

- Tosh? As-tu pensé à lui faire un encéphalogramme? J'ai l'impression que sa tête a enflé. Pas vous? Se moqua Jack, ravi lui aussi de retrouver son Docteur Mabuse préféré.

- Ouais ouais ouais! Ne te dérobe pas, Jack Harkness! Et comment va la vie pour toi ce matin? Fit-il plus sérieux.

- Mieux ce serait indécent. Merci de ta sollicitude, Owen.

- Oh, si tu le prends comme tel. Moi je pensais davantage à mon avenir. J'aime dire le fond de mes pensées, tu sais bien! Mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Ce ne serait pas du luxe de refaire tes analyses. Comme ça. Juste pour être tranquille.

Jack croisa le regard plissé de Ianto et les yeux- billes des filles.

- Si tu veux. Pendant qu'Owen ausculte mon corps de rêve, je veux tous vous voir bosser! C'est compris?

Il avait accepté pour rassurer toute sa clique. Jack se sentait parfaitement bien.

- Alors Docteur, c'est grave?

Owen finissait de lire le diagnostic. Il tournait le dos à Jack mais ce dernier connaissait bien son subordonné.

- Owen?

Owen lui fit face, la mine déconfite. Sérieusement déconfite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

Jack n'avait pas peur de la réponse. Quoi que le médecin ait pu trouver, cela ne pourrait entamer sa joie de l'avoir ramené à une vie normale.

- C'est pas glorieux, Jack, murmura Owen.

- Accouche!

- Tu as pris 295 grammes depuis hier. La cuisine française ne te réussit pas, désolé!

Soulagé, Jack se retint de rire. Il se rua sur Owen et fit mine de l'étrangler.

- Encore une blague à la noix comme celle-là et je renvoie chez ta mère!

Gwen, Tosh et Ianto entendirent les rires des deux hommes. Ils échangèrent un sourire rassuré et se décidèrent à travailler, pour de bon.

* * *

A suivre, reviews pliz...


	3. Jack est mort? Ah !

**Disclaimer : **rien à moi. Merci RTD, la Beeb et les acteurs/scénaristes de TW.

**Sypnosis: **la santé d'Owen ne va pas "impacter" (private joke) mais elle va peut-être "bouleverser" (c'est-y mieux?) celle de Jack, et par ricochet, le moral de la team. Mais comment se fait-ce?

Note: j'espère qu'Owen vous fait un peu rire? Moi il m'éclate, alors si ce n'est pas le cas...tant pis pour vous! Je plaisante, of course.

* * *

19h02. La Faille se manifesta.

- Pic relevé au 26 St-James Street, indiqua Tosh.

Jack enfila son manteau.

- Gwen, Ianto, avec moi!

- Hey! S'exclama Owen. Et moi? Je suis de nouveau disponible!

- Non, pas question!

- Jack! Je suis apte !

Le Capitaine sonda les autres du regard et, pressé par l'urgence, accepta que le médecin les accompagne.

- D'accord, Owen. Mais tu restes dans le véhicule avec Ianto! C'est compris?

- Pourquoi? Demanda Owen en s'habillant rapidement.

- On ne sait pas encore ce qui t'arrive. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses!

- Mais …

- Horde de weevils particulièrement agités et concentrée au sous-sol de la brasserie Smith & Sons, précisa l'informaticienne. Jack, vite!

- En route! Et Owen, tu suis mes instructions sinon tu seras puni de sortie, c'est clair?

Le Capitaine donna l'impression de voler, la vitesse avec laquelle il sortit du Hub sembla donner aux pans de son manteau des allures d'ailes. Et il n'entendit pas Owen ronchonner derrière eux.

- Fais chier!

Arrivés à la brasserie Smith & Sons, Jack sortit du véhicule Torchwood et répéta:

- Ianto et Owen, vous ne bougez pas d'ici! Gwen, tu vas passer par l'entrée principale. Je me charge de l'arrière.

- Comme d'hab.

- Owen! Pesta Jack. Tu te calmes?

Le jeune homme opina du chef et attendit que GI Joe et Lara Croft soient hors de vue pour sortir du SUV.

- Hey, à quoi tu joues?

- Relax, teaboy, fit Owen.

Il vint s'installer à l'avant, sur le siège passager, à côté de Ianto.

- On n'est pas mieux, là, tous les deux? fit le médecin, sirupeux.

- S'il te prend l'envie de sortir te balader, je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher. Mais si j'étais toi…

- Ouais ben c'est pas le cas. Alors garde tes mains sur le volant et tais-toi!

Owen était heureux. Il se sentait enfin vivant et prêt à intervenir, malgré les avertissements de Jack et Ianto. Ce dernier se cramponnait au volant, tout en surveillant les allées et venues devant l'entrée de la brasserie.

- Tu trembles pour ton Capitaine?

- Je tremble toujours, Owen. Pas toi?

- Yep, mais plus pour Gwen. Jack s'en sort toujours! Il fait pas partie du jeu.

- Jusqu'à présent, non. Mais à mon avis, cela va changer.

- Qu'est-ce à dire? Se moqua Owen, qui avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

Ianto ne répondit rien.

- Allez, Ianto! Jack peut tout affronter!

Sous ses airs d'ours mal léché, Owen Harper avait de l'empathie à revendre. Le visage tendu de son ami le mit mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses qu'il va perdre son immortalité?

Surpris par la question, Ianto se tourna vers lui.

- Non! Enfin je ne pense pas que tu sois assez détraqué pour le déchoir de sa spécificité.

- On est d'accord! Jack est increvable! Tout va bien !

- Yep.

Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, Owen et Ianto eurent enfin des nouvelles de leurs co-équipiers.

- Ianto, je suis dans la brasserie. Apparemment personne n'a aperçu de weevil. Tout est calme ici. Je vais descendre au sous-sol. Jack doit déjà y être.

- Parfait! Lui répondit Owen, vexé d'être mis à l'écart, par la force de l'habitude. Gwen, au moindre problème, tu me fais signe, ok?

Ianto le dévisagea, entre colère et amusement.

- Désolé, vieux. C'est l'excitation qui me transporte! S'excusa Owen.

- Mais je t'en prie. Jack? Jack, tu m'entends?

Silence radio total.

- Jack?

- Ne t'évanouis pas tout de suite, Ianto! On a des weevils en liberté qu'on doit capturer. Et j'ai oublié de prendre les sels pour te garder avec moi.

- Owen?

- Oui, Ianto?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de me chambrer à tout bout de champ? C'est assez symptomatique de ton état le genre d'allusions que tu utilises, tu sais?

- C'est-à-dire, docteur Sigmund?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espérais seulement que le fait d'avoir été mort te ramène à une conscience plus respectueuse.

- C'est bon, Ianto. J'ai pris 2 aspirines ce matin. J'ai ma dose ! Va droit au fait!

- Non, je vois avec déception que tu n'as pas changé. Que tu es même pire qu'avant.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour te déplaire. Tu affectionnes les bad boys un peu effrontés. Non?

- Ferme-la! Grogna le jeune gallois, faussement irrité.

- Ianto?

- Oui, Jack? Où es-tu ? Besoin de renfort?

- Où est Gwen? Bon sang! Ils sont au moins 6 en bas! Dis-lui de se magner!

- Bien, Jack!

Owen descendit du SUV sous le regard estomaqué de Ianto qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Préviens Gwen! J'y vais!

- Non, Owen ! Owen? Reviens!

Mais le médecin était déjà hors de vue. Ianto frappa le volant, de rage.

- Et merde !

Puis il contacta la jeune femme qui le rassura aussitôt. Elle venait de retrouver Jack dans les caves du bâtiment. Ianto allait se faire houspiller sévère dès que Jack tomberait nez à nez avec cet abruti d'Owen.

Dans les sous-sols.

Jack progressait à l'aveuglette dans un couloir sombre, humide et puant. Il avait réussi à assommer 2 des créatures envoyées par la Faille mais avait préféré déguerpir avant de se faire lyncher. Il entendait encore les cris rauques et aigus des weevils dans son dos lorsqu'il trébucha sur une sorte de marche à moitié défoncée et se retrouva aplati de tout son corps dans la nasse suintante et dégoûtante.

- Gwen! Cria-t-il. Gwen! Où es-tu bon sang de bon sang?

- J'arrive, Jack!

Le Capitaine, englué dans la vase, releva subitement la tête. Soit Gwen venait de changer de sexe. Soit c'était bien cet imbécile d'Owen Harper qui venait de lui répondre!

- Owen? Bordel, où es-tu?

- Une seconde! Je te mets en stand-by. Gwen me parle !

- C'est pas vrai! Hurla Jack en se relevant péniblement. Owen Harper ? Owen !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de hurler comme un goret. On arrive, Gwen et moi, on est derrière toi, mais ça grouille de weevils on dirait.

- Non? Sans rire? Ironisa Jack. Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture avec Ianto !

- Minute! On salue nos amis et on vient te chercher!

Dépité, Jack nettoya tant bien que mal son précieux pardessus et inspecta la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri. Des rayons de victuailles. Des tonneaux de bières sous pression. Des rouleaux de papier caisse. Une tête de weevil entre deux sacs de popcorn. Une tête de weevil? Jack fut trop long à réagir. La tête en question fonça sur lui, montrant ses dents acérées. Jack dégaina son stun gun qui l'électrocuta net, l'appareil ayant pris l'eau. Il eut la présence d'esprit de le jeter loin par-dessus les sacs de provisions, pour que personne ne le ramasse et ne devienne ultrasonique, et calencha alors que la créature s'abattait sur lui. Plus rien. Le black-out complet.

Pendant que Jack flirtait avec Morphée, Gwen et Owen se battaient contre 3 weevils déchaînés. Owen sentit l'un d'eux lui mordre la nuque mais un cou de coude dans les côtes envoya l'inopportun dans le mur.

Gwen neutralisa facilement les deux autres bêtes de foire à l'aide de son stun gun.

- Mission accomplie ! Claironna Owen.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici, Owen?

- Hey, surtout ne dis pas merci!

- Owen!

- Ma belle Gwen, tu sais que je suis toujours indispensable, fit le médecin avec componction.

- Tu es surtout toujours ingérable!

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, je te dis. On doit aller chercher Jack!

- Non, toi tu retournes dans la voiture, c'est clair? S'énerva Gwen en lui tirant le bras.

- Je n'obéis pas aux ordres de Jack. Tu es assez naïve pour penser que je vais t'obéir, à toi? Allez, tu as besoin de moi pour transporter ces 3 clowns.

Découragée et exténuée par l'attaque des 3 weevils, la jeune femme abdiqua. Elle suivit Owen dans l'étroit couloir noir et froid.

- Ianto? Ramène tes fesses ici! On a besoin de renfort !

Owen et Gwen avaient trouvé Jack, gisant dans la cave de la brasserie. Au milieu des paquets de café, de thé, de biscuits salés. Étalé façon crêpe. Lourd comme un taureau.

- C'est pas vrai! Ronchonna Owen. Il devrait faire un régime!

- Ta gueule et soulève!

- Attends! J'ai entendu un bruit!

Gwen s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

- Je n'entends rien. Allez, Owen, faut sortir d'ici au plus vite! Jack a détecté au moins 6 weevils et on n'en a croisé que 3!

- Justement! Où sont les 3 autres?

- Magne-toi! Bordel!

Ianto apparut derrière eux, essoufflé.

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

- On a 4 paquets pour toi! Viens nous aider! Cria Owen, à bout de souffle, lui aussi.

Ils installèrent Jack à l'arrière du SUV. Et les weevils saucissonnés dans le coffre spacieux. Devant le visage constipé de Ianto, Owen s'en donna à cœur joie.

- Pas de panique! Il va se réveiller frais comme un gardon avant qu'on arrive à la Base.

Gwen resta derrière, aux côtés de Jack et Ianto démarra la voiture.

Owen avertit Tosh de leur arrivée. Ianto se chargea d'enfermer les créatures dans les geôles et Gwen, aidée d'Owen, allongea Jack sur la table du médecin.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé! S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Relax, Gwen! Il a été méchamment mordu au cou, tu vois. Je vais lui administrer un puissant antalgique.

Gwen l'observait, l'air anxieux. Et si Jack ne revenait pas à lui? Si Owen avait puisé dans son capital de vie? L'angoisse la saisit lorsque, soudain, le Capitaine inspira profondément et agrippa Owen par le collet.

- Dieu soit loué! Il est vivant!

- Owen ! Fais quelque chose! Hurla Jack, pétri de douleur. J'ai mal !

- Du calme, Jack! Je m'en occupe ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire? Du tricot?

Owen lui injecta une dose massive de morphine dans le cou et recula assez loin pour être hors de portée de l'animal immortel.

- Fais du bien à Martin …souffla-t-il.

- Owen, je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Confessa Gwen, qui avança vers le corps sonné de Jack et lui prit tendrement la main.

- Je sais. Je sais…Moi aussi.

La jeune femme croisa le regard fuyant de son ami et collègue. Elle lui sourit.

- C'est magnifique! Tu es revenu. Il est revenu. C'est magnifique! Je suis tellement contente!

- C'est la mélodie du bonheur quoi!

- T'es con!

Comme chacun sait, le bonheur peut être très fugace. Jack se réveilla en furie et s'agita tellement qu'il dégringola de la table et alla dire bonjour au sol.

- C'est quoi ça? S'alarma Gwen.

- Rien. Le sédatif n'a pas encore agi. Viens m'aider à le relever. Ianto! Ton Capitaine nous mène la vie dure! Viens nous porter assistance, tu veux?

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, ils parvinrent enfin à asseoir Jack et son manteau poisseux sur la table.

- Ianto. Enlève-lui le manteau! S'il te plait.

- Pourquoi moi? Non c'est bon, je te dispense de répondre, Owen!

Le médecin et Gwen gloussèrent en silence tandis que Ianto débarrassait Jack de son encombrant vêtement.

- Nettoyage ! Dit-il en le reniflant avec dégoût.

Et il disparut, pour s'acquitter de sa tâche, enfin des tâches qui encrassaient le pardessus ensorcelant.

- Bien, fit Owen, plus calmement. Laissons-lui le temps de récupérer. Tosh? Tu as repéré les 3 weevils qui ont échappé à notre vigilance?

- Oui, ils sont restés au sous-sol. A mon avis, ils vont y élire domicile. Ils ne sont pas si vifs qu'ils en ont l'air…

- Ils ont quand même mis au tapis notre solide patron! Fit remarquer Owen en remontant au Hub central, talonné par Gwen.

- Exact, Owen, accorda Tosh. Mais je pense qu'ils ne vont plus se manifester, du moins pas pour aujourd'hui.

- En route, alors! C'est le moment d'en finir!

Tosh, Gwen et Owen se tournèrent vers le labo. Jack, tout sourire, remontait vers eux. Prêt à en découdre avec le reste des weevils.

- Où est mon manteau? Croassa-t-il.

- Au nettoyage! Rétorqua Gwen.

- La mission n'est pas terminée. Ianto, mon manteau! Tout de suite!

Un silence de cathédrale s'installa dans le Hub. Owen savoura le délire d'un Jack sous barbituriques. Gwen fut plus mitigée. Elle trouvait que Jack n'était pas dans son assiette et que retourner se battre contre les weevils était contre-indiqué. Tosh fouilla le Hub du regard à la recherche de Ianto. Quant à Jack, blanc comme de la craie, avait le front plissé et la tête qui penchait dangereusement en arrière.

- Ianto !

- Jack. C'est bon. Ils n'iront pas loin. Cela peut attendre jusqu'à demain, le raisonna Gwen.

- Tu crois ça, Gwen? Persifla le Capitaine.

Le fringant chef tourna de l'œil et s'effondra comme un buffle devant eux. Bousculant au passage la table située à droite, là dans le coin, après les premiers écrans muraux. La table sortit de son axe et percuta Gwen à l'estomac.

- La vache, putain ça fait mal! Cria la jeune femme pliée en deux.

- Et c'est reparti! Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'un seul malade. Gwen, ça va?

- C'est bon, occupe-toi de lui. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir avalé un boa mais ça va!

- Tu es sûre? Ianto? La lessive attendra, ramène-toi!

Une fois Jack installé à nouveau sur la table, l'équipe Torchwood se réunit autour de son corps inerte.

- C'est normal, Owen?

- Bien sûr! Je viens juste de lui donner de quoi faire dodo et lui n'en fait qu' à sa tête! La médecine moderne est la même pour tous. Même pour lui! Mais faudrait quand même l'attacher, histoire de souffler un peu. Ianto, tes menottes perso, s'il te plait!

- Oh, lâche-le , Owen!

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas normal, murmura Ianto.

- On n'a pas besoin de ton avis, Ianto! Maugréa Owen.

- Owen !

- Quoi? Je sais encore ce que je fais, Gwen!

- Il m'a l'air vraiment mal, se tourmenta Tosh.

- Mouais, il fait peur à voir. C'est flippant, renchérit Gwen.

- C'est pas bientôt fini? S'énerva Owen. Retournez bosser! Je m'occupe de lui!

A sa grande stupeur, hélas, ce ne fut pas bientôt fini. Jack ne se réveillait toujours pas. Et sa plaie au cou saignait encore. Rouge et épaisse. Elle ne cicatrisait pas.

23h45. Owen demanda audience. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il annonça à ses amis que Jack était cliniquement décédé depuis plus d'une heure.

Un air de déjà vu s'immisça dans la mémoire de chacun d'eux. Owen tenta de calmer les esprits. Mais l'attente n'en allait pas être moins longue ni pénible. Bizarrement surtout pour Owen, qui culpabilisait déjà d'être la cause directe de ce nouveau coup dur.

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- Quelle est la cause de sa …mort, cette fois? Tenta de dédramatiser Tosh.

L'équipe était rassemblée autour d'un café. Dans le Hub central.

- Un caillot dans le cortex cérébral. Il a dû se faire ça en tombant, ici ou dans la cave du bar. Difficile à dire. Je ne l'ai pas vu assez tôt pour le guérir, confessa le jeune médecin, l'air accablé. Il arrêtait pas de gesticuler aussi !

- Calme-toi, Owen, lui conseilla Gwen. Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Mais alors ce n'est pas la morsure du weevil qui l'a tué?

- Négatif. Son sang a comme qui dirait coagulé, sous l'impulsion de je ne sais trop quoi. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Un choc électrique serait capable de dérégler le système veineux…Il faudra qu'il me raconte ce qui s'est passé quand il…

Owen se rembrunit.

- Il va s'en remettre. J'en suis certaine, affirma Tosh dont le regard disait le contraire.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Owen! Répéta Gwen. Bon on fait quoi?

- Que veux-tu faire, Gwen? On attend! Lança Ianto, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence.

Owen le fixa étrangement.

- Et moi qui espérais lever une poulette ce soir pour vérifier que ma renaissance était complète, râla-t-il.

- Owen!

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- Allez-y si vous avez mieux à faire. Je vais rester le veiller, fit Ianto calmement.

- Ouais et s'il se réveille, tu fais quoi? Tu lui fais une verveine?

- Je t'appelle, crétin!

Gwen et Tosh sourirent devant ce duel puéril.

- Non c'est bon. C'est moi qui vais rester. Rentrez chez vous les filles. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Pas question! Je reste ! Refusa Gwen.

- Personne ne m'attend. Je veux rester aussi, Owen. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient? Hésita la jeune informaticienne.

- Parfait! Un petit strip-poker? Ianto tu comptes les points!

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de trop.

- Au lieu de constamment regarder si t'as une araignée au plafond, Ianto, peux-tu une fois dans ta vie nous dire le fond de ta pensée?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Owen? S'inquiéta Gwen, gênée.

- Laisse tomber, Gwen. Il veut me faire dire ce qu'il veut entendre.

- C'est-à-dire? Fit Tosh, intéressée.

- Laisse tomber, Gwen, renchérit Owen, mal à l'aise.

- Ah non! C'est trop facile! Vous savez quoi? On va jouer au jeu de la vérité, ok?

- La dernière fois qu'on y a joué, cela ne nous a pas porté chance, leur rappela Ianto.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes. Alors je commence : Owen, qu'as-tu envie de faire là tout de suite?

La jeune femme tout sourire se frottait les mains.

- C'est quoi cette question de merde?

- Réponds! Ce sera la même pour chacun de nous, de toute façon.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui décides de la question?

- J'ai eu l'idée la première. Allez!

Owen baissa la tête, en tripotant sa tasse de café vide.

- Lever une poulette!

- Non, joue sérieusement!

- Je suis sérieux, ma belle! J'ai envie de baiser, car je te rappelle que..

- La ferme! Inutile de me rappeler quoi que ce soit! Ok, Tosh?

- Je veux …Je voudrais avoir l'esprit clair pour reprendre mon étude sur…la résurrection d'Owen.

- Voui Tosh! Car pour toi nous ne sommes que des équations, des énigmes biométriques à résoudre, se moqua Owen.

- Penses ce que tu veux!

Tosh posa sa tasse et abandonna le groupe. Le travail, le seul exutoire à sa détresse. Faute de mieux.

- Tosh! Bon on continue le jeu à haute voix pour t'en faire profiter!

Gwen ne se démontait pas. Jamais pour si peu.

- Ianto? Qu'as-tu envie de faire, là, tout de suite?

Le jeune homme discret s'épancha plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Je veux que Tosh poursuive ses analyses, n'en déplaise à monsieur Owen, et je veux aussi prendre une chaise et m'asseoir à coté de Jack, à attendre qu'il se réveille. N'en déplaise à monsieur Owen!

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? Beugla ce dernier.

- Owen!

- Rien. Juste que je préfère quand Jack est vivant !

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent durement.

- Et moi mort! C'est bien ça! Vas-y, crache-le!

- Owen!

Gwen tenta de calmer le médecin mais ses bras virevoltaient violement dans les airs pour ensuite pointer leurs doigts accusateurs vers Ianto.

- Dis-le !

- Que je dise quoi?

- Que tu me préfères mort!

Tosh vint à la rescousse de Gwen. Les deux femmes firent barrage entre un Owen déchaîné et un Ianto tout à fait posé.

- Je veux que Jack se réveille. C'est tout ce que je veux et tu le sais très bien! Je n'ai que faire de ta colère mal dirigée! Je me fiche de tes états d'âme, Owen! Tout ce que je veux, c'est Jack! Qu'il se réveille…

La détresse derrière la force avec laquelle Ianto venait de vider son sac eut le don d'apaiser la rage d'Owen. Ianto avait raison. Owen avait du mal à juguler sa soif de certitudes. Il savait pourtant l'attachement de Ianto à Jack, comme n'importe qui d'autre à Torchwood.

- C'est bon, c'est bon! Je me suis emporté un peu vite et je m'en excuse, Ianto. Se calma le médecin qui vit les filles lui lâcher la grappe.

- Ok. Il est tard. On est tous à cran…

- Owen a raison. Affirma Ianto en se rasseyant. Gwen?

La jeune femme, à peine remise de ses émotions, s'installa à son tour en intimant Owen à faire de même.

- Ianto?

- Et toi? Qu'as-tu envie de faire, là, tout de suite?

Tosh et Owen réprimèrent un petit rire. Le calme revenu, le jeu reprenait.

- Eh bien. Je ne sais pas trop. Que tout redevienne normal et que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Retrouver Rhys.

- Que c'est original!

- La ferme Owen! Et réponds à la question, pour de bon, cette fois?

- Je veux faire un bisou à Jack, pour qu'il se réveille, et que j'aille enfin lever ma poulette! Je persiste et signe, Gwen!

- Inutile, Owen! Note bien que je ne serais pas contre, mais tout bien réfléchi, je te préfère hétéro! Je trouve bien plus excitant d'égarer moi-même les sages brebis.

Myfawny couina. Tosh enleva ses lunettes. Gwen cligna des yeux. Owen et Ianto se levèrent en même temps. Et Jack marchait vers eux. Les bras ballants.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche! Veuillez m'excusez! Ianto!

- Et bien! En voilà au moins un de nous dont le vœu est exaucé! Bredouilla Owen, raide comme un i.

- Rentrez tous chez vous! Ordonna le chef. Vous avez vu l'heure? Allez!

- Jack, tu as eu un caillot au cerveau. Comment…

- Docteur House, reviens demain pour ton diagnostic différentiel ! Hé vous avez vu? Je suis à la page! J'adore ce type, il est drôlement sexy. Et sa canne, wow. C'est…

- C'est bon, Jack. On a compris. Ianto, n'oublie pas de bien lui frotter le dos! Allez les filles! Vous avez entendu papa? On décampe!

Gwen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle avait à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla chercher son blouson et croisa Owen qui enfilait le sien.

- Quelle vie on a tout de même! Lui souffla-t-elle. Notre patron meurt et ressuscite à chaque fois! Et quel patron!

- Maîtrise-toi, Gwen! La taquina Owen. Il préfère les sages brebis aux gazelles comme toi!

- T'es con!

- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu me traites de con! Je dois m'interroger?

- Abruti, si tu préfères? Sinon, tu vas au braconnage sexuel là?

- Négatif! Je suis crevé ! De toute façon le gibier de nuit n'est pas de première fraîcheur, en général…

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la base en riant. Quant à Tosh, elle restait assise à son poste, le nez dans l'écran.

- Tosh! J'ai dit « oust! ».

- Non, Jack! Laisse-moi finir! Si aucun de vous n'est assez curieux pour vouloir comprendre ce qui se passe ici, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Jack fit demi tour, laissant Ianto partir tout seul vers les douches.

- Tosh! Il est presque minuit. Je te donne l'ordre de rentrer chez toi. Lui dit-il avec une grande douceur dans la voix.

- Jack!

- Tosh! Maison! Demain, reviens !

Boudeuse, la jeune femme obtempéra. Elle rangea son barda, sous l'œil amusé de son patron, et enfila son joli manteau de laine vierge.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, tu sais!

Elle lui envoya un baiser et disparut. Enfin seul, le Capitaine prit conscience de l'atroce odeur qu'il dégageait, à s'être vautré dans les égouts, et se dépêcha de rejoindre son frotteur de dos préféré.

* * *

A suivre...C'est le printemps, c'est léger ...pour le moment, profitez!


	4. Diagnostic réservé

Disclaimer: rien à moi, merci etc...

* * *

Part 4

Douché et rasé de près, Owen Harper n'avait pas été long à lever sa « poulette » . Une ravissante brune, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Aux atouts physiques généreux. Et inexplicablement seule dans ce bar louche du centre ville. Owen n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les explications de toute façon. L'appel du corps l'ayant emporté sur la raison, Owen, fraîchement ressuscité avait abordé la jeune femme en robe pourpre, au décolleté téméraire. Une bière plus tard, elle était d'accord pour le suivre chez lui. Une Galloise pas farouche, pulpeuse. Les yeux clairs, la peau diaphane, la croupe audacieuse, le verbe haut. Idéale pour une remise à niveau des fonctions primaires du médecin.

Alanguie sur le canapé, un verre de pur malt à la main, la jeune Daphné le couvait du regard, tandis qu'il se servait un verre et s'installait à ses côtés.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie? Lui demanda-t-elle, en décroisant ses longues jambes gainées d'un bas noir à liseré fleuri. Owen avait pris le temps de distinguer les motifs, malgré son taux d'alcoolémie avancé.

- J'étudie la race humaine! Dit-il très sérieux.

- Ah? Tu peux être plus précis?

- En fait mon travail est top secret..

Daphné éclata de rire, sensuellement.

- Je sais. Tu penses que je te baratine mais si tu savais... Je travaille vraiment pour une organisation secrète réduite à cinq membres. Une organisation d'excellence.

- Bien sûr, ironisa la jolie brune en posant son verre sur la table et en s'approchant du jeune homme. Elle jeta les bras à son cou et lui murmura.

- Et tu t'appelles Bond. James Bond?

- Non. Je m'appelle vraiment Owen Harper, ça fait plus couleur locale, tu ne trouves pas? James, c'est d'un banal…Note que mon chef se fait appeler Jack, quel manque d'audace ! Jack! Pas plus cliché dans le genre m'as-tu vu, non?

- Et il est comment ton…Jack? Continua Daphné en l'embrassant sur la joue, voluptueuse.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Il a le don de m'énerver. Mais inutile de me demander de le rencontrer. Il est plutôt spécialisé dans la testostérone en ce moment alors que moi j'étudie à fond les porteuses d'oestrogènes!

- Il est gay?

- Affirmatif, ma belle. Et drôlement assidu comme élève. Bon, et toi? Que fais-tu ?

- Je cherche le prince charmant.

- Ne cherche plus. Tu l'as trouvé.

- Oui mais il a pas mal bu. Je ne sais si je dois m'en méfier ou pas? Ton chef, il est aussi beau que toi?

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Il est quelconque. Aucun intérêt.

- Il doit être canon, alors! Pas vrai?

- Dis, à quoi tu joues? Il te faut le bon Dieu plutôt qu'un de ses saints? S'emporta Owen.

Il avait assez d'un Jack au boulot et surtout après la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Bon sang. Mais il réalisa que c'est lui qui avait évoqué son nom. Pourquoi?

- Pas du tout.. J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire c'est tout.

- C'est à moi que tu as affaire, et à personne d'autre. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Alors je prends…

Daphné l'embrassa tendrement. Et le ramena à la réalité.

- Il faut se méfier de tout le monde, Daphné. Daphné, ah, quel joli prénom! Mais ce soir, je suis juste Owen, un homme qui a besoin de tendresse et tu me sembles parfaite pour ça, mh?

Daphné sourit et passa une jambe par-dessus sa cuisse. Owen oublia Jack et son tremblement, et se plongea dans l'étude de la porteuse d'oestrogènes chaude comme la braise.

**Jack et Ianto, sur les quais.**

A plus de 2 heures du matin. Jack n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait bien dormi, faut dire. Ianto crevait de fatigue mais le stress le tenait éveillé et attentif au moindre signe de faiblesse de son Capitaine. Seulement le Capitaine pétait la forme! Il parlait et parlait et riait et riait. Il saluait avec de grands gestes de bras les vagues timides de la baie. Il répondait aux coups de klaxon sporadiques et s'était même lancé, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, dans une anecdote croustillante sur sa rencontre avec un couple de jumeaux, hétérozygotes, dont il gardait manifestement un adent souvenir.

Ianto sentait ses paupières s'alourdir. Ses mains engourdies se cramponnaient au barreau. Il avait froid. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il aurait voulu que Jack se prenne la foudre, pour qu'il se taise enfin. Les éclats de voix de ce dernier le faisaient sursauter et son cerveau embrumé commença à chercher d'autres alternatives. Jeter Jack dans la baie? Autant essayer de seller un taureau. Aller se coucher tout seul? Non, il se souciait du drôle d'état de surexcitation dans lequel l'immortel se trouvait. Lui dire de la fermer et de rentrer se coucher? Jack ne semblait pas d'humeur à obéir. Alors quoi? Tenir bon jusqu'à ce que le chef , survolté mais toujours raisonnable, ne se rende enfin compte de l'heure et ne décrète que le temps était au sommeil et non aux blagues à deux sous?

- Tu sais Ianto? Il ne faut pas s'alarmer pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit Jack, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme comateux. J'ai pris un coup de jus dans les caves du bar, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à me requinquer. Je t'avais déjà parlé de la fois où j'avais été mort deux fois de suite non?

- Oui.

- C'est pareil.

- Et Owen? Que lui arrive-t-il? Demanda Ianto, un peu plus réveillé d'un coup.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on va trouver.

Jack fixait un point devant lui, l'air évasif.

- Tu es d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas normal?

- Ianto, qu'est-ce qui est normal et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas? Lui rétorqua Jack en se redressant pour lui faire face, un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres.

- C'est ton truc, ça! Répondre par des questions!

- Depuis le temps que tu bosses ici, tu devrais avoir la certitude que rien n'est …acquis. Non?

Jack était redevenu sérieux.

- Tu pense qu'on risque quelque chose de sérieux?

- Possible. Comme tous les jours. Tu n'as pas froid, Ianto?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Si. Un peu.

- Et tu as sommeil?

- Aussi.

Jack souffla, embarrassé.

- Ianto, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Au lieu de m'écouter déblatérer…

- Je tenais à t'avoir à l'œil, au cas où tu tomberais à nouveau dans les pommes.

- C'est humiliant! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te paye! Viens, rentrons! Je vais te réchauffer mais pour t'endormir, cela risque de prendre un peu plus de temps.

Le sourire ravi, un bras ferme autour de la taille de Ianto, Jack entraîna le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la Base.

- M'étonnait aussi que je m'en tire à si bon compte, lâcha Ianto, à peine étonné.

Mais heureux.

Owen avait assuré comme un chef. Que c'était bon de revivre ces sensations uniques! En compagnie d'une cliente aussi gourmande, c'était la panacée. Le rêve absolu de tout homme!

- Alors? Heureuse?

Daphné offrit sa gorge encore chaude à Owen en riant de plus belle.

- Tu es un macho dans toute sa splendeur, Owen Harper!

- Touché!

- Mais je dois confesser que tu es un champion…

- Je sais.

- Et modeste avec ça!

- Toujours.

- Mais dis-moi! D'où te vient cette fougue au lit?

- D'une disette sexuelle imposée. En fait j'étais mort, hier encore, mais depuis je vais beaucoup mieux!

- Tu m'en diras tant!

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Mais si. Pourquoi ne pas te croire?

Owen sortit du lit puis de la chambre. Stupéfaite, Daphné se recoiffa et s'avachit paresseusement en travers du lit.

- Où tu vas encore?

- Je reviens!

Daphné attendit, rattrapée par le sommeil.

- Regarde! Entonna Owen en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il avait dans la main une photographie de lui, sur sa table de mort, un trou béant et rougeâtre en pleine poitrine.

- C'est moi il y a plus de 2 semaines de ça. Mort en héros. Une mort stupide, ok. Une balle directe dans le palpitant!

Daphné jeta un œil endormi à la photo puis, subitement, réalisa l'absurde, le macabre de la situation.

- Mais tu es un grand malade! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi?

- Je ne sais pas! Des montages aussi morbides! Tu es fou à lier!

- Pas du tout! Ce n'est pas un montage, je t'assure! Hé! Que fais-tu?

Daphné était debout à chercher ses vêtements, l'air perdu, terrorisé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Owen, ahuri.

- Je ne reste pas une minute de plus chez un fou pareil! Ciao espèce de crétin! Pauvre pervers minable!

Owen se retrouva seul bien trop vite. La photographie de son cadavre dans les mains, il jura haut et fort.

- Mais quel con! Mais quel con!

Il jeta la photographie par terre et se camoufla le visage sous l'édredon encore parfumé de l'odeur enivrante de la belle Daphné. C'est entendu, Owen n'était pas amoureux de cette gourgandine, mais il aurait aimé partager un peu de sa déchéance avec elle. Cela ne lui était pas possible. Les conditions émises à sa renaissance n'incluaient pas le retour à une vie normale. Point trop n'en faut!

Contrarié, Owen trouva malgré tout le sommeil et tomba raide avant d'avoir eu le temps de maudire, une fois de plus, le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

**Le lendemain matin, au Hub**

Ianto se leva, encore, avant Jack. Il avait eu une nuit courte mais réparatrice. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé son partenaire au mieux de sa forme sexuelle. Un bon critère, sans aucun doute, quant à la santé globale du patron.

Occupé à préparer le sacro-saint café, le jeune homme n'entendit pas tout de suite les plaintes provenant par à-coups du lit niché sous ses pieds. Puis, à tendre l'oreille, il parvint à saisir des bribes de phrases qui l'alertèrent.

- Ianto! ….Ventre! …Owen !

Ianto courut vers la trappe et fut saisi de suées froides en voyant Jack, encore au lit, tordu de douleur.

- Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Attends, je suis là! Dis-moi!

Ianto s'assit près du Capitaine et l'enlaça avec fermeté. Jack n'arrivait pas à se redresser, une douleur fulgurante au ventre le pliait en deux. Il hurlait et délirait.

- Owen ! Nom de nom! Paix sur ta couche!

- Calme-toi, Jack! Je vais l'appeler! Tu crois pouvoir te lever?

Le Capitaine, les mains sur son ventre, releva péniblement la tête et cria de tout son soul.

- Non! Vite, de la morphine!

Tétanisé, Ianto lui caressa le front et lui chuchota.

- Oui, oui, Jack. Détends-toi! Je reviens avec de la morphine, ok?

- Fais vite! Je crois que je fais une hémorragie! Appelle Owen !

« une hémorragie? ». Ianto remonta au Hub, les jambes flageolantes. Bon dieu! « une hémorragie? ».

- Non, Ianto ! Reviens! Tue-moi!

Malgré la distance, Ianto avait entendu la supplique de Jack. Il se raidit et secoua la tête.

- Tue-moi! J'ai trop mal! C'est atroce! Se lamentait le patron.

Ianto fit demi tour et tenta de calmer Jack, sans redescendre.

- Owen arrive, Jack! Tiens bon!

- Nooon ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends bougre d'idiot? Tue-moi!

- Tu peux pas me demander une chose pareille Jack!

- Je suis immortel! Triple andouille!

- Owen le fera mais PAS moi!

- Va au diable ! Vociféra Jack en collant son visage contre l'oreiller.

Ianto, vert bouteille, referma la trappe sur le spectacle intenable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux horrifiés. Il appela Owen et redescendit dans la chambre pour injecter à Jack une bonne dose de liquide vitreux. Le Capitaine ne rendit compte de rien. Il grognait entre les coussins, les mains cramponnées à son bas ventre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Owen déboulait à la Base, le visage froissé.

- Comment sait-il que c'est une hémorragie? Où est-ce qu'il est? Tu lui as donné quoi?

Owen mitrailla le pauvre Ianto de questions et écouta à peine les réponses. Il était déjà en bas, au chevet de Jack.

- Morphine, dose de précaution. C'est lui qui a parlé d'hémorragie.

Owen prit le pouls de Jack et palpa son abdomen.

- Putain! Il a vu juste! Vite à l'hosto! Ianto, magne-toi! Viens m'aider!

- Une seconde, je n'ai pas six bras! S'emballa le jeune gallois qui téléphonait pour avoir une ambulance. Owen! Il m'a ordonné de le tuer..

- Quoi?

- Il a peut-être raison! Tu n'as qu'à le tuer! Cela lui éviterait de souffrir…

Ianto balbutiait comme un enfant qui apprend à lire.

- T'es pas bien, Ianto ? Il fait une hémorragie!

- C'est Jack ! Je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais été hospitalisé!

- Et alors? Il y a un début à tout! Ferme-la et viens m'aider!

- Attends-moi! Owen ! Ne panique pas comme ça, tu me fais flipper!

Le médecin malingre portait Jack à bout de bras, écrasé sous le poids du bonhomme. Et la nuit qu'il venait de passer ne l'aidait pas sur le plan physique.

- Je sais, Ianto! Mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas normal : un Jack malade deux jours de suite!

- L'ambulance arrive! Attends, je descends! Mais tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure solution? L'envoyer à l'hôpital?

- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, Ianto Jones! Attrape ses pieds!

Les deux jeunes gens parvinrent dans un effort surhumain à hisser le patient jusque dans la Base. Ils l'installèrent dans le canapé et Owen reprit ses palpations.

- Tu crois que c'est grave?

- Une hémorragie? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? C'est son caillot, je savais qu'il fallait surveiller ce putain de caillot!

- J'appelle les filles!

- C'est ça! Elles lui masseront la voûte plantaire!

- C'est bon, Owen!

- Non c'est pas bon du tout! Putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?

- Tu as une explication logique? Demanda Ianto en prenant place à côté de Jack, dont la tête épousait le dossier du canapé avec mollesse.

- Le caillot! Notre malabar est sur le point d'exploser! Il avait mal, pas vrai?

- C'est peu de le dire! Il hurlait tellement il avait mal.

Owen se posa face à eux. En secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Owen?

- Je sais pas!

- Tu te sens bien?

- Mais oui! C'est juste que je pige pas ce qui lui arrive!

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est un caillot…

- Mouais! Mais tu peux me rappeler la dernière fois que Jack ne s'est pas remis d'une morsure de la veille?

- A quoi tu penses?

- C'est pas normal. C'est ma faute…

Une chape de plomb fit taire les deux hommes. Ianto l'avait appréhendé et voilà que la réalité lui donnait raison. La résurrection d'Owen n'allait pas sans quelques retombées dramatiques et inédites pour l'équipe.

Ils patientèrent dans le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée simultanée de Gwen et Tosh et de l'ambulance.

Jack fut pris en charge, sous les yeux atterrés des filles. Ianto voulut l'accompagner mais le médecin l'en empêcha.

- Ianto, tu restes avec Gwen et Tosh! J'y vais!

- Ok.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ianto?

Le jeune homme leur raconta tout.

**A l'hôpital.**

Après avoir fait valoir ses droits, Owen Harper s'était vu renvoyé en salle d'attente. Fulminant de colère, et de frustration.

Avachi sur un des sièges de torture du couloir n°13, il rongeait son frein. Jack avait été admis en toute confidentialité en soins intensifs dans l'établissement et Owen avait répété moult fois que seule l'hémorragie devait être traitée et que lui, Owen Harper, médecin personnel de Jack Harkness se chargerait du reste.

Les médecins l'avaient snobé, daignant vaguement considérer ses recommandations. Jack était en perte de vitesse par sa faute. Il expérimentait pour la première sans doute les affres de la condition humaine, par sa faute. Owen avait beau se dire que seul Jack était responsable de cet état de faits, il ne se sentait pas pour autant acquitté. La culpabilité avait supplanté la joie dans son cœur. Jack lui demandait des comptes à présent, malgré lui. Indirectement. Ce n'était pas la volonté du patron. Mais la survie de Torchwood dépendait de Jack. Et ce dernier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Cela aurait été trop beau, trop parfait.

Avec Jack et Torchwood, il y avait toujours un lourd prix à payer. Les miracles, s'il existaient par instants au sein de l'Institut, n'étaient jamais durables. Owen allait devoir renoncer à sa nouvelle vie retrouvée. Soit. Mais comment?

**Au Hub.**

Gwen se rongeait les ongles. Tosh se rongeait les sangs. Ianto se rongeait…Ianto ne se rongeait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Il t'a demandé de le tuer? Répétait de temps en temps Gwen, abasourdi.

- Il devait vraiment souffrir pour penser à ça…constata Tosh, recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

- J'aurais dû l'écouter?

- Non, Ianto! Tu es fou! Tu en es incapable de toute manière…

Gwen secoua la tête.

- Tu crois ça? Se rebiffa le jeune homme. Si Owen avait tardé, je pense que je l'aurais fait.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Tosh.

- Ianto, tu es un homme de bouche. Pas un homme de main!

- C'est Owen qui te l'a soufflée celle-ci? Se moqua Ianto, un poil agressif.

- Ne prends pas la mouche! J'ai dit ça comme ça…

Le jeune homme leur tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

- Le bagout d'Owen déteint sur moi, Tosh. Ianto a raison. J'ai tellement peur…

Tosh se leva et rejoignit son amie sur le canapé.

- On va trouver la solution à ce déréglage.

- Déréglage? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce qui est en train de se passer entre Owen et Jack? Fit Gwen, mordante.

- Tu as une meilleure appellation?

- Excuse-moi, Tosh. Je suis sur les nerfs.

Ianto revint, le visage plus coloré.

- Owen me dit que l'opération s'est bien passée. Et que Jack a déjà enfilé son manteau. Ils reviennent à la maison!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent joyeusement.

- C'est génial! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'inquiète tout le temps pour Jack? Il est increvable!

- Il est fiable, surtout. Ajouta Tosh. Quelle chance on a d'avoir un patron comme lui!

- Tu l'as dit Tosh!

Gwen et Tosh allèrent d'un seul corps embrasser Ianto, qui les accueillit avec bonheur.

- Et Owen? Comment va-t-il?

- Il ne s'est plaint de rien, Gwen. J'en déduis que tout roule pour lui.

- Super!

**Dans le SUV.**

Au volant du bolide, Owen roulait à tombeau ouvert vers Torchwood. L'œil en zigzag entre la route et son passager un peu sonné par l'anesthésie.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Vaporeux! Mais ça va aller, répondit Jack, en se redressant.

- Un idée sur ce qui t'arrive?

- C'est toi le médecin, non?

- Jack! De toi à moi, j'y suis pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Le Capitaine hocha la tête.

- Pas forcément, Owen. Ne précipite pas le choses!

- Si je dois re-mourir, je le ferais. Tu as ma parole.

Jack regarda son jeune subordonné dans les yeux, avec douceur.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le faire, Owen Harper. Sincèrement.

Touché par la sincérité dans la voix de son supérieur, et déçu par la pointe d'impuissance qu'il y décela, Owen garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à destination.

- Jack, dit-il en descendant du véhicule. Si je dois repartir en arrière, dis-le moi! Je t'assure. La mort me va plutôt bien et je m'y suis fait. C'est toi qui restes indispensable…

Jack, encore sous l'emprise des sédatifs, fit le tour de la voiture en rasant la portière arrière, puis le coffre. Une fois face au jeune homme il posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

- Owen, même si tu devais perdre ta vie nouvelle, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela devrait se faire! Et personne n'est irremplaçable, pas même moi!

- C'est bien ce que je craignais! Admit Owen en soutenant Jack fermement. On est dans la mouise!

- Affirmatif! Désolé, Owen.

- Nous voilà bien! Ianto, ramène-toi! J'ai un colis pour toi!

**De retour au Hub.**

Ianto aida Jack à s'asseoir sur le canapé, Gwen et Tosh l'assommèrent d'embrassades.

- Ta cicatrice au cou est encore là, s'inquiéta le jeune homme, debout derrière les filles.

- Ianto, arrête de me regarder comme un scanner, tu veux? S'énerva Jack. Tout va bien.

Tandis que Jack profitait pleinement de ce bain de foule féminin, Owen était retourné à son labo. Ianto reprit ses quartiers.

Tout à coup, Jack coupa court aux effusions plus qu'agréables.

- Allez, mademoiselle, madame. Au boulot! Ianto, viens avec moi ! On descend aux geôles!

- Eh ben, il reprend vite du poil de la bête notre chef! Couina Owen.

- Pas du tout! Déclara Jack. Ianto vient de me donner une piste! Examine-toi encore, Owen! Assure-toi que tout est ok de ton côté!

Et il disparut, talonné par le discret jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Glapit Gwen en allant rejoindre Owen. Ses problèmes de santé seraient liés à ta renaissance?

- Mouais, y a des risques! Cette vieille carne me donne du fil à retordre!

- Il existe sûrement un moyen pour pallier à ce genre de …déréglages.

- Certainement!

Gwen se tourna vers Tosh qui venait de lui répondre. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire entendu.

**Dans les geôles.**

- C'est quoi cette piste que le scanner que je suis t'a soufflé?

Jack loucha sur Ianto, l'air fatigué mais amusé.

- Le weevil! Le problème c'est que j'ignore lequel m'a mordu et si Owen a eu droit au même traitement par le même weevil…

- Tu m'expliques?

Jack et Ianto faisaient face au 3 weevils enfermés séparément dans les geôles.

- C'est celui-ci qui m'a gratifié d'un bonjour. Ianto, il va falloir faire des examens sur ce weevil et surtout savoir si c'est le même qui a mordu Owen.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, la piste du gant n'est-elle pas plus logique? Bien que plus dramatique…

- Possible. Mais nous allons d'abord écarter cette piste-là. Sait-on jamais?

Ianto remonta. Perplexe, Jack resta un moment à dévisager le weevil, espérant fortement qu'il serait la clé de leurs interrogations.

**Quelques heures plus tard, au Hub.**

Owen avait étudié le weevil endormi sous toutes ses coutures.

- Weevil ordinaire. Avec un peu moins de plaquettes que la normale mais rien de significatif.

- Moins de plaquettes? C'est-à-dire? Demanda Jack, agrippé au moindre espoir.

- C'est un des éléments capital pour une bonne coagulation du …sang!

Le jeune médecin en lâcha ses instruments de dissection.

- Tu crois que c'est lui?

- Ianto, ramène-nous un autre weevil! Il nous faut une contre-expertise! Hé, ça fait très pro ça, non?

- T'es con! Ponctua Gwen.

Emballé par cette trouvaille Jack se frotta les mains et bondit hors du labo pour questionner Tosh.

- Tosh, où en es-tu? Toi qui désespérais de comprendre ce qui se tramait ici! Quelles sont les nouvelles? Et attention: je ne veux que du positif!

Le sourire radieux de Jack, d'habitude diablement efficace, ne suffit pas à la jeune femme.

- C'est peut-être prématuré, Jack, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le weevil qui soit la cause de ce défilé d'incohérences.

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit. Il parla plus bas.

- Explique-moi!

- Eh bien, voilà. Mes recherches m'ont amenée à penser que seul le gant est responsable du chaos qui règne entre toi et Owen!

- Le chaos entre nous régnait déjà bien avant le gant, plaisanta Jack, guère ravi de son trait d'esprit.

- Jack!

- Ok. Je t'écoute.

- Owen agit de la même façon que Suzie l'avait fait avec Gwen, chuchota la jeune femme. Je suis navrée, Jack. L'influx énergétique insufflé à Owen au moment de sa résurrection est identique à celui de Suzie.

- Mais Gwen est humaine. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas comme elle. Jusqu'à quel point crois-tu que ma santé risque de faire les frais de la renaissance d'Owen?

- Aucune idée. Je ne peux rien ajouter de plus pour l'instant. Mais je m'étonne de te voir suivre la piste du weevil, Jack.

- Comment ça?

- Tu as eu ta migraine avant de te faire mordre.

Jack encaissa sagement le triste constat et alla rejoindre Owen et le deuxième weevil cobaye. Il regarda son médecin étudier le spécimen solidement attaché, sans vraiment les voir. Tosh avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une bouée percée à laquelle il avait voulu se raccrocher. Jamais un weevil ne l'avait menacé de mort « spécifique ». Aucune de ces misérables créatures ne l'avait rendu malade au point de vouloir baisser les bras. Le gant, omniscient dans sa particularité nébuleuse, le gant qui apportait la vie et la mort sur un même plateau, sans mode d'emploi. Le gant venait de leur jouer un dernier petit tour démoniaque. A eux de comprendre le casse-tête et de s'en défaire rapidement.

Le temps leur était compté. L'urgence pressait Jack.

- Laisse tomber, Owen! Réussit-il à dire, dépassé et résigné.

* * *

A suiivre, reviews pliz.


	5. La Mort s'invite

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi, merci tout le monde!

**Synopsis** ! Owen ressuscité, Jack malade! Quelle incidence entre les deux ?

**Notes** : depuis le début de cette fic, ma beta n'a pas encore été créditée mais elle travaille dur. Elle sera remerciée chaudement à la fin! Merci **Evalyre**^^^(j'ai la flemme de corriger au fur et à mesure, cette histoire est difficile pour moi, je fais de mon mieux!)

* * *

PART 5

Jack souffrait en silence. Le contrecoup de l'opération dans son péritoine se faisait sentir avec force, à présent qu'il était seul. Il avait beau prétendre que tout allait bien, rien n'y fit. Il avait mal. Sa peau le tiraillait et il avait l'impression que ses entrailles forçaient le passage jusque dans son cerveau.

Il relisait les études conjointes du médecin et de l'informaticienne. A chaque impulsion douloureuse il se redressait et serrait juste un peu plus fort l'accoudoir de son siège. La douleur s'ajoutait au désarroi total dans lequel les évènements récents le plongeaient. Owen n'aurait jamais dû renaître. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais quoi?

Il avait exploité sans trop y croire la piste du weevil au taux sanguin anormal mais Tosh avait écarté cette éventualité. Restait le gant et son pouvoir énigmatique. Owen n'avait pas été égratigné par le weevil que Jack avait eu la malchance de rencontrer dans le noir.

Cette option était définitivement caduque. Il expira de dépit et son ventre trituré lui arracha un léger cri de douleur. La souffrance amplifiait à mesure que Jack se fourvoyait dans un sentier de perdition de plus en plus étroit.

Le scanner vivant était à l'affût. Jack n'était pas seul en vérité. Ianto aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le laisser seul toute une nuit sans surveillance. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour du cou de Jack et l'immobilisa, façon arts martiaux.

- Tu as encore mal! Fais-moi voir ton ventre!

- Pas question, Ianto! Lâche-moi!

Ianto le maintenait fermement. Ce qu'il pouvait être obtus quand il le voulait!

- Ianto!

Ce dernier avait glissé une main chaude et empressée sous le tee-shirt du patron. Qu'il souleva sans sourciller.

- Tu saignes encore, Jack!

- Normal! Pesta le Capitaine en retirant violement la main curieuse. Je suis tombé sur des pignoufs à l'hôpital! Des sagouins! C'est à peine s'ils m'ont endormi avant de me charcuter. Je vais faire un rapport à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Le Gouvernement va entendre ma façon de penser.

- Ne te débine pas, Jack! Je sais que tu veux nous épargner mais je suis là, tout le temps, pour toi. Tu devrais me faire confiance, non?

Jack se leva, dissimulant les stigmates de sa souffrance physique et morale. Seulement, l'homme qui lui faisait face était intelligent.

- Ianto, écoute-moi attentivement! Il se passe des choses inquiétantes, et je te fais entièrement confiance. Mais je t'en conjure, laisse-moi comprendre avant de t'alarmer inutilement. D'accord?

- Jack. Je suis alarmé. Tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Je suis alarmé, tu peux comprendre ça?

- Oui.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre…

La douceur dans la voix du jeune homme apaisa le Capitaine.

- Oh que si je sais! Et je peux te garantir que tu n'es pas prêt de me perdre, Ianto Jones.

Jack enlaça Ianto en éloignant autant que possible son bas ventre pour éviter le contact direct qui aggraverait la situation. Ne pas se coller contre son amant, un effort doublement pénible pour Jack qui ne pensait qu'à ça en temps normal, se frotter contre Ianto. Lequel n'était décidément pas né de la dernière pluie malgré son jeune âge.

- Tu as mal! Il faut que ça cesse, Jack, murmura Ianto, contre lui.

- Je souffre, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai connu pire crois-moi! Mentit Jack, qui n'avait pas dégusté aussi longtemps depuis plus d'un siècle.

- Morphine! Décréta Ianto en se libérant de l'étreinte agréable.

- Non! C'est bon, Ianto, je peux supporter. Et il faut que je sorte. Je vais voir un vieil ami. Il pourra peut-être nous aider.

- Qui c'est?

- Tu ne le connais pas…

- C'est un ex?

Jack sourit malgré la douleur, en enfilant son manteau avec l'aide de son majordome multi-usages.

- Pas vraiment, non. Quoique je n'aurais pas dit non…C'est un ancien collègue à moi, à l'époque où j'avais encore un supérieur à Torchwood. Quelques jours avant l'an 2000. Il nous a offert son soutien inconditionnel sur une affaire délicate. Rassuré?

- Je viens avec toi, décida Ianto en cherchant son blouson.

- Non! Tu restes ici Ianto! Tout ce qui nous perturbe en ce moment ne doit pas nous détourner de notre mission première, la Faille. Il faut quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur elle, ok?

- Tu en as pour longtemps? Fit le jeune homme, dépité.

- Je suis de retour dans une heure. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu, d'accord?

- A ta guise, Jack.

Le Capitaine l'embrassa tendrement et longuement. Assez pour manquer d'air. Puis il le quitta sur un dernier clin d'œil complice.

- A tout de suite. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur mais la vilaine ridule sur ton front est encore là. Je m'en occupe dès mon retour.

Jack sortit et apprécia l'air frais qui le gifla de plein fouet. Son ventre le mettait à rude épreuve mais il prit le volant à bord du SUV et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous secret.

St-James Street, même bar où, quelques heures auparavant, Jack et ses sbires avaient eu maille à partir avec une poignée de weevils survoltés. Il entra dans l'établissement fréquenté par quelques irréductibles sans-sommeil* et aperçut rapidement un homme d'un certain âge, les tempes poivre et sel, qui lui fit de grands signes de la main. Jack alla à sa rencontre. L'homme se leva et le serra fort dans ses bras. Cette fois, Jack n'y coupa pas. La douleur redoubla d'intensité. Il se mordit les lèvres.

- Oh, Jack Harkness ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, Dermott.

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de tes nouvelles plus tôt, Jack? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble!

Jack acquiesça, l'air navré.

- Je sais. Je suis impardonnable, Dermott.

- Installe-toi donc et raconte-moi tout. Tu bois quoi?

- De l'eau. Juste de l'eau.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié ta sobriété suspecte. Je ne m'y ferais donc jamais. Impossible d'écluser un godet digne de ce nom avec toi. Serveur?

Jack s'assit en face de Dermott. Il n'avait pas menti à Ianto. Dermott Spears était bien un vieux camarade. Un allié précieux et solide parmi les rares personnes qui avaient œuvré dans l'ombre de Torchwood. Dermott était aussi un homme fort séduisant et Jack n'aurait jamais refusé un quelconque rapprochement entre lui et cet incorrigible hétéro.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi craquant, osa Jack, laissant libre court à sa nature profonde. Sauf peut-être votre nouvelle façon de parler. Où avez-vous appris ce langage populaire? Et toujours marié, je suppose?

Dermott fit mine d'être choqué mais fut flatté du compliment. Jack était toujours tout aussi charmant, pour n'importe qui.

- Ah, Jack Harkness ! Inchangé depuis toutes ces années. Salace, frondeur ! Et cette jeunesse! Ce n'est pas juste! Alors, que me vaut cette visite agréable et ma foi empreinte de tant de souvenirs? Tu dois être en grand danger pour daigner faire appel à un simple scientifique comme moi.

- Ne vous dévalorisez pas, Dermott! Vous êtes le meilleur, après qui vous savez…

- Des nouvelles de ce côté?

- Non. Enfin , si. Martha est entrée à l'UNIT, grâce à lui. Et elle vient juste de nous sortir d'un mauvais coup.

- Martha! Quelle magnifique créature, n'est-ce pas? Comment va-t-elle?

- Bien, bien.

- C'était quoi ce mauvais coup?

- Trop long. Et sans intérêt. Et puis le temps presse, pour tout vous dire.

Dermott le fixa pour la première fois depuis son arrivée avec anxiété.

- Dis-moi!

- C'est à la suite de cette affaire que les choses ont dégénéré. En fait, il s'agit d'un gant.

- De résurrection?

Jack fut stupéfait.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Jack! Souviens-toi!

Jack fouilla dans sa mémoire mais la blessure se réveilla brusquement et nettoya tout sous le crâne du Capitaine..

- Peu importe, dit Dermott, en voyant le visage las de son ami. Quel est le problème avec ce gant?

- Oh, « les » problèmes, même. A cause de lui j'ai perdu un de mes agents, après ce qui s'est passé pour Alex et les autres.

Dermott hocha la tête, tristement.

- Quelle sale histoire! Continue, je t'en prie.

Le serveur apporta un pichet d'eau fraîche à Jack qui croisa le sourire taquin de son aîné.

- Ces gants ont été utilisés à mauvais escient ou du moins bêtement. Par Suzie, mon ancien agent et aussi par…moi. Ah oui, j'ai retrouvé le deuxième gant, car comme dit Ianto, très justement, les gants vont souvent par paires.

- Ianto? Ton bras droit? Demanda Dermott, un rien taquin.

- Oui, mon bras droit. Et, accessoirement, mon passe-temps favori, dit Jack, fièrement, en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Il prend soin de tous mes membres, en fait. Pas uniquement de mon bras droit ok?

Dermott et Jack rirent de bon chœur.

- Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour alimenter vos fantasmes!

- Jack, le humble!

- Vous me connaissez bien. Plus sérieusement, c'est moi qui ai agi sans réfléchir. J'ai un jeune médecin sous mes ordres depuis 5 ans. Quand je dis sous mes ordres, cela dépend des jours et de son humeur. Mais il est brillant, acharné, vindicatif. Bref, la perfection même, au sens professionnel. Il a été tué il y a 3 semaines environ et je l'ai …ramené à la vie, à l'aide du gant.

- Quoi? Tu n'as pas fait ça, Jack? Mais te rends-tu compte?

- Maintenant je m'en rends compte, oui. Je suis inexcusable, Dermott, murmura Jack, la tête basse.

- Impardonnable. Inexcusable. On va cesser la flagellation là, tu ne crois pas? Et ensuite?

- Alors? Eh bien Owen, c'est son nom, s'est réveillé…mort. Mais depuis hier il est de nouveau tout ce qu'il y a de vivant.

- Certes c'était irresponsable de ta part mais quel sorte de danger vous guette?

- J'y viens, Dermott. C'est que depuis hier, je subis à sa place. Je ne cicatrise plus et je suis loin d'être opérationnel. Regardez!

Jack exhiba sa hideuse cicatrice au ventre puis celle moins flagrante sur son cou. Dermott les examina, l'œil froid.

- Sales blessures, en effet. Mais je ne comprends pas une chose: Ton Owen, il était « quoi » depuis que tu l'as ramené à la vie? Comme toi? Immortel?

- Non, heureusement pour lui. C'est l'inverse. Il est…était définitivement…mort. Mais vivant.

Dermott se frotta le visage.

- Tu veux dire que d'un point de vue clinique il était décédé mais qu'il continuait à parler, à réfléchir, à travailler, à boire…

- Boire, seulement depuis hier, et manger et uriner. Ses besoins organiques humains avaient été comme suspendus lors de sa résurrection.

- Il pouvait parler sans respirer? Fit Dermott de plus en plus incrédule.

- Exactement. Une aberration, comme moi, mais dans l'autre dimension.

- C'est fou! Je comprends mieux ton angoisse. Mais que puis-je pour toi?

Jack haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdu. Et j'ai peur pour Owen. Je ne veux pas qu'il revive sa mort. Je ne l'accepterai pas!

- Et toi? Tu as peur pour toi?

- Non! Je vais garder mon fardeau, j'en ai la conviction. Seulement un chef constamment malade ne reste pas longtemps crédible. Déjà qu'en bonne santé j'ai du mal à le discipliner…

- Vraiment? Si ton médecin ne suit pas tes ordres, ce doit être un sacré tempérament! S'amusa Dermott.

- Et il n'est pas le seul à me tenir tête…mais là n'est pas le problème, Dermott. Que dois-je faire?

- J'aimerais rencontrer ta meute. Etudier tous les détails les uns après les autres. Il faut tout me dire depuis le début.

Jack hésita.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose que vous veniez à Torchwood.

- Pourquoi pas? Tu as collé des posters dans ta chambre? Demanda Dermott, faussement sévère.

- C'est drôle ça! Non, c'est simplement que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état de panique dans lequel ils sont. Surtout Ianto…Il tremble comme une feuille, et…

- Il tremble pour toi? Oh, je vois.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez? Se défendit Jack qui ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, bizarrement.

- Il est jaloux! Et me voir débarquer dans son espace vital…

- Dermott, le Humble, se moqua Jack.

- Match nul! Jack, si tu me disais clairement le fond de ta pensée.

- Premièrement, Ianto n'a rien à craindre de vous, sans vouloir vous blesser. Deuxièmement, ils sont vraiment à cran et démunis.

- Et alors?

- Alors? Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est…on peut envisager un autre moyen.

- Jack, tu sollicites mon aide après des années de silence. Je suis là, tu peux me faire confiance. Même si tu renâcles à me montrer l'ampleur de ta déconfiture, en face de ton équipe, je sais que tu restes un homme de bien et de respect. Petit frère…

- Vous avez raison. Veuillez pardonnez mon attitude. C'est d'accord. Mais je vous aurais prévenu!

Dermott héla le serveur et sourit franchement.

- Je suis solide, Jack. Ce n'est pas une bande de jeunes azimutés qui risque de me déstabiliser. Et puis je viens pour aider, que pourraient-ils avoir contre moi?

- Méfiance! Maître mot pour intégrer Torchwood, rappelez-vous!

Dermott paya l'addition et accompagna Jack à Torchwood.

- Vous êtes certain de vouloir venir dès ce soir? Vous savez qu'ils sont tous rentrés se coucher! Lui fit remarquer Jack en reprenant le volant.

- Absolument. Sybil est en séminaire et mes garçons sont chez leur copines. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

- Sybil?

- Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant : j'ai divorcé de Michelle il y a trois ans.

Jack démarra en silence. Quel bourreau des cœurs que ce Dermott! Suzanne, Michelle et maintenant Sybil! En parlant de cœur, Jack se souvint alors que le sien était resté à la Base, à l'attendre. Il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en faisant appel à Dermott Spears, éminent spécialiste des phénomènes physiques et chimiques qui défiaient la science des hommes. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un de ces phénomènes ne se manifeste assez vite, sitôt que Ianto aurait posé les yeux sur cet invité impromptu, très chic et insolemment séduisant.

Chez Jack, le corps était étroitement lié à l'esprit. Durant toute sa conversation avec Dermott, il n'avait quasiment pas eu mal. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans le véhicule, alors que son ancien collègue consultait ses messages sur son smart-phone, et que Ianto lui revint en tête, que Jack sentit à nouveau une écharde imaginaire lui déchirer le colon.

Durant le trajet, Jack raconta avec force détails la tragédie qui avait entraîné l'équipe dans ce terrible cul de sac. Le visage de Dermott changeait d'expression à chaque nouvelle. D'abord amusé, puis sceptique pour finir en grimace qui aurait déclencher l'hilarité si la situation n'était pas si fâcheuse.

Jack entra le premier à la Base et chercha Ianto du regard, sans l'appeler. La querelle de clochers pouvait attendre, se dit-il. A sa grande surprise, Dermott semblait, lui, impatient de rencontrer le fameux bras droit de Jack.

- Ianto Jones? Nous sommes là! Où vous cachez-vous, jeune homme?

- Dermott!

- Quoi?

Dermott fit le tour de la Base centrale, le visage rayonnant.

- Vous avez amélioré votre outil de travail, on dirait? Le matériel n'était pas si somptuaire dans mon souvenir. C'est toi le designer ou est-ce Ianto? Ou encore votre binôme?

L'une des raisons qui avaient à l'époque rapproché Jack de Dermott était leur inclinaison commune à jouer de leurs charmes. Et à provoquer avec plus ou moins de raffinement tout ce qui bougeait. Mais il commençait à regretter d'avoir pensé à lui comme roue de secours. Une roue gonflée à bloc, ce qui rétablissait l'équilibre avec la bouée percée à laquelle il s'était raccroché un peu plus tôt. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour l'instant.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Dermott! Ce n'est ni le moment ni le…Ce n'est pas le moment, bredouilla Jack, à court d'arguments..

Ianto apparut enfin. Le costume légèrement froissé et le teint cireux.

- Tu te sens bien, Ianto? S'enquit Jack en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Tout va bien. Je me suis endormi, c'est tout. Bonjour…

Jack avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule de Ianto, et l'autre bras à sa taille, d'une façon qui ne souffrait aucune équivoque possible.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Ianto, je te présente Dermott Spears. Dermott, Ianto Jones.

- Enchanté Ianto Jones. Comme je le disais à Jack, il n'a rien changé dans ses habitudes depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. En dehors de la Base qui a bénéficié de l'argent du contribuable à foison. Et je vois que Jack a conservé son goût très sûr pour…tout.

Jack feignit l'agacement. Croisant le regard de Ianto, il put y lire tout un chapelet de questions « c'est qui celui-là? D'où il sort? Il est en train de me draguer? C'est ton père? Ton grand frère? Dis-moi qu'il est de ta famille pour te ressembler autant! ».

- Dermott a travaillé en dilettante pour Torchwood, il y a quelques années de cela. Il peut nous aider, Ianto. Il est brillant.

- Bonjour M. Spears. Vous êtes de la famille de Britney? Vous êtes prof de chimie?

Dermott rit en entendant l'allusion à la célèbre ex-pop star. Plus fébrilement, Jack sourit à l'allusion finale.

- C'est un ami, Ianto.

- Et personne dans ma famille ne chante ni ne se déhanche aussi bien que Britney!

- Tu as encore mal? Demanda le jeune homme pour changer de sujet.

Il n'aimait pas Dermott. Apparemment.

- Non, c'est supportable. Bien, Dermott a voulu prendre connaissance de nos difficultés immédiatement. Il va potasser les études et puis..

- Et puis il dormira ici. Sur le sofa, décida Ianto, catégorique.

- Ianto!

- Non, Jack. Le sofa, c'est parfait! Avisa Dermott, avec empressement.

- Dans ce cas, je vais préparer du thé, du café, du potassium?

- Quoi? S'étonna Jack.

- Quelque chose de chimique.

- Quel est votre problème avec la chimie, Ianto?

- Aucun! Aucun! Répondit Jack, mal à l'aise. Il ...C'est une blague entre nous! Il adore taquiner, lui aussi.

- Beau garçon, poli, flegmatique, et pince sans rire. Le compagnon idéal en somme, chuchota Dermott, joyeusement.

- Il est un peu revêche au réveil. Mais je vous conseille de goûter son café avant de le cataloguer dans une case qui ne serait pas la sienne, ok?

- Ianto, un café pour moi, s'il vous plait!

Dermott fit un clin d'œil à Jack et demanda à se mettre au travail sur le champ. Jack lui désigna le poste central.

- C'est impressionnant! Mais dis-moi, qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux pendant que je travaille?

Dermott s'amusait follement. Jack aurait volontiers participé à son petit jeu si sa santé ne le malmenait pas autant.

- Je dois changer mon bandage. Ianto est une excellente infirmière.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il m'a l'air très bien, quoiqu'un un peu distant. C'est sérieux entre vous?

Jack imita Ianto à la perfection. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une simple question. Ne te formalise pas pour si peu, Jack!

- C'est bizarre mais je ne me souvenais pas de vous comme d'un authentique baladin. Le résultat d'un divorce pénible ou d'un… mariage pénible?

- Ah très spirituel! Non je mettrais mon changement d'humeur sur le compte de l'âge. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est libérateur de vieillir. De devenir plus léger, sage. Primesautier…

- Je le saurai un jour, Dermott. Je vieillis aussi, pas très vite mais quand même.

- C'est vrai, tu as pris du poids! Mais ça c'est certainement le résultat d'une alimentation riche et préparée avec amour. Tu es vraiment devenu monogame?

- Vous avez la tête dure, Dermott !

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu alors je persévère! Réponds et je vous laisse tranquille.

Dermott fixait son ami avec insistance et sympathie. Et un soupçon de fourberie.

- C'est vous l'observateur chevronné ! Observez-nous et faites-moi part de votre diagnostic, d'accord?

Dermott envisagea la proposition.

- Marché conclu! Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai du travail, Jack. Va te faire dorloter par ta nurse!

Jack secoua la tête. Dermott avait perdu ses manières compassées, et cela ne plaisait qu'à moitié au Capitaine. Il alla rejoindre Ianto, le cœur mou.

- Ianto, j'aurais besoin de toi pour changer mes pansements. Trompeta Jack en descendant au labo médical.

- Je suis à toi dans quelques secondes! Rétorqua Ianto qui portait un plateau rempli de tasses à son invité. Jack le regarda faire, perplexe. Pourquoi autant de tasses pour un seul homme? Il décida qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter et commença à déboutonner sa chemise quand il entendit le dialogue surréaliste qui arriva jusqu'à lui.

- Café noir. Café long. Déca. Earl Grey. Verveine ou…bromure.

- Du bromure? Quelle blague? Pour qui donc?

- Vous n'êtes pas forcé de choisir le bromure. Depuis quelques mois je l'ai ajouté au menu. Prévenir au lieu de guérir.

- Je ne comprends rien à rien mais Jack m'a loué vos talents de torréfacteur alors je vais me laisser tenter par votre petit noir.

- Ianto !

Le jeune homme posa le plateau, sourit poliment à Dermott qui le regarda s'éloigner, le sourire en coin, l'air décontenancé. Voilà un homme jaloux et culotté, se dit-il, toujours amusé.

- Tu joues à quoi ? Fit Jack, énervé.

- Reste tranquille! Et enlève ton tee-shirt! Owen m'a laissé tout ce qu'il me faut pour refaire ton bandage, dit Ianto, posément.

Jack s'exécuta en le dévisageant. Calme et détendu, Ianto admira les muscles de son chef. Avec un rictus qui ne leurrait personne.

- Ianto, je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, lui dit-il tout bas tandis que l'infirmier intérimaire préparait une solution antiseptique. Ta vilaine ridule a fait un petit on dirait! Continua Jack, satisfait.

- De quoi tu parles?

Jack posa son index sur le front de Ianto.

- Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais qu'une ridule. J'en vois deux à présent. Tu es inquiet et je ne veux pas te voir inquiet.

Ianto commença les soins. Jack l'admirait entre deux râles de torture.

- Je te fais mal?

- Toujours et tu le sais, s'amusa Jack, en dépit de la douleur.

- De toute façon , ça te fait encore un point d'avance, murmura Ianto en déroulant la bande de gaze.

- Quel point? Les points de suture ont sauté?

- Non, je parlais de mes deux rides au front. Tu as trois fossettes, ce qui est tout sauf humain, j'ai donc un point de retard.

Jack écarta les bras pour permettre à Ianto de l'envelopper de la fibre de coton aseptisée et leva les yeux au ciel, ravi.

- Tu as fait l'école Owen Harper toi aussi? Me voilà bien entouré!

Ianto finit de serrer la bande autour de son abdomen et se redressa pour attraper l'épingle sur le chariot. Jack en profita pour le saisir par la taille et le coller à lui.

- Je n'ai pas terminé, Jack!

- Juste un petit baiser de consolation, quémanda le chef en l'embrassant avec appétit.

- Te consoler de quoi?

- On ne va pas pouvoir s'amuser cette nuit. Donc tu vas rentrer te reposer. Tu en as besoin, expliqua Jack, innocemment.

Ianto recula et le foudroya de ses yeux clairs.

- Parce que tu me gardes que pour le sexe, c'est ça?

- Chut!

- Oh, je vois! Ce soir c'est au tour de M. Spears!

- Ianto! Tu es ridicule! Dermott est un ami! Dès que je t'ai quitté tout à l'heure tu as piqué du nez! Tu as besoin de repos! A moins que…

Jack avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase sur un ton lénifiant mais suspect.

- A moins que quoi?

- Que tu ne veuilles malgré tout rester. L'acoustique permettra à Dermott d'en profiter. Peut-être que cela ne te dérange pas, dis-moi! Je suis imperméable aux bruits extérieurs quand je …quand on …

- Quand tu t'amuses avec moi? Railla Ianto, grave et dégoûté.

- Merci pour les soins, infirmière. Rentre chez toi!

Jack se leva et remonta au hub central. Il savait pertinemment que Dermott avait tout entendu, eu égard à l'acoustique, mais s'en fichait royalement. Il était fatigué et voulait abréger les attaques personnelles qui ne faisaient que l'affaiblir davantage. Il croisa le regard de son ancien collègue. Un regard indescriptible.

En passant devant lui, Dermott lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Jack. De deux choses l'une. Soit tu es vraiment devenu monogame et je viens d'assister, bien malgré moi, à une scène de ménage. Soit tu n'es pas monogame et Ianto en souffre.

Agacé, Jack se pencha vers Dermott, faisant mine de le mettre dans la confidence, mais le ton de sa voix aurait pu atteindre les geôles tellement il parla fort.

- Ianto vous a sûrement entendu, Dermott ! Et oui je suis devenu monogame mais pas assez pour lui! Je concède qu'il a de quoi douter, mais c'est terminé! Une incartade de plus est une incartade de trop et je peux rien y faire!

Jack se redressa en voyant Ianto passer devant eux et prendre son manteau. L'air impassible mais le front irrémédiablement plissé par ses deux ridules. Jack le rattrapa avant la sortie.

- Ianto Jones! Excuse-moi, j'ai mal et je suis fatigué. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

- Si JE veux?

- La vache! Je comprends pourquoi un tiers des mariages se finissent par un divorce! C'est un interrogatoire permanent? Un scanner qui fonctionne jour et nuit? Que veux-tu entendre? Et tu ne crois pas que tes scènes soient hors de propos en ce moment?

- J'ai compris, Jack.

- Ianto Jones!

Celui-ci et son chef sous tension se retournèrent vers Dermott qui les avait rejoints. Debout face à eux.

- Sachez une chose, mon jeune ami. Je n'ai jamais vu Jack dans un tel état de nerfs. Sans compter ses soucis de santé, c'est un détail. Je vous parle de ce qui se passe sous son crâne. Combien de coups tu as eus pendant qu'on a travaillé ensemble, rappelle-moi! Dix, douze? En seulement deux semaines, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour? Et combien depuis que vous vous fréquentez toi et lui? Une seule, si j'ai bien compris?

- Dermott!

- Ne crains rien, Jack! Ce n'est peut-être pas assez pour vous pour le considérer comme un monogame accompli, mais de mon point de vue, c'est une avancée indiscutable! Proche de la vie de moine, je vous assure. Alors si j'étais vous, je suivrais son conseil, j'irai me coucher et revenir frais et dispo dès demain matin pour lui prêter main forte car Jack en a besoin! Aussi solide et indémontable qu'il est, Jack a besoin de vous. Il a tant de responsabilités à tenir et sans vous et votre équipe, il n'y parviendrait pas.

Ianto et Jack, sans voix, buvaient les paroles de bon sens de Dermott. Ce dernier, réjoui de son effet, ajouta calmement.

- Et Jack n'est pas du tout mon genre, si cela peut vous rassurer. Bien trop costaud et masculin pour moi!

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ianto, pour la première depuis fort longtemps, ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta hébété, limite bête. Jack vint à sa rescousse en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- A demain , première heure, lui dit-il tendrement.

Ianto hocha la tête et disparut. Jack gratifia Dermott d'une tape dans l'épaule.

- Merci. Je crois que vous avez été convaincant.

- A ton service, Jack. J'ignore pourquoi mais ce garçon gagne à être connu sous son meilleur jour, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, son meilleur jour c'est quand il ne doute pas de toi. Il est vraiment amoureux, dis-moi! Il ne mérite pas que tu le fasses souffrir, il est tellement plus radieux quand il sourit.

Jack jaugea Dermott.

- Dites, ce beau laïs, c'était pour le rapprocher de moi ou pour le rapprocher de vous?

- Oh, je connais ton opinion sur les étiquettes et je la partage. Mais l'an 2000 ne m'a pas changé à ce point. Disons que c'est mon côté sentimental qui a pris le dessus. J'aime te savoir bien entouré, Jack. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je fais tout pour ne pas faire souffrir Ianto. C'est quelqu'un de bien aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Son café est …une œuvre d'art! Je vais retourner à ma tâche et dès que mon corps me lâche, je goûterai à sa verveine. Va te reposer toi aussi!

Jack n'attendait que ça.

- Si vous avez un problème, quel qu'il soit, je suis là. Sur le canapé.

- Mais c'est ma couchette!

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me secouer. Je ne dors jamais à poings fermés.

- Tu as été assez secoué comme ça! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jack! Dors et rêve de Ianto. Car mon petit doigt me dit que tu es pas mal attaché à ce jeune homme, toi aussi. Un passe-temps! Sans blague!

- Qui me parle? Je dors!

Dermott balaya le trait d'humour de son ami d'un vague geste de la main et se remit au travail, fasciné par ce qui défilait sur ses écrans d'ordinateur.

**Le lendemain matin, très tôt.**

Jack se réveilla sur le canapé. Surpris, il regarda alentour et s'inquiéta de ne pas trouver Dermott. Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit une décharge dans son ventre qu'il l'alarma un peu plus. Toujours pas d'amélioration, même s'il se sentait beaucoup moins vaseux que la veille.

- Dermott! Dermott Spears!

- Ici, Jack!

La voix venait du poste central. Dermott s'était endormi assis, la joue posée sur le clavier. Il recula sa chaise et se leva d'un bond. Encore vert pour son âge, pensa Jack, admiratif mais contrit.

- Vous auriez dû me réveiller, Dermott. Je suis très gêné.

- Pas de flagellation, Jack. C'est curieux ce souci que tu as de t'approprier tous les torts. Tu as bien changé …

- Vous êtes mon invité, dit Jack en venant lui serrer la main et en éludant la remarque. Si j'avais su que vous n'en feriez qu'à votre tête, je vous aurais indiqué ma chambre.

- Ta chambre? Tu dors vraiment ici?

- Oui. Juste en bas, là.

- Sous cette trappe il y a ta chambre? S'exclama Dermott. Je me suis souvent demandé cette nuit ce qui pouvait y avoir en dessous! Je t'assure! Mais trêve de politesses, comment te sens-tu?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu cette phrase si souvent prononcée depuis 2 jours! Je vais bien, merci.

- Montre-moi ta blessure!

- Je vais bien, je vous dis! Je ne me vide plus comme un goret. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Autrefois, tu répétais que tout ce qui comptait c'était ton plaisir. Tu te souviens? Fit Dermott, nostalgique.

- Oui.

- Tu as changé, Jack. Tu es meilleur, je le crains, plaisanta l'autre. C'est l'amour?

- Non! C'est la responsabilité que j'ai depuis que je dirige Torchwood! Je suis responsable de mes employés et de tout ce qui se passe icI. Je dois rester le garant de la tranquillité de la Base. Chaque seconde est une épreuve à mon moral!

- Ne t'enflamme pas! J'avais compris.

- Veuillez m'excusez, Dermott. Je suis à cran.

- Et c'est reparti, la séance des plaintes! Jack, je préfère penser que seul ton état fébrile te rend aussi obséquieux. Et que d'ordinaire tu as su garder ta fantaisie.

- Je l'ai gardée, Dermott. Faites-moi confiance. Owen et Gwen vous le confirmeront.

- Gwen?

- Ma dernière recrue. Ancien agent de police. Mais elle est casée ! Et bientôt mariée!

- Oh Jack! Cesse donc de croire que tout le monde est comme toi : volage et dragueur ! Enfin, si tu l'es encore…

Jack préféra ne pas surenchérir et s'éloigna de Dermott en secouant la tête.

- Vous avez les douches de ce côté, lui dit-il. Je vais préparer le café.

Dermott le suivit, au lieu de prendre la direction indiquée pour la toilette.

- Oh, on ne peut pas attendre que ton passe-temps n'arrive? Fit-il, narquois.

Jack se tourna vers lui, étonné. Il soupira pour toute réponse. Non seulement il regrettait amèrement la présence d'un collègue surexcité mais en plus il déplorait l'absence de son médecin. Mis au supplice par sa vive blessure et constamment taquiné par Dermott, il aspirait au calme et à une bonne dose de morphine. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dermott sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- C'est entendu, Jack. Je ne t'embête plus. Je vais me débarbouiller.

Soulagé, Jack déboutonna sa chemise et examina la plaie qui saignait toujours. Il avait menti à Dermott. Son bandage était rouge sang. Complètement imbibé. Jack grimaça et se mit torse nu pour éviter de tacher ses vêtements. La douleur était supportable. Et sa cicatrice au cou disparaissait progressivement au toucher.

**Au hub, un peu plus tard.**

Ianto et Owen étaient arrivés ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis que le jeune Gallois travaillait ici. Après avoir encaissé les railleries de routine matinales, Owen s'isola avec Dermott pour faire le point avec ce nouvel arrivant, spécialiste des phénomènes qui d'habitude n'intéressaient pas du tout le médecin. Jack et Ianto firent le point sur …eux.

- Bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé! Regarde-moi, Ianto.

Le jeune homme lui fit face.

- Une seule ridule, c'est bon signe!

- Tu te promènes toujours torse nu quand tu as un invité?

Ianto préparait une deuxième authentique tournée de café.

- Toujours! C'était pour ne pas en mettre partout. D'ailleurs j'ai dû laisser une empreinte sur le canapé. Je vais voir.

- Pourquoi tu as aussi dormi sur le canapé?

- Ianto? Tu me fatigues!

- Et toi, tu joues avec mes nerfs!

- Dermott est un homme droit et digne de confiance. C'est un parangon de vertu! Un ponte de la science parallèle! Un chantre de la respectabilité! Et je n'ai nulle envie de jouer en ce moment! Je continue?

Ianto regarda Jack, tendrement.

- Excuse-moi! Je suis perturbé avec cette histoire !

- Je crois qu'il va pouvoir nous aider. Fais ton merveilleux café! Je vais changer ce fichu bandage et on se mettra au boulot, ok?

- Et pense à te rhabiller…

Dermott fit la connaissance de Gwen et Tosh, qui, elles aussi, arrivèrent ensemble. La machine Torchwood démarra doucement. Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde se réunit au poste central. Dermott, très à l'aise, leur fit part de ses déductions. En vulgarisant au maximum son récit.

- Bien. D'après ce que m'a raconté Jack et tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de vos travaux, je dois vous avouer que la piste du weevil est à exclure. Désolé. Tout est parti du gant. De la résurrection d'Owen.

- Pourquoi pas le weevil? J'aimerais savoir, demanda Tosh.

- C'est vous qui posez la question? Je m'en étonne, Toshiko. Vous l'avez noté dans votre étude n°12, Jack était déjà souffrant avant sa virée dans le caves du bar.

- Une migraine? C'est peut-être qu'une coincïdence?

- Suivie d'un évanouissement, ajouta Dermott en se tournant vers Owen. Ce n'est pas rien, docteur?

Owen se contenta d'opiner du chef.

- Donc, le gant a gagné la première place du podium. Et cela me semble logique. Ce gant, le deuxième d'une paire, le dernier, par conséquent, a ramené Owen à la vie sous l'impulsion de Jack. Chose qui ne s'était jamais produite auparavant, c'est bien ça?

Jack acquiesça.

- Ce gant vous a ramené à la vie Owen, en même temps qu'elle a réveillé la Mort, que vous avez dû combattre à l'hôpital. La mort qui vous a choisi pour guide et arme, contre laquelle vous vous êtes retourné. Avec succès. Toutes mes félicitations, jeune homme!

Owen accepta le compliment en silence.

- Bref, la Mort qui s'est battue contre elle-même. Vous êtes d'accord?

- Euh…

- Gwen? La victime numéro 1 du premier gant. Owen a hébergé Duroc, autrement dit la Mort, et l'a défiée malgré elle. Symboliquement on peut dire que la Mort s'est défiée elle-même et a perdu le combat d'un point de vue humain, vous comprenez?

- Oui, oui, murmura Gwen, pas franchement convaincue.

- Toujours symboliquement, Jack, en donnant la vie, a donné la mort. Désolé, Jack. Tu es tributaire de ton statut. Tu n'y peux rien.

- Tu veux insinuer que je suis entre les deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts?

- Cela n'est pas si simple! Je dirais plutôt que tu n'es ni dans la vie ni dans la mort. Les flux énergétiques qui sont apparus pendant que tu redonnais vie à Owen sont symétriques en positif et en négatif.

- Plus clairement, Dermott.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à ressusciter quelqu'un à l'aide du gant, sauf Owen! Pourquoi, à ton avis? Parce que tu n'es pas défini, pas réel, tu n'existes pas en vérité. Tu ne peux donc, en théorie influer sur le cours des évènements, sauf que tu le fais!

- Ianto, tu confirmes? Osa Owen qui ne put refouler sa brimade.

- Owen!

- C'est aberrant, je sais, poursuivit Dermott, pontifiant légèrement. Jack est ainsi! Mais on y reviendra. J'ai scrupuleusement étudié le cas Suzie Costello, qui s'est servie du gant pour puiser l'énergie vitale de Gwen et qui aurait pu arriver à ses fins sans votre intervention car d'une humaine à une autre humaine, il semble que le procédé soit 100% fiable et efficace. Vous l'avez échappé belle, Gwen Cooper.

- J'avais confiance, confessa Gwen, émue.

- Mais avec Jack, on ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre! Continua l'expert.

- Tu confirmes, Ia….

- Owen ! Glapit Jack, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as insisté pour le faire revenir celui-ci, il est impayable!

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Dermott! C'est juste pour obtenir un code d'accès qu'il m'a ramené! S'emporta Owen.

- C'est faux! Se défendit le Capitaine.

- Du calme! Tout va bien! Les raisonna Dermott. Je ne suis pas venu pour entendre vos plaidoiries, d'accord? Ou plus tard, si vous insistez. Bien, Le problème avec Jack, du moins dans l'affaire qui nous préoccupe ici, c'est que la Vie et la Mort sont étroitement liées.

- Vous êtes certain de ne pas tomber dans la surenchère de boniments mystiques? S'insurgea Owen.

- Pas du tout jeune homme! Je ne suis pas un médium. Je suis un scientifique! S'offusqua Dermott.

Gwen et Tosh étaient assises à la droite de Dermott. Owen et Jack à gauche. Ianto faisait face au… scientifique. Jack décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec les distractions en tous genre.

- Le prochain qui interrompt Dermott, je l'envoie nettoyer les geôles! Et c'est aussi valable pour vous, Dermott!

Ce dernier sourit généreusement et reprit son exposé.

- D'un point de vue purement scientifique, Owen Harper, ici présent, a bénéficié de tout ce qui fait que Jack est …Jack. Pas immortel, pas éternel, car je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas la même chose. Et surtout incompréhensible. Jack est doté d'une particularité qui n'existe dans aucun manuel ! Il est unique! Il est autonome et inexplicable. Et il ne devrait même pas figurer dans le schéma énergétique qui nous concerne actuellement. Désolé.

- Cessez de vous excusez, Dermott! C'est lassant à la longue, le coupa Jack, amusé.

- Jack, les geôles! Et que ça brille! Claironna Owen en se levant. Tu l'as interrompu, non?

- Assis!

- Il est toujours en roue libre comme ça! Gloussa Dermott.

- Oui. Encore une roue, marmonna Jack pour lui-même.

- Je sais. Je suis super! S'enorgueillit Owen en se rasseyant.

- Dermott, si vous en veniez au fait car on n'en sortira jamais…

- D'accord, Jack. Owen est revenu à la vie par la seule force vitale qui coule à flot en toi, Jack. Mais comme je le disais plus tôt, il a également reçu ta part morbide, qu'il a, dans un premier temps, vaincue mais qui, après un sommeil de quelques jours, a décidé de reprendre le dessus.

- Il devrait être mort dans ce cas, s'étonna Jack. Et pas hyperactif et en pleine santé…

- Justement, c'est ici que mes interrogations bloquent ma réflexion. Il faudrait effectuer une analyse complète et simultanée de vos fonctions vitales. Vous placer en connexion pour graduer l'impédance et les interactions qui subsistent entre vous. Mais à mon humble avis, tout n'est que mauvais dosage. Jack, tu as trop partagé avec Owen et si cela lui est favorable, ça ne l'est plus pour toi.

- Comment y remédier? Demanda Jack en se levant.

- Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Le gant a été détruit. M'étonnerait qu'il en existe un troisième! Et même s'il en existait des centaines, le phénomène est inédit, donc complexe. Procédons par ordre. Peut-être que l'on y verra plus clair après un examen fondamental.

- Très bien, Dermott. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire?

- On peut parler?

- Oui, Owen!

- Si j'ai bien compris, Dermott, je suis en train de mourir à nouveau sauf que Jack m'en empêche en s'accablant toutes ces blessures?

- Je crois bien. Admit Dermott, solennellement. En gros, il vous empêche de mourir de façon chrétienne!

- Eh bien faut-il que tu m'aimes à ce point? Dit le jeune médecin, à voix basse.

- Tu en doutais? S'offusqua Jack, réellement surpris.

- C'est qu'une interprétation, cela dit, objecta Owen, j'attends de voir ce que vont donner les examens. Et sans vouloir la ramener, Dermott, la piste du weevil me plait bien. Jack ne vous a pas raconté toute la vérité, en ce qui concerne mon pouvoir sur ces créatures.

- Non, c'est exact. Nous en discuterons après les examens, si vous désirez, Owen. J'avoue être très impatient de vous entendre.

- Owen, roi des weevils, prépare-toi! Fit Jack, ironique.

Dermott se leva à son tour, touché par l'embarras du jeune homme autant que par la dévotion de son ami. Jack donna ses ordres à chacun d'eux et rejoignit Dermott dans l'antre médical.

- Vous êtes certain de vos conclusions?

- Bien sûr que non, Jack! Mais pour le moment c'est l'unique déduction valable. Pourquoi? Tu aurais préféré autre chose?

- Pour être franc, oui. Si c'est moi qui le maintient en vie, je vais devoir faire un choix, et c'est la chose la plus pénible qui puisse me gâcher mon plaisir…Je n'en veux pas.

- Je te comprends, Jack. Je suis dé..

- Désolé, je sais! Bon on s'y met?

Jack se prépara à être étudié de fond en comble avec l'amère impression que tout était encore de sa faute et qu'Owen et lui allaient passer de rudes moments de solitude et de désespoir. Il pria pour que Dermott se trompe et que la piste des weevils revienne en premier plan. Mais il n'y croyait guère.

**Au hub, un peu plus tard.**

L'équipe avait installé une deuxième table dans le labo médical pour que Jack et Owen soient confortablement allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre, pour une meilleure connexion entre eux. Les deux hommes furent contraints de rester immobiles et calmes durant près d'une heure. Dermott, aidé de Tosh, enregistrait avec une rapidité étonnante les données qui tombaient à mesure que les différents examens étaient effectués sur les deux cobayes relativement coopératifs.

Gwen et Ianto, plus en retrait, rassemblaient les kilomètres de feuillets qui sortaient de l'imprimante principale. La jeune femme eut envie de partager son inquiétude avec son ami.

- Si ce type a raison, Jack va devoir reprendre l'énergie d'Owen..

- Pas forcément Gwen. On ignore tout du gant quand c'est Jack qui réussit à le faire fonctionner. Avec Suzie c'était plus simple, entre humaines, ici c'est totalement nouveau. Le gant a été détruit, ce qui pour Suzie a suffi à contrer ses plans, mais avec Jack! Personne ne peut le contrer donc, CQFD.

- Alors quoi?

- Aucune idée, Gwen! J'espère seulement que ce Dermott a tout faux et que la piste du weevil…

- Oh, non, Ianto! Ne me dis pas que tu crois aussi à cette éventualité? Pouffa Gwen.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tout ce que tu espères c'est que ce Dermott se casse les dents et reparte la queue entre les jambes, si je puis me permettre. J'ai pas raison?

- Pas du tout!

- Il a quel âge, à ton avis? Il est assez sexy, je trouve! Je lui donnerais dans les 55 ans. Et toi?

- La colombe du temps a laissé tomber quelques unes de ses blanches plumes sur moi mais mon entourage s'évertue à me faire penser que ce n'est qu'un doux duvet, ce qui flatte mon ego mais qui n'est pas tout à fait exact, ma chère.

Gwen, rouge tomate, offrit ce qui se rapprochait le plus d''un sourire à Dermott, qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation à pas de loup.

- J'ai 61 ans. Et je les porte fièrement!

- Vous pouvez, Dermott! Bafouilla-t-elle, admirative. Quelle allure!

- C'est adorable, ma jeune amie. Jack avait coutume de m'appeler « grand frère » à l'époque où j'ai aidé Torchwood. Assez marrant quand on sait qu'il pourrait être mon arrière grand-père, non?

- Et c'était quel genre de coup de main? Fit Gwen, fascinée.

- Une histoire de spectres qui n'avaient rien de mystique. Des âmes esseulées échappées de la Faille et qu'il nous avait fallu renvoyer chez elles en toute délicatesse. Passionnant, mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard. J'étais juste venu vous dire que les examens vont bientôt se terminer et que peut-être un bon café aiderait à nous remettre les yeux en face des bons trous?

Jusque là muet, Ianto toisa Dermott, froidement, puis se ravisa.

- Je m'en occupe. Je suis là pour ça!

Dermott et Gwen échangèrent un regard complice. Il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Si je vous raconte ma mission au sein de Torchwood, chère Gwen, vous me raconterez ce qui rend ce jeune homme fébrile dès qu'une ancienne relation de Jack pénètre dans cette enceinte?

- Vous aimez les ragots?

- J'adore!

- C'est d'accord! Mais rassurez-moi, quand vous dites relation, vous ne sous-entendez rien d'intime?

- Grand dieu! Non! J'aime trop les jolies filles…

- Il disait pareil. Le gars qui a jeté le trouble entre Jack et Ianto.

- Le gars?

- Un expert comme vous. Mais il n'a pas réussi son coup.

- Seulement il a semé la zizanie?

- Pas mal, oui!

- Expert en quoi? En dehors des parties fines?

- En chimie.

- Ah, je comprends. Que c'est réjouissant! Non, je ne suis pas digne. Pauvre Ianto. Gwen, je vous jure sur l'honneur que Jack n'est pas du tout mon genre! C'est un ami, un homme bien, mais nos rapports sont tout sauf intimes!

- Je vous crois, Dermott. Mais si nous allions nous occuper de Jack et d'Owen? Les potins attendront.

- Suivez-moi! Même si vous connaissez le chemin!

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

Libérés des diodes et autres câbles électriques, Jack et Owen se rhabillèrent et c'est autour d'un café corsé que l'équipe et Dermott se réunirent dans la salle de conférence.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, Dermott, vous ne trouverez rien de probant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Owen?

- Une intuition, c'est tout!

- Jack, calme-toi! Conseilla Gwen, tendue.

- Je suis calme. Dermott, vos premières impressions?

- Eh bien, vos constantes sont similaires.

- Mise à part la légère activité cérébrale plus prononcée chez Jack, fit remarquer Tosh.

- Oui mais n'est-ce pas habituel? Jack n'est-il pas plus ...comment dire, sans froisser personne?

- Plus « intelligent »? Compléta Owen, en souriant.

- En quelque sorte! Son cerveau n'est pas identique au vôtre, Owen. Puisque rien n'est identique chez Jack.

- Continuez, Dermott. On statuera sur mon suprême intellect plus tard.

- Pfff…

- D'accord, Jack. Fit ce dernier en compulsant ses tonnes de données.

- Si on part du principe que Jack a trop partagé avec Owen… commença Gwen, pour permettre à Dermott de se retourner.

- Hé, ça te travaille ça!

- Owen! Et que le gant est détruit. Comment faire pour répartir la bonne dose de vie chez Owen?

Dermott, silencieux car occupé à lire ses dossiers, n'entendit pas la question.

- Dermott?

- Oui, Jack?

- Gwen a levé un lièvre : comment faire pour répartir la bonne dose de vie à Owen, sans le gant? Répéta Jack, anxieux.

- Je ne vois qu'une façon de s'en acquitter, Jack, fit Dermott, le visage grave. Il faut …tuer Owen Harper!

* * *

* hommage à Macha Béranger.

A suivre, et pardon pour le retard...


	6. Sacrifice ou désespoir?

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi, merci tout le monde!

**Synopsis**: Rien ne va plus depuis que Jack a ressuscité Owen!

* * *

PART 6

Le couperet fut reçu de diverses manières. Gwen ouvrit la bouche. Ianto serra sa main droite autour de sa cravate. Tosh serra sa main droite atour de son stylo plume. Tout ces gestes discrets dans le silence le plus total. Et tous les regards dans la même direction : Owen.

Tous les regards. Sauf deux d'entre eux. Celui du pauvre Owen, naturellement, et celui de Jack, rivé sur ses propres mains en poings devant lui. Les yeux clairs du Capitaine semblaient vides, miroir sans tain de la tempête qui ourlait dans sa tête. Quant à Dermott, qui se pinçait les lèvres en empilant machinalement les nombreuses pages de son étude, à la manière d'un présentateur de télévision qui attend le générique de fin, il louchait vers Owen, attendant là encore une réaction.

Jack se chargea de briser le silence en claquant la paume de ses mains sur la table.

- Dermott ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde depuis des lustres!

- Peux-tu développer? Fit celui-ci, contrarié.

- Owen est déjà mort! Et pourquoi…non, comment savoir si c'est la seule option? C'est grotesque!

- Jack, laisse-le s'expliquer, conseilla Gwen.

- Il est en train de vivre une aberration, Jack! Une vie à rebours! Expliqua Dermott.

- Vous disiez que j'étais en train de mourir…s'étonna Owen, qui avait apparemment du mal à dissimuler sa névrose grandissante. Je suis en train de quoi? Bordel!

- Owen, calmez-vous! Dit Dermott. Vous en train de mourir pour de bon, je suis désolé.

- Mais vous disiez que le partage n'était pas équitable et qu'il m'était même favorable!

- Oui, mais provisoirement. Je vous prie d'excuser mon manque de tact. Il faut de toute manière abréger cette situation extraordinaire, dans le sens premier du terme. Qui sort de l'ordinaire et qui peut, à plus ou moins long terme, finir en cataclysme pour Owen.

- Génial!

- Assez déliré, Dermott! Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! S'énerva Jack en se levant. Vous savez quoi? Nous n'allons rien tenter. Nous allons faire confiance au temps et prouver par « a+b » que cette thèse n'est qu'un tas de crétineries de senior en mal de fantasmagories !

- Jack! Je ne te permets pas! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins…

- Je refuse de rester à ne rien faire, Jack! Je te préviens! S'exclama Owen en se levant à son tour.

- Du calme!

Gwen et son empathie passaient au travers des cris et des noms d'oiseaux..

- C'est une ineptie! Je ne veux pas prendre un tel risque uniquement pour vous permettre de tester vos expériences! Owen n'est pas un cobaye! Grogna Jack.

- Alors quoi? Le défia Dermott, fièrement. Tu comptes rester à attendre que ton employé agonise sous tes yeux?

- C'est toujours plus humain que de l'exécuter froidement! Riposta Jack, rouge de rage.

- Humain? Ricana Dermott. Parce que tu te sens humain, désormais? Tu es sûr de toi? Souviens-toi!

Sans tout comprendre, mais habituées au fait, Gwen et Tosh virent le pugilat pointer le bout de son nez. D'un regard, Gwen invita Ianto à prendre part aux « explications ». Le jeune homme se rendit naturellement vers Jack tandis que les filles entourèrent Le scientifique révulsé à l'insulte facile. Owen les regarda, à mille lieux du combat de coqs qu'il avait provoqué, sans le vouloir. Il recula contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit des crissements de chaises que l'on dégage du passage. Des appels au calme à la voix féminine. Des respirations fortes. Des « Jack! », des « Dermott! », des « Voyons! Calmez-vous ! », et ainsi de suite jusqu'au silence net et brutal. En ouvrant les yeux, il les aperçut tous, face à lui, à l'observer. Presque momifiés dans leur dernier élan.

- Owen? Tout va bien? Bredouilla Gwen.

Le jeune homme sourit de les voir tous ainsi suspendus à sa réaction. Tosh tenait le bras de Dermott. Ianto tirait encore sur la bretelle de Jack. Dermott et Jack se tenait mutuellement par le bras. Et Gwen gardait une main sur les chaises écartées contre le mur. Owen souriait. Il était le centre du monde, et même si les circonstances auguraient du pire, c'était toujours ça de pris. Il se décolla du mur et sortit les mains de ses poches. Il n'osa pas les regarder fixement sauf Jack, vers lequel il avança.

- Quelque soit notre choix, le résultat est le même? Je suis condamné à mourir. C'est ça?

- Non! Nous n'avons la certitude de rien du tout, Owen! On va trouver une solution! Et de toute façon tu es déjà mort!

- Jack, soupira Ianto en le tirant vers lui.

- Lâche-moi! Je suis encore votre chef ! Owen, si tu as refusé de mourir quand je t'ai ramené grâce au gant c'est qu'il y avait une raison! On la trouvera!

- On ferait mieux de descendre prendre l'air, osa Dermott, d'une petite voix.

- Vous, Dermott Spears, c'est la porte que vous allez prendre! Fulmina Jack.

- Jack! Cria Gwen.

- C'est bon! Temps mort! Fit celui-ci, soudainement, en levant les bras. Je me calme. Tout le monde dehors!

Jack retint la porte grande ouverte et attendit, tête baissée, que toute l'équipe soit sortie de la salle de conférence. Owen fut le dernier à quitter la pièce.

- Owen?

- Inutile, Jack…

- Si ce vieux fou a raison, j'ai mal partagé avec moi. Je peux donc réparer mon erreur. Et je reste convaincu que j'ai assez de volonté pour te ramener autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

- C'est…Non, Jack. Tu es puissant mais tu n'es pas Superman!

- Tu crois ça? Alors un bon conseil, jeune ami. Qui m'aime me vive!

- Quoi?

- J'ai vécu des choses que même ce diable de Dermott ne pourrait imaginer dans ses délires les plus fous! J'ai vu tant de choses inexplicables! Je suis inexplicable! Alors si tu as une once de considération pour moi, vis-la! Et je te jure de te sauver!

Owen baissa la tête et matérialisa un jeu de cartes virtuel posé sur la table. Chaque carte portant un sentiment différent. Une vive et curieuse émotion. Un sentiment de gêne. La désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une patate chaude dont il fallait se débarrasser et la confusion d'assister à une crise de démence caractérisée de la part de son patron. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack et lui murmura, très gravement.

- Jack, faut pas rester comme ça! Viens me voir au labo! J'ai de jolies pilules de toutes les couleurs.

- Vis-la, Owen! Je t'interdis de mourir! Tu m'entends?

- Je reviens. Assis! Pas bouger!

Le jeune homme sortit enfin et gagna précipitamment les escaliers. C'est là qu'il fit une pause. Entre le désarroi de Jack, l'équipe redescendue et sa propre misère intérieure. Il détesta la terre entière. Non seulement il devait mourir, ce qui en soi n'était jamais facile à vivre, mais en plus il faisait culpabiliser Jack. Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, l'immortel consentirait à le laisser mourir en paix?

Cela relevait de l'utopie. Jack ne l'autorisait même pas à réfléchir, seul, entre deux étages. Claquant la porte, le Capitaine descendit en courant, le bousculant doucement dans l'escalier et fonça sur Dermott qui était en train de chercher quelque soutien auprès des filles.

- Dermott! Soyez clair pour une fois! Owen est-il en train de revivre ou de mourir?

- Jack. Petit frère… Je ne suis jamais confus quand je dois dire à quelqu'un qu'il va mourir! Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas du genre farfelu. C'est la seule explication que je vois. Je suis dés...

- Désolé, je sais! Lâcha le Capitaine, accablé. Mais on ne peut pas le …Impossible de le ramener sans le gant!

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le gant qui l'a ramené, Jack.

- Comment ça?

- Si tu m'avais laisser le temps de te l'expliquer..

- Il a raison, dit soudain Tosh, qui venait de comprendre.

Son visage s'illumina.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire marcher avant que tu ne le testes sur Owen…

- Exact! Affirma Jack, qui commençait aussi à comprendre et à retomber sur ses pattes. J'en étais sûr ! C'est moi qui l'ai ramené ! Gant ou pas gant, je peux le ramener quand je veux. Owen !

Le jeune homme, juste derrière lui, plissa les yeux à défaut de pouvoir fermer ses oreilles tant la voix de son patron l'assomma.

- J'ai entendu, Jack. Et je suis d'accord pour qu'on essaie.

Jack accueillit la réponse en riant et en étouffant le médecin dans une étreinte chaleureuse et déstabilisante.

- Tu vois! Je te l'avais bien dit! Le gant n'apporte pas la Vie, seulement la Mort. Moi qui suis… Bref, je peux te donner la Vie!

- Ok, ok. Mais s'il te plait, lâche-moi maintenant!

Jack obéit et le fixa, presque heureux.

- Tu me fais confiance?

- Pour un tas de choses, oui. Mais pour ça…

La bonne humeur quitta le visage de Jack. Owen aperçut les regards en biais de ses collègues, et la mine écrasée de Dermott.

- Mais je suis d'accord, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Quel autre choix a-t-on?

- Aucun! Admit Jack. On n'a jamais vraiment le choix, Owen. Juste l'illusion de décider de notre destin mais c'est une tromperie chronique. J'ai foi en ma volonté, par contre. Et elle est implacable.

Touché, ou, tout sobrement ému, Owen Harper ne trouva aucune répartie propre à servir son embarras. Il avait horriblement peur. Il était perdu, sans espoir. Il se sentait coupable de mourir. Quelle atroce sensation! Et pour ajouter à sa terreur, il ne voulait pas décevoir Jack, dont l'enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

Non, Owen ne pourrait jamais mourir tranquille. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

- Toshiko s'est peut-être montrée trop positive, Jack…

- Non, Dermott. Elle a raison!

- Mais si cela ne marchait pas?

- Il faudrait que tu sois en parfaite santé pour optimiser nos chances de réussite. Et c'est loin d'être le cas.

Ianto venait de parler pour la première fois depuis l'altercation dans la salle de conférence. Jack se tourna vers lui, confiant.

- Pas de souci! Je vais me rétablir !

- Et tu vas changer le sable en eau!

- Pour ta gouverne, Ianto, non. Je ne me prends pas pour le Messie ! Mais j'ai mes raisons de penser que tout peut s'arranger. J'en ai la conviction.

- Et tu peux les partager avec nous, ces raisons?

- Pas le temps!

Agacé, Jack partit prendre l'air, laissant ses ouailles dans l'ignorance. Dermott tenta de ramener le calme.

- On peut lui faire confiance, je pense. Non?

- Votre thèse se défend, reconnut Tosh, qui ne perdait pas espoir. Et puis, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Pas d'autre cas avéré sur lequel s'appuyer…

- Mais qui va…Qui va le faire? Bafouilla Gwen, bien moins convaincue que son amie.

- Vous voulez dire, qui va tuer Owen? Je peux m'en charger. Après tout, c'est mon idée et je suis moins intime avec lui que vous ne l'êtes tous! Si je peux me rendre utile…

- C'est gentil et courageux de votre part, Dermott.

- C'est normal, Gwen.

- Je peux aussi le faire moi-même. Cela va à l'encontre de la déontologie d'un médecin mais c'est ma vie qui est en jeu.

Owen avait parlé depuis son labo. Il rangeait son matériel. Et le ton de sa voix était clair et ferme.

- Owen! Tu ne peux pas …

- Et pourquoi pas, Gwen? Je ne veux pas que monsieur Spears ait ma mort sur la conscience. En plus de Jack. C'est assez!

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que Jack veut avoir raison, comme toujours, et que si j'échoue à vivre, il va mal le prendre!

Gwen ne sut si elle devait prendre cette boutade au sérieux ou pas.

- C'est à lui que tu penses? Tu vas mourir sans être assuré de revenir et c'est à la réaction de Jack que tu penses?

- Non, Tosh. Enfin, pas vraiment. Pas uniquement à lui.

- Mais tu t'inquiètes pour lui? C'est fou!

Owen vint les rejoindre, l'air lugubre.

- C'est lui qui m'aurait ramené, plus que le gant. Je lui dois ma survie, non?

- Tu es sérieux? Fit Gwen, incrédule. Jack, grand Créateur devant l'Éternel.

- Je n'ai rien crée du tout! Déclara Jack qui revenait de sa promenade éclair. Car si j'avais le pouvoir de créer, sur Owen, je me serais mieux appliqué!

Il rejoignit son petit monde.

- Désopilant! Se moqua Owen.

- Bien. Vous savez quoi? Je vous donne le reste de la journée et je vais passer une bonne et agréable soirée en compagnie de mon médecin magnifique!

- Quoi? Firent en chœur Gwen, Owen et…Ianto.

- Absolument. Allez tout le monde dehors ! Et passez vous aussi une bonne soirée! Ordonna Jack.

- Pitié, Jack! Supplia Owen. Pour ma dernière soirée, je préfèrerais la passer sans toi !

- Ingrat personnage! C'est un ordre!

Jack n'affabulait pas. Il aida Ianto à mettre son duffle-coat, à la surprise générale. Puis, il donna à Dermott l'adresse d'un bon hôtel.

- Je vous prie d'oublier mon emportement, Dermott. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Je suis impardonnable.

- De quoi parles-tu, Jack? Tu es désemparé, c'est différent. Et je te pardonne. Et je suis confus, marri de t'avoir parlé aussi durement. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé en plein chaos comme celui-ci. Pardonne-moi, petit frère.

- C'est oublié, Dermott. Merci. Bonne soirée. Et à demain. Allez, dehors tout le monde! Sauf toi, Owen!

De plus en plus paniqué, Owen comprit qu'il allait devoir passer la soirée seul à seul avec Jack. Pourquoi tant de haine?

- C'est une blague?

- Quoi? Mais tu es offensant, Owen! Se vexa Jack.

- Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu as en tête! Tu vas me flinguer dans le feutré et, si ça tourne mal, tu t'amenderas auprès des autres avec une bonne excuse du genre, « il a trop picolé » ou « il n'a pas suivi mes instructions…. »

- Je veux juste consolider nos liens. Owen, j'ai ta vie entre les mains, tu comprends?

- Tu crois à la théorie de ton vieux pote?

- J'ai envie d'y croire. Je ne te cacherais pas que je n'y crois qu'à moitié mais…C'est possible!

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'y croire du tout, tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

- J'ai réfléchi. Et je reconnais mes erreurs! Je les assume et je vais nous en débarrasser!

- Ne t'oblige pas à te rendre responsable de ce qui m'arrive, Jack. C'est Copley qui m'a tué. Pas toi!

- Je sais. Mais je me suis conduit comme un gamin! C'est de ma faute si tu es de nouveau confronté à la mort.

- Arrête de tout ramener à toi! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde!

Jack fit la moue.

- Ok. Pizza?

- Yep! Mais ne crois pas que je sois à ce point à l'ouest!

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fit Jack, étonné.

- Je sais que tu m'as entendu dire que je peux me charger moi-même de régler votre problème…

- Ce n'est pas NOTRE problème, Owen!

Jack revint vers lui, l'air sévère, limite outragé.

- Owen Harper! Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu penses vraiment que je me fiche de …

- J'ai pas dit ça, Jack! Simplement, que mon problème vous pose…problème.

- Non!

Jack s'était avancé vers son jeune subordonné. Il le fixa avec des yeux de laser.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, Owen! C'est une catastrophe que j'ai provoquée et que je dois réparer! Tu n'es pas un problème. Tu es mon médecin ! Le médecin de Torchwood ! C'est clair?

Owen fit profil bas mais son orgueil hurlait malgré lui.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Mais ne me raconte pas de salades! Tu veux m'avoir à l'œil pour m'empêcher de me flinguer, non?

La surprise de Jack fut déroutante de crédibilité. Soit Owen avait divagué dans le vide soit Jack était excellent comédien. La première éventualité s'avéra juste. Jack regarda Owen sans le voir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un murmure qui ne vint pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent bizarrement.

- Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. Discuter de ce que Dermott nous conseille de faire. C'est tout!

Le silence vaut de l'or. Owen détestait la tournure que prenait son face à face avec Jack. Non pas qu'il détestait Jack. Mais le désarroi de ce dernier ajoutait à son sentiment de culpabilité. Ce qui était assez drôle dans la mesure où Jack aussi se sentait coupable.

- Pizza? Répéta celui-ci, plus tranquillement.

- Pizza!

Jack s'éloigna très lentement vers son bureau central pour passer commande chez Jubilee Pizza. Owen réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'écourter cette pénible situation. Il avait le temps de se préparer une dose de digitaline avant que l'immortel ne revienne. En redoublant de discrétion, c'était jouable. Seulement Owen n'avait pas envie de mourir tout de suite. Et il savait qu'après une bonne pizza et de la bière…De la bière?

- Hey, Jack, un pack de roteuses pour moi!

Bien. Après quelques bières, il lui serait encore plus difficile de quitter ce monde. Quel dilemme!

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

- Et j'ai perçu des sifflements tout autour de moi. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Le vacarme strident envahissait ma tête. Puis le trou noir. Je ne sentais ni mes jambes ni mes bras ni mon cœur. Le néant total. Quelques secondes de vide absolu. Et les sifflements reprirent de plus belle. M'écorchant les oreilles et les bras. J'avais le visage recouvert de boue, le corps noyé dans la vase. Je pesais trois fois mon poids.

Owen ouvrit la bouche.

- La ferme! L'avertit Jack, déridé. Bref, ma compagnie avait été décimée. Les balles fusaient autour de ma tête sans jamais m'atteindre. Je n'ai retrouvé qu'un seul de mes soldats après des heures de marche dans les tranchées infestées de cadavres chauds et saignants. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'étais une cible pas facile!

- Eh bien mon pote, ça c'est du récit! Je me demande ce que ça fait de ne pas mourir.

- C'est dur!

- Mouais, à d'autres! Si j'avais pu rester mort indéfiniment, j'en aurais eu un aperçu. Sans les avantages, ok, mais quand même.

- Non, Owen. Crois-moi, ça n'a rien à voir. Je meurs à chaque fois. Dois-je te le rappeler?

- C'est bon, tu es le plus à plaindre. Hoqueta Owen en se servant une quatrième bière.

- Pas touche! Tu as assez bu!

- Laisse-moi !

- Je sais ce que tu endures en ce moment.

- Vraiment? Tsss…Tu me fais chier, toi et ta science infuse. Ta science diffuse ouais!

- Arrête, Owen! Le gronda Jack, mollement.

- Non! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que ce Dermott t'appelle « petit frère »? Demanda Owen autant par curiosité que pour faire diversion et prendre à pleines mains la bouteille tant convoitée.

- J'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler « grand frère ». Il m'avait épaté par son savoir-vivre et son ouverture d'esprit, confessa Jack, l'air nostalgique.

Owen décapsula sa bière et la vida d'une traite.

- Espèce de voyou alcoolique!

Owen déglutit de travers et fut pris d'une toux inextinguible. Les larmes aux yeux et le rire fou, il mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir articuler deux mots sans s'étouffer.

- A malin, malin et demi!

- Tu comptes faire quoi après ta cuite?

- Rien! J'avais prévu de mourir mais tu me l'interdis! Alors, je fais quoi? C'est à toi de me dire, patron!

- Rien. Tu vas cuver pendant que je cherche une vraie solution à notre prob…notre situation!

- Bien joué, Jack!

Secoué de rires, Owen se saisit d'une cinquième bière et piétina jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y effondra en éructant et but le contenu de la bouteille.

- Captain Jack Harkness! Quels sont vos ordres? Dit-il, à moitié conscient.

- Dodo!

Owen sentit la boisson refaire surface dans son gosier et la coinça instinctivement.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec un grand frère, Jack! Avoua-t-il après s'être assuré que le liquide redescendait dans son estomac noyé.

- Pourquoi?

Jack était devant l'ordinateur central, absorbé par sa lecture.

- Je sais pas. Tu l'es pour moi…

- Je suis quoi pour toi?

Jack s'était levé et venait vers lui.

- Chais pas. Une sorte de grand frère…C'est marrant que mon grand frère ait fait appel à son grand frère, non?

Le jeune homme partit dans un petit rire de farfadet imbibé et hystérique. Jack vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Owen! Owen? Tu ne vas pas mourir. Personne ne va mourir. Tu m'entends?

Owen riait encore.

- Owen? Dermott a perdu la main. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le surnaturel. Et toi et moi, nous savons que ça n'existe pas! Owen?

- Oui, frérot, je t'entends. Et je suis d'accord avec toi!

- j'aurais aimé que tu te gardes de boire, Owen.

- Désolé, Jack. J'ai trop peur…

Le Capitaine enlaça le jeune homme et le berça doucement. Il entendit sans les voir les larmes de tristesse couler le long des joues du médecin.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

**Au hub, au petit matin.**

Owen n'avait pas souvenir que son lit fut aussi dur et froid. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit d'abord que du gris. Du gris froid. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires au jeune homme pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais sur…le sol. Le sol gris, froid et sale du Hub. Il avait chu du canapé pendant son sommeil agité. Normal.

Habitué des lendemains de biture, Owen se leva progressivement. En prenant soin de ne pas trop exiger de ses membres engourdis. Flanqué d'une migraine standard, il parvint néanmoins à se mettre debout et à ouvrir les yeux. La soirée lui revint en pointillés. Jack et son empathie. La pizza à la viande. Dermott le grand frère. Jack et son immortalité. Owen et sa peur noire de la mort.

- Bordel!

Owen rassembla ses esprits et chercha Jack. En avançant vers le coin cuisine, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir préféré la boisson à l'écoute de son chef. Il regretta d'avoir gâché ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière nuit. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il réalisa qu'il avait loupé le coche et que Jack ne tenterait plus de le rassurer. Car cela avait été son but, hier soir. Se rapprocher de lui pour partager autre chose que des missions ou des piques dérisoires.

- Jack?

Owen arpenta le Hub central. Aucune trace du patron. Il ouvrit la trappe secrète qui donnait sur son lit. Pas de Jack, non plus. Rattrapé par une angoisse soudaine, Owen s'époumona.

- Jack ! Jack !

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Bordel de bordel !

Le jeune homme grimpa jusqu'au bureau de Jack, où le vertige le prit. Il manqua de manger la poignée de porte. Jack était assis à son bureau. La tête posée sur des papiers en désordre. Mais il ne dormait pas. L'oeil aguerri du médecin en aurait parié son âme. Il se précipita vers lui et lui tâta le pouls. Rien. Maudit Jack! Il fallait qu'il lui vole encore la vedette ? Owen releva la tête de l'immortel et commença la réanimation. Quelque chose le divertit. Un bout de papier relativement neuf, froissé dans la main de Jack, au dessus d'une fiole en plastique vide. Une fiole à l'inscription médicale illisible. Owen s'empara du bout de papier. Il put y lire quelques lignes écrites de la main de Jack et son cœur s'emballa.

_- Owen, j'ai compris. Dermott avait en partie raison. La seule façon de te garder avec nous c'est celle-ci. J'ai utilisé un vieux procédé, inconnu des humains, pour me donner la mort. Pas définitivement, je te rassure, mais assez longtemps pour vous permettre de trouver une solution. _

_Pour être bref et concis, je suis mort, et tant que tu n'auras pas puisé toute l'énergie qui est en moi pour réparer mon erreur, je resterais mort. Mon trop plein de vie est à toi. En fait je suis tellement vivant que j'en suis mort. Longue histoire. Dermott pourra vous raconter. Je me suis connecté à toi pendant que tu cuvais. Tu es ma seule option. Tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé de solution, mon corps restera à ta disposition. Ianto sera d'accord pour voir avec toi les termes du contrat. Je suis drôle!_

_Pour tout renseignement, demande à Dermott. Il sait de quoi je parle. Nous n'avons plus de gants, c'est donc la seule idée que j'ai pu trouver. Pas de panique, Owen. Je vous fais confiance._

_Signé, Jack._

_PS : as-tu pensé à consulter pour ton problème de ronflements?_

Les yeux humides, Owen lâcha le bout de papier et fixa le visage endormi de Jack. Il se mit à le secouer violemment.

- Bordel de merde, Jack! Réveille-toi! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça! Debout !

Jack s'obstinait dans la mort.

- Crétin !

Owen appela ses collègues.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu me le paieras cher! Très cher, Harkness!

Tosh, Gwen et Ianto découvrirent avec stupeur le corps inerte de leur patron et la lettre abracadabrante qu'il avait écrite.

- C'est quoi ce charabia? Faut appeler Dermott! S'excita Gwen.

- Déjà fait. Il arrive, soupira Owen, dévasté.

- Jack sait ce qu'il fait. Si Dermott est là c'est parce qu'il avait prévu son geste. Il saura nous aider.

- Tosh! Que tu es candide parfois! Persifla Owen. Tu vois pas qu'il a voulu ramener tout à lui, comme par hasard? C'est plus fort que lui!

- J'ignore quel est ce procédé vieux et inconnu des humains. Mais si j'étais toi, Owen, je me dispenserais de fanfaronner…

- Ce qui veut dire? Tiens, ça m'étonnait que tu ne l'ouvres pas, teaboy! C'est de ma faute, c'est ça? Vas-y ! Crache ton fiel ! Ton Jack est mort par ma faute ! Bouhou, que c'est triste !

- Owen!

- Il n'y a que toi ici pour te soucier de jeter la faute sur quelqu'un! Que toi pour te poser en victime! Cela ne change rien à la réalité! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Owen!

Ianto avait craché son fiel, distillé dans un tamis de bon sens et de retenue. Ce qui remit Owen à sa place.

- Putain! Fait chier!

- On se calme, les garçons! Dermott nous en dira plus. Ianto, un petit café? Je reste avec Jack. On ne sait jamais.

Les garçons et Tosh quittèrent le bureau pour la cuisine.

- Fais-nous signe si tu arrives encore à réveiller notre belle au bois dormant! Lança Owen.

Gwen sourit et prit la main de Jack dans la sienne.

Lorsque Dermott Spears arriva, il fut harcelé par les questions des trois jeunes gens qui lui embrouillèrent le cerveau.

- Du calme! Du calme! Pas tous à la fois!

- Lisez!

Ianto lui donna le message de Jack. Dermott le lut avec parcimonie. Son visage s'assombrit.

- Alors?

- Alors? Alors, Jack a perdu la raison! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir recours à ce stratagème! Quel inconscient!

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne peut rien pour lui? S'inquiéta Ianto.

Dermott sembla dépassé par les évènements.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, jeune homme! Seulement, ce processus est risqué et aléatoire. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

- C'est ma faute, lâcha Owen, penaud. Je n'ai pas agi comme j'aurais dû hier. J'ai bu à m'en rendre malade. J'ai fui la réalité. Ou alors j'ai voulu éviter que Jack ne me zigouille ? Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rétorqua Ianto, calmement. On va trouver une solution.

- Oui! Bien sûr que oui! Insista Dermott. Le temps n'est guère à l'attribution des mauvais points…

- C' est ce que je disais!

- C'est bon, teaboy! Tu avais raison! On passe à autre chose? Rouspéta Owen, mal à l'aise. Je vais voir Jack.

- Inutile, jeune homme. Il est toujours dans l'au-delà. Avec ce procédé, aucune chance qu'il se réveille comme par enchantement.

- C'est quoi, ce procédé? Fit Tosh, intéressée.

- C'est un vieux sort , réservé aux immortels de la galaxie Anthéa. Ianto, vous vous souvenez de mon histoire de spectres égarés à cause de la Faille? Eh bien, c'est ce stratagème séculaire qui permet à ces créatures de choisir la mort plutôt que l'asservissement. Ils ont le pouvoir de choisir leur destinée, contrairement à nous. Eh oui, l'esclavage n'est pas le propre de l'Homme. Comme les Antiques avaient leur capsule de cyanure à croquer, le peuple de la galaxie Anthéa a sa propre mise à mort personnelle. Un mélange d'opium et d'anticoagulants qui est imparable. Et fatal.

- Anticoagulants?

- Parfaitement, Docteur Harper.

- Tiens donc!

- Quoi?

- C'est un déficit en coagulation sanguine qui a entraîné Jack à l'hôpital. C'est bizarre, non?

- Le weevil?

- Oui, Ianto. Le weevil au taux de plaquettes légèrement bas. Sauf qu'il m'a à peine touché.

- Mais il t'a touché! Insista Ianto.

- Y a pas eu contact sanguin ! S'énerva Owen, qui, pour une fois, aurait voulu avoir tort.

La piste du weevil lui avait toujours plu.

- Dermott, dites-m'en plus sur cet anticoagulant! Rha, Jack et ses cachotteries! J'en ai ma claque!

- Je dois avoir ça dans mes dossiers, fit le scientifique en ouvrant son ordinateur portable. Laissez-moi une minute.

Tosh et Ianto remontèrent dans le bureau de Jack. Frustré, Owen resta auprès de Dermott.

La jeune informaticienne et le teaboy trouvèrent Gwen assise sur le bureau de Jack, tenant la main de ce dernier.

- Alors?

- Rien, Tosh. Il est bien parti. Sanglota la jeune femme au visage bouffi.

- Ne te mets pas la rate au court bouillon, Gwen! J'ai confiance en lui.

- Ianto! Comment tu parles!

- C'est Owen! Il déteint sur nous tous. J'en ai peur.

Les trois amis sourirent devant le corps sans vie de leur supérieur. Sa tête posée sur le dossier de la chaise. L'air serein, malgré tout.

- On pourra dire qu'il nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, celui-là! Taquina Tosh.

- Et vous êtes loin du compte, soupira Ianto, les yeux dans le vague.

Tosh et Gwen se regardèrent, amusées.

**Au Hub central.**

- Regardez Owen! Cette matière serait révolutionnaire dans notre monde médical. Seulement, elle est d'origine extra-terrestre. Elle bloque le système sanguin. Un centième de milligramme suffit pour faire dérailler le flux sanguin. L'air envahit les poumons et c'en est fini de la vie. L'opium amortit le caractère brutal de l'effet morbide. La mort est assurée mais peu douloureuse. Pauvre Jack. Il doit en avoir assez de souffrir indéfiniment.

Owen prit conscience de la rudesse de l'existence de Jack. Il n'osa pas regarder Dermott en face.

- La mort est irréversible? Vous parliez de créatures qui choisissaient la mort à l'esclavage…

- Vous allez bien, Owen?

- Oui. Je vais bien. Répondit le jeune homme, la voix éraillée.

- Elle est irréversible pour ces damnées créatures. Mais c'est là que j'interviens, je suppose. Figurez-vous que nous avions mis au point un antidote pour que ces bestioles cessent une bonne fois pour toutes de décimer leur population avant que nous trouvions enfin comment les ramener chez elles. Voyez-vous, elles avaient échoué sur notre planète et quelques mauvais représentants de la race humaine les avaient réduites à l'esclavage. Une honte! Le déshonneur ! Dans un premier temps nous avions l'antidote pour les ramener à la vie et, seulement ensuite, nous avions pu les renvoyer chez elles.

- Mais vous pensez que ça va marcher sur Jack?

- Je vais être franc avec vous, Owen Harper. J'ignore tout de l'effet de cet antidote sur une créature autre que les Anthéens! J'ignore si Jack l'a déjà expérimentée sur lui ou sur un autre humain. Nous devons lui faire confiance et tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Mais à supposer que ça marche, en quoi cela pourrait résoudre mon…notre problème?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, reconnut Dermott, chagriné. Et si je suis les instructions de Jack, notre devoir n'est pas de le ranimer mais de vous guérir.

- Oubliez ça! On ramène Jack! Décréta Owen, décidé.

- Mais ce n'est pas sa volonté! Je suis navré mais nous devons nous tenir à ses instructions, Owen!

Owen tiqua.

- Jack m'a dit qu'il vous appelait « grand frère ». C'est exact?

- Oui.

- Et en tant que grand frère vous allez lui obéir au lieu de prendre les bonnes décisions à sa place?

Dermott parut vexé.

- Je ne suis qu'un individu lambda. Jack est bien plus intelligent que moi! Surtout quand il s'agit de préserver la vie. Je ne le connais pas depuis cinq ans, comme vous. Mais croyez-moi, je sais quand je dois lui faire aveuglément confiance, contrairement à vous!

- Je lui fais confiance!

- Vraiment?

- Qu'est-ce que vous préconisez, dans ce cas?

- Suivre ses instructions.

- C'est-à-dire ne pas le ramener?

- Pas pour le moment. Il s'est connecté à vous! N'avez-vous donc pas lu sa missive?

- Comment a-t-il fait? Allez, je veux tout savoir! S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Allons d'abord en discuter avec vos amis, conseilla le scientifique. Nous aviserons après. Jack peut attendre. Croyez-moi!

Résigné, Owen accepta la proposition et emboîta le pas à Dermott qui montait l'escalier pour se rendre dans le bureau de Jack.

**Cellule de crise, au Hub central**

- Résumons, fit Gwen, remise de ses émotions. Jack est mort pour permettre à Owen de ne pas mourir, en se connectant à lui. A nous de trouver le moyen le plus rapide pour les ramener tous les deux sains et saufs. Mais selon cette technique alien, celle que Jack a utilisée et que vous connaissez, Dermott, il nous faut avant tout conserver Jack en condition de…

- De mort, oui, conclut Dermott, attristé.

- Comment s'est-il connecté à moi?

- C'est une pratique courante chez les Anthéens. Un porteur sain peut ressusciter un certain nombre de personnes, enfin de créatures. Pour Jack, nous sommes d'accord, il peut agir comme un Anthéen parfaitement sain et efficace sauf que…

- Sauf que quoi? Fit Ianto, passablement affolé.

- Sauf qu'il n'a pas attendu d'être totalement remis de ses blessures et qu'il s'est connecté à monsieur Harper…

- Owen!

- A Owen alors que celui-ci était ivre !

- Et alors? Cela réduit nos chances de réussir? Demanda Tosh qui entrait sur son ordinateur tout ce qu'elle entendait.

- Je l'ignore, Toshiko. Ce sont des paramètres à prendre en compte! Les Anthéens ne sont jamais malades et ils ne savent pas ce qu'est l'alcool. Cela va nous prendre du temps…

- Je vais m'occuper de Jack! Fit Ianto en se levant.

- Quoi?

- Je vais lui faire la toilette et le placer à la morgue.

Le jeune homme, blanc comme un linceul, quitta le groupe pour se rendre au labo où le corps de Jack avait été installé.

- Je vais t'aider! Proposa Owen.

- Inutile!

- Ianto! Attends !

Le médecin rejoignit Ianto et vida son sac, en le talonnant.

- Ianto, je te jure que j'ai jamais voulu ça! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aille jusqu'à cette extrême. Je te jure! Hier soir j'étais raide, j'ai rien vu venir…

- C'est bon, Owen. Tu feras le point sur tes responsabilités plus tard.

- Quelles responsabilités? Beugla Owen. J'ai rien demandé à personne moi! J'y suis pour rien! C'est ton chef qui se croit au dessus de tout!

- Owen! Reviens!

Les deux hommes se toisèrent durement. Puis Ianto, devant le corps de Jack, baissa les yeux et murmura.

- Je ne te reproche rien du tout, Owen. Va les rejoindre. Ils ont besoin de toi. Je m'occupe de lui.

Owen acquiesça et retourna vers le groupe.

- Dites-moi, Owen. Cette histoire avec les weevils?

- Vous pensez que c'est le moment, Dermott, franchement? Fit le jeune homme en s'installant face au scientifique.

- Soyez bref mais concis. Nous avons bien cinq minutes.

Devant les regards d'encouragement de ses amies, Owen finit par raconter à Dermott la façon dont il avait vécu la mission où de pauvres weevils avaient été pris comme bêtes de combat. Puis il lui raconta comment il avait ressuscité grâce à la Mort, ou la Vie, et que les mêmes weevils l'avaient considéré comme un Dieu vivant! Le sentiment de respect qu'il ressentait depuis pour les weevils et la certitude de mieux les comprendre.

- Édifiant! Totalement édifiant! Nom d'une pipe! Jack a une mémoire d'éléphant. Mais comment fait-il?

- Vous pourriez partager les raisons de votre admiration pour Jack avec nous? Demanda Owen. Car je plaide coupable, niveau admiration, j'ai des lacunes!

Dermott lui sourit et se leva avec diligence.

- Owen sortez-moi vos rapports sur cette mission! Toshiko, je vais vous envoyer mes dossiers sur la mission Anthéa où vous trouverez tout du procédé de connexion chimique et physique. Gwen, vous voudrez bien m'assister dans mes examens complémentaires sur Jack et Owen. Quant au jeune homme, il veillera sur Jack. Si vous êtes d'accord, on commence.

- Je suis impatiente de connaître ce procédé de connexion, avoua Tosh.

- Sans blague, Tosh? Railla Owen. Ah oui, j'oubliais : il n'y a que les énigmes qui t'intéressent!

- Tu es nul, Owen! Se plaignit Gwen, visiblement exténuée.

- Laissez-moi crever en paix dans ce cas!

- Stop! Tu es pathétique! Jack a pris un risque inconsidéré pour toi! Aie au moins la décence de respecter son choix!

La jeune informaticienne fusillait Owen du regard. Ce dernier courut s'installer devant son poste de travail pour sortir les rapports sur la mission weevils/Mark Lynch.

- C'est un procédé simpliste, Toshiko, mais qui n'a rien d'humain. Hélas pour nous. Reprit Dermott, une fois le calme revenu. Une sorte de télépathie corporelle très aboutie et utilisée en cas de guerre. Car il faut le savoir, les Anthéens ne meurent que par agression ou de vieillesse. C'est un échange de flux vital, tout bêtement. Mais laissez-moi une minute, je vous envoie tout sur votre ordinateur.

L'équipe se mit au travail, dans un silence monacal.

**Dans la morgue.**

Ianto avait déshabillé Jack et procédait à sa toilette mortuaire. Il avait déjà connu cette sensation de vide. Il avait déjà expérimenté les affres de la douleur et de la perte. Sans regarder le visage blême de son amant, Ianto passa un gant humide sur le cadavre. Sur son cou. Ses épaules. Son torse ferme. Ses cuisses inertes. Ses chevilles immobiles.

Il s'en voulait. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Tout comme Owen la veille, il avait préféré fuir au lieu d'écouter la suite des évènements. Se réfugier seul à seul avec Jack, dans le cadre aseptisé et neutre de la morgue. Il ne pouvait donc pas en vouloir à Owen. Il se sentait aussi lâche et perdu que lui. Il enveloppa Jack dans un sac mortuaire et n'eut pas la force de recouvrir son visage.

Un cruel combat se jouait dans sa tête. Rester auprès de Jack, à espérer un hypothétique réveil, ou l'enfermer complètement, à attendre qu'une solution soit rapidement trouvée. Dans les deux cas, l'attente serait insupportable. Il se décida enfin et s'installa devant la dépouille de son chef, recouverte jusqu'aux épaules. Il riva son regard sur les yeux clos de Jack. Il savait qu'il lui reviendrait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ianto sourit en pensant au jour où Jack lui avait parlé de Tex Avery. Peu importait les façons folles dont le vieux méchant loup mourrait, il revenait toujours à la charge, plus pugnace et déterminé que jamais. Dégringoler d'une falaise de mille miles de haut. Se faire concasser par une roche de 18 tonnes! Se faire ébouillanter dans une marmite modèle géant. Exploser dans les airs, ou sous terre. Toucher les quatre coins du monde avec ses extrémités. Prendre un aller simple pour Neptune. Ou tout bêtement, prendre une balle de long rifle en pleine poire…

Le méchant loup revenait toujours, encore plus méchant et sûr de lui!

Tel était Jack. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien de méchant en lui. Oh non! Que tendresse et compassion! Mais il était sûr de lui. Et Ianto pouvait en témoigner. Jack était un homme sur qui on pouvait compter.

Toujours.

Ianto posa sa main chaude sur le front froid de Jack et ferma les yeux. Loin du tumulte et de la discorde. Il se sentait bien. En harmonie avec son amant endormi. Certain de son retour fracassant et cartoonesque. Il finit par s'endormir sur les images folles de son enfance cathodique.

* * *

A suivre et pardon pour le retard.

Reviews pliz...


	7. Jack ou les weevils?

**Disclaimer : **toujours rien à moi sauf...

**Synopsis: **Rien ne va plus depuis que Jack a ressuscité Owen. Comment vont-ils remédier à cette situation épineuse? Humour, émotion, supsense...(je tente d'appâter le chaland sinon...)

* * *

**PART 7**

Dans le hub central, personne n'était endormi. Owen et Tosh compulsaient les archives de Dermott. Gwen assistait ce dernier, lancé dans un travail titanesque de reconstitution comparée. Il avait mis en exergue tout ce qui dans l'ancienne mission sur les créatures du peuple Anthéa pouvait être affilié à leur situation actuelle. Gwen était sous le charme de ce bel inconnu. Efficace, maître de ses émotions, et rudement concentré, tandis qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Espérer un miracle. Elle ne voyait aucune autre issue à ce cas dramatique. Elle en voulait à Jack d'avoir précipité les choses. Elle était perdue et donc d'aucune aide possible et cela la mettait en rogne. Jusqu'à ce que Dermott, conscient du malaise de la jeune femme, ne la sollicite.

- Gwen, vous voyez. Nous avons là une corrélation entre la mise à mort des Anthéens et celle que Jack s'est infligée. Approchez!

Gwen, à nouveau dans la course, approcha de l'ordinateur.

- J'ignore comment, et pourquoi, votre chef a gardé un échantillon de cette concoction mais je présume qu'il avait ses raisons et que tôt ou tard cela le servirait.

- Il est génial!

- Vous l'aimez bien, on dirait? Fit Dermott.

- Difficile de faire autrement! Vous ne trouvez pas? Un boss sexy, qui ne meurt jamais, et qui a toujours la réponse à tout. C'est du pain béni.

- Sexy?

- Non, non. Pas d'amalgame! C'est un simple constat. Je…Je suis presque mariée, Dermott.

- Je suis au courant. Mais je relevais juste votre première impression.

- Enfin Dermott ! A moins d'être aveugle…

- Autant pour moi, ma chère amie. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous êtes aussi sensible au charme de ce pauvre …Owen.

- Comment savez-vous?

Dermott rit de bon cœur.

- Je n'en savais rien ! Mais à présent je sais!

- Vous êtes redoutable!

- C'est vrai!

Dermott devint grave, subitement.

- J'ai une question sérieuse à vous poser. Car vous me semblez la plus apte à y répondre.

- Dites toujours, fit Gwen, sur la défensive.

- Entre Jack et Owen Harper…

- Vous délirez! Non, non! Jack a ses critères personnels en matière de sexe…

- Mais c'est vous qui fantasmez, ma chère! Je vous parlais de choisir entre la vie de vos deux amis!

- Non ! Pas question ! Je ne choisirai pas !

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

- Et puis je trouve votre question insultante!

- Elle le serait si Jack n'était pas Jack. Fit Dermott, blessé. C'était uniquement pour tester vos préférences, ma chère amie.

- Vous n'avez pas tort! Sacré renard! Sans rire, posez plutôt la question à Tosh!

Dermott parut étonné.

- Owen a plus de charme que vous ne le pensez, Dermott, sourit Gwen, maligne.

- Oh? Comment se nomme votre tendre moitié? Demanda Dermott, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Rhys Williams. Il a sa propre entreprise de transport.

- Joli! Et il sait pour votre travail ici? Et pour vos équipiers?

- Il sait tout, depuis peu. Et il accepte. Parce qu'il m'aime, asséna fièrement Gwen. Mais revenons à notre affaire. Quelles sont nos chances de réussite?

- D'après ce que je comprends, le soluté Anthéen peut fonctionner sur un humain. Jack est humain, et il a parfaitement réagi au principe actif. Seulement…

- Seulement quoi?

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment l'utiliser pour le réveiller. Pas plus que je ne sais comment « changer » votre ami, et Dom Juan, Owen.

Tosh courut vers eux.

- On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose!

Gwen et Dermott rejoignirent la jeune informaticienne et Owen à l'ordinateur central.

- Jack avait conservé ce produit chimique dans le coffre. Il en reste un échantillon. J'ai piraté son compte personnel.

- Comme dirait Ianto : c'est indécent ce que tu arrives à faire avec les ordis! Plaisanta Owen.

- En parlant de lui, où est-il? S'interrogea Gwen.

Tosh visionna les caméras internes.

- Il est avec Jack. A la morgue.

- Mais il est fou! Il va prendre froid! S'inquiéta Dermott.

L'équipe sourit. Dermott ne partagea pas leur insouciance.

- Je suis sérieux! Nous avons besoin de lui! Allez le chercher!

Gwen obtempéra.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi inconséquents?

- Dermott, ne soyez pas mesquin! Et puis, c'est Ianto! Il n'est jamais bien utile en dehors de la Base, couina Owen.

- Vous croyez ça? C'est déprimant! Et vous avez tort! Faites-moi confiance!

**A la morgue.**

Gwen réveilla Ianto qui avait glissé de sa chaise et ronflait paisiblement, la tête posée sur le bras de Jack, toujours …mort.

- Debout, Ianto ! On a du pain sur la planche.

Le jeune homme émergea doucement. Il se leva et hésita un long moment.

- Je m'en charge, Ianto. Va rejoindre les autres. On a du nouveau. D'accord?

- Vous avez trouvé une solution?

- Pas encore mais c'est sur la bonne voie, je t'assure.

- Ok.

Ianto quitta à contrecoeur la morgue. Il se fit violence pour ne pas regarder ce que Gwen s'apprêtait à faire. Enfermer Jack dans son caisson mortuaire.

Les éclats de voix d'Owen le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le jeune médecin pérorait joyeusement.

- Pas la peine de chercher comment me réparer! Je veux que Jack revienne pour lui dire ses quatre vérités! Il va tâter de mon courroux! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Allez Dermott, activez !

Amusé, Ianto passa inaperçu et regagna son coin cuisine pour revenir très vite avec un plateau contenant un unique verre. Il le présenta à Owen.

- C'est quoi? Demanda celui-ci, perplexe.

- Un petit remontant pour le petit remonté, annonça Ianto, sérieux.

- Pas mal, teaboy!

Owen avala cul sec son fond de brandy et reposa le verre sur le plateau.

- Bien, on reprend!

- Ianto Jones, nous sommes en train d'élaborer une stratégie de retour pour Jack mais je me sens comme un traître. Jack ne veut pas que l'on essaie de le ramener avant d'avoir récupéré la force de vie d'Owen. Et votre ami insiste pour que nous ne tentions rien dans ce sens. Que faire?

- Suivre à la lettre la…lettre de Jack!

- Ianto, tu es sérieux? S'étonna Tosh.

- Affirmatif! Si Jack en a décidé ainsi, nous devons suivre ses consignes.

Owen croisa le regard calme de Ianto.

- On n'y arrivera pas, Ianto! On a besoin de Jack!

- On y arrivera!

- Ianto, je suis époustouflé par ton flegme, avoua Owen. Mais c'est moi qui décide. On ramène Jack!

- Pas question! Qui te donne le droit de décider à notre place? S'énerva Ianto.

- Je suis le plus haut gradé, après Jack!

- Tu es surtout le plus mort !

Dermott réprima un petit rire. Ce jeune Ianto Jones était le bon sens incarné. Et il partageait sa prise de position. Il faisait aveuglément confiance à Jack. Tout comme lui.

- Ianto a raison, Owen. Jack ne nous serait d'aucune aide si on le ramenait tout de suite. Son message est clair. Il y a forcément un moyen d'inverser la donne.

- Ok.

L'agitation suscitée par l'échange des 3 hommes fut tempérée par le retour de Gwen. La jeune femme avait le visage fermé. L'air abattu.

- Gwen, ça va?

- Il est en sûreté. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé?

- Ianto refuse qu'on ramène Jack! Cafarda Owen, passablement extatique.

- Jack l'a voulu ainsi! Se défendit le jeune homme.

- Assez! Je comprends mieux l'attachement de Jack pour sa fine équipe, constata Dermott. Vous êtes de sacrés caractères!

- Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, dit Tosh.

- Effectivement. Bien. Procédons par ordre, voulez-vous? Jack ne risque rien. Il a déjà été mort pendant 3 jours. N'est-ce pas?

- Exact! Affirma Gwen.

- Concentrons-nous donc sur Owen Harper.

Owen souffla, contrarié.

- Cessez de râler, Owen! Nous allons suivre les ordres de Jack. D'accord?

- Ok!

- Bien! Très bien! Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je vais tenter de vous résumer le procédé Anthéen, qui est assez simple, mais vu votre état d'énervement, je préfère vous prévenir. En fait, les créatures de la planète Anthéa ont été soumises à l'esclavage pendant des millénaires. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le Roi Pithoéos 1, un nom grec mais là s'arrête la comparaison, ne mette au point un procédé chimique dit de « résolution parallèle ». La mort plutôt que l'asservissement. Un stratagème humain vieux comme le monde mais inédit pour le peuple Anthéen qui jusque là n'avait jamais connu une telle situation de crise. Le peuple d'Anthéa eut donc le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées de son bourreau, en ce qui nous concerne, les humains, et put ainsi contrecarrer les plans machiavéliques des pires créatures que le monde ait connu : nous.

- Rien de neuf à l'horizon, soupira Owen.

- En effet. Par télépathie, et à l'aide du mélange chimique d'opium et d'anticoagulants, le Roi Anthéen put se substituer aux volontés du peuple humain et lui ravir toute velléité d'esclavagisme. Mais au prix fort. La mort. Le peuple Anthéen n'a pas encore la science morale qui permet aux hommes de se rebeller sans trop de casse. On ne peut pas briller sur tous les plans. Le Roi Anthéen non seulement s'octroie les connaissances du peuple humain mais il met également un terme à ses agissements barbares. Toujours au prix fort. Le Roi Anthéen meurt pour que son peuple puisse survivre.

- Une minute! Jack est mort pour moi?

- En quelque sorte oui, rétorqua Dermott, sentencieux. Mais le chic avec Jack c'est qu'il ne meurt jamais!

- Mais il est bien mort!

- Oui, Owen! Mais le Roi Jack Harkness n'appartient pas au peuple Anthéen. Par conséquent, nous avons à notre disposition toute sa force vitale, sans risque de mort définitive.

- Comment en être certain? Osa Ianto.

- Je ne sais pas. Mettre des mots sur la particularité de Jack m'est impossible. En revanche, je suis certain de ce que je dis. Jack est immortel. Je le sais!

Devant la mine déconfite de ses interlocuteurs, Dermott Spears sembla hésiter.

- Il ne vous jamais parlé de ça?

- Si! Rétorqua Ianto. Pas dans le détail, mais nous savons.

- Première nouvelle, s'étonna Owen.

- La ferme!

- On se calme! Fit Dermott. Je poursuis mon récit, d'accord? L'avance, pour ne pas dire l'avantage, que nous possédons par rapport au peuple d'Anthéa, c'est que Jack peut mourir à volonté. Et qu'il peut revenir. C'est là que mes compétences s'arrêtent. Je dois vous l'avouer. On peut tenter de faire subir le même traitement à Owen, puisqu'il nous reste un échantillon mais je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Quoique connaissant Jack, je suppose que ce deuxième échantillon ait son utilité mais …C'est à vous, jeunes gens, de décider. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que Jack ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, ou en amateur. Si ce deuxième échantillon existe, c'est qu'il faut l'utiliser.

- Mais il ne nous a pas indiqué qu'il avait conservé un autre concentré chimique, fit remarquer Tosh.

- C'est exact, Toshiko. Nous dirons qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps.

- Ou alors, vous avez tout faux! Railla Owen, sceptique.

- J'en doute fort, M. Harper. Jack ne m'aurait pas appelé pour le simple plaisir de me revoir. Ce que je déplore vivement, notez bien! Non, s'il a fait appel à moi c'est qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Voyez-vous, jeunes gens, Jack est un être supérieur. Si vous aviez le dixième de ses connaissances vous auriez le prix Nobel année après année. Et dans tous les domaines, ou presque. Autrement dit, une monotonie assommante!

- C'est vrai, reconnut Gwen, songeuse.

- Il est unique! Et vous êtes uniques! Car c'est vous tous qu'il a choisis pour former son équipe! Prenez conscience de la puissance, de la spécificité, de l'excellence que vous incarnez! Jack vous a choisi, chacun de vous, pour des raisons impérieuses et cruciales. Vous êtes tous des modèles de perfection!

- Faut pas pousser! Lâcha Owen.

- Mais si, Monsieur Harper. J'ai lu le rapport de votre embauche. Jack vous a choisi. Sur des critères hautement sélectifs. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi il vous avait choisi, vous, plutôt qu'un autre? Et pour quelles raisons?

- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus?

- Certainement? Miss Gwen. Torchwood est une institution vieille et honorable. A l'époque où Jack n'était que le chef en second, c'était déjà une société puissante. Mais le leader, Alex, n'avait pas les épaules assez solides. Un vrai carnage, soupira Dermott.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Oh, ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter. Bref, quand Jack a repris le flambeau, il a voulu faire de Torchwood une société tout aussi puissante mais également humaine. Je dois admettre qu'il y est parvenu. Ce que j'ai pu me montrer odieux avec lui hier soir. Je suis honteux, si vous saviez ! Jack est l'être le plus humain qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- La fièvre de l'inconnu, supposa Owen.

- C'est ça! C'est tout à fait ça! Owen Harper, vous personnifiez le suppléant

idéal pour Jack. J'en suis convaincu. Professionnel, acharné, humain et vindicatif! Vous êtes le médecin parfait pour Torchwood!

- Si vous le dites!

- Oh oui. Mais c'est pareil pour chacun de vous. Toshiko, Jack ne vous a pas seulement repérée grâce à vos incomparables dons pour la science. Vous êtes également acharnée et endurante. Gwen Cooper, votre dynamisme fait plaisir à voir. Et vous êtes solide, pour une femme. N'y voyez aucun préjugé machiste. Quant à vous, Ianto Jones, un homme attaché comme vous l'êtes mais qui persiste à suivre son chef les yeux fermés, quels que soient les risques. Tout est dit, non?

Dermott apprécia les expressions diverses des jeunes employés de Torchwood, qui, en quelques phrases, prenaient conscience de leur importance au sein de l'institut.

- Oh oui! Conclut Dermott, admiratif. Vous êtes l'équipe parfaite pour Torchwood. Sacré Jack! Quel visionnaire! Soit. Nous nous trouvons face à un véritable dilemme : ramener Jack ou chercher comment utiliser la deuxième fiole. Comme Toshiko le préconise, ce serait une bonne alternative, et non le fruit du hasard.

Tous les regards convergèrent une fois encore vers Owen.

- Je vous fais confiance, Dermott.

- Vous m'en voyez honoré.

- Si vous nous disiez comment le Roi Anthéen procédait pour permettre à son peuple de survivre au-delà de sa mort? Demanda Gwen.

- Mais avec plaisir, Gwen. C'est très simple. L'impulsion morbide du défunt Roi résonne dans chacune de ses créatures, leur faisant comprendre le danger imminent qui menace leur population. Chacune de ces créatures puise alors une part, une dividende, de l'impact royal et s'affranchit ainsi de l'emprise de l'envahisseur.

- Dans notre cas, l'envahisseur serait la Mort?

- Absolument, Owen! Jack est un puits de vie. Je suis sûr que la réponse se trouve sous nos yeux. Mais où?

- Si j'ingère l'autre concentré chimique, peut-être que vous pourriez y voir plus clair? Avança Owen, calmement.

- Il est un peu tôt pour prendre un tel risque, confessa Dermott. Faisons une nouvelle batterie de tests sur vous, si vous en êtes d'accord, et ensuite on prendra une décision. Des objections?

Personne ne s'opposa à la décision du spécialiste…

**Au labo.**

- Jack est mort depuis au moins 6 heures. Rappela Tosh.

- Bien! Enfin, je veux dire que c'est correct. Rectifia Dermott. Le procédé Anthéen est en place. Owen, veuillez vous préparer pour de nouveaux examens.

- Je suis fin prêt, annonça Owen, allongé sur la table médicale.

- Toshiko, vous allez enregistrer toutes les variations.

- D'accord, Dermott.

- Gwen, ou Ianto…Assurez-vous que Jack est toujours …inconscient. C'est primordial. Nous l'examinerons après Owen.

- Je m'en charge, dit Ianto, d'une voix ferme.

- Je peux y aller…

- Inutile, Gwen! J'y vais!

- Bien. Au travail, jeunes gens!

**Quelques instants plus tard.**

Gwen était revenue de la morgue. Jack n'avait pas ressuscité. Les examens terminés, Dermott et Tosh rassemblaient les derniers relevés.

- Owen Harper est toujours diablement vivant. En pleine santé! Si ce n'est une légère baisse de taux d'hématocrites, tout va bien.

- Encore cette histoire de sang?

- Oui, et puis quoi?

- La piste du weevil ! Insista Owen.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même! Il n'y a pas eu de contact sanguin entre vous et le weevil!

- N'empêche! Vous êtes idiot? A chaque fois ça revient dans la conversation! C'est pas normal!

- Owen, calmez-vous!

- Je suis d'un calme olympien! C'est pas bon ça!

Owen se rhabillait en vitesse. Ianto en avait profité pour refaire du café. Dermott et Tosh finissaient de réunir les données. Gwen attendit que tout le monde soit prêt prendre connaissance des dernières nouvelles.

- C'est exactement le même cheminement. Constata l'expert.

- Dermott, si je comprends bien, Jack s'est substitué les pouvoirs du Roi Anthéen et, à présent, Owen doit parvenir à récupérer sa part de vie pendant que Jack reste…décédé? Résuma Tosh.

- Affirmatif.

- Mais comment?

- C'est là que je me sens impuissant, ma chère amie. Le peuple Anthéen opère par simple télépathie. Jack sait pourtant que cela n'est pas possible sur terre. A moins qu'il y ait un moyen, mais j'ignore lequel. Pour l'instant.

Owen était aux côtés de Tosh et de Gwen, devant l'ordinateur central. La jeune informaticienne était fébrile. Owen pouvait le ressentir.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen sécurisé de te relier à Jack.

Tosh refusait que son ami, son amour, ne se sacrifie sans prendre le moindre risque.

- La projection psychique! S'exclama ce dernier. Rappelez-vous! Pour Tommy! Tosh!

Dermott et le reste de l'équipe fixèrent le jeune médecin qui courut vers son moniteur personnel.

- Hé, avec un échantillon sanguin de Jack, on profite d'un pic de la Faille et ainsi je pourrais lire dans les pensées de Jack! On a fait pareil pour Tommy! Tosh!

- Oui, oui!

- Hum…chuchota Dermott, dérouté.

- C'est une mission que nous avons mené à terme il y a quelques mois. Une affaire très délicate, expliqua Gwen, enthousiaste. Le changement d'époque induit par les pics de Faille peuvent nous servir comme outil de télépathie si on calibre correctement la bonne ligne de temps. Tosh avait réussi à persuader un jeune homme de réparer le craquellement du temps que sa présence avait provoqué. Elle avait ainsi…

- Pu parler au jeune homme dans sa propre échelle du temps, je sais.

- Mais y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ignorez? Plaisanta Gwen, ravie.

Dermott lui sourit et observa Owen et Tosh.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Je vais anticiper la prochaine poussée de la faille, en espérant qu'elle soit prévisible, répondit Tosh, le nez plongé sur son clavier.

- Je me prépare une bonne dose de sang, d'un cru très spécial, le cru Harkness, pour me l'injecter au moment propice, renchérit Owen qui manipulait énergiquement une énorme seringue rouge..

Soulagés, Gwen et Ianto se regardèrent, souriant. Puis le sourire adorable de ce dernier se figea.

- Loin de moi l'idée de plomber l'ambiance. Mais j'ai 2 petites questions à poser, finit-il par dire, l'air tracassé.

- Accouche!

- La première. Que vas-tu dire à Jack pour qu'il te laisse le …pour qu'il te cède une part de vie?

- Pour qu'il me laisse le pomper? C'est ça que tu voulais dire? Explosa Owen, mort de rire.

- Si tu veux! Deuxième question : Tommy était vivant lors de l'expérience avec Tosh. Faut-il que l'on réveille Jack? Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais Jack peut-il entendre quoi que soit, s'il est mort?

Dermott se leva d'un bond.

- Vous avez entièrement raison, jeune homme! Il faut ramener Jack! Owen, Toshiko, poursuivez votre mise en place. Vous, venez avec moi! Nous allons ramener Jack!

- Comment? L'interrogea Gwen en suivant le spécialiste et Ianto.

- On avisera sur place!

**Au Hub central.**

Owen et Tosh restèrent seul à seul. Déjà en place.

- Ce serait purement formidable si cela marchait, non?

- Yep. Sauf que ce rabat-joie de Ianto a vu juste. Les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Mais ça se tente.

- Oui.

Tosh surveillait ses écrans.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Yep!

Owen faisait valser la seringue entre ses doigts.

- Fais attention, Owen! Tu pourrais te piquer.

- Je gère. De toute façon je le sentirais. Et ça, ma chère Tosh, ça n'a pas de prix!

- Je veux bien le croire.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient du mal à communiquer. Comme toujours. Si ce n'est par le biais de la plaisanterie ou du travail. Seulement la jeune femme se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait avoué au moment où Owen était censé mourir pour de vrai. Elle lui avait avoué son amour. Et malgré ses explications pseudo-psychomachin, Owen avait en tête ses douces paroles. Face à l'embarras de la jeune femme, il repensa aux mots durs qu'il avait eus pour Gwen, à ce moment précis. Une vague de ressentiment l'envahit tout à coup. C'est dans notre dernier soupir que la vérité éclate, dit-on. Owen Harper s'était donc confronté à ses sentiments. Il avait exprimé sa rancune envers Gwen, la frivole, la libertine. Et il s'était abstenu de répondre quoi que ce soit à la déclaration sincère de Tosh, pour laquelle il nourrissait plus que de l'affection.

Les choses étaient claires. Dommage que la mort ait été le vecteur de ces aveux tardifs.

- Owen?

- Oui? Quoi? Bredouilla le jeune homme, assis sur la table d'autopsie, la seringue en guise de jouet névrotique.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher?

- Chais pas. On sera vite fixé. Fit Owen, lapidaire, noyé dans ses pensées.

- En tout cas, si ça marche, j'offre le resto!

- Vrai?

Owen descendit de la table et rejoignit Tosh.

- Absolument.

- Pizza pour moi!

- Owen, ce que tu peux être populiste! Je parle d'un vrai restaurant, comme celui que tu nous a offert quand tu …Enfin, tu sais. Le resto français très chic.

- Ok. J'ai bien envie d'un ragoût de veau, accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux. Classée.

- C'est tout? Sourit Tosh, aux anges.

- En entrée, des escargots!

- Beurk!

- Quoi? C'est un mets succulent. Une spécialité française très prisée.

- Pas pour moi!

Owen et Tosh partagèrent dans un rire libérateur.

- Des cuisses de grenouilles confites alors?

- Arrête!

- Champagne! Petits fours de foie gras et veloutés de rutabagas!

- De quoi? S'étonna Tosh, de plus en plus gaie.

- Rutabagas! C'était très recherché pendant la guerre mondiale, la deuxième du nom. C'est à la mode, parait-il…

- C'est entendu.

- Tosh? Owen?

Gwen vint abréger leur agréable villégiature culinaire.

- Oui, Gwen?

- Tosh , on ramène Jack. Dis à Owen de préparer son labo! Aucune activité de la Faille en vue?

- Non. Rien pour le moment. On vous attend. Owen, ils viennent installer Jack dans le labo. Tiens-toi prêt!

- A vos ordres, miss!

Le cœur chagrin, Owen quitta Tosh, et prépara la venue de Jack.

**Un peu plus tard.**

- Il est mort! Mais rien d'inquiétant! Déclara Dermott en aidant Gwen et Ianto à allonger Jack sur la table d'autopsie.

- Une idée pour le réveiller? Osa Owen, déçu. Ianto, un petit bisou?

- Lâche-le!

- C'est ton mariage imminent qui te fait perdre le sens de l'humour, Gwen? Râla Owen.

- Non, c'est la situation actuelle!

Sans un regard pour lui, Gwen s'installa auprès de Jack, en lui prenant la main, tendrement.

Dermott l'observait, intrigué.

- Cessez vos attaques acerbes, jeunes gens. Nous avons un homme à ressusciter.

- Justement! Comment qu'on fait m'sieur? Demanda Owen en levant le doigt.

- Vous verrez bien! Tout le monde est prêt?

- Oui, Dermott.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il faille le ramener maintenant, fit remarquer Tosh. A mon avis, la Faille est indispensable. Nous devons l'attendre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit sur Jack.

- Oui, mais si le pic de faille est trop court? S'inquiéta Ianto, qui avait pris place à côté de Tosh.

- Jack devrait le sentir et réagir. Enfin je l'espère, murmura Dermott, assis auprès de Jack et de Gwen.

La seringue en main, Owen se promena entre le labo et le hub central. Beaucoup de paramètres à mettre en action pour réussir la mission. Un peu trop selon lui. Son optimisme baissa d'un cran. Croisant le regard triste de Tosh, il fit demi tour et descendit au labo.

- Poussez-vous! Je dois l'examiner!

A peine étonnés, Gwen et Dermott se levèrent et lui laissèrent le champ libre.

- Pouls régulier! Tension artérielle normale! Bon sang de bon sang! Jack, tu roupilles et on attend? C'est ça le deal? C'est nul ! Dermott?

Owen se tourna vers le spécialiste.

- Le Roi Anthéen meurt et son peuple peut alors se partager sa force de vie. C'est bien ça?

- Oui, Owen.

- Par télépathie?

- Oui!

- Alors il faut que Jack reste mort, non? Ce n'est qu'après qu'on doit le ramener à la vie!

- Non! Rétorqua Ianto. Il doit être en vie pour que l'échange se fasse.

- Et depuis quand tu es expert en télépathie Anthéenne?

- Depuis que Jack me l'a dit!

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune homme effacé.

- Tu peux répéter sans un accroc dans la voix?

- Oui, Owen. Jack m'a dit qu'il n'était efficace que lorsqu'il était vivant!

- C'est bien toi qui disais qu'il fallait suivre ses consignes à la lettre?

- Oui, mais …j'ai changé d'avis! J'avais oublié ce que Jack m'avait raconté.

- Tu es sérieux?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Bien. Il nous faut donc impérativement ramener Jack avant le prochain pic de Faille. S'emballa Dermott.

- Ianto, un jour il te faudra décider ! Tu m'as l'air de plus en plus partagé comme mec!

- J'y penserai, Owen!

Gwen s'isola avec Ianto.

- Tu parlais de quoi au juste?

- C'est compliqué, Gwen. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que Jack ne peut agir que s'il est conscient! On devrait le ramener puis simplement l'endormir.

- Pourquoi l'endormir?

- Pour le garder sous contrôle. Plus prosaïquement, pour maintenir son cortex cérébral en activité.

Gwe sourit d'un air entendu.

- Je vois! C'est on ne peut plus logique! Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? Fit-elle encore plus bas.

- J'avais oublié….

Gwen connaissait son Ianto par cœur. Il était en train de lui mentir sur un fait personnel qu'elle considéra peu décisif pour la suite. Elle lui sourit avec complaisance et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Bien! Veuillez m'écoutez!

La jeune femme exposa la marche à suivre à ses collègues.

- Ok. Gwen?

- Oui, Owen?

- A toi de jouer! Comment as-tu fait pour lui éviter une permanence au cimetière, la dernière fois?

- Très drôle!

- Alors?

- Arrête, Owen! Tu es lourd!

- Une petite série d'électrochocs? Proposa Ianto.

- Ok! À l'ancienne donc? Pourquoi pas? Admit Owen en préparant son matériel pour un réveil multivolts.

- Ok, 300, je charge! Dégagez!

Le Capitaine ne réagit pas.

- Ok , 380, je charge! Dégagez!

Le Capitaine fit trembler la table en se redressant vigoureusement. Owen lui planta une dose massive de lorazépam dans le cou. Ce qui le renvoya dans les songes.

- Parfait! Il est à nous!

Dans un coin du labo, Ianto soupira de soulagement.

- Tout le monde à son poste! Ordonna Dermott, ravi.

Tosh gardait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Owen gardait la seringue dans la main. Gwen gardait sa main dans celle de Jack. Dermott faisait la navette entre le labo et l'ordinateur de Tosh. Quant à Ianto, il gardait un œil sur Jack et l'autre sur Owen.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence dérangeant avant que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la Faille ne fut accueillie par des cris de joie.

- Pic de Faille détecté! Ici !

- Le Seigneur du hasard a eu pitié de nous! Se félicita Dermott. Jeunes gens! A vous de jouer!

Chacun des membres exceptionnels de Torchwood, selon Dermott, remplit sa mission. Owen s'injecta la seringue en intraveineuse. Tosh enregistra jusqu'au millième les détails du pic de Faille et les envoya sur le moniteur du médecin. Dermott et Gwen maintinrent Jack dans son sommeil réparateur et Ianto… alla faire du café.

Owen s'installa auprès de Jack. Gwen lut et relut les données de la Faille. Dermott s'affola devant le médecin qui s'effondra de toute sa masse sur sa chaise. Il vint lui tenir la tête.

Tous attendirent.

- Pic de Faille terminé! Annonça Tosh, anxieuse. Alors?

Gwen avança vers Owen et Dermott. L'odeur du café se répandit délicieusement autour d'eux. Lorsque tout à coup, Gwen se répandit en plaintes de désespoir.

- Je n'ai pas de pouls! Owen ne réagit pas! Il est parti!

Elle fit signe à Dermott pour qu'il aille vérifier les constantes de Jack. Un rictus de déception sur le beau visage de l'expert et la jeune femme comprit.

- Ils sont partis! Tous les deux! On les a perdus!

* * *

A suivre et promis presque plus de cliffhangers, tout s'arrange.

Reviews pliz...


	8. Destins croisés

**Disclaimer : **rien à moi.

**Synopsis: **rien ne va plus depuis que Jack a ressuscité Owen (après Reset)

* * *

**PART 8**

- Tosh, que s'est-il passé durant ce pic de Faille?

- C'est bizarre. On dirait que les weevils du St-James Bar ont encore frappé!

- Les weevils?

- Oui, Gwen! On les a complètement oubliés! Réalisa Tosh, affolée.

- Ce sont les mêmes? Demanda Gwen qui eut un crève-cœur de devoir quitter les deux hommes inconscients.

- Non. Enfin, si. Mais la Faille en a envoyé d'autres, au même endroit. Difficile pour l'instant de donner un chiffre exact. Mais ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude. Une vingtaine peut-être.

- Quoi? C'est pas possible!

Gwen s'empara de son perfecto et appela Ianto.

- On va y aller tous les deux! Décida-t-elle, sans croiser le moindre refus. Dermott et Tosh, vous serez plus utiles en restant ici, à veiller sur Jack et Owen.

Tosh et Dermott acceptèrent.

- Ianto tu es prêt?

- Yep!

- Owen avait peut-être raison quand il parlait de cette piste. En tout cas, il ne faut rien négliger! Fais-nous signe dès que vous avez du changement ici, ok?

- Tu peux compter sur nous!

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la Base. Dermott sollicita l'aide de Tosh. Pour allonger Owen sur la deuxième table…

Le Capitaine et Owen Harper, toujours inconscients, et allongés côte à côte. Leur mains ballantes se touchaient presque. Dermott et Tosh, impuissants et désorientés, face aux deux corps inertes.

- Jack est endormi. Mais pour combien de temps?

Tosh regarda le spécialiste avec effroi.

- Vous avez raison! Et s'il se réveillait? Que se passerait-il alors?

Dermott secoua la tête en grimaçant.

- Il ne va pas aimer ça! Préparons-nous à un sermon carabiné! A moins que je trouve une autre seringue avec le bon sédatif.

- Vous avez des notions de médecine? fit la jeune femme, incrédule.

- Non mais j'ai l'œil! Owen Harper s'est servi de ce flacon, Lorazépam. Et ce cher Docteur House en use et abuse impunément pour calmer ses patients pris de convulsions. Je pense que ça devrait faire la blague, non?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne regarde jamais cette série. Ni aucune autre. Pas le temps.

- Vraiment? Mais alors, que faites-vous quand vous êtes en vacances?

- En quoi? Sourit la jeune femme.

- Pas de vacances?

Tosh secoua la tête, entre la gêne et l'amusement.

- Et vos dimanches? Où les passez-vous? Ici?

- Pour la plupart, oui. Le travail est un excellent garde-fou.

- Quelles folies voulez-vous donc vous épargner, ma chère ?

Devant le visage rosissant de Tosh, Dermott cessa son badinage de fieffé curieux.

- Voilà !Une dose assez impressionnante de sédatif prête !

Il posa la seringue sur le chariot et s'approcha d'Owen. Il fit un rapide contrôle.

- Il n'est pas mort! Gwen est du genre expéditive, tranchante. Non?

- Oh, un peu. Surtout quand elle perd ses moyens.

- Pourtant elle me semble peu émotive, contrairement à vous. Reprit-il en s'appuyant sur le bord du chariot, lui-même calé au mur.

- Elle est plus efficace sur le terrain. Contrairement à moi. Mais elle est loin d'être sotte.

- Ce n'est pas qui moi vous contredirais! Concernant Gwen, notez! Pas votre manque d'efficacité sur le terrain! Vous savez ce que je pense de chacun de vous. Vous formez une équipe d'enfer! J'ai le sentiment que Gwen brasse pas mal d'air. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que son cerveau en est rempli. D'air. Elle a le cuir dur, comme celui de son blouson. Elle est pétulante!

Tosh acquiesça en souriant. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard des deux corps immobiles face à elle.

- Tout à l'heure elle m'a conseillé de vous poser une question délicate car, m'a-t-elle dit, vous étiez la plus apte à y répondre.

- Oui? Quelle question?

Dermott se mit à rire.

- Oh, non! Je ne me permettrais pas. J'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort! En fait, ce que j'avais essayé de savoir, en vain, c'était le genre de rapports que vous entreteniez les uns avec les autres.

Le regard vague de Tosh se fit soudain plus ferme.

- Qui couche avec qui? En gros!

- Je dénote une certaine dureté dans votre voix. Ai-je tort? Fit Dermott, confus.

- Ce n'est pas ça! Vous êtes un homme, comme tous les autres. Lâcha Tosh, cinglante.

- Non! Non! Vous n'y êtes pas ! Se défendit Dermott en venant vers elle. Ce qui me surprend, c'est Jack! Il n'est plus le détrousseur de jupons et de caleçons que j'ai connu. Croyez-moi! C'est un cas qui relève du paranormal!

Tosh ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je me demandais simplement s'il avait converti toute son équipe à sa nouvelle conception de l'amour.

- C'est-à-dire?

Tosh sembla intéressée.

- Je connais un peu le bonhomme. L'essor de Torchwood Cardiff, depuis qu'il en est le chef, est incontestablement reconnu. Et respectable. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, croyez-moi! Il me semble que votre patron se soit assagi, sur tous les plans. Et j'avoue qu'il ne lui manquait que cette rigueur pour en faire un homme et un leader presque parfait.

- Je vois. Et je suis d'accord avec vous, Dermott. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Je lui dois ma vie et celle de ma mère. Et ma survie, surtout.

- Vous ne lui devez rien, Toshiko. Pour Jack, c'est un échange de bons procédés. C'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses.

- Je sais. Dit la jeune femme, émue.

**Au Saint-James Bar**

Gwen et Ianto s'étaient séparés pour couvrir la totalité des égouts. Des cris rauques ricochaient de partout. Gwen estima que le nombre de weevils étaient bien trop grand pour eux deux.

- Ianto? Combien tu en as eu?

- Deux! Mais j'entends des pas sur ma gauche. Ils sont au moins deux. Peut-être trois!

- Replie-toi, Ianto! Il sont trop nombreux! Je n'en ai qu'un seul. Asperge-les de spray pour gagner du temps. Je te rejoins et on récupère ceux qu'on a neutralisés. Ils vont nous servir pour les examens sanguins. On doit abandonner la chasse pour le moment.

- Très juste, Gwen! La priorité reste de ramener Jack et Owen. Je suis à dix pieds de l'entrée des égouts, sur la droite. Dépêche-toi!

- J'arrive!

**Dans le SUV.**

Puant la sueur, la naphtaline nécrosée et le pipi de chat, Gwen et Ianto enfermèrent les trois weevils assommés dans le véhicule et prirent la direction de la Base. Gwen, au volant, se reniflait avec dégoût. Avec Ianto comme associé, la jeune femme parvenait facilement à prendre le volant. Impensable, voire suicidaire, lorsqu'elle vadrouillait avec Owen. Elle sourit en pensant au médecin un brin machiste et rétrograde. Pour la forme ou pour le fun. Il était le meilleur pour la taquiner.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que la piste des weevils soit la seule et unique piste, déclara Ianto, les yeux rivés sur le bitume.

- Mais bien sûr! Ce que tu aimerais surtout, c'est que Dermott fasse chou blanc et se ridiculise devant Jack!

Gwen lui adressa un clin d'œil. le jeune homme y répondit par un sourire machiavélique.

Gwen rit aux éclats.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce type, Ianto. Je t'assure! Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir des rivaux partout! Sinon ta vie va être insupportable. Tu dois lui faire confiance! Sérieux!

Le jeune homme, contrit, la regarda avec douceur.

- Tu as raison. Cela dit, ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse. Dermott n'est pas un obstacle. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est sa complicité avec Jack.

- Je ne te suis pas, là.

- Si j'ai bien compris. Jack et Dermott ont travaillé ensemble à Torchwood pendant deux semaines, pas plus.

- Et alors?

- Pendant ce très court laps de temps Jack a couché avec environ dix ou douze personnes…Commença-t-il aussi sobrement que s'il parlait météo.

- Douze?

- Et Dermott était au courant pour chacune de ses coucheries…

- Douze?

- Et c'est ça qui me gêne. Jack lui racontait tout. Ils devaient être très intimes pour..

- Douze? Ianto! C'est le seul truc qui te gêne? Que Jack ait tout dit à Dermott? Le nombre de ses coucheries, tu t'en tapes?

- La route, Gwen!

- Douze!

- Ou dix. On ne sait pas au juste. Mais c'est Jack!

- Non, Ianto! C'était Jack!

- Il ne nous raconte rien de ses coups d'un soir. Pourquoi? On est proches de lui, non?

- Uh!

- Quoi?

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? S'il ne nous raconte rien de ses « coups d'un soir » , comme tu dis, c'est qu'il n'en a plus !

- Alec?

- On est tous au courant pour Alec. Oui ou non?

Ianto se dégonfla tel un ballon de baudruche, en plissant les yeux.

- N'empêche! Même lui est courant! Je n'aime pas ce type!

- Tu es pire qu'une gonzesse des fois!

Ianto se renfrogna un peu dans son siège et préféra garder le silence. Il parlait peu, certes, mais il parlait déjà trop. Ou trop bien.

**Au Hub**

Voguant sur un océan agité et imaginaire, Owen gîta de sa table et ouvrit les yeux sur le corps inerte de son patron. Il trouva assez d'énergie et d'équilibre pour s'approcher et lui saisir le bras, mollement.

- Jack? Jack? Tu m'entends? Réveille-toi!

Owen posa le bras du Capitaine sur son torse et écouta sa respiration. Jack était en vie. Seulement endormi.

- Debout!

Jack émergea doucement, en ouvrant les yeux. Il aperçut son subordonné au dessus de lui.

- Owen?

- On a foiré, Jack! Il faut que tu reviennes. Allez! Debout feignasse!

Owen eut beau tirer sur le bras de Jack, ce dernier semblait cloué à la table. Il ne décolla pas d'un centimètre.

- Owen? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Lève-toi et marche! Oh Seigneur!

Jack ne bougea pas et papillonna des cils avant de replonger dans le coma.

- Hey! Debout! On a essayé la projection psychique mais ça a foiré! Debout!

Owen sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se pencha et s'affala sur Jack. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme put sentir la forte respiration de Jack, dont la poitrine trahissait chacune de ses inspirations.

Des rémanences de jours noirs. Des instruments de torture vissés au corps. Des éclats de lumières vertes et rouges. Des visages. Des tas de visages inconnus. Et figés d'effroi. Quelques sourires amoureux. Des sons stridents. Des bruits ahurissants. Des vents à décorner les taureaux. Ianto, torse nu, avec une tasse de café à la main, souriant. Le visage bonhomme d'un inconnu, dont l'assurance apaisa son esprit. Des spectres de lumières et de silhouettes menaçantes qui fonçaient sur lui. Alec McNeil encore moins habillé que Ianto ! Quelle vision déroutante! Puis des cris et encore des cris! Des balles qui se plantaient dans sa chair. Un désert de sable tourbillonnant de colère! Des projectiles de toutes sortes qui lui perçaient le crâne. Assez!

- Tu dois te sauver, Owen!

- Impossible! Je ne sens plus rien ! Cria Owen en s'agrippant à son patron, avec la force d'un damné.

- Arrête de me travailler au corps comme ça! Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre!

- Que dois-je faire? Jack? Gémit Owen, apeuré. Si craintif qu'aucune répartie salace ne lui traversât l'esprit.

- Laisse-toi aller…

- J'ai froid!

- Calme-toi! Je suis là! Regarde-moi, Owen!

Owen sentit alors deux mains puissantes et chaudes lui attraper le visage. Il entrouvrit les yeux, faiblement, et vit Jack qui le fixait calmement.

- C'est fichu! Jack! C'est ça?

Le Capitaine souleva péniblement la tête et embrassa Owen sur la joue. Très fort. Puis il lâcha prise et murmura avant de s'écrouler. Tel un athlète après l'effort.

- Va! Sauve-toi! Vite! Fais-le pour moi! S'il te plait…Aie!

Owen s'effondra à nouveau sur Jack. Il mit un certain temps avant de prendre conscience de battements de cœur, qu'il présuma, encore une fois, être ceux de Jack. Mais il avait tout faux. C'étaient ses propres battements qu'il entendait.

Lorsqu'il reprit totalement ses esprits, Tosh et Dermott l'entouraient, attentifs.

- Owen? Comment te sens-tu? Lui chuchota Tosh, de sa si douce voix de nymphe.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Owen parvint à se redresser sur la table.

- Rien! De notre vue d'ensemble en tout cas, fit Dermott, déçu mais heureux de revoir le médecin réanimé.

- Vous n'avez rien vu de ce qui s'est produit? Là, à l'instant?

- Dis-nous! Qu'as-tu vu?

Owen regarda le corps de Jack qui semblait paisiblement endormi. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- J'y comprends rien! Jack! Il m'a parlé!

- Quand? Tu as réussi à te connecter à lui? S'exclama Tosh, enthousiaste.

- Je crois bien!

Dermott s'éloigna du médecin qui tentait de se mettre debout.

- Toshiko. Laissons-lui le temps de reprendre ses marques. D'accord? Je vais examiner Jack. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire?

- Oui! Annoncer aux autres la bonne nouvelle! Piaffa Tosh en remontant au Hub central.

**Plus tard.**

Les trois weevils fraîchement capturés en cellule, Owen revenu de l'entre deux-mondes, Jack toujours endormi, grâce à la piqûre de rappel de Dermott.

Bref, la situation se rétablissait quelque peu.

- Je n'y comprends rien à rien! S'énerva Owen, totalement remis de ses émotions.

- D'après ce que vous nous avez raconté, Owen, vous avez bel et bien visité la conscience de Jack.

- Sans doute! La vache! J'aimerais pas être à la place de ses neurones. Mais comment savoir si cela a suffi?

- Simple: examens de routine sur vous et sur Jack.

- Ok! Et c'est reparti pour un tour de manège gratuit! Je commence à en avoir ma claque, je ne vous le cache pas!

- J'imagine, mais patience. Avisa Dermott.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'occupaient à effectuer un énième check-up, Tosh et Gwen partageaient leurs opinions.

- Si les examens sur Owen ne révèlent rien de tangible, il faudra reconsidérer la piste des weevils, fit Gwen.

- Vraiment? Les évènements ont débuté avant la venue de ces créatures…

- Peut-être mais il ne faut écarter aucune piste!

- Tu as sans doute raison. Répondit Tosh, sans trop y croire.

- C'est Owen qui en a parlé. Il sait de quoi il parle.

- Mais il n'a eu aucun contact sanguin avec les weevils, objecta Tosh, toujours perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas certain.

Ianto venait de parler, les bras chargés d'un plateau rempli de tasses de café. Surprises, Gwen et Tosh se tournèrent vers lui. Ianto garda le plateau à bout de bras et leur fit part de ses conclusions.

- Owen n'a été mordu ni griffé par aucun des weevils, ok? Seulement quand il a soigné Jack, qui, lui, avait été mordu, qui dit qu'une goutte de sang n'a pas pénétré dans une plaie qu'Owen aurait négligée? Le weevil l'a tout de même agrippé, non? Ou bien sur une plaie plus ancienne qui n'a pas cicatrisé?

Gwen secoua la tête, nerveusement.

- On n'en sortira jamais! C'est dingue!

- Jack était convalescent quand il a décidé de jouer la carte du Roi Anthéen. C'est trop aléatoire!

- Tu marques un point, Ianto, admit Tosh, dépitée. Il nous faut attendre le résultat des examens que Dermott effectue en ce moment. C'est notre seule réponse.

- Je suis persuadé que les weevils y sont pour beaucoup! Asséna Ianto, en présenta les tasses à ses amies. Puis il descendit au labo et offrit un nectar corsé à Dermott, qui l'accueillit avec joie. Ianto posa ensuite le plateau contenant la dernière tasse réservée à Owen et attendit, aux côtés du spécialiste qui vint rapidement à bout de sa tâche.

- Rien à signaler, maugréa-t-il, bougon. Owen est toujours en pleine forme! Rien n'a changé! C'est un fiasco monumental!

- Les weevils! Cria Ianto, presque content de la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Non! Jack m'a parlé! Il faut attendre un peu! J'ai vu trop de choses bizarres! Elles doivent avoir un sens!

- C'est toi qui ne jurais que par les weevils et maintenant tu réfutes ta propre théorie?

- Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Ok? On attend! Et on ramène Jack!

- Vous êtes sûr? C'est peut-être un peu prématuré? On peut toujours examiner les créatures, en attendant que Jack ne revienne à lui? Proposa Dermott, pragmatique.

- On fait ça! Concéda Owen en se rhabillant. Ianto, va donc nous chercher un des nouveaux spécimen!

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En son for intérieur il était convaincu que Dermott faisait fausse route. Il ne l'aimait décidément pas.

**Plus tard.**

Les deux tables du labo furent rapprochées. L'une d'elles maintenant un weevil ensuqué. Et fortement attaché. Dermott et Owen avaient vite fait le tour de ses constantes anatomiques et physiologiques.

- Owen va plus que bien, médicalement parlant. Le weevil présente un déficit en hématocrites significatif. Jack dort toujours. Et la projection psychique semble avoir réussi. C'est très bizarre, résuma Dermott, pensif.

- Un spécialiste des maladies du sang aurait sa place ici, en ce moment, fit Ianto, perfidement.

- Pas la peine! Je suis médecin!

- Mais tu es le patient!

- Et alors? Je peux gérer les deux paramètres. Je suis entier, moi!

- Hey, ce n'est pas le moment de remettre vos crêpages de chignons! Ok? S'énerva Gwen.

- Que nous disent ces récentes analyses? Pensa Dermott tout haut sans se préoccuper de l'agitation naissante, à la faveur d'un pic de stress négatif.

- Owen, tu dois te souvenir de tout ce que tu as vu et entendu pendant ta projection psychique!

- Je vous ai tout dit! Mentit le médecin qui avait scrupuleusement omis de parler du baiser sur la joue.

La première chose qu'il avait faite d'ailleurs, en revenant à sa conscience habituelle, avait été de se frotter la joue. Instinctivement. Ou pas.

- Jack n'a plus aucune cicatrice, remarqua Gwen qui trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour rester le plus près possible du Capitaine mal en point. C'est un bon signe non?

- Sans doute. Sans doute.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air rassuré.

- Ce qui me chiffonne c'est qu'Owen ait vu des tas de choses qui appartiennent au passé de Jack alors que la projection psychique permet une connexion directe et aux prises avec le moment présent. L'instant T.

- J'ai quand même vu Ianto! Il est bien présent! Fit Owen, canaille.

Ianto darda ses yeux plus aussi clairs sur lui.

- J'ai aussi vu Alec! Tu te souviens? Alec, l'expert en chimie! Et je n'ose pas te dire dans quelle tenue je l'ai…

- Owen, la ferme! Le houspilla Gwen.

Ianto descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du médecin. Ianto adorait dominer son petit comité, en restant un peu en hauteur, au dessus d'eux. Une façon comme une autre de ne pas se fondre dans la masse. Ou, alors, un moyen infaillible pour observer, objectivement, les ouailles en liberté dans leur milieu naturel.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier? Jack? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Pffff…Rien de subjuguant!

- Alors il a fait quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

- Tu as mis un mouchard dans sa tête aussi? Tu le traques par tous les moyens? Dis-moi, quel orifice as-tu utilisé pour arriver à tes fins?

- Ne change pas de sujet! Le raisonna Gwen. Réponds! Si tu as passé sous silence un détail important il faut le dire, maintenant! Owen!

- J'ai rien passé à l'as! Vous commencez à me gonfler gentiment!

- Quelle est cette tension? S'alarma Dermott, de plus en plus désappointé. Owen Harper, nourrissez-vous quelque aversion quant à la nature de la relation que Jack entretient avec Ianto Jones?

- Quoi? C'est mal me connaître Monsieur Spears!

- Alors pourquoi ne m'appelez-vous plus Dermott? Cela trahit une certaine agitation que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

- J'ignorais que vous faisiez dans la psychanalyse de romanichel!

- Vous voyez! Vous vous enfoncez dans le déni et l'arrogance! La résilience, vous connaissez?

- Je suis pas demeuré! Je sais ce que c'est …Râla Owen, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, dites-nous! Que s'est-il passé quand vous avez traversé l'esprit de Jack?

Ianto baissa la tête, priant pour que cet imbécile d'Owen ne se mettre enfin à table. Gwen l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Tosh lui sourit tendrement. Quant à Dermott, il fixait un point invisible à côté d'Owen, sur le mur blanc du labo. Technique de psy éprouvée.

- Un petit bisou de rien du tout! Sur la joue! Et un grand café, vite!

Tous les regards changèrent de cible, pour passer du médecin colère au …Capitaine éveillé.

- Jack!

- Enfin!

- Non, c'est trop tôt!

- Je vous demande pardon, Dermott?

- Jack, je suis navré mais nous n'avons guère avancé…Fit le spécialiste, confus.

- Je ne crois pas!

Jack s'assit sur la table et aperçut le weevil harnaché sur la table jouxtant la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-ci?

- C'est la pêche du jour! La Faille nous en a renvoyé d'autres, avec le même défaut de type sanguin.

- Owen? Tu es passé me voir non?

- Yep!

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné? Demanda Jack en se levant.

- Rien! Il n'a vu que ton passé, Jack. A part un ou deux détails du présent.

- Merci pour le détail, s'offusqua Ianto.

- Désolé, Ianto Jones.

- Vous vous êtes servis de la Faille et cela n'a rien donné?

- On a fait tout comme il fallait mais on est revenu à la case départ. Jack, le produit que tu t'es injecté, il en reste un échantillon. Peut-être qu'il faut que je le prenne?

- Surtout pas Owen ! Et comment savez-vous pour cet échantillon?

Tosh fut désignée sans scrupules.

- Tu es une championne! La félicita Jack.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir. Le rouge était indiscutablement la couleur de l'Asie!

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Insista Owen.

- Parce que j'ai dit non ! Bien! Je vous veux tous à vos postes! Tosh , tu vas analyser au poil pubien prés les examens effectués sur tous les weevils du bar maudit! Ianto, tu vas lui donner un coup de main! Gwen, quand je te donnerai le feu vert tu retourneras au bar pour prélever des substances : tout ! Sur le sol, les murs, les étagères, etc…Pour le moment donne un coup de main à Tosh et Ianto! Dermott, vous venez avec moi!

- Oui, et moi? Je compte mes cheveux?

- Owen, tu …nettoies ton labo! C'est une infection! Fit Jack, taquin. Et range-moi ce weevil! Ça fait désordre! Allez au boulot!

Tout le monde quitta le labo sous les soupirs agacés du médecin.

Ianto en profita pour parler à Jack.

- C'est bon de pouvoir te parler à nouveau, Jack!

- Simplement me parler? Sourit ce dernier, aguicheur.

- Tu te sens comment?

- Bien! Je vais merveilleusement bien! Mais j'aimerais boucler cette affaire le plus vite possible. Allez au boulot, jeune homme!

Déçu, Ianto s'exécuta, et partit rejoindre Tosh.

- Jack? Owen pourrait venir avec moi pour les prélèvements? On irait plus vite, non? Et on ne serait pas trop de deux pour affronter tous les weevils! Suggéra Gwen.

- Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de lui. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je te l'envoie.

- Comme tu voudras!

- Comment expliques-tu le fait que ton jeune toubib n'ait pas eu accès à ta mémoire cognitive actuelle?

- La masse de mes souvenirs est tellement plus grande et lourde que ma mémoire vive, Dermott.

- Il a vu à plusieurs reprises un même visage rassurant. C'était lui?

- Fort possible. Il est dans tous mes rêves…et mes cauchemars. Avoua Jack en prenant la direction de son bureau.

Dermott le suivit sans hésiter.

- Il a vu Alec, aussi…

Jack se tourna vers son vieil ami en souriant.

- C'est un de mes souvenirs les plus récents. Et parmi les plus vivants. Je plaide coupable, confessa-t-il en continuant sa montée vers le bureau.

- Et Ianto?

Jack attendit d'avoir atteint le palier pour répondre au spécialiste avide de ragots.

- Ianto a sa place ici!

Jack avait un doigt pointé sur son cœur.

- Hélas, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour moi en ce qui concerne Owen!

- Je ne te comprends pas.

Le Capitaine invita Dermott à s'asseoir face à lui, et commença à fouiller dans ses dossiers poussiéreux.

- Selon le peuple Anthéen, à qui j'ai volé le secret, le Roi bénéficie de la considération de son peuple dans son entier. Il est tel un Dieu symbolique qui se sacrifie pour le plus grand nombre. C'est là que le bats blesse. Owen n'a aucune considération pour moi! C'est pour cette raison que ma théorie n'a pas porté ses fruits.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord! Owen t'estime plus que tu ne le penses! Il est trop fier et trop fragile pour l'admettre.

- La projection psychique a échoué. Elle annihile toute sensiblerie pendant le transfert, en théorie. Elle aurait fonctionné si Owen avait éprouvé le moindre respect pour moi. Fin de la discussion.

- Non, Jack! Tu te trompes! Owen Harper t'estime!

- C'est un blessé de la vie! Rétorqua Jack, avec virulence. Un blessé de l'amour! De l'espoir! De tout! Il est ingérable! Il est sur la défensive constamment.

- Et toi? Tu ne l'es pas? Blessé? Abandonné à ton sort?

Jack planta son regard dans celui de Dermott. Il savait qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible en faisant appel à ce vieux renard. Jack sourit maladroitement.

- Entre créatures blessées, l'alchimie ne peut que passer. Déclara Dermott, sûr de lui. Et elle est passée entre vous! Alors, ce bisou, il l'a pris comment?

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire doucement.

- Mal, je suppose.

- Pas du tout! Il l'a tout bonnement occulté! C'est une preuve ou pas? Oui votre Honneur!

Jack secoua la tête.

- S'il n'en avait que faire, il nous en aurait parlé avec cynisme dès son retour parmi nous. Mais il n'en a rien fait! Il a tu ce détail! Dès qu'il s'agit de toi, ses sens sont immédiatement exacerbés. Comme si tu étais une écharde dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Comment l'expliques-tu?

- Aucune idée! J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de comprendre Owen! Soupira Jack, désabusé.

- Moi je pense qu'il est maladroit. Et pudique. Tout le contraire de Ianto quand il s'agit de toi! Fit Dermott, le regard coulissant de malice.

- Vous pouvez développer?

Dermott éclata de rire. Enchanté. Mieux, excité et satisfait.

- Ah, je ne trahirai pas ton ami. Je tiens à rester digne de sa confiance.

- Dermott! Vous abusez!

- Entre nous! Fit ce dernier en se penchant vers un Jack sous tension. Tu as fait du bon boulot depuis que tu diriges Torchwood!

- Pas de digression! Au fait!

- Je suis sérieux! Tu as une équipe formidable. A ton image actuelle, j'ai envie de dire. Je suis fier de toi!

- Merci parrain! Lança Jack, moqueur.

- Crois en mon expérience, Jack. Tôt ou tard, tu auras l'assentiment plein et sincère de ton médecin. Il te montrera qu'il est capable du pire comme du meilleur!

- Mais il ne vous a pas attendu pour me montrer toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, lui apprit Jack.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, tous les deux! Annonça Ianto, à l'entrée du bureau, essoufflé et blanc comme de la craie. Et en l'occurrence, il s'agit du pire!

Jack et Dermott le rejoignirent, anxieux.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Labo! Owen! Connerie!

**Au labo. **

La place étant encore chaude, Owen en avait profité pour s'allonger sur la table que Jack avait occupée un peu plus tôt. La deuxième fiole artefact Anthéenne dans sa main refermée, qui reposait sur le bord de la table.

- L'idiot! Le triple idiot ! Mais je vais le tuer de mes mains! Docteur de mes …

Jack inspira longuement pour éviter de devenir vulgaire.

- Je te l'avais dit, Jack! Ce type est prêt à tout! C'est un puits sans fond d'émotions que personne, pas même lui, ne peut dompter!

- Ingérable! Je l'avais dit également! Rectifia Jack, en tentant de se calmer. Mais comment s'est-il procuré la fiole? Pourquoi personne ne l'a surveillé? Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que quelque chose d'important nous échappe?

- C'est pour un jeu télévisé, toutes ces questions? Plaisanta Dermott. Tu vois, Jack : ton Owen est capable de tout…

- En effet.

- Quels sont les risques, Jack? Il est mort ? Je ne sens plus son pouls! S'inquiéta Gwen, déjà au chevet de son ami.

- Aucune idée! Laisse-moi l'examiner!

Gwen dégagea et Jack inspecta le moindre centimètre de peau du médecin claqué. Les autres l'observèrent dans un silence pesant.

- Là, une minuscule plaie de 1 millimètre sur le majeur droit! Entonna Jack.

- C'est tout lui, ça! Soupira Ianto, dans un chuchotement.

- Tu es sur la piste du weevil? Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas?

- Je crois à tout, Tosh! Surtout dans les cas désespérés et crétins!

- Mais les phénomènes ont commencé un peu avant l'arrivée de cette espèce de weevil, répéta la jeune informaticienne, plus cartésienne que jamais, malgré l'inquiétude.

- Au lieu de me bassiner avec les faits de la veille, qu'as-tu de nouveau à nous apprendre? La sermonna Jack.

- Je n'avais pas fini de…

- Jack? L'antidote! Souffla Dermott pour endiguer la montée de crise.

- Parce qu'il existe un antidote?

- Toujours, Gwen! C'est le principe des poisons mis au point par la main …non pas humaine mais disons …Comment dire ? Bref, mis au point par une créature dotée d'une intelligence supérieure.

- Où est-il?

- Nulle part! pesta Jack. Il n'y en a pas ! J'avais gardé ces fioles pour moi! Uniquement pour moi!

- Mais pourquoi? Fit Dermott, déboussolé.

- Cela ne concerne que moi! D'accord? Vite! Il faut le purger!

- Comment? Je savais qu'il nous fallait un vrai docteur en réserve!

- Ianto! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Rien!

- Owen? Owen? Tu m'entends?

- A quoi tu joues, Jack? Il est mort!

- Anticoagulants! Dermott! Cherchez de l'anticoagulant, vite! Là, dans les tiroirs! Gwen et Ianto, ramenez-moi le dernier weevil! Au trot!

- Que comptes-tu faire, Jack? Demanda le spécialiste, qui farfouillait dans tous les tiroirs avec fébrilité et une nervosité grandissante.

- Je teste un truc! Que voulez-vous faire d'autre?

- Attendre et faire confiance à ton médecin.

- Comment ça?

- Il est intelligent!

- Plus maintenant!

- J'ai trouvé! Où sont les seringues? Ah oui, dans ce tiroir!

- Plus vite, Dermott!

- Je fais ce que je peux! J'ai quelques heures de vol en plus! Enfin, façon de dire…Là, ça y est! Tiens!

Jack s'empara de la seringue remplie de produit anticoagulant et l'injecta dans le bras d'Owen, presque aussi bien qu'un médecin ne l'aurait fait.

- Allez, Owen!

Rien ne se produisit. Jack éructa de colère.

- Ianto! Tosh! Le weevil! Hurla-t-il. Il me faut le sang du weevil… Dit-il plus confidentiellement.

- Jack, si ce n'est pas la bonne piste, que va-t-il se passer?

- C'est la bonne! Il faut que ce soit la bonne!

Jack et Dermott attendirent nerveusement l'arrivée du weevil providentiel. Dermott ne partageait guère l'espoir de Jack mais il savait, pour avoir travaillé ici, qu'à Torchwood tout était possible.

Seulement parfois, même à Torchwood, les miracles se faisaient rares. Toujours aucune réaction du médecin.

- Dès qu'il se réveille, prévenez-moi! Que je le tue à ma façon! Vociféra le Capitaine en désertant le labo à toute vitesse.

- Où vas-tu?

Dermott et Tosh n'eurent droit qu'au silence, uniquement perturbé par les pas lourds du patron au dessus de leur tête. Les deux scientifiques se fixèrent, hébétés. Lorsque soudain, Jack imita le cri de victoire de ce bon vieil Archimède et redescendit les bras levés au ciel. C'est dans cette posture relativement grotesque qu'il revint au labo. Le regard rivé à celui de Dermott. Le sourire naissant et un air de ravi de la crèche assez déroutant.

- Dermott! La légende du peuple Anthéa! Un Roi sans son peuple n'est rien!

- Je ne te suis pas, Jack.

- Tosh, combien de weevils nouvelle génération au Saint-James Bar?

- Environ 30, pour l'instant. Dont 24 neutralisés dans les caves du Bar. Et 6 hébergés ici.

- Il va falloir songer à faire agrandir notre auberge secrète! Fit Jack en souriant franchement. Les weevils! Ils sont le peuple d'Owen! Le Roi Owen Harper, Roi des abrutis ! C'est eux qui l'ont ramené à une vie certaine, et pourquoi?

Dermott et Tosh secouèrent la tête.

- Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui! Le sacrifice royal ne puise sa légitimité que dans la survie du peuple. Owen doit leur venir en aide….conclut Jack, d'une voix basse.

- Cela va être un brin compliqué. J'ai bien peur que ton médecin ait contrarié leurs plans.

- Pas forcément. Ianto! Gwen!

Ces derniers revenaient avec un weevil solidement menotté et muselé.

- Ramenez-le d'où il vient?

- Quoi? Mais on ignore d'où il vient!

- Dans sa cage, Gwen!

- C'est une blague?

- On a l'air de rire? Ok, je suis désolé. S'excusa Jack. Mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles…

- Owen s'est réveillé? S'exclama la jeune femme en lâchant le weevil, laissant Ianto basculer dangereusement en arrière sous la force de la bête en furie qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: retourner dans sa geôle. Jack stoppa Gwen dans son élan.

- Non! Pas encore. Ramenez le weevil en cage et réunion exceptionnelle dans 5 minutes! Je crois avoir trouvé un début de solution!

Jack se congratula en silence. Il n'avait pas toutes les réponses, certes. Mais ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, il en était convaincu, était tout sauf de la poudre aux yeux. Jack avait compris la soudaine résurrection d'Owen et la venue quasi simultanée de cette nouvelle espèce de créatures en grand danger d'extinction.

Tout ce branle-bas de combat n'était pas sans but. Une population entière jouait son va-tout, à travers Owen. Jack remonta lentement au Hub lorsqu'il entendit un bruit lourd provenant du labo. Ce qu'il vit en se retournant manqua de lui faire avaler sa langue. Owen Harper, debout, et de méchante humeur, visiblement.

- Quel est l'abruti qui m'a piqué? Et avec quoi?

La mâchoire de 6 mètres de long, Jack fit demi tour. Abasourdi.

- C'est moi! Je t'ai injecté un anticoagulant, car tu as ingéré le poison Anthéen! Sombre idiot!

Owen arracha le pansement sur son bras et interrogea Jack du regard.

- Quoi? Tu as bien utilisé le deuxième échantillon…

- Rien du tout! C'est ta fiole que j'avais dans la main! Le deuxième flacon est dans le coffre! Tu déconnes sec, Jack! Tu me crois assez fou pour agir sans réfléchir?

- Mais alors, pourquoi étais-tu dans les vapes?

Owen répondit timidement.

- Je me suis simplement administré un calmant et je me suis endormi.

Jack lui faisait face. Il n'était guère content.

- Pourquoi? Crois-tu que c'est le moment idéal pour une sieste? On est en plein chaos!

- C'est bon! Prie plutôt pour que je reste conscient avec tes conneries! Quelle idée de m'injecter de l'Héparine ?

- C'est la loi du Talion. Réparer une connerie, comme tu dis, par une autre connerie!

Jack se calma subitement.

- Tu ne connais pas la dernière? dit-il, mystérieux.

- Quoi encore?

- J'ai trouvé la raison de ta soudaine santé éclatante.

Owen le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Sérieux?

Pour toute réponse Jack hocha la tête.

- Tu accouches?

- Pas là, non! Débriefing d'ici quelques minutes!

Owen ronchonna dans son coin. Jack remonta au Hub. Ragaillardi. Le jeune homme le rejoignit rapidement.

- C'est coton?

- Je dirais que c'est du pétage dans la soie!

- Hein?

- Tu as bien entendu, Owen! C'est du luxe absolu! Tu es encore parmi nous parce que tu es le …Roi!

- Oh que c'est drôle! Je me marre! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es mis à la colle avec Ianto : vous avez le même humour bas de plafond.

Jack attrapa le bras d'Owen et lui détailla le plus sérieusement du monde le scoop de la journée.

- Les weevils, Owen! Ils sont ton peuple ! Tu as été ramené à la vie par ton peuple!

Owen vacilla sous le ton cérémonieux de son chef.

- Tu me charries?

- J'ai d'abord cru que c'était moi qui t'avais ramené, par ma seule volonté. Mais non! Aussi ardemment que j'ai pu l'espérer, tu n'es pas, mais alors pas du tout, mon vassal.

Jack s'adressait directement à Owen.

- Tu es de la même trempe que moi! C'est la seule consolation à laquelle je puis me raccrocher. Tu n'es pas un adorateur : tu es l'objet d'une adoration! Mes respects, Owen Harper!

- Où sont passés les autres? Tu les as avalés pendant ta crise de folie?

- Réunion exceptionnelle. Ils seront là d'ici peu. Tu es en première ligne, Owen! C'est flatteur mais c'est également risqué comme place! Tu as été investi d'une mission de sauvegarde d'une population entière.

- Bon sang! Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Jack?

- Suis-moi en salle de conférence!

Owen suivit Jack. L'incohérence dans les propos de son chef lui faisait froid dans le dos. La potion de mort Anthéenne avait dû entamer son cerveau. Mais Jack semblait exalté, excité par ce qui trottait sous son crâne. Owen craignait le pire. Un trauma post-chimique. Ou bien, un délire compulsif lié à la prise inconsidérée d'un soluté puissant et inconnu. Jack avait besoin d'un recadrage émotionnel et psychique urgent.

**Plus tard.**

Owen, aussi, aurait aussi eu besoin d'un recadrage émotionnel et psychique de toute urgence. Jack n'était pas le chef de Torchwood pour rien. Il avait les connaissances et les expériences qui le propulsaient le plus naturellement à la tête de l'organisation pour laquelle Owen travaillait depuis cinq ans. Noyé sous une tonne d'informations surréalistes, Owen finit par comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je résume, reprit le Capitaine, face à son équipe et Dermott, tous réunis dans la salle de conférence. Ce sont les weevils qui ont réveillé Owen. Il se trouve que cette espèce nouvelle de weevils nous a localisé grâce, ou à cause d'Owen. Je tiens à préciser que c'est quand même moi qui l'ai ramené à la vie. Une vie en kit, ok, mais une vie malgré tout. Ta santé florissante, tu la dois à ton peuple, les weevils. C'est eux qui t'ont remis sur pattes car ils sollicitent ton aide. Un Roi en mauvaise santé ne peut rien pour eux. Ils sont apparemment pourchassés dans leur propre univers. Par des créatures belliqueuses qui veulent en faire leurs esclaves. Près de 60% de leur population ont déjà été décimés. Owen, il faut que tu les aides à survivre à l'envahisseur. Ils t'ont désigné comme Roi. Je savais que la potion de mort Anthéenne nous servirait un jour. Le jour est venu. Une chance que j'en aie gardé plus d'un échantillon.

- C'est quoi ce délire? Tu veux que je meurs pour permettre à ces weevils de survivre? Tu as tourné la carte, Jack?

Un silence de plomb succéda à la question du médecin.

- Je ne sais pas. Confessa le Capitaine. Mais ta résurrection a un prix. Soit tu accomplis ton devoir et tu redeviens éternellement …mort. Soit tu fuis ton devoir et là, je ne réponds plus de ce qui se passera ensuite. C'est aux weevils que tu dois ta survie. Pas à moi!

- Jack, ton histoire tient la route. Mais es-tu certain de ce que tu avances?

- Hélas, oui, Dermott. J'ai déjà connu ce cas de figure. J'ai été présomptueux de croire que j'étais la réponse à tout. C'est Owen qui a le premier rôle. Tu as ta place à Torchwood! Je me félicite comme je peux.

Le jeune homme s'était prostré dans un silence maladroit. Jack avait sans doute raison. Il avait souvent, voire toujours, raison. Il pouvait se féliciter sans usurper ses talents de recruteur. Seulement la traversée d'Owen dans l'esprit de Jack l'avait violement perturbé. Tout ce qu'il avait vu à travers les yeux de son Capitaine ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Comme autant de preuves de l'immense commisération de Jack pour la condition humaine.

- Que dois-je faire?

- C'est à toi, et à toi seul, de décider, Owen.

- Je ne communique pas avec les weevils, Jack, avoua Owen, pétri d'angoisse. J'en ai la sensation mais en réalité je n'ai aucun lien avec eux.

- Tu communiques avec eux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Owen. C'est eux qui communiquent avec toi. Tu es un Roi qui s'ignore. Le meilleur des Rois si l'on en juge par l'Histoire des peuplades galactiques. Tu as été élu par un peuple. Tu leur dois un sacrifice.

- Mais je veux pas mourir! S'insurgea Owen.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu es déjà mort!

- Alors quoi? Que va-t-il se produire si j'accepte le sacrifice?

- Vous nous reviendrez, tel que vous étiez avant tous ces évènements. Vivant mais …mort. Fit Dermott, navré.

Owen chercha le soutien auprès de ses collègues mais il ne vit que détresse et inquiétude, dans chaque visage tourmenté.

- Vous êtes certain que je ne risque pas d'y rester pour de bon si j'accepte ?

- Absolument! Répondit Jack, dont le visage devint impénétrable.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?

- Tu as le choix de refuser et de découvrir ce que ton attitude risque de déclencher : une mise à mort d'un peuple et le sort que ton choix pourrait induire dans ton organisme, déclara Jack, sentencieux. Si tu aimes les surprises…

- C'est bon! Je vais le faire!

- Un Roi peut se permettre toutes les facilités qu'il désire, clama Tosh, désespérée.

- Je ne suis le Roi de personne, Tosh. Les weevils ne sont que des créatures primitives.

- Mais tu veux les aider?

- Oui! C'est un devoir! Je suis mort! Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je ne tiens pas à découvrir ce qu'ils me réservent en cas de non respect de mes acquis! Je vais le faire!

- Bien! Fit Jack, nullement surpris par le courage d'Owen. Tous à vos postes! Le Roi Owen Harper va procéder. Je veux que tout se déroule dans les règles de l'art! C'est compris? Owen, avec moi!

La salle de conférence se vida peu à peu. Jack et Owen regagnèrent le labo, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se postait devant les écrans d'ordinateurs, le cœur serré.

- C'est de la folie! Fit Gwen, anxieuse, une fois assurée que Jack ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

- Et si ça ne marchait pas? Ajouta Tosh., de plus en plus noyée dans la peur.

- Jack sait ce qu'il fait, les rassura Dermott.

- Que va-t-il advenir d'Owen?

- Il va revenir à son état normal, Tosh. Celui qui a précédé cet état de vie/mort de surenchère. Voilà tout! Un minime changement, au vu des circonstances, non?

- Vous avez raison, Dermott. Concéda Tosh, chagrine.

- Pourquoi Owen tient-il à garder ce qu'il a vu chez Jack durant la projection psychique? Se demanda Ianto.

- Bien! Tout le monde est prêt? Dermott, venez m'aider! Voulez-vous?

- Avec plaisir, Jack.

- Je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur les moniteurs du weevil. Le moindre dépassement de la ligne de réactivité de celui-ci devrait nous alerter et nous forcer à arrêter le tir. Ok?

- Pas de problème!

- Jack, je te dis à bientôt. Murmura Owen, allongé sur la table, à côté du weevil.

- A tout de suite, Owen!

Jack administra le contenu létal du deuxième flacon et attendit, en serrant la main de son médecin un peu trop fort. Il réalisa vite que ce dernier avait sombré dans un sommeil lourd.

- Tosh? Lis-nous à haute voix ce que tu as sur ton moniteur central, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

- Progression à 35%. 56 %. 89% . Transfert terminé. Annonça le jeune femme, accablée.

Owen dormait à poings fermés. Jack lâcha sa main et se tourna vers Dermott. Celui-ci était plongé dans sa lecture de données.

- Alors? S'impatienta Jack.

- Tout est normal.

- Tosh?

- Intégration des molécules d'Owen par le spécimen n° 156. En cours.

Ianto et Gwen échangèrent un regard perdu.

- Alors?

- Tout est normal, répéta Dermott.

- Le transfert est théoriquement actif! Conclut Tosh.

- Ok. Gwen, Ianto, descendez dans les geôles et préparez les weevils pour une inoculation de masse. Je vais prélever du sang chez ce n° 156 et vous l'amènerais en bas. Normalement, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. J'ai le code génétique d'Owen dans le sang du weevil. Si j'ai raison, il nous faudra vacciner tous les weevils du Saint-James Bar avant de les renvoyer chez eux!

- D'accord!

Gwen et Ianto descendirent dans les sous-sols de Torchwood. Tosh imprima tout ce qui défilait sur son ordinateur. Dermott faisait de même avec les données médicales du weevils et d'Owen. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait normalement. Comme l'avait prévu Jack.

**Dans les sous-sols.**

Le chef de Torchwood joua les docteurs bénévoles en injectant à chaque weevil une infime dose de la substance génétique d'Owen. Une fois les vaccinations terminées, il ordonna à Gwen et à Ianto de poursuivre l'acte médical au Saint-James Bar.

- Quand vous aurez piqué tout ce joli monde, nous viendrons vous aider à les transporter jusqu'ici, dit-il. Un confinement absolu est indispensable. Ensuite, nous attendrons le prochain pic de Faille qui devrait en toute logique nous permettre de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent!

Les deux jeunes agents partis, Jack fit retomber la pression et conseilla à Dermott et à Tosh de lui prêter main forte pour préparer les caisses de mise en quarantaine des weevils qu'ils allaient devoir récupérer au bar. Assembler les menottes, les muselières. Faire le plein de spray neutralisant, etc…Lorsque Tosh vint casser l'élan des deux hommes optimistes.

- Jack? Comment Owen va-t-il se réveiller? Cette potion, ce poison, n'est-il pas fatal?

Jack se figea un court instant avant de trouver la parade pour ne pas affoler sa jeune collègue dont le flegme asiatique avait quitté le corps et l'esprit. Tosh tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Il est bien trop vivace pour rester allongé éternellement sur cette table, Tosh!

- Je pense que Jack a sa petite idée, fit Dermott, qui n'en avait pas le moindre soupçon.

- C'est vrai?

- Penses-tu que je sois assez inconscient pour envoyer Owen au casse-pipe sans avoir en tête une solution de retour efficace?

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu…

- Tosh! Cesse de te tourmenter et aide-nous à collecter le maximum d'armes de soumission!

La jeune femme abandonna, sous les regards pleins de mansuétude des deux hommes.

La montée d'angoisse de Tosh gagna Jack, pourtant. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la façon de ramener Owen. Oh, comme Dermott l'avait supposé, il avait bien une petite idée mais elle n'était pas certifiée. Il gardait pour lui la déception de ne pas avoir été le facteur premier de la renaissance du médecin. Il avait jusque là cru que seule son affection pour le jeune homme avait suffi pour le ramener parmi eux. Le fait de découvrir que les weevils lui avaient ravi sa place, et qu'il n'y avait été pour rien, le déroutait. Pire, cela l'accablait. A trop longtemps voir passer des êtres chers, des êtres aimables et aimés, Jack avait perdu la notion de partage. Du moins dans le domaine de l'affect. Il devait accepter que certains ne ressentaient pas le besoin de lui rendre son affection. Comme avec Owen. Ce dernier était son employé. Ni plus, ni moins. Il travaillait sous ses ordres, dans le meilleur des cas, mais là s'arrêtait leur relation notoirement tendue.

De temps en temps, il jetait un œil attendri vers Owen, qui dormait toujours. Puis il croisait le regard nerveux de Tosh et son impuissance le rattrapait. Son sourire parvenait alors à adoucir la détresse de la jeune femme. Mais comment rassurer son petit cœur?

**Plus tard.**

Tosh était repartie s'occuper l'esprit devant ses chers ordinateurs tandis que Jack et Dermott spéculaient sur la suite des évènements. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait au labo, surveillant à loisir le moindre mouvement éventuel du patient Harper.

- Comment vas-tu le réveiller?

- Je n'en sais encore rien mais chut!

- Le sacrifice du Roi est historiquement définitif, chuchota Dermott, aussi agaçant pour Jack qu'une mouche attirée par la peau en temps de forte chaleur moite. Jack regrettait la présence de son ami. Égoïstement, à présent que tout était désamorcé, Dermott ne leur servait plus à rien. Jack se détesta de nourrir une telle pensée indigne de lui et de son vieil ami. L'angoisse et la pression avaient eu raison de sa profonde empathie. Il s'en excusa aussitôt.

- Je suis un monstre d'égocentrisme et de lâcheté, Dermott. Je suis désolé.

Dermott lui cogna gentiment le genou avec son bras.

- Hé, ça va aller! On va trouver un moyen!

Jack soupira.

- Tu sais quoi? J'ai été bluffé par la projection psychique d'Owen. Il a vu des choses qui l'ont visiblement ébranlé. Ton passé. Vous avez cela en commun désormais.

Jack leva la tête.

- Vous avez une idée ou vous vous faites mousser?

Dermott sourit en croisant le regard de son ami.

- Possible…

- Une minute! Si vous savez quelque chose, c'est le moment de me le dire!

- Je sais que tu te sens misérable, impuissant face à ce qui arrive à ton médecin. Seulement, je te connais un peu et, surtout, je connais la nature humaine face aux mystères nébuleux et effrayants qui nous entourent en permanence. Les weevils l'ont peut-être remis sur pattes, mais c'est toi, Jack, qui va rétablir sa condition de zombi. Les weevils sont passés par toi et Torchwood pour appeler leur Sauveur. Tu as ton mot à dire.

- Comment? Fit Jack, en se levant.

- Va parler à Toshiko. Donne-lui l'occasion de te parler de ses sentiments pour Owen...

- Je sais ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui, l'interrompit le chef, énervé.

- Non! Il te faut l'écouter! Ensuite, tu feras de même avec Gwen et Ianto. Demande-leur ce qu'ils éprouvent pour leur ami. Retiens chaque mot! Oublie tes mots à toi! Partage avec eux et ensuite, seulement ensuite, ta connexion avec Owen Harper sera complète.

- C'est quoi cette méthode surannée? Ce prosélytisme de foire? Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qu'Owen nous est indispensable pour me convaincre de son importance.

- Je ne te parle pas d'efficacité ! Ni de travail! Mais de sentiments! Jack, je te le redis : Owen a vu dans ton passé et cela l'a marqué. C'est à toi de voir dans son aura et..

- Son aura? Dermott, sans vouloir vous blesser, je ne suis pas une grenouille de bénitier! Les auras, les shakras, les auréoles célestes, très peu pour moi! J'ai vu tant de choses …

- Je ne suis pas en train de te vendre ma soupe, Jack!

- Il a raison! Tu devrais te connecter à Owen. Comme il l'a fait avec toi.

Tosh venait de parler dans leur dos. Dermott se leva et lui fit face. Jack les regarda tous les deux avant de répondre, posément.

- C'est d'accord! Dermott, veuillez gardez un oeil sur Owen. Tosh, je técoute.

Le Capitaine et sa jeune informaticienne s'installèrent au poste de travail central, en gardant la connexion avec Gwen et Ianto, sur le terrain.

- Je sais que tu sais pour moi, Jack, dit Tosh, d'une petite voix. Je suis terrorisée. Même si je n'ai jamais pensé à quitter Torchwood quand il a été froidement assassiné par Copley, je me suis demandée, pour la première fois de ma vie, ce que je faisais sur cette Terre. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Jack. Des coups durs, j'en ai connus. Avec ma mère séquestrée, j'avais un but, quelque chose qui m'interdisait de baisser les bras. Mais avec la mort d'Owen, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Je ne t'aurai pas abandonné, non. Je te dois tant..

- Tu ne me dois rien Tosh, soupira Jack, déjà fébrile.

- Si! Travailler ici et pour toi! C'est la seule chose positive et réellement enrichissante que je n'ai jamais eue! Notre travail est dévastateur et dur. Si dur! Mais tu es là, toujours là. Pour nous. Je sais ce qui a motivé Owen, à l'instant. Se sacrifier pour toi est un honneur, une chance. Personne ne le refuserait.

- Ne dis pas ça, Tosh! Je refuse que quiconque se sacrifie pour moi!

- Laisse-moi parler! Fit-elle aux bords des larmes. Dermott est de bon conseil. Si on ne le fait pas pour toi, on doit le faire pour Torchwood et tu ne peux rien contre ça.

Ému, Jack caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

- Il n'existe aucun domaine qui me puisse me résister, Tosh. Mais là n'est pas la question. On parlera de moi plus tard, dit-il débonnaire.

- Pour nous faire gagner du temps, je peux très bien te mettre au parfum sur chacun de nous, tu sais! Tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu es le dernier lien indéfectible entre nous tous et la réalité. Gwen, tu lui as prouvé qu'une vie tranquille de policier n'était pas faite pour elle. Qu'elle méritait mieux que de courir les petits voleurs à la tir. Qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'un soldat pacifiste de l'Humanité. Et Ianto, ce pauvre Ianto, qui t'a trahi. Tu lui as pardonné. Avec une arrière-pensée peu orthodoxe, je sais, mais tu as fait de lui un homme vrai, précieux et solide. Un ami rare. C'est tout ce qui compte après tout. Il est solide, tu sais. Comment ne pas l'être quand on a pour toi les sentiments qui sont les siens?

Sans honte ni fierté altérée, Jack et Tosh communiaient véritablement..

- Quant à moi, je te dois tout! Non! Je n'ai pas fini, s'empressa-t-elle de dire voyant son chef ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Faire le bien, dans la discrétion et le refus de gloire. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais. Tu me l'as donné. Owen…Il a trouvé son équilibre ici. Il a saisi l'opportunité de venger sa promise, de lui être éternellement fidèle, chaque jour, à chaque nouvelle mission. Tu lui as servi d'alibi pour qu'il puisse se perdre dans une vie sans émotion, sans engagements.

- Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le guérir, cela dit. Je l'ai rendu inapte à toute vie sociale et amoureuse, jugea Jack, dépité.

- C'est la vie qu'il recherchait. Crois-moi! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas si inapte…

- Tosh…

- Voilà, Jack. Dermott a raison, c'est à toi de jouer à présent. Les weevils ne supportent pas jour et nuit le caractère de cochon d'Owen. Toi, oui. Ils sont là pour leur survie. Tu es là pour l'accomplissement de la nôtre, posant jour après jour une pierre à notre édifice commun. Torchwood. J'ai fini, tu peux argumenter, si tu veux.

Jack secoua la tête et offrit un mouchoir immaculé à Tosh.

- J'ai compris, Toshiko Sato. J'ai une pierre à poser aujourd'hui, avec vous. Et nous allons ramener Owen parmi nous!

Jack reçut alors des nouvelles de Gwen qui sembla affolée.

- Jack? Faut venir immédiatement nous donner un coup de main! Les weevils sont trop agressifs, et Ianto est tombé dans les pommes!

- Quoi?

- Il n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui casse sur la tête un sac de grains de café! Il va s'en remettre. Mais avoue que c'est plutôt marrant. Ianto n'aime plus le café!

La blague arracha un petit sourire à Jack, doucement remis de sa forte émotion.

- On arrive, Gwen! Dermott, vous restez ici! Tosh, suis-moi! On a un Ianto au café frappé à récupérer!

- Rien de grave?

- Non. En route!

* * *

A suivre...


	9. Premier verdict

_**Disclaimer **__: rien à moi, merci tout le monde._

_**Synopsis**__: rien ne va plus après que Jack ait ressuscité Owen. _

_**Merci **__: à ma bêta adorée, __**Evalyre**__, et à __**Rhéa **__pour son analyse revigorante. Double gage de qualité__**, **_non_**? **_

* * *

_**PART 9**_

_**Au Saint-James Bar.**_

_Jack et Tosh avaient fini par retrouver la trace de leurs collègues, guidés par l'odeur nauséabonde qui imprégnait chaque coin des sous-sols crasseux. Ianto et Gwen avaient fait du bon travail. Près de douze weevils étaient déjà saucissonnés, dans un coin sombre de la cave. Jack et Tosh terminèrent le travail de neutralisation. _

_- Bien! Beau boulot! Nous allons devoir faire plusieurs voyages pour mettre en cellule tous ces clowns! Sauf les deux premiers. Le premier qui a servi de cobaye à nos examens médicaux, et le dernier que nous avons réduit au silence. Ces deux-là, Ianto, tu me les mets dans la même cellule. Ok? _

_- D'accord, Jack!_

_- Pas de nouvelle d'Owen? _

_- Non, Gwen! Mais il va bien. Fais-moi confiance!_

_- Comment va-t-on le réveiller? _

_- Concentre-toi sur les weevils ! Le temps nous est compté._

_- Tu n'as aucune idée, c'est ça? S'emballa la jeune femme qui les laissa porter les lourds corps sans pouvoir les aider._

_- Gwen! Aide-nous! Supplia Tosh, dont le visage étonnamment paisible eut l'effet escompté sur son amie. _

_- Ok, j'arrive. _

_- Ianto et Gwen, vous restez ici ! On transporte ces douze-là et on revient! _

_Le jeune homme fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler à son chef plus longuement. Mais le temps jouait contre eux. Il prit donc son mal en patience. _

_Le convoyage dura plus d'une heure._

_Ianto avait suivi le ordres de Jack et surveillait les weevils, une bonne vingtaine en tout, avec une rigueur toute militaire. Jack avait suggéré de les asperger régulièrement de spray pour les maintenir endormis, tandis qu'il procédait, avec Dermott, à un ultime examen sur les deux weevils sélectionnés et sur Owen, profondément endormi._

_Tosh et Gwen entouraient le corps de celui-ci, chacune d'elle assise à son chevet lorsque Jack exprima son ras-le-bol._

_- Hey, les filles! Lui tenir la main ne sera pas suffisant! Relayez-vous au moins! On a besoin de tout le monde! _

_Gwen se leva. Elle savait que Tosh était la plus proche du médecin, malgré leur aventure. Elle sourit à son amie et prit place devant l'ordinateur central. De son poste surélevé, elle pouvait observer Jack et Dermott s'agiter autour des 3 corps inertes. Comme elle pouvait deviner, par la posture voûtée de Tosh, que cette dernière avait perdu force et espoir. Elle jeta un œil à la caméra qui donnait sur les geôles, et sourit de voir Ianto assis entre les deux cellules qu'il devait surveiller. Les weevils semblaient toujours être sous l'effet du sédatif. Ianto s'ennuyait ferme. Elle voulut le distraire un peu._

_- Ianto? Ici c'est le souk! Tu ne te sens pas trop seul en bas?_

_- Oh si! Mais j'ai l'habitude. Gwen?_

_- Oui? _

_- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à ramener Owen? Demanda le jeune homme en fixant la caméra nichée dans un coin, en haut du mur._

_- D'après mon analyse visuelle du Jack en action, j'ai la sensation - agréable - qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il n'est pas en train de nous enfumer! Lui rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. _

_- Est-ce qu'il a les cheveux sur les yeux?_

_- Quoi? _

_- Ses cheveux. Comment sont-ils?_

_- Parfaitement coiffés! Et pas de mèche devant les yeux! Hey c'est quoi ce code? Allez, je veux tout savoir! _

_- C'est bon signe, murmura Ianto en souriant discrètement._

_- Oi! Quand Jack a les cheveux décoiffés, ça signifie qu'il est perdu? C'est ça! S'excita Gwen, provisoirement loin du tumulte._

_- Aucune idée! Je te fais marcher, Gwen! Et tu as couru! _

_- Espèce de crétin! Tu te trouves drôle? _

_- Gwen? J'ai peur pour Owen, reprit le jeune homme, sérieux._

_- Moi aussi. Soupira la jeune femme, en reposant le regard sur les deux hommes affairés dans le labo. _

_Elle vit Jack et Dermott détacher l'un des weevils et le poser contre le mur. Son front se plissa d'interrogation. Ensuite le chef de Torchwood discuta un bref instant avec le spécialiste avant de détacher le second weevil et de se connecter au reste de l'équipe._

_- Ianto, on a besoin de toi pour descendre les weevils! Tosh, à ton poste! Gwen, avec moi. Dermott…poursuivez!_

_Une fois le labo débarrassé des deux weevils, qui furent enfermés ensemble, l'équipe se réunit autour du corps d'Owen. Jack adressa à tous un regard d'encouragement et commença son exposé._

_- Bien! Les analyses sanguines que nous venons d'effectuer sur les weevils et sur Owen sont rassurantes. Et notre théorie du peuple weevil en détresse est donc envisageable. _

_- Quel pourcentage? Demanda Tosh, sceptique._

_- Maximal! Fit Jack, lapidaire. Je vais à présent tenter la projection psychique avec Owen._

_- C'est ça ta solution? Souffla Gwen, déçue. _

_- C'est la mienne, répondit Dermott, vexé. Gwen, c'est la seule option possible. Faites confiance à Jack! _

_- J'ai confiance en Jack. C'est sur Owen que j'hésite…_

_- Il va répondre à l'appel de Jack, assura Tosh, qui voyait en son chef, la plus grande des perfections._

_- Bon, espérons que ça marche. _

_- Gwen, tu as peut-être une meilleure idée? Lança Jack, légèrement acerbe. _

_Il n'eut pour toute réponse le regard noir dans le sien. Il continua sans fléchir._

_- Tosh, je compte sur toi pour réagir au moindre mouvement conscient ou pas d'Owen! Ianto, descends aux geôles pour garder un œil sur les weevils et note leur comportement durant la projection!_

_- Mais…_

_- Allez! _

_Jack et Ianto échangèrent un drôle de regard. Neutre pour Jack. De protestation lasse pour Ianto. Ce dernier finit par obéir. _

_- Tu es dur avec lui, chuchota Dermott. _

_- Je suis professionnel! Que vouliez-vous? Que je lui titille l'entrejambe pendant que nous tentons l'impossible? _

_- Il voulait juste être avec toi…_

_- Je suis immortel. Pas Owen! Dermott, vous êtes pire que moi!_

_- Procède! Espèce de voyou! _

_- Je vais donc me projeter dans l'esprit d'Owen. Tenez-vous prêt! _

_- Jack? _

_- Quoi? _

_- On a besoin de la Faille pour la projection…Fit Tosh, d'une petite voix de fillette. _

_Jack s'agrippa sur le bord de la table pour ne pas tressaillir. Ce détail monumental avait fui son raisonnement enfiévré. _

_- Pour quand?_

_- Pas dans l'immédiat. Je ne vois rien. Je suis désol…_

_- Désolée, oui je sais! Et personne d'autre n'a réagi? Vous m'avez laissé partir en roue libre sans me rappeler la procédure? _

_Jack se défoula comme il put sur ses subordonnés, que Dermott vint heureusement défendre._

_- On se calme! Moi-même j'avais complètement oublié la Faille. C'est pour ça que tu la payes, Jack. Pas vrai? _

_Tosh sourit au spécialiste compatissant. Il faisait office de soupape et remplissait son rôle difficile à merveille. Il approcha de Jack et tenta d'émousser son angoisse._

_- Jack! Tout va bien! Owen n'a rien à craindre tant qu'il est là, sous nos yeux, parfaitement surveillé et que la Faille va se manifester, tôt ou tard. J'ai une question pour toi._

_- Laquelle? Demanda le Capitaine, calmé._

_- Tu as su revenir parmi nous à cause du bon stress que la visite d'Owen dans ta conscience a réveillé en toi. On est d'accord?_

_Jack hocha la tête._

_- Selon toi, quelle sera la raison, la motivation, le stimuli, su tu préfères, qui nous assurerait le retour du jeune homme parmi nous? _

_Dermott Spears, soupape et révélateur de conscience. _

_- Je ne sais pas. Je vais lui donner l'ordre de revenir! _

_- Pas d'ordre! Que des intentions nobles!_

_- Mais c'est tout à fait noble de lui ordonner de reprendre son job!_

_- Il a raison, Jack. Fais appel à tes sentiments. Et …aux nôtres. _

_La jeune scientifique rougit aussitôt. Mais son doux visage se durcit subitement._

_- Jack! J'ai un pic de Faille dans mon programmateur. Dans moins de 5 minutes! _

_- Génial!_

_- Il n'était pas censé figurer plus tôt? Je n'y comprends rien! Il sera court, très court. Vite!_

_Jack s'allongea sur la table qui jouxtait celle sur laquelle Owen était endormi. Dermott lui injecta une dose du code génétique d'Owen et un puissant sédatif. _

_- A tout à l'heure, parvint-il à articuler avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel._

_Du noir. Que du noir. Non, pas du noir. Plutôt une absence étonnante de couleur. Du vide. Du vide. Un néant incolore et impalpable. Puis, peu à peu, une zébrure devant ses yeux. Une image ralentie mais animée. Celle d'une dame d'un certain âge, au regard éteint. Quelque chose dans le tracé de ses lèvres dénonçait un caractère rigoriste, dépourvu d'émotions, aigre. Un visage rond mais peu maternel. Un visage de sècheresse affective. Un désert d'amour. Des rides creusées dans une absence d'existence. Un œil perçant et vitreux, reflétant le pire des sentiments. Celui de l'indigence. De la disette émotionnelle. Un visage figé au regard méprisant et exempt d'émotions. Madame Harper. La mère du pauvre Owen. Un modèle de sévérité et de désintérêt. Un abîme de froideur. _

_Jack venait de pénétrer dans la conscience de son employé. Pas étonnant qu'un jeune homme comme lui ait dérapé si tôt. Avec un passif monstrueux et une génitrice dépourvue d'amour pour son rejeton. _

_- Elle est encore en vie! _

_- Qui?_

_- Cette vipère!_

_- Owen, écoute-moi! _

_- Une harpie méphitique! Quelle insulte à l'instinct maternel. Si beau! Si pur! _

_- Owen, écoute-moi! Répéta Jack. _

_Il se trouvait dans un endroit indéfinissable. En pleine connexion avec Owen. Tout reposait sur ce qu'il allait dire au jeune homme pour le convaincre de revenir parmi eux. _

_- Elle est desséchée depuis sa naissance! Cette vielle peau!_

_- Tu es un homme adulte, Owen! Tu as des responsabilités! Il faut couper ce cordon nocif qui te lie à ta mère! _

_- Qu'elle pourrisse en enfer!_

_- Owen!_

_- Je la déteste! Je la déteste! Sanglotait le jeune homme, recroquevillé sur cette vision de rien qui le poursuivait encore.. _

_- Il ne faut pas dire ça! Regarde-moi! _

_Jack était au dessus de la table où Owen s'était ratatiné. Il lui prit le visage, fermement._

_- Je suis là! Regarde-moi! _

_Owen ouvrit les yeux, pleins de larmes, et fixa son supérieur. _

_- J'ai froid, Jack! J'ai peur! Il fait noir!_

_- Non! Tout va bien! Laisse-moi sonder ta conscience, s'il te plait! _

_Owen secoua la tête mais la projection put poursuivre._

_Un doux visage évanescent, aussi léger qu'une plume d'oie. Diane. Envolée. Puis un autre visage plus dur, plus accusateur. Jack le reconnut tristement. Celui de Katie, la promise d'Owen qui avait succombé à l'emprise alien et qui avait conduit Owen directement vers Torchwood. _

_- Tout va bien, Owen! _

_Tosh en jupe noire et décolleté généreux. Mais quand la douce Tosh avait-elle porté cette tenue si féminine? Se demanda Jack. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette épineuse énigme. Jack se vit en double, face à Owen, lorsque ce dernier lui avait tiré plus d'une balle en pleine poire. Ok, c'est du donnant-donnant. Owen avait son acte de démence sur la conscience, ce qui ne surprit pas Jack outre-mesure. _

_- Owen! _

_- Tu as vécu tant de choses…_

_- On a besoin de toi, ici, à Torchwood._

_- Je ne suis qu'un misérable pion dans la vanité de l'évolution humaine.._

_- J'ai besoin de toi, à mes côtés! Reviens! Bon sang! Ton passé est derrière toi!_

_- Je n'ai aucun avenir ici! Laisse-moi tranquille!_

_- Notre avenir sans toi est destiné au chaos! On va droit à l'échec! Reviens! _

_- Mon passé, comme tu dis, est mon passé! Et j'y tiens! _

_- Compare le tien au mien! Je sais, ce n'est pas comparable mais je t'en supplie Owen! Fais appel à ton sens pragmatique : ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et ce fil, tu l'as entre tes doigts! Ne le brise pas! Reviens! _

_- Owen? Jack? _

_Jack entendit une voix inconnue lui répondre._

_- Il est si malheureux! Je vous en prie, laissez-le partir!_

_- C'est qui? Owen?_

_- Katie? C'est toi?_

_Owen se redressa, levant les mains vers un fantôme bien-aimé._

_- Oui, c'est moi! Rejoins-moi! _

_- Non! Hurla Jack. Il n'est pas de ton monde! Il a sa place parmi les vivants!_

_- Une place de mort-vivant, c'est tout le crédit que vous lui accordez? Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous? Renâcla la voix féminine._

_- Il n'est pas mort! _

_- J'arrive, Katie! Mon amour!_

_- Pas question! Tu restes avec moi, Owen Harper! _

_Désemparé, et conscient du peu d'atouts qu'il possédait pour retenir l'esprit d'Owen, Jack sortit l'artillerie lourde._

_- Tosh! Elle a besoin de toi, Owen! Elle t'aime! Cesse de faire l'autruche et assume tes actes! _

_- Ta gueule, Harkness!_

_Toujours endormi, assis sur la table, Owen envoya un violent uppercut dans la mâchoire de son chef qui s'effondra à terre._

_- Tosh, dis-moi! Entre nous : tu es plutôt Mac ou PC? Allez! C'est juré, je le garde pour moi! _

_Owen cessa de s'agiter et grimaça grossièrement avant de sombrer à nouveau dans ce qui ressembla le plus au sommeil du juste._

_Durant la projection, Dermott raconta à Gwen et à Tosh, la légende du peuple Anthéen. Les machines high-tech enregistrant tout ce qui se passait dans les cerveaux des deux hommes, un sauvetage en règle effréné et musclé qui échappait aux regards des spectateurs présents, Dermott trouva le moment opportun pour faire la lumière sur ce peuple de l'ombre. Car le parallèle avec les weevils venait de le mettre sur la bonne voix. _

_- Le peuple de la planète Anthéa est un peuple de l'ombre. Un peuple qui vit sous terre et qui évite scrupuleusement toute sortie diurne. Non, ce ne sont pas des vampires! Mais comme nombre de populations clandestines, ces créatures ont une sainte peur du soleil. Je les comparerais bien à des taupes, bien plus évoluées que les espèces que nous connaissons sur Terre. C'est l'absence d'exposition au soleil qui est responsable de leur déficit en mélanine. Le peuple d'Anthéa est un peuple Albinos, si on fait abstraction des yeux rouges et de l'absence de poils. Ils sont blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine. _

_- Ils ne doivent pas être très beaux…_

_- Oh, il ne faut pas être sectaire, miss Cooper. Ils ont un charme incontesté et une délicatesse dans leurs manières plus proches du dandy Oscar Wilde que de nos chers weevils! _

_- Vous êtes marrant!_

_- Merci. _

_- Continuez, plaida Tosh, succombant lentement au talent d'orateur de Dermott._

_- Avec joie. Ces créatures ont vécu durant des millénaires en toute quiétude et harmonie. Vous savez : un peu à la manière du peuple équidé des Houyhnhnms._

_- Pardon? _

_- Le peuple savant des chevaux dans l'œuvre de Jonathan Swift, « les voyages de Gulliver »! _

_-Oh ! Absolument! Bredouilla Gwen, qui n'avait jamais dépassé le premier chapitre de ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature anglaise._

_- Des chevaux superbes, élégants et dotés de parole. Ajouta Tosh, qui, elle, connaissait ses classiques._

_Gwen rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux. Un geste qu'elle voulut le plus féminin possible. On a les atouts qu'on mérite._

_- C'est exactement ça! _

_- Le peuple Anthéen est-il aussi pourvu d'un langage ?_

_- Oui, Tosh . Comme beaucoup d'espèces. Ils ne communiquent pas par des mots, ou des signifiants, mais par pure télépathie. Comme vous le savez. _

_- Que leur est-il arrivé? _

_- Ils ont été victimes de la Faille. Mais peu de temps auparavant, des barbares se sont échoués dans leur monde. Des êtres cruels qui les ont réduits à l'esclavage. Plus personne sur Anthéa n'eut voix au chapitre. Jusqu'à ce que leur Roi de l'époque…_

_- Pithoéos 1._

_- Oui! Ce fils de graveur a mis au point la solution dite de « résolution parallèle » pour éviter l'extinction de la race. Il s'est sacrifié. La suite, vous la connaissez. Seulement lorsque des individus d'Anthéa se sont échappés à cause d'un dérèglement d'espace-temps dû à la Faille, ils n'avaient plus aucun Roi pour leur venir en aide. Nous nous sommes donc chargés de les renvoyer chez eux. Ce fut si émouvant! Si beau!_

_- Ils vous ont charmés, on dirait?_

_- Oh oui, miss Cooper! L'inconnu effraie mais il peut également fasciner. Ce fut le cas avec ces pauvres créatures. _

_Gwen offrit son plus beau sourire au comparse de Jack._

_- Mais je ne vous ai pas dit ce qui me travaille, depuis que je repense à cette mission._

_- Quoi donc? Fit Tosh, frôlant l'hystérie. _

_- Le Roi Pithoéos. Il était le seul de toute la mythologie Anthéa à avoir affronté le Roi des astres. Le soleil. Le Roi Pithoéos 1__er__ était noir comme l'ébène._

_- Non? _

_- Quoi? _

_Dermott s'amusa de l'étonnement des deux jeunes femmes. _

_- Si! Aussi noir que du charbon! Il était constamment sous le rayonnement naturel du soleil et semblait être en totale osmose avec l'astre. Je suis certain que c'est de là que vient l'expression « faire la lumière sur… ». Un sacré pied de nez aux détracteurs fascistes, non? Ah, je me demande où en ils en sont à l'heure où je vous parle. Je parie qu'ils ont dépassé l'évolution humaine. Ce que j'aimerais partager leur quotidien…_

_Dermott parlait sous l'emprise d'une soudaine révérence au peuple extra-terrestre. Owen et Jack ne montrant aucun signe visible d'amélioration, le spécialiste poursuivit un peu plus son incroyable récit._

_- Lorsque les 8 individus de la planète Anthéa sont arrivés chez nous, sur Terre, Alex, le chef de Torchwood de l'époque avait failli détruire et l'Institut et le peuple Anthéen. Il n'avait aucune idée quant à la façon de se servir de la Faille pour les rapatrier chez eux. C'était un bon chef, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c'est durant cette mission que j'ai découvert la destinée unique de votre patron actuel. Il avait considéré toutes les paramètres possibles. C'est comme ça qu'il m'avait engagé, non sans heurts. Il m'avait carrément imposé à Alex. Ensuite, il avait suivi l'acte du Roi. Il avait donné sa vie pour les renvoyer. Ok, j'ignorais encore qu'il était increvable, mais la façon dont il avait porté cette affaire à bout de bras m'avait subjugué. Il n'était jamais certain de revenir, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui encore, le doute l'envahit, mais il avait foncé tel un taureau pris dans les spectres du tissu rouge que le toréador fait valser sous ses naseaux. Je ne connais pas le nom exact de ce tissu. Vous m'en voyez navré, mais j'exècre la tauromachie. _

_- Moi aussi, fit en écho Tosh._

_- C'est sidérant! Si je suis votre raisonnement, Dermott, Jack serait le Roi des weevils, et non Owen! Non? _

_- La logique n'est pas un critère de comparaison à Torchwood. Cela dit, vous avez raison. Je soupçonne Jack d'avoir délégué un peu de sa suprématie à Owen. Jack est un leader qui ne peut se passer de son équipe. Sans vous, il n'est rien. De la même façon qu'au temps d'Alex, Jack travaillait bien en dessous de ses capacités. _

_- Et pour compléter la farce, il est toujours bronzé! _

_- C'est un signe! Renchérit Dermott, complice._

_- Et comment vous a-t-il connu? Demanda Gwen, ardente._

_- Pic de Faille terminé! Annonça Tosh, se remettant au travail. _

_- Alors qu'avons-nous? _

_- La projection s'est passée normalement. Mais pourquoi aucun des deux ne se réveillent? Fit Tosh, inquiète._

_- Pour Jack, c'est normal. Je lui ai administré un puissant sédatif. Quant à Owen…_

_Ce dernier avait dû entendre son nom. Il ouvrit les yeux et les recouvrit aussitôt de ses mains, aveuglé par les néons du labo. _

_- Putain! La vache! Bordel de m…._

_- Un peu de bienséance, mon jeune ami! Il y a des dames ici._

_Gwen et Tosh s'élancèrent, tout sourire, sur le jeune homme malpoli et l'étouffèrent de baisers. _

_- Owen! Comment te sens-tu?_

_- Je vais bien! Mais j'irais encore mieux si vous me laissiez respirer! _

_- Owen parti! Owen revenu! Clama Dermott, à moitié enchanté. _

_Jack roupillait toujours. Mais ce qui tracassait le plus l'invité, c'était la suite des évènements. La réussite de la projection psychique devait être validée au plus vite. _

_- Qu'as-tu vu? Entendu? Raconte! _

_- Tu as entendu la voix de Jack? _

_- Minute! Jack? Oh que oui je l'ai entendu! J'ai bien senti sa présence. Et lui aussi ! Où est-ce qu'il est?_

_- Ici! Où veux-tu qu'il aille?_

_- Sûr! Avec ce que je lui ai mis! _

_- C'est à dire ?_

_Ianto venait de les rejoindre et avait parlé depuis le haut de l'escalier._

_- Un léger calmant made in Owen._

_Le jeune homme parvint enfin à se lever et s'avança vers la table de Jack. Tosh et Gwen se gardèrent de lui obstruer le passage._

_- Il faut que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé durant la projection, conseilla Dermott, sur un ton amical et apaisé._

_Les souvenirs engorgèrent la mémoire du jeune homme qui préféra éviter tout rappel._

_- Pas la peine! Je suis debout. Et même si c'est pour retrouver mon statut de zombi, je prends! Rien à foutre!_

_- Mais Jack?_

_- Quoi, Jack? Il est immortel! Il va revenir! T'inquiète pas pour ton beau boss, Gwen! Il est increvable!_

_Dermott pencha la tête sur le côté. Il venait de qualifier Jack d'increvable, et voilà que le jeune homme utilisait le même terme. Coincidence ou pas? _

_- Que lui as-tu fait? Répéta un Ianto sous pression. Toujours perché au dessus d'eux._

_Owen croisa son regard et lui sourit franchement._

_- Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre qu'il parlait trop! Et que tout irait mieux s'il s'occupait de ses fesses! _

_La réponse parut plaire au jeune Gallois qui descendit lentement les marches, les mains dans les poches, l'air rassuré. Ce qui dérangea Owen au plus haut point. Ianto savait que Jack avait désormais des informations sur le passé d'Owen. Tout un dossier même. La complicité, le mot était faible, entre Ianto et Jack avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Owen, sans qu'il sache dire pourquoi. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent dans un duel implicite et viril. _

_- Bien! Un bon café là-dessus et on reprend les examens médicaux? Proposa Dermott, complaisamment._

_- Je m'en occupe, rétorqua Ianto, qui repartit dans le sens inverse._

_- Tout est terminé! Dermott, jurez-moi que c'est terminé! Supplia Owen._

_- Je crois que c'est bientôt fini. Oui! Un dernier examen sur vous et nous serons fixés._

_- Mort ou vif, je m'en fiche! Cette blague a assez duré!_

_- Parce que tu appelles ça une blague? Lui reprocha Tosh._

_- Oui! Et une blague de très mauvais goût!_

_- Une blague qui aurait viré au cauchemar si…_

_- Si quoi? Vas-y, Gwen! _

_- Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé…_

_- Vous êtes tous montés sur vos grands chevaux car Môssieur Jack s'est noblement donné la mort! _

_- Je vous trouve bien amer, tout à coup. Osa Dermott, en préparant les soins._

_- Jack a foncé dans une chimère aux élans volontairement mélodramatiques! Alors que depuis le début, j'avais raison de vouloir suivre la piste, ô combien dégradante, des weevils! Et toc! _

_- Il a voulu vous éviter une mort définitive! S'offusqua l'ami du Capitaine, l'air dur._

_Owen secoua la tête et commença à se déshabiller, content de lui._

_- Dermott, vous êtes sûrement un homme érudit et intelligent. Non? Malgré votre activité…D'ailleurs c'est quoi au juste votre activité? Chercheur de feu-follets? Profileur d'ombres évanescentes? Charlatan au QI élevé?_

_- Tous les charlatans sont malins, reconnut ce dernier, désireux de désarmorcer le débat qui, fatalement, le desservirait vis-à-vis du médecin._

_- Je suis déjà mort! Vous pouvez donc le comprendre, ça!_

_- Négatif, Owen Harper! Rétorqua Dermott, sèchement. Vous ne savez rien de la mort! Tant que vous n'êtes pas six pieds sous terre! Vous êtes entre deux mondes, mais en aucun cas mort! Si vous désirez en savoir plus sur la mort, la vraie, la seule, demandez-donc à votre mélodramatique de patron! Il la vit sans cesse! _

_Un silence de plomb emprisonna le labo. Un peu en retrait, Ianto et Gwen observaient ce combat verbal avec malaise. Owen finit par s'allonger sur la table._

_- Figurez-vous qu'il m'en a causé! Et cela a renforcé mes angoisses. Car il me manque toujours un élément de l'équation finale. Je suis en branle et je n'aime pas ça du tout…._

_Owen avait parlé calmement, presque soulagé. _

_- Je crois comprendre ce que vous endurez, Owen. Je suis désolé. _

_- Et Jack? _

_- Plait-il, monsieur Jones? _

_- Il …dort toujours._

_- Normal. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Il a besoin de repos, lui aussi. Bien, l'heure de vérité va bientôt sonner, monsieur Harper. Prêt?_

_- Prêt!_

_Gwen et Ianto remontèrent au Hub pour permettre au spécialiste d'ausculter le médecin. Tosh était connectée aux moniteurs du spécialiste/transfuge. Gwen ne les lâchait pas du regard. Ni Owen, ni Dermott et encore moins Jack, désespérement immobile. Ianto alla refaire du café mais ne fut pas long à revenir assister Gwen dans son observation intense mais impuissante._

_**Plus tard**_

_- Nous y sommes presque! Une ultime prise de sang et je vous libère!_

_- Bien…_

_- Pas trop inquiet?_

_- Devinez? Non, je m'en fiche! _

_- Voiiiilà! Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, jeune homme!_

_Owen enfila son sweat puis descendit de la table. Il s'approcha de celle où Jack gisait docilement. Dermott enregistra les dernières analyses et les envoya à Tosh qui supervisait d'une certaine manière toute la procédure. En même temps qu'il lui envoyait ses fichiers, il lui lança un regard plein de questionnements. La jeune femme sentit une lourde pression sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne vit pas son cher Owen occupé à examiner en douce le corps de Jack._

_- Ses réactions cérébrales sont un peu dystoniques…_

_- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Ianto, au dessus de lui. Gwen était à ses côtés._

_Owen leva un visage bizarre vers eux._

_- Je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant, Ianto. Première phase : constatation. Ensuite viendra le diagnostic, ou l'interprétation des données cliniques. _

_Devant un évident cynisme de la part du médecin volubile, Ianto leva les yeux au ciel. Gwen encaissa l'information différemment. Elle descendit rejoindre Owen et le harcela de questions. Ravi, Ianto admira avec quel manque de répartie Owen tenta de l'apaiser. _

_- J'ai tes résultats, Owen! _

_Tosh, loin de ce jeu de dupes, avait enfin fini ses calculs comparatifs._

_- Ils sont bons. Tu es redevenu comme avant! Ajouta-t-elle, à la fois victorieuse et incrédule._

_- Avant quoi? L'interrogea Dermott qui l'avait rejointe depuis quelques minutes._

_- Avant sa mort! C'est extraordinaire! Il est tout ce qu'il y a de vivant! Déclara la jeune femme ivre de bonheur._

_Trop heureux de se débarrasser d'une Gwen assommante, Owen monta les marches quatre par quatre et s'exclama, faussement aigri._

_- Tu parles d'un scoop!_

_- Tu déconnes?_

_- Je n'y crois pas, Gwen! Tosh, vérifie tes calculs…_

_- Owen a raison. Fit Dermott, embarrassé d'être l'oiseau de mauvaise augure. C'est impossible! Je suis désolé, Owen. Je pense qu'il nous faille faire preuve de patience. Un effet aussi immédiat ne peut être certifié. Prenons quelques heures de répit et nous recommencerons. _

_- Mais …protesta Tosh._

_- Et vous devriez vous occuper de Jack, docteur Harper. Cette anomalie cérébrale peut nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est mal passé._

_- D'accord. _

_Owen les dépassa pour se servir un café. Il se sentait libéré. Malgré son show, il demandait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, et cela l'arrangeait bon gré mal gré que son état ne se soit pas du tout altéré. _

_- Owen, tu n'es peut-être pas redevenu comme avant. Alors le café. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais…_

_- Bien vu, ma belle Gwen. Mais rien à foutre! Je veux et je vais boire un café! _

_- Laisse-le faire, conseilla Tosh. Ce n'est pas bien grave._

_Gwen donna son consentement tacite en secouant la tête. Tosh reprit ses calculs. Dermott l'assista. Quant à Gwen et Ianto, ils s'installèrent de chaque côté de la table de Jack. Unis dans l'attente. Associés dans leur tourmente. _

_- Il en a pour un bout de temps! Les héla Dermott, attendri par tant de sollicitude pour son ami exceptionnel. Il dort. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui!_

_Un rire gras venant du coin cuisine fit écho à sa tentative d'apaisement. _

_- Je reste! Firent en même temps l'amant et la groupie transie._

_- Owen?_

_- Oui Tosh?_

_- Je note quand même un léger changement dans tes derniers examens._

_- Lequel? _

_Owen avala son café d'une traite et rejoignit Tosh et Dermott à l'ordinateur central._

_- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je décode cette équation, là, au milieu de l'écran. _

_- En effet, miss Sato, ceci est tout à fait nouveau. Composition sanguine anormale. Inédite, plutôt._

_- C'est ça. Une densité d'hématocrites assez originale. _

_- En parlant de décodage, tu ne devais pas conclure ton constat préliminaire sur Jack? Tu sais : réactions cérébrales dystoniques. Ou que sais-je? _

_Owen aurait parié sur Ianto, mais c'est Gwen qui venait de le relancer. Gwen, toujours Gwen! _

_- J'arrive! Mais vous dégagez du labo!_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard.**_

_- A quoi il joue?_

_- Tu penses vraiment qu'il est en train de jouer?_

_- Gwen, tu me fatigues! Même Ianto se garde de m'envoyer sa hargne en pleine poire. Fais un effort! Tu veux? Laisse-moi bosser!_

_La jeune femme éconduite exhiba une belle grimace avant de remonter. _

_- Si tu as du mal à comprendre pourquoi on se fait du mourron pour Jack, c'est ton problème, Owen…_

_Elle retrouva Ianto sur l'estrade. Dermott, entre Tosh et ce qui se passait en bas, en profita pour défriser tout ce petit monde azimuté._

_- Jack a toujours eu la bosse du spectacle! Il aime être le centre de l'attention. Et si j'en crois mes yeux, il l'est constamment. Que ce soit positif ou pas, il est le clou de la fête! Sacré Jack!_

_Puis s'adressant à Tosh, qui avec le nez sur son clavier:_

_- Vous diriez qu'il y arrive par la seule force de sa superbe plastique, miss Toshiko?_

_Dermott était un renard. _

_- Non! Certainement pas! Répondit Tosh, vaguement concernée._

_Dermott ne lut pas la même réponse dans le regard de Ianto, ni dans celui de Gwen. Quant à Owen, l'attitude de son dos détendu confirmait ses justes déductions. Enchanté par sa mise en bouche, Dermott poursuivit._

_- Vous savez, mes amis, Jack me semble avoir trouvé son équilibre grâce à vous. Autrefois, il éxécutait les ordres qui venaient d'en haut, avec rigueur et efficacité. Désormais, son immense savoir, il le met à votre disposition. Il vous le confie. Il vous fait totalement confiance._

_- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a fait rappliquer, maugréa Owen, le dos toujours tourné. _

_- Non! Oh que non! S'il m'a rappelé c'est uniquement pour vous soutenir! Comme un parent qui culpabiliserait de devoir abandonner le temps d'une soirée ses précieux rejetons. _

_- Tsss…_

_- Ok! Miss Tosh. Miss Cooper et monsieur Jones sont d'accord avec moi. Non?_

_- Ah, le problème vient de moi donc?_

_Owen délaissa ses examens pour faire face à Dermott et au reste de l'équipe. _

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Se défendit Dermott. _

_- Owen!_

_- Quoi, miss Cooper? Je peux m'exprimer librement ou pas?_

_- Owen Harper! Vous êtes le meilleur soldat que Jack ait jamais débauché! Concéda Dermott, enchanté par tant de verve._

_Le compliment sembla atteindre Owen, contre toute attente. Subitement, et sans doute inconsciemment, celui-ci posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Jack. Dermott n'en avait raté aucune miette._

_- Et je persiste à le dire! Vous êtes un être qui ne fait aucune concession. Qui vit par lui-même. Oh, attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous autres êtes à sa botte! Non! Mais ce qui a plu à Jack chez vous, Owen, est si limpide. Si peu conventionnel. Il a voulu s'associer à vous pour le meilleur et pour le pire, en sachant pertinemment que le pire serait le plus souvent à l'ordre du jour._

_- Il a raison, Owen! _

_- C'est bon! Pas la peine d'en mettre une seconde couche! Dermott, je sais ce que je dois à Jack. Et je sais aussi ce qu'il me doit. Je suis zen avec ça! Cessez de jouer à l'avocat du diable, ok?_

_- Ok! _

_Emballé, Dermott retourna à ses lectures, aidé de Tosh, qui parvint à lui sourire, généreusement. Elle trouvait ce Dermott de plus en plus indispensable. Seulement, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait simplement que la nature des relations entre eux et Jack était indéfectible. Et puissante. Bientôt, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Et Dermott Spears saurait s'éclipser comme tous les autres guests avant lui, pour ainsi leur permettre de poursuivre leurs missions à bien._

_- Résultats des courses? Annonça Owen, après un travail de routine minutieux sur Jack. Il dort, à poings fermés. Mais je le trouve encore un chouia faible, au niveau cérébral._

_- S'il a échangé son cerveau contre le tien, c'est normal! _

_Owen fusilla Ianto du regard, guère vexé, en vérité. Juste pour la beauté du geste._

_- Mais la présence des weevils, que signifie-t-elle? _

_- Owen doit les sauver! Une injection de son code sanguin et hop ils pourront repartir d'où ils viennent!_

_- Tu me charries, Tosh?_

_- Pas du tout. Dermott peut le confirmer. Jack avait vu juste. Tu es leur Roi sauveur, Owen!_

_Les beaux yeux de la jeune asiatique brillèrent d'un éclat unique. Owen, son amour déchu, était loin d'être faible!_

_- Je confirme! Jack a vu juste! …Confirma Dermott._

_- Alors pourquoi s'est-il sacrifié à ma place? _

_- Parce que dans la fièvre de l'action, il a cru qu'il était le seul capable de sauver non pas un seul homme mais toute une population, expliqua Dermott, admiratif._

_- Nan! Il a agi comme le dernier des crétins! Sans réfléchir!_

_- Owen, un peu de respect! Voulez-vous? _

_- Mais je le respecte! Et je le juge comme je veux! Il s'est comporté en leader irresponsable, sans trop de casse. N'empêche!_

_Jusque là spectateur relativement neutre, Ianto Jones ressentit le besoin de monter au créneau._

_- Owen! L'heure n'est pas au réquisitoire, mais au rétablissement de la situation normale. Que Jack ait voulu faire de l'esbrouffe ou pas, quelle importance?_

_Owen se glissa dans la brèche avec malice._

_- Mais c'est là le sel de cette affaire, Ianto! Jack n'est jamais assuré d'assurer le spectacle, en dépit de son physique avantageux et, à mon avis, d'origine extra-terrestre._

_Tout le monde, réunit autour du poste central, préféra accueillir la sortie d'Owen avec le sourire. Ils se momifièrent tous en entendant une voix stridente leur répondre._

_- Si je n'avais pas fait le lien entre le peuple Anthéa et la soudaine haute fonction d'Owen Harper en tant que Roi des weevils, nous n'aurions pas résolu cette affaire si brillamment. Je ne me dépense jamais pour des vétilles. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que vous bossez pour moi!_

_Tous se tournèrent vers Jack qui arpentait langoureusement les marches qui menaient au Hub. Face à son équipe, et à Dermott, il réalisa qu'il avait la chemise ouverte et que son tee-shirt avait disparu. _

_- Owen? Tout va bien? Dit-il en rabattant les pans de la chemise sur son torse qu'un certain Gallois dévorait du regard. _

_- RAS. Mais ta théorie sur le peuple Anthéa ne tient pas la route._

_-Vraiment? Et pourquoi? Demanda Jack, en clignant des yeux._

_- Jack! Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment….Raisonna Dermott, dubitatif devant l'état suspect de Jack, mais allègre de pouvoir reparler à son vieil ami._

_Un regard vers Ianto et le Capitaine prit conscience de sa tenue inadaptée pour un chef de mission.._

_- Ok! J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche! Ianto, avec moi! _

_- Nouvelle définition de « douche »…._

_- Arrête, Owen! T'es lourd!_

_- Lourd? Moi? Cest la meilleure! Et comment tu expliques d'un gars qui a vécu toutes les merdes du monde et de l'espace ait besoin d'un garçon de bain? _

_Dermott ne put réprimer un fou rire malvenu. _

_- Cela vous pose-t-il quelque problème que Jack ait envie de Ianto pour se prélasser, après une rude épreuve?_

_- Il est jaloux, Dermott. Voilà tout! S'amusa Gwen._

_- Hilarante Gwen! Grogna Owen. Il faut bien que je le taquine sur un point faible. Et Ianto est selon moi, son meilleur point faible._

_- C'est ce que je disais ! Il est jaloux! Répéta Gwen._

_- Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les penchants de Jack. Non? _

_Dermott soufflait le chaud et le froid, mais ne récolta que des bouquets de noms d'oiseaux._

_- N'importe quoi! Jack peut pencher de tous les côtés! Rien à battre! Il part en vrille, ce charlatan décérébré! Moi jaloux! Misère, pauvres gens! C'est la fête du slip ou quoi? Tssss.._

_Dans un éclat de rire, Dermott, Tosh et Gwen observèrent Owen, qui redescendait au labo pour y ranger son fourbi. _

_- Eh bien , mesdemoiselles! Je crois qu'une pause s'impose!_

_- Oh oui! S'exclama Gwen. On a des choses à se raconter! Vous n'avez pas oublié? _

_- Oh, c'est vrai! _

_- La légende du peuple d'Anthéa….Commença l'innocente Tosh._

_- Et celle, plus concrète, concernant l'expert en chimie. Termina Dermott, tout excité._

_- Shhhh…_

_- Quel expert? Gwen, tu ne vas pas lui parler d'Alec? _

_- Et pas qu'un peu, miss Toshiko! Je veux tout savoir! Frétilla Dermott._

_Gwen passa outre le regard de reproche de son amie et invita tout le monde à déguster un dernier café avant la fin de journée. _

_Ils furent vite rejoints par Owen. _

_- Toujours à l'aise dans ton caleçon? _

_Owen, à qui la question osée de Gwen était adressée, la regarda, bouche bée._

_- Tu comptes évacuer le café que tu as bu tout à l'heure par voie normale? _

_Gwen et Dermott échangèrent un sourire complice. _

_- Pour l'instant, oui! Couina Owen, en allant se servir une deuxième tasse, l'air provocateur._

_- Il est vrai que l'on peut difficilement résister à ce nectar._

_Dermott sirota le sien avec délectation. Tosh observait discrètement Owen, qui leur tournait le dos, lorsqu'un bruit amorti les alarma. Ianto accourut, une serviette à la main._

_- Vite! Owen! Gw..D…Owen, viens vite! Jack s'est écroulé! _

_Même dans l'urgence, le jeune homme préféra choisir son meilleur ennemi plutôt que ses rivaux potentiels. Sûreté est mère de prudence. Owen posa sa tasse et le rejoignit en courant._

_- Il est visible, au moins? _

_La question arriva aux oreilles du reste de l'équipe, qui dut renoncer à suivre les deux jeunes gens._

_- Si Jack est en tenue d'Adam, la bienséance nous dicte de rester sagement ici. Râla Dermott._

_- Une douche un peu trop sportive est contre-indiquée après un profond sommeil artificiel, ajouta Gwen, au bord du fou rire. _

_- Préparons le bloc, au cas où l'état de Jack se détériore. Mais j'en doute. Il aura présumé de ses forces, voilà tout._

_Gwne et Tosh suivirent le spécialiste au labo. Et attendirent. Fébrilement. _

_**Dans les douches.**_

_Owen et Ianto avaient installé Jack sur une chaise en bois. Le chef de Torchwood était nu comme un vers mais le médecin ne fit aucune remarque et examina son supérieur avec professionnalisme. Jack était conscient. Raison suffisante aux yeux d'Owen pour limiter les moqueries, ou les remettre à plus tard. _

_- Jack, tout va bien! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que ton cerveau a eu quelques…_

_- Je suis au courant._

_Owen visa Ianto avec son stéthoscope. _

_- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai? _

_Jack avait eu le temps de se doucher, aidé de Ianto. Mais il détestait être mouillé. Il était donc en train de s'éponger le corps avec sa serviette, aussi naturellement que s'il avait été seul. Ou avec Ianto. Ce qui mit Owen mal à l'aise._

_- Jack! Ne bouge plus! Tu t'essuieras plus tard. Ok? _

_Ronchon, mais en pleine possession de ses -grands- moyens, Jack répondit à Owen en lançant la serviette à Ianto. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à Owen finit de l'achever. Le jeune médecin se leva et repartit d'où il était venu. _

_- T'es lourd, Jack! _

_Owen déserta les douches. Les vapeurs montantes et le cirque de Jack avaient eu raison de sa bonne humeur exceptionnelle. _

_**Au labo**_

_Owen retrouva la fine équipe réunit au labo._

_- Alors? _

_- Jack est lourd! Et con! Et sévèrement …Non, il est ok! Je pense que nous en saurons plus d'ici quelques heures. Si mes examens ont été prématurés, le sien le sera aussi. J'ai constaté la même débilité musculaire, mais rien d'inquiétant. Sa débilité mentale faisant partie intégrante de son état naturel._

_- Il est dans les choux? _

_- Négatif, Gwen! Il a toute sa tête, et le reste aussi! Pas de panique! C'est bon, vous pouvez dégager du labo, fit Owen en prenant place dans son antre. Allez! _

_**Plus tard.**_

_Jack et Ianto avaient rejoint le reste de l'équipe autour d'un énième café et de quelques beignets. En très peu de temps, Jack avait pris connaissance des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant son « absence » et celle d'Owen. Rien ne sembla l'alerter. Pas même le retour du médecin à une vie normale. Encore moins ses propres spasmes de fatigue nerveuse. _

_- Je suis abasourdi, Jack._

_- Pas moi! _

_Dermott en perdait son latin. _

_- Mais il est vivant! Tu n'as pas les dons du Roi Anthéen, Jack! J'espère que tu ne crois pas à cette force télépathique? Tu es un as, c'est entendu, mais tout de même…_

_- Non, rétorqua Jack, en souriant. Je crois à la force de l'esprit. Quel qu'il soit. Les symptômes vont s'estomper. Hélas pour toi, Owen._

_-Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas ressuscité? Fit celui-ci, la gorge nouée. _

_- Je ne pense pas, non. Je suis dés…_

_- Désolé, oui je sais. Mais pas de problème, je n'y ai jamais cru._

_Owen était sincère. Il n'y avait jamais cru mais l'avait seulement espéré, comme n'importe qui l'aurait espéré très fort. _

_- Et si l'on anticipait le rapport que nous allons devoir consigner? Suggéra Dermott. Qu'en est-il de nos intuitions? De nos déductions? De nos espoirs contrariés? _

_Une atmosphère oppressante envahit le coin cuisine. Le vieux renard parlait avec sagesse. Cette énigme avait soulevé beaucoup d'espoirs et d'illusions qui furent réduits en peau de chagrin. Gwen brisa la glace._

_- Alors, la thèse des weevils ou celle du peuple d'Anthéa? _

_- Les deux! Affirma Jack, concentré. Tous les Rois ont la même destinée, que ce soit sur Terre ou ailleurs. Tous le peuples partagent le même tribut historique fait de sacrifices, de massacres, de victimes innocentes etc…Quelque chose m'a intimé de faire le lien entre ces deux peuples. J'ignore quoi mais c'est comme ça. Dermott vous a raconté que j'avais été désigné pour venir en aide aux 8 rescapés de la Faille…_

_- Tu t'es désigné tout seul, Jack. Corrigea Dermott, avec respect._

_- Peu importe. D'une façon ou d'une autre je me suis retrouvé connecté à ce peuple. Et j'en ai gardé une empreinte. Quant à Owen, nous connaissons tous ses affinités avec le peuple des weevils._

_- Tout doux, tout doux! Je n'ai rien en commun avec ces bestioles! S'insurgea le médecin. _

_- Tu sembles les amadouer, les entendre. Ne dis pas le contraire!_

_- Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent… _

_- Ianto! Pesta Jack. Ce n'est pas drôle! Enfin, si, c'est drôle, mais si tu pouvais éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu._

_- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe! Moi aussi j'en connais des proverbes!_

_- Assez! Ordonna Jack. Bien nous avons ensuite réussi les deux projections psychiques…_

_- Ouais, à ce propos faut qu'on cause! _

_- Plus tard, Owen! _

_- Tu es partisan de la théorie Anthéenne, Jack? Tu penses sincèrement que la télépathie a fonctionné entre vous deux? _

_- Télépathie? Force de l'esprit? Volonté? Conviction ? Que sais-je comment nommer ce qui s'est passé? Je suis convaincu que le pire est derrière nous. _

_- Parles pour toi! _

_- C'est aussi valable pour toi, Owen Harper! Je sais que ta vie n'est plus ce qu'elle devrait être, mais …Je ne peux rien y faire…_

_Le désarroi dans la voix du chef émut tout le monde autour de la table. Sauf Owen. _

_- Je ne te demande rien, Harkness! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé! Pas même de me ressusciter! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Point final! Si tu n'avais pas joué au sorcier vaudou, on n'en serait pas là ! _

_- Owen, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a tué, fit Gwen, calmement._

_- T'as un wagon de retard, miss Cooper! Je parle de sa tentative de résurrection! Jack n'est pas Dieu et et je n'ai jamais demandé à être son raté de fils! __Tout ça pour ça? Hein? Le merveilleux sacrifice du Roi Jack. Les weevils venus en masse. Mes espoirs nouveaux! Tout ça pour revenir au point de départ? Merci bien! Quelle belle et vaine montée d'adrénaline pour si peu! Je te jure! _

_- Owen…_

_Le jeune homme préféra quitter les lieux. Sa rancœur était somme toute légitime. Jack ordonna à Gwen de rester assise._

_- Laisse. C'est normal qu'il m'en veuille. _

_- Il ne t'en veut pas Jack! Il est sous le coup de l'émotion et de la déception. Et on attaque toujours le plus haut gradé en cas de crise. _

_- J'ai l'habitude. Je regrette que cela n'ait pas marché. Je l'ai senti rétif durant la projection psychique._

_- Qu'as-tu vu?_

_- Aucune chance, Gwen! C'est du domaine du privé. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que son caractère a été forgé par ce qu'il a vécu dans sa jeune vie…_

_- C'est le cas de tout le monde._

_- C'est quoi ton problème, Ianto? _

_- Je n'ai aucun problème, Jack!_

_- Cela mérite qu'on en discute quand tout sera terminé, fit ce dernier, d'une voix gloutonne._

_Des regards interlopes survolèrent les deux hommes, à qui rien n'échappait._

_- Dermott vous a-t-il parlé de ma pathologie? _

_- Quoi? Fit Gwen._

_- Quelle pathologie? Fit Dermott_

_- Jack! Fit Ianto_

_- Le priapisme! _

_- Conneries! Lança Gwen, déçue._

_- Tu travailles du chapeau, Jack? _

_- Je plaisante! Bref, revenons à nos moutons! _

_- Cela ne nous mène à rien de parler dans le vide, Jack. Attendons de refaire les examens avant de palabrer._

_- C'est vous qui avez lancé l'idée, argumenta Jack, contrarié._

_- Je sais, je sais. Mais Owen a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. _

_Le chef de Torchwood ne voyait pas les choses ainsi._

_- Dermott, c'est à moi de voir si un de mes équipiers a besoin d'aide! Je les connais mieux que vous! _

_- Très bien! _

_- Fin de la discussion! Asséna Jack en se levant et en regagnant son bureau à l'étage, suivi de Ianto. _

_- Il sont tous les deux à vif! Nous ferions mieux de laisser la fièvre retomber! _

_- Affirmatif. Je vous abandonne un court instant, Dermott. _

_Gwen descendit au labo. Owen nettoyait ses scalpels et s'ennuyait ferme aussi. Gwen tomba à pic pour le divertir._

_- Dis-moi, Owen. Quand tu es allé aux douches, ils étaient en train de …_

_Owen le fixa, tout colère._

_- Quoi? De baiser? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse? Tu es malade! C'est quoi qui t'excite? Ou plutôt qui? Jack? Ou Jack et Ianto en train de « comme tu dis »? _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? S'offusqua la jeune femme, honteuse. _

_Devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, Owen s'excusa presque._

_- Ok! D'après le baromètre à l'air de Jack et celui de Ianto, camouflé, je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient en train de « comme tu dis ». _

_Le visage de Gwen s'illumina._

_- Espèce de voyou! Toi aussi tu y as pensé! T'as pas honte?_

_- Je suis un médecin! Je dois avoir toutes les informations à ma portée pour établir le bon diagnost…_

_Owen ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase tellement il riait._

_- On est beaux hein? Dit Gwen entre deux fous rires._

_- T'es bête! _

_- Pas trop déçu si rien n'a changé pour toi? _

_- Nan! T'inquiète pas pour moi! Je suis cool. _

_- Je sais! _

_Gwen déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et remonta au Hub. Owen la regarda, partagé entre rires et larmes. _

_**Au Hub**_

_Dermott et Gwen cancannaient joyeusement sur ce qui devait être « l'affaire Alec », tandis que Tosh et Owen avaient repris leur discussion culinaire. Car, en dépit du fiasco imminent, Owen avait insisté pour que toute cette montée de pâte leur serve au moins à partager un bon repas, dignement arrosé. _

_Quant à Jack et Ianto, isolés dans le bureau du patron, ils étaient en pleine scène de ménage! Qui avait pu mener la conversation sur un sujet brûlant, alors que la vie d'Owen était en suspens? Personne ne le sut. Et, bientôt, tout l'édifice eut droit aux éclats de voix d'un Jack profane, qui redécouvrait, avec douleur, les joies d'une vie monogame._

* * *

_A SUIVRE …_


	10. Capitaine ad hoc?

**Disclaimer : **rien moi , comme d'hab.

**Synopsis: **rien ne va plus depuis que Jack a ressuscité Owen.

**Merci **: à ma fouine **Evalyre **et à **Rhéa**, mes cheerleaders sur ce coup! Et à Greg House pour les données médicales**!**

**Attention : petit passage rated M!**

* * *

**PART 10**

Il était tard. Très tard. Plus de minuit, quand Jack redescendit enfin du bureau, sans Ianto, et donna congé à tout le monde.

- Mais quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis le dernier, ou le premier, devrais-je dire, examen post-projection. C'est le moment de vérifier si tout est valide.

Dermott était dynamique et plein d'entrain, à la différence des autres, y compris Owen, qui s'assoupissait doucement, avachi sur son siège.

- Owen? Tu te sens d'attendre demain ou pas?

Le jeune homme sursauta, les yeux bouffis, et se leva.

- Rien à battre!

- Tu es certain? Tu n'es pas juste concentré à faire le fier?

- Fier? Tu crois qu'il y a de quoi être fier ou désinvolte?

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire…

- Mais tu l'as dit! Pauvre idiot! Fier de prétendre que mon avenir ne me concerne pas plus que ça!

- On est d'accord, alors? On refait les examens. Ceux qui ne sont pas concernés rentrent chez eux!

Tosh se leva à son tour et mitrailla Jack de son regard noir.

- Tu vois quelqu'un qui ne se sent pas concerné ici?

- Laisse, Tosh!

- Non, Owen! Je suis sidérée! Je te trouve de plus en plus léger sur cette affaire, Jack.

- Pardon?

- Tosh!

La jeune femme n'en démordit pas.

- Laisse-moi parler! Je croyais t'avoir convaincu pourtant. Je croyais que tu avais compris. Mais non! Tu traites cette affaire comme une affaire quelconque alors qu'il s'agit d'Owen!

- Je me suis donné la mort pour lui!

Tosh se força à rire.

- Donné la mort? Toi, l'immortel? Tu parles d'un sacrifice!

- Tosh!

- En fait tu te contrefiches de ce qui peut arriver à Owen! Je n'ai pas raison?

- Tosh, je t'interdis…

- Tes petites prises de bec avec Ianto, voilà tout ce qui peut te faire vaciller! Le reste …

- Tosh! Répéta Owen pour la troisième fois.

- Laisse-la finir! Ordonna Jack, curieux.

- Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, peu t'importe, en vérité!

- Il n'y est pour rien, Tosh, dit Gwen.

- Je crois que nous devrions suivre les conseils de Jack et tous rentrer nous coucher, proposa Dermott.

- Vous restez dormir ici, Dermott! Déclara Jack, d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, Monsieur Spears, Jack est irréprochable en ce qui concerne l'hospitalité. Vous êtes son invité! Ce qui peut arriver à ses employés n'est que secondaire, du moment que vous êtes confortablement installé.

Personne à Torchwood n'avait jamais vu Tosh dans un tel état de colère. Ianto les avait rejoints. Il fut médusé de voir son amie aussi atrabilaire. Le gros de l'histoire mit un certain temps avant de l'atteindre. Owen tenait la main de Tosh dans la sienne, en signe d'apaisement. Gwen enfilait son blouson. Dermott ne savait que faire ni de ses bras ni de ses yeux. Jack fixait Tosh, durement. Elle avait le visage rouge d'une colère incontrôlée, et les yeux vissés sur son supérieur.

- Mettez-vous à l'aise!

- Tosh, tu es exténuée. Et la fatigue te fait disjoncter.

Ianto, prostré derrière Jack, venait de prendre part à la discussion houleuse.

- Je suis parfaitement consciente de mon état et je sais me maîtriser, Ianto!

- Sans doute. Mais tu n'as pas toutes les infos pour analyser ce qui se passe. Ce que tu ignores, c'est que Jack vient de prendre une décision…

- Ianto! Tais-toi!

Comme un soufflet, la colère de Tosh retomba en se ratatinant ridiculement. Elle attendit la fin de la phrase du jeune homme. Aussi ardemment que les autres.

- Quoi encore? Interrogea Owen en lâchant la main de la jeune femme.

- Rien!

- Jack tu dois leur dire! Fit Ianto en posant la main sur l'épaule du chef.

- Non! Il nous faut du repos, à tous! Demain, on avisera.

- Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles encore dans notre dos?

- Rien du tout, Owen!

Jack était droit comme un i.

- Tosh, Gwen, rentrez vous reposer! Demain, première heure, au poste. C'est clair?

Les deux jeunes femmes obéirent. Owen, Dermott et Jack s'observèrent en silence. Ce dernier leur fit signe de la tête de se préparer pour un ultime check up. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ianto qui endossait son pardessus.

- Ianto, tu t'en vas?

- Oui. Je dois me lever demain.

Déçu, Jack fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Moi aussi je dois me lever demain, répliqua-t-il, avec malice.

- Tôt. Je dois me lever tôt. Bégaya le jeune homme, en fuyant le regard de Jack.

- Des problèmes personnels? S'enquit ce dernier, soucieux.

- Rien de grave. Je t'assure.

- Mais c'est plus important que moi?

Jack imita le petit chien battu à la perfection. La frimousse triste et le regard d'apitoiement. Ianto boutonna son pardessus, aussi calmement qu'il put.

- Tu souffres vraiment de priapisme?

Le rire de Jack surprit Owen et Dermott qui se tournèrent vers eux.

- Tu veux vérifier par toi-même? Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son service 3 pièces.

- Arrête! Rétorqua le jeune homme en retirant prestement sa main.

Avant que Ianto n'eut le temps de se rebiffer, Jack l'enserra doucement mais fermement dans ses bras et caressa sa joue contre la sienne.

- Si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je suis aussi là pour ça, Ianto.

Quand Jack le libéra, Ianto le fixa de son regard clair et commença à déboutonner son pardessus.

- Après mûre réflexion, objective, impartiale, je pense que tu as raison. Je vais rester !

Content de lui, Jack lui fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre les deux hommes au labo.

- Mais tu auras à me persuader que ta décision est incontournable! Et que le dodo sera sage!

Le Capitaine se tourna vers Ianto, à mi-chemin, et fronça les sourcils.

- Cela va sans dire!

Puis il tourna les talons et Ianto le regarda descendre le marches. En dehors de Jack, lui seul savait ce que le chef de Torchwood s'apprêtait à faire. Et dire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette initiative était un euphémisme. Le jeune homme aurait le peu d'heures qui les séparaient du jour naissant pour l'en dissuader.

Gwen et Tosh se dirigeaient vers leur véhicule. Gwen avait passé un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son amie. Elles marchaient lentement, collée l'une à l'autre, luttant contre le froid nocturne.

- Tosh, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état! Jack fait ce qu'il peut. Que lui reproches-tu en fait?

La rage rattrapa Tosh, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée. La jeune femme s'arrêta et fixa Gwen, incrédule.

- Ce que je lui reproche? Tu l'as entendu comme moi, Gwen! Je le cite : « ceux qui ne sont pas concernés peuvent rentrer chez eux! ». Voilà ce que je lui reproche! Tu n'as pas le monopole de la rébellion féminine! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de parler!

- Ok, il s'est mal exprimé. Ianto a raison. Tu es tendue, et t'en prendre à tout le monde ne changera rien! On a besoin de repos. Jack sait que tu es attachée à Owen. Nous le sommes tous!

- C'est sa façon de provoquer Owen, justement. Il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui me fait hurler de colère. Ils sont sur le point de savoir si Owen va revenir en arrière ou s'il va revivre, et nous, que devons-nous faire? Nous rentrons nous coucher?

- Le téléphone, Tosh, rappelle-toi! On est joignables, partout, à toute heure, de nos jours.

- Non! Non! Je veux être avec lui quand il apprendra la nouvelle! J'y retourne!

Tosh échappa au bras de Gwen et fit demi tour, en courant.

- Tosh! Non! Reviens! Jack va te passer un de ces savons!

Rien ni personne n'aurait arrêté la jeune femme amoureuse et concernée par le sort réservé à son adorable « Patient Anglais ».

- Et puis merde! Soupira Gwen.

Elle suivit Tosh au pas de course, en se jurant de tenir tête au patron. En dépit de ce que Tosh venait de lui dire, sur sa prétendue mainmise réfractaire, elle avait cette force en elle. Elle, Gwen Cooper, ex-agent de police. L'esprit dissident pour la bonne cause et légèrement poil à gratter. Elle adorait chatouiller le beau et solide Jack Harkness, verbalement, à défaut de mieux. La nuit promettait d'être longue et agitée, quelle que fut l'issue du cas Owen Harper.

Et Gwen adorait le tumulte permanent du Hub. Elle fit une pause dès qu'elle franchit le pas de l'entrée du tourisme pour appeler son futur et tendre mari.

- Rhys? Mon amour, je ne vais pas rentrer de la nuit. Je suis navrée mais…

- Gwen chérie, un de ces jours, je te le répète, il faudra que je vienne trucider ton putain de patron! Tu sais ça, ma belle?

Gwen sourit.

- Oui, je sais mon amour. Mais pas tout de suite, d'accord? Et pour une fois ce n'est pas vraiment Jack le responsable.

- Jack est responsable de tout! Il est à l'origine de ta vie de déphasée et ça me plait de moins en moins, râla Rhys, un peu endormi.

- Je croyais que tu étais cool avec lui? Que tu n'étais pas jaloux?

- Jaloux, moi? De cet éphèbe ambivalent et venu de nulle part? Tu rigoles? Et si c'est pas lui le responsable cette fois, c'est qui?

Le rire de Gwen mourut dans un murmure.

- Owen…

Owen, le gars pas éphèbe du tout et encore moins ambivalent avec lequel Gwen avait fauté. Mais tout cela appartenait au passé. L'amour rend aveugle et fait uniquement la lumière sur l'essentiel. Le présent et le futur proche. Le mariage.

- On doit l'aider, Rhys. Il est très secoué depuis quelques jours. Nous sommes indispensables pour lui, au moins pour cette nuit.

- Va ma belle! Va soutenir Owen! A demain matin, j'espère!

- Promis, juré! Je t'aime. Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour!

- Dispense ta bonté à ton pote et reviens-moi vite, chérie!

Gwen raccrocha et accéléra le pas. Les montées de voix lui parvinrent vite. Elle reconnut celle de Jack. Difficile de ne pas entendre le ténor en plein argumentaire. Et celle de Dermott. Mais pas celle de Tosh, bizarrement.

Les deux hommes parlaient fort, comme s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la même pièce. Et le contenu de leur échange échappait à la jeune femme. Un dialogue confusément médical et scientifique.

Lorsque, enfin, elle arriva au Hub, ses hypothèses se confirmèrent. Jack et Tosh travaillaient ensemble sur le moniteur principal tandis que Dermott procédait aux derniers tests cliniques, dans le labo. Elle fut franchement consternée de voir Jack et son amie conjointement concentrés sur leurs écrans.

- Hey! Alors?

Surpris, Jack et Tosh lui adressèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se remettre au travail.

- On termine les examens, Gwen. Lui apprit le chef.

Il posa une main sur le dos de Tosh.

- Continue!

Puis il se tourna vers Gwen, l'air sévère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici?

- La même chose que Tosh! J'attends le verdict! Fit-elle, heureuse d'en découdre, une fois de plus, avec son patron.

- Ne t'ai-je pas donné l'ordre de rentrer chez toi?

- Tosh t'a désobéi, elle aussi.

Las de son manque pathétique d'autorité, Jack abandonna.

- Nuit blanche pour tout le monde! On sèmera les retombées plus tard! Va assister Dermott, puisque tu es là, autant te rendre utile.

- A vos ordres!

Secouant la tête, Jack reprit ses lectures.

- Mes ordres! Vous les suivez quand ça vous chante! Je me demande parfois à quoi je sers ici!

Tosh lui sourit timidement.

- A faire beau dans le décor!

Si cette phrase avait été prononcée par la jeune femme, Jack l'aurait certainement très mal pris. Non pas qu'il détestait entendre la jolie jeune femme vanter ses charmes, mais, après son attitude, cela n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté. Fort heureusement, l'auteur de cette réplique, était posté derrière eux. Ianto.

- C'est tout ce que je t'inspire? Protesta Jack, nullement vexé.

Cette nuit était particulière. Chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Même Tosh, ce qui était assez rare pour être notifié. Et même Ianto, visiblement en manque de …compagnie phéromonale.

Jack passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, sous le regard embarrassé de Tosh, et l'attira à lui.

- Je fais beau dans le décor? Murmura-t-il, concupiscent.

- C'est un fait.

- Et je fais quoi d'autre? Insista Jack, gouleyant.

- Stop! Au travail, Jack!

Ianto sentait ses résistances fléchir.

- Non seulement, personne ne m'obéit, et en plus, voilà qu'on me donne des ordres! C'est le monde à l'envers! File avant que je ne retourne la situation en ma faveur! Et toi avec! Claironna Jack en libérant Ianto.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard éloquent. Tosh ne put s'empêcher d'observer leur langage amoureux des plus explicites. Elle sourit carrément à Jack dès que Ianto fut hors de portée.

- Le priapisme, Tosh! Une véritable malédiction! Plaisanta le chef.

- C'est ça! Prends-moi pour une bleu!

Jack accueillit la pique avec bonne humeur. Il était décidément un boss lamentable!

Après une demi-heure d'analyses diverses, Dermott envoya le rapport final au moniteur central.

- C'est terminé! Dit-il en ôtant ses gants et son masque. Nous allons savoir ce qu'il en est d'ici quelques secondes, Owen. Vous pouvez vous relever.

Gwen aida le jeune homme à se redresser. Ce dernier enfila sa chemise, d'un geste nerveux. La fatigue et l'angoisse se lisaient sur son visage creux et blême. Mais son bagout était intact. Comme toujours.

- Pas trop tôt! Qu'on en finisse vite! Et qu'on aille tous se pieuter! Gwen, tu n'étais pas censée être chez toi?

- Je suis là où je veux être, Owen!

- Toujours dans nos pattes, quoi!

Gwen détourna le regard.

- C'est bon! Fais pas ta mioche! Je plaisante! Rhys doit s'ennuyer ferme quand même. Non? J'y pense tout à coup!

- Il dort! Répondit la jeune femme, enchantée de retrouver son Owen.

- Ouais et bien je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Avoir une promise fantôme comme compagne!

- On se rattrape dès qu'on peut! Tu peux me croire! Fit Gwen, coquine.

- Tu m'en vois ravi! Bon, le taulier, il est où?

- Ici!

Owen et Gwen virent Jack en haut des escaliers. Les mains dans les poches, l'allure martiale, mais le regard incertain.

- Dermott, Owen, Gwen, avec moi!

Le Capitaine fit demi tour, vite rejoint par le trio, autour du poste central où Tosh terminait ses sauvegardes.

- Alors? Demanda Owen, la voix cassée. Mort? Pas mort? Vivant? Pas vivant? Mi-mort? Mi-vivant? Mi-Dieu? Mi-rien du tout?

- Une seconde, Owen!

- Vous êtes certain de tous vouloir entendre la nouvelle, là, tout de suite? Bredouilla Dermott, qui nourrissait une légère appréhension.

- Oui, Dermott! Nous sommes tous concernés! Déclara Tosh, sans quitter ses écrans des yeux.

Jack ne réagit pas. Las, il était si las. Et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose. Vider les lieux et assouvir son priapisme imaginaire en compagnie de Ianto.

- Owen?

- Tosh?

- Je suis désolée…

Jack soupira de dépit. Dermott ferma les yeux. Il savait déjà. Gwen et Ianto se regardèrent, tristement. Tosh riva son regard sur Jack.

- Ianto a parlé d'une décision que tu aurais prise. Quelle est-elle?

- Tu daignes enfin me faire confiance? Railla Jack, fatigué et énervé.

- Laisse tomber, Tosh! Conseilla Ianto.

- Non! Tu dois nous dire ce que tu as en tête! Jack!

Tosh était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Elle s'accrochait au moindre fétu d'espoir. Et, comme toujours, cet espoir s'appelait Jack Harkness.

- Ok.

- Jack!

- Ianto, inutile de t'opposer à ma décision! Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout!

- Non!

- Assez! Cria Owen. Assez! Fini! On arrête les frais! Je ne veux rien! Jack, garde tes théories et tes grandes illusions pour toi! C'est bon! Basta!

- Mais si Jack a une solution…

- Jack n'a rien! Déclara Ianto. Rien qui puisse sauver Owen.

- C'est parfait pour moi! Fit ce dernier, exaspéré devant tant d'agitation autour de lui. C'est terminé! Vous entendez? Jack, Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te fiche ma démission au cul!

- Intéressant! Reconnut le soi-disant patient atteint de priapisme.

- Bien dit, Owen! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi! Déclara Ianto, satisfait.

- Quelle joie de combler tes attentes, teaboy!

- Hey, ça suffit! Je suis encore votre patron! Tout le monde dehors! Immédiatement!

- Mais Jack…

- Pas question!

- Moi je reste! Protesta Owen. Je dois ranger ma quincaillerie!

Ianto suivit Owen jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier qui mène au labo.

- Non, Owen! Toi aussi tu rentres chez toi! Je te boute!

Le médecin, déjà en bas, leva la tête vers son collègue.

- Tu quoi?

- Je te boute!

Le sourire aux lèvres, Owen remonta.

- Tu me boutes? De quel droit tu me boutes, Jeanne d'Arc?

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là! Du droit que j'ai de te bouter! La journée a été interminable et nous ne sommes pas des robots ! Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve, non?

Le sourire d'Owen se transforma en une grimace simiesque.

- Tu veux baiser Jack? C'est ça? Ok, vas-y! Beurk! Mais le bruit ne me dérange pas! Je reste! Et fais en sorte qu'il ne tente rien pour se racheter!

- D'accord. Mais si tu rentres chez toi, Owen! Tu as ma parole!

Owen considéra la proposition. Vaincu par la fatigue, il accepta le deal.

- C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu. Si demain je retrouve Jack au pays des songes, c'est toi qui paieras. C'est clair?

- Limpide. Déguerpis!

- Cause-moi meilleur, tea-boy!

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens se mettaient d'accord, Jack avait un mal de chien à persuader Tosh et Gwen de suivre ses ordres. Dermott vint à son secours.

- Il est dérisoire de vouloir rester ici, on ne peut plus rien. Et il nous faut dormir. Au moins quelques heures de sommeil, et on y verra plus clair demain matin. D'accord?

Si Jack n'arrivait à rien en temps de crise, Dermott excellait dans ce registre. Les filles finirent par céder et rentrèrent se coucher. Elles quittèrent le Hub en même temps qu'Owen, perclus de courbatures et de fatigue.

Lorsque Dermott, enfin exténué, daigna enfin se reposer sur le canapé, Jack et Ianto avaient encore un contentieux à régler. Le jeune homme amorça la discussion.

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses ce que tu as décidé de faire, Jack! Owen n'en veut pas! Moi non plus! Et dès que les filles l'apprendront, elles refuseront aussi!

- Et comment pourraient-elles l'apprendre?

- Par moi!

- Je t'interdis!

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Jack!

- Quel culot!

Le Capitaine n'avait plus la force de débattre. Il tourna le dos à Ianto et décrocha ses bretelles pour s'étirer devant le jeune homme qui devinait les trapèzes tendus et avides de massages délassants sous la chemise bleu ciel de Jack. Ianto ignora la tentation et poursuivit son laïus.

- Owen ne veut rien de plus! On est revenus au point de départ. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait espéré mais ce n'est pas pire qu'avant. Tu vois bien que le cercle est bouclé. On ne peut rien faire de plus!

Jack croisa ses mains dans le dos et regarda son jeune amant avec gourmandise.

- Tu entends ce que je te dis?

Jack ne répondit pas. Apparemment, il faisait confiance à son anatomie pour clouer le bec à son amant, comme avait dit Tosh, sous le coup de la colère. Seulement, Ianto ne cédait pas à tous les coups.

- Tu me promets de ne rien tenter?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, désappointé. Mais toujours aucun commentaire de sa part.

- Je vais voir si Dermott n'a besoin de rien!

Le tea-boy était si malin. Jack éclata de rire.

- Si tu fais demi tour, je te congédie sur le champs, Ianto Jones!

- Jack…Tu joues avec mes nerfs.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire avant de filer comme un voleur?

- Tu m'as déjà dit ce que je devais savoir.

- Oh que non! Laisse-moi cinq minutes! Et après tu feras ce que bon te semble.

Visiblement éreinté, Jack s'installa à son bureau central.

- Je suis confronté à une énigme, Ianto, avoua le Capitaine, tandis que le jeune homme prenait place en face de lui. Durant la projection psychique avec Owen, la mienne, j'ignore si c'est la douleur qui était telle qu'elle m'aurait flanqué des hallucinations, ou bien si c'était la réalité.

- Je ne te suis pas, Jack. Qu'as-tu vu?

- J'ai vu ce qui fait qu'Owen est Owen. Son passé, ses amours contrariés, ses blessures.

- C'est-à-dire? Fit Ianto, intéressé.

- Cela importe peu pour le moment. Je veux être certain de ce que j'ai partagé avec lui. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché en utilisant la méthode du peuple d'Anthéa.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Owen a connu un léger mieux grâce à toi. Tu as encaissé ses douleurs à sa place. E si ton ADN a quelque peu faussé les calculs, à présent, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit moi qui l'ait rendu vivant.

- Ce seraient les weevils?

- Possible, fit Jack, en secouant la tête.

- Jack, ce n'est pas en utilisant la troisième option que tu trouveras la réponse. Et d'abord, dis-moi! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas gardé l'antidote? Tu voulais voir si ce système de mort était radical? Tu ...voulais le garder sous le coude pour…en finir, une bonne fois pour toutes?

Ianto lisait en Jack comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et gardait la tête baissée, occupé à triturer ses doigts.

- Que veux-tu prouver à la fin?

- Rien! Je veux juste étudier tous les cas de figures possibles. Et tant que je n'aurais pas utilisé l'ultime artefact, je n'aurais pas l'esprit libre. C'est tout!

Ianto se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Jack l'accueillit volontiers dans ses bras.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as caché? Demanda le jeune homme, avec volupté.

- Tu n'es pas assez mûr pour me piéger si lamentablement, Jones!

- Alors viens! Allons nous coucher!

Le jeune homme embrassa son Capitaine, langoureusement.

- Tu as gagné, Ianto Jones! J'arrive!

- Quand? Fit ce dernier, boudeur.

- Tout de suite! Promis!

Ianto s'éloigna de Jack, à contrecoeur, et alla vérifier que Dermott était bien installé. Jack en profita pour réfléchir. Owen était redevenu un zombi en parfaite santé. Les projections psychiques avaient réussi. Les weevils attendaient patiemment d'être renvoyés chez eux. Quant à Jack, il n'avait plus aucune douleur ni cicatrice béante. Il était en pleine forme. Son naturel reprit le dessus. Autant en faire profiter Ianto. Il referma son dossier et rejoignit le jeune homme dans leur intime terrier.

Seulement, il était dit que Jack ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Dermott l'alpagua au passage et le prit à partie.

- Jack Harkness! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Alec McNeil?

- Dermott, ce n'est guère le moment…

- Je ne te comprends pas! Tu as le plus beau des partis sous ta coupe et tu trouves le moyen de te fourvoyer avec un clampin de passage? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça avec vous!

- Qu'avait-il que ton Ianto n'a pas? Dis-moi et je te laisse tranquille! Gwen m'a tout raconté! Je n'y comprends rien!

- Vous ne l'avez pas connu! Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler!

- Jack!

Le Capitaine capitula.

- Très bien! Alec est un homme cultivé, racé, séduisant, malin, raffiné…

- Comme ton Ianto!

- Oui, sauf qu'il est inaccessible. Et loin. Et marié. Et papa. Et, oh, je n'ai pas à me justifier!

- Un détail qui le distinguerait de Ianto? Un seul? Insista Dermott, les mains agrippées à la nuque de Jack.

- De passage! Alec était juste de passage! Voilà! Vous êtes satisfait?

Dermott n'était pas satisfait.

- La vérité, Jack! Sinon Ianto se contentera de ses draps! Alec a fait plus d'un passage ici! Ne me sous-estime pas! Ce détail!

- Vous êtes malade!

- Allez, un mot et je te libère!

- Vénéneux!

Cette fois-ci, Dermott sembla satisfait.

- Vénéneux? Répéta-t-il, hypnotisé.

Jack acquiesça.

- Tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner, dans ce cas.

- Si vous me laissiez faire, j'y serais déjà.

- Autant pour moi! Ah, Jack, Ianto est tellement parfait pour toi. J'espère que tu le sais?

- Allez dormir! Vous délirez! Preuve que vous êtes à bout de forces! Bonne nuit!

Une fois dégagé de l'emprise de Dermott, Jack put enfin se repentir dans les bras et les draps de son jeune amant. Une trêve agréable et douce après une journée harassante et riche en péripéties.

Il descendit dans la chambre. En bas de l'échelle, il se tourna et vit son Ianto, assis sur le lit, la chemise ouverte sur un torse imberbe. Son regard fut trouble et troublant pour Jack qui ne sut s'il devait rester ou remonter. Il fit claquer ses bretelles pendantes, ce à quoi Ianto répondit par un geste sans équivoque. Il enleva sa chemise et s'allongea lascivement sur le duvet. Un sourire rassasié sur les lèvres, Jack approcha du lit en se délestant de ses vêtements, et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Les yeux du tea-boy rivés à ceux de son tout puissant, celui-ci se débarrassa de tout ce qui faisait obstacle à son dessein peu avouable. Ianto se laissa faire. Jack admira sa nudité alors que, lui, avait gardé son pantalon, mais il passa vite aux choses sérieuses. Il posa les mains sur les hanches du jeune amant et commença un ballet de baisers intimes, très intimes, le long de l'intérieur des cuisses de Ianto qui ne s'attendait pas à un assaut aussi frontal. Des râles timides encouragèrent le chef de Torchwood, qui amplifia ses passages buccaux sur le haut des cuisses puis directement dans la toison de Ianto. Il le prit en bouche et le régala de quelques va-et-vient langoureux. Les mains du jeune homme se baladèrent au dessus de sa tête avant de se cramponner aux coussins. Totalement offert. La vision de rêve donna des ailes au patron. Il déboutonna son pantalon et pénétra Ianto brutalement, sans préavis ni préliminaire. Sur le point de crier, Ianto sentit la main de Jack sur la bouche.

- Ssshh…Fit l'aîné, en continuant son œuvre.

Ianto expira fortement. Il expulsa de l'air chaud par le nez. Un filet d'air rescapé de ses lèvres se fraya également un chemin ténu, vite bloqué par la main du boss en pleine action virile. Jack leva la tête, subitement. Sentir le souffle de son amant sur sa main le troubla. Tout en poursuivant son acte, il se pencha et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Puis, délicatement mais avec une poigne de fer, il ôta la main de sa bouche, la fit glisser sur sa joue, puis un peu plus haut, sur sa tempe chaude et en sueur. Les doigts fermes de Jack finirent leur parcours épidermique dans les cheveux courts de Ianto. Il resserra les doigts entre les mèches drues du jeune homme, au bord de l'apoplexie, et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, fouillant à l'intérieur, tel un chercheur d'or, à la recherche de la merveilleuse pépite aux 17 muscles avec laquelle il comptait bien se payer une bonne tranche de plaisir. Ianto se laissa faire. Pris par surprise, ou tout simplement content que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de lui. Et par n'importe qui. Ou encore épuisé, esclave de sa baisse de forme somme toute normale, avec de telles journées de travail et de tensions. L'orfèvre avant-gardiste, en passe de spécialisation, continuait à dévorer la langue et la bouche de Ianto. Animé d'une faim telle qu'à un certain moment le jeune homme crut sentir la pointe charnue d'une langue frénétique lui titiller les amygdales. Il ferma les yeux et se moqua de lui-même. Jack était une bête de sexe hors concours, certes, mais de là à le doter de pouvoirs magiques ou extraordinaires! Non! Soudain, Ianto sourit. Jack sentit les lèvres sucrées s'étirer adorablement contre ses lèvres et la langue délicieuse se rétracter, déjà. Fronçant les sourcils, le Capitaine persistant prolongea ses baisers. Pas longtemps.

Ianto avait souri, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pendant que Jack le tamponnait, que sa main fichée lui tirait un peu plus les cheveux et que sa bouche assiégeait la sienne, Ianto les chevilles sur les hanches de Jack, et Dermott au dessus de leur tête, prit conscience de son impudeur nouvelle, en marge de son flegme habituel. Il souriait encore quand Jack lui asséna le coup de rein tant convoité qui l'envoya au pays de la béatitude. Son cri étouffé alla se perdre dans le souffle de son amant, qui s'effondra sur lui, en nage, et bouillant comme l'or que l'on fait fondre. Le contact de ce corps sur le sien fut acide et doux à la fois. Chaud et électrisant. Frissonnant. La tête posée sur le coussin que Ianto agrippait toujours, Jack lui murmura.

- Dodo.

Ce chuchotis chanta longtemps à l'oreille du jeune homme qui s'allongea sur le côté, et regarda Jack, avec le cœur d'un mélomane charmé. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui sourit.

Voilà ce qu'il appelait une journée bien remplie. Il s'endormit rapidement. Jack ne fut pas long à l'imiter.

**Dans l'appartement spartiate d'Owen Harper.**

Le médecin cherchait fébrilement le moindre aliment consommable, aux quatre coins du loft. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de remplir son frigo, depuis qu'il avait ressenti une faim de loup lui tirailler les entrailles quelques jours plus tôt. En dépit des derniers test cliniques, qui avaient confirmé son retour à la zombitude, Owen restait tracassé. Incertain. Sur le fil du rasoir. Entre deux eaux. Il sentait bien que son métabolisme fonctionnait normalement. Il avait évacué normalement ce qu'il avait ingéré durant la journée de folie qu'ils venaient de vivre. Du café, des beignets, et de l'eau. Tout roulait à merveille. Alors comment pouvait-il être à nouveau mi-mort? Découvrant dans son frigo une portion de toast suspect, préparé avec de la sauce et du Cheddar, il l'engloutit voracement. Mais une faim gargantuesque le tenaillait. Il sortit dévorer une pizza géante à la viande et un boc de bière rousse, sa préférée, avant de changer de crèmerie pour déguster un beignet au chocolat et aux graines de sésame.

Rassasié, Owen rentra chez lui. Cet appétit n'avait peut-être rien de physiologique mais il s'en fichait. Besoin égale envie. Et inversement. Il s'écroula, lourd comme un tonneau de bon vin, et passa une belle nuit sans rêves. Il n'entendit pas son téléphone sonner. A presque 4 heures du matin, Tosh n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle tentait de joindre Owen. En vain. Et n'eut pas plus de succès avec Gwen, qui jouissait légitimement de son temps de …sommeil dans les bras de Rhys.

**Le lendemain matin, 6 heures.**

Le Capitaine fut le premier debout. Mais il ne resta pas seul très longtemps, à sa grande déception. Dermott et Ianto se levèrent presque en même temps et, cerise verte sur le gâteau, Owen Harper pointa en avance, exceptionnellement. Aucun sac de douceurs sur les bras mais un sourire frais et contagieux sur les lèvres.

- Savez quoi? Fit-il en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même, dans une chorégraphie copiée sur celles de Michael Jackson, le regretté. Je crois qu'on a eu tout faux! Je vais bien! Je vais même très bien! Et tout fonctionne. Absolument tout!

- Mais c'est impossible…

- Dermott, rien n'est impossible à Torchwood. Owen, explique-toi!

- J'ai mangé à m'en faire péter le bide, cette nuit. Et, ce matin, j'ai tout légué aux égouts! Comme d'hab! Cadeau d'Owen Harper!

- Ce n'est pas probant, Owen. Les effets de mon ADN sont certainement plus efficaces que ce que nous avons pensé. Voilà tout.

- Et si on n'avait rien compris? Ianto, café!

- La Faille semble endormie. Avec un peu de chance nous aurons la journée pour nous en assurer.

Jack et Owen se dirigèrent vers Ianto, pour attendre le café. Dermott se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Cet écheveau de présomptions m'a donné mal à la tête! Se plaignit-il.

Owen approcha de Jack et murmura.

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à ce type de venir nous aider, Jack? Ok, on a eu deux bras supplémentaires mais côté méninges, était-il indispensable?

- Je te trouve bien ingrat! Dermott connaît l'histoire du peuple Anthéa mieux que quiconque…

- Oui, mais ce peuple n'a aucun lien avec ce qui se passe ici!

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. La piste des weevils était la bonne, sans doute. Mais Anthéa n'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets.

- C'est ça ta décision nébuleuse? Quelque chose nous aurait échappé? C'est quoi cette décision?

- Rien! Rétorqua Ianto en présentant le plateau.

Jack se braqua. Il était temps de soumettre à Owen sa dernière hypothèse.

- Ianto, pourrais-tu aller voir si tout se passe bien dans les geôles? Je dois parler avec Owen et Dermott, de choses que tu sais déjà.

- Jack!

- S'il te plait..

- Comme tu voudras.

Jack, Owen et Dermott se servirent.

- Maintenant que ton cerbère modèle réduit est derrière la lourde, dis-nous!

- Tout va dépendre des weevils. Nous devons effectuer un dernier test sur eux. Et si la Faille consent à réagir, on les renvoie chez eux. Ensuite, Owen, si ton état satisfaisant décline, j'ai une dernière carte à jouer.

- Laquelle?

- La même. Celle du peuple d'Anthéa.

- Oh non! Quoi encore? Râla Owen.

- Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Dermott.

Jack avala une gorgée de café et reprit.

- Il me reste encore un échantillon…

- Non! Non et non! Tu n'es pas omniscient, Jack! Faut t'y faire! Je refuse!

- De quel échantillon parles-tu?

- L'antidote.

- Ah je savais que tu l'avais ! Mais si je me souviens bien, cet anti-poison était unique!

- Absolument!

- Alors comment l'as-tu récupéré?

- On m'explique ou quoi? S'énerva Owen.

- Il est unique dans le monde d'Anthéa, Dermott. Mais j'ai conservé sa composition chimique. Le sang d'un citoyen lambda, en l'occurrence, un weevil, et celui du …de l'Élu. Résultat: antidote!

- Quoi?

- C'est pourtant simple. Sur la planète Anthéa, l'échange est réciproque. Une belle leçon de partage pour les humains. Non? Le peuple devient souverain si le Roi est en danger de mort. Donnant-donnant. C'est magique!

- Oh, mais cet aspect m'avait complètement échappé, Jack! Tu es sûr de toi? La sagesse du peuple Anthéen peut-elle être appliquée aux…weevils?

- Oui.

- Une minute! Tout cela est très joli. Et respectable. Et beau. Et utopique dans le monde des terriens. Mais quel rapport avec nous? Quel effet cet antidote peut-il bien avoir sur notre affaire?

- C'est là que les choses se corsent. Je suis partant pour tester l'antidote, au cas où ton état se stabilise dans la journée. Mais j'ignore comment mettre cette arme à profit. L'utiliser sur toi ou sur moi?

- Toi! Toi! Toi! Toujours toi!

- Owen…

- Pourquoi toi, d'abord?

- Parce que je suis plus costaud! Tu ne l'as pas encore intégré ça? Dans ta petite tête de fouine? Si ça dérape, je m'en sortirais. Pas toi!

- Ok, mais je suis le Roi des weevils! C'est à moi de prendre le risque! Et attends une minute ! Si mon état décline, tu feras quoi?

- On en discutera quand les filles seront là, ok?

- C'est ma vie! C'est mon problème! Gwen n'a rien à dire! Tosh…non plus!

- On se calme, Owen! Tout va bien pour l'instant. Nous avons la journée pour nous décider.

- Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, Harkness! Je te le jure!

Le médecin regagna son labo, sa tasse de café à la main.

- J'avoue que je suis aussi perplexe que lui, Jack.

- Moi aussi. Mais Owen bénéficie encore de mon flux de vie. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour mettre au point notre politique de représailles.

- Représailles? Qui nous attaque?

- La mort, Dermott! La mort!

**- **Jack, je ne veux pas te sembler hostile, ni anti-machin, mais je refuse catégoriquement toute nouvelle expérience! C'est bien compris**? **

- C'est moi qui décide!

- Non! Pas là, non! C'est MA vie!

Gwen et Tosh étaient arrivées depuis peu. Elles assistaient, impuissantes, à un combat de coqs en règle.

- Je suis très bien comme je suis! Et tu n'as pas à me réparer! Tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour ça et tu ne l'auras pas!

Dermott et Ianto, réunis dans le coin cuisine, restaient sans voix. Jack et Owen remplissaient à eux seuls le Hub central.

- Tu peux me flanquer à la porte, Jack Harkness! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision! Fais ce que tu as à faire!

- De quoi il parle? S'enquit Gwen auprès de Tosh qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Aucune idée, Gwen!

- Ianto doit savoir!

Gwen se rua vers le jeune homme et le secoua verbalement.

- C'est quoi cette prise de bec? Ianto, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le!

Devant le silence de ce dernier, Dermott, émoustillé, prit sur lui d'expliquer la situation.

- Jack a un antidote pour tenter une dernière expérience. Mais Owen ne veut rien entendre, miss Gwen.

Dermott ignora le regard rageur de Ianto et saisit la jeune femme par le bras.

- Je ne partage pas du tout les idées extrapolées de Jack, mais je le connais. Quand il a une idée en tête, difficile de lui faire lâcher le mors.

- L'antidote peut sauver Owen?

- J'en doute! Jack se trompe! Ce sont les weevils qui sont la cause de ce dérèglement génétique. Mais Jack s'obstine à creuser la piste du peuple d'Anthéa.

- Quels sont les risques?

- Je suis désolé. Je n'en ai aucune idée! Nous avions à l'époque à peine évoqué la composition de l'antidote. C'est bien simple, je n'en avais gardé aucun souvenir.

- Au lieu de peser le pour et le contre, vous feriez mieux de dissuader Jack! Rouspéta Ianto.

- Tu as raison. Cela a assez duré! Si Owen s'y oppose, c'est son droit. Admit Gwen, froissée.

Elle alla se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

- Jack! Cesse de t'obstiner! Owen ne veut rien entendre!

Jack la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Owen est sous mon commandement! Il fera ce que je lui dis de faire!

- Des clous!

- Jack, explique-moi! S'il te plait! Cet antidote, c'est quoi?

Le jabot gonflé, Jack fulmina intérieurement en voyant Owen sortir carrément de la Base. Il se tourna vers Gwen qui le suppliait de se calmer. Elle dut déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour parvenir à raisonner son patron monté sur ressorts.

- Dermott peut tout te dire. Je…reviens.

- Owen ne veut pas continuer. Laisse-le tranquille, Jack!

- C'est mon intention, Gwen. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Moi aussi.

La jeune femme courut vers Dermott qui avait rejoint Tosh et Ianto pour un petit café bien mérité.

- Dermott! Cet antidote, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le retour de manivelle en cas de danger imminent, miss Cooper. Pour le peuple d'Anthéa, cela fonctionnait de façon exceptionnelle. Mais nous sommes à mille lieux du peuple d'Anthéa et je ne garantis pas que cela puisse marcher dans ce cas précis. Avec Owen en Roi intérimaire et le peuple si primitif des weevils. C'est d'une incohérence et d'une folie sans nom! Jack s'enlise dans le désespoir, je le crains. Il faut absolument le dissuader de tenter cette expérience!

- Je suis d'accord, concéda Ianto, en distribuant ses tasses.

- Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe, murmura Gwen.

- Owen est en pleine forme grâce au flux de vie de Jack, expliqua Dermott. Mais à court terme sa santé va décliner et redevenir obscure. C'est ce que Jack redoute. Il m'en a parlé. Owen est entre deux réalités, comme Jack. Et cela l'effraie.

- Mais c'est différent, fit Tosh. Jack est différent.

- Quelle clairvoyance, miss Toshiko! Je pense que c'est justement cela qui dérange Jack. C'est cela qu'il veut changer. Il cherche à être aussi humain que vous, que moi. Il part à la dérive, et l'occasion est trop forte pour lui.

- Comment lui faire entendre raison?

- Qui de vous trois le connaît le mieux?

Gwen et Tosh se tournèrent vers Ianto.

- Non, pas moi! J'ai déjà tout tenté! Il ne m'écoute pas!

- Que lui avez-vous dit pour le convaincre? Insista L'expert.

Ianto rosit à vue d'œil. Repensant à la nuit débridée qu'il venait de passer dans les bras du Capitaine. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de lui parler, au fond. Gwen devina son malaise.

- Peu importe! On n'a pas le temps de bavasser! Où est l'antidote?

- Mais elle n'est nulle part, miss Cooper. Jack a juste besoin du sang d'Owen et d'un des weevils pour mettre au point l'antidote. Et il a tout sous la main. Vos ADN, et celui des weevils!

- Comment ça? S'étonna Gwen.

- Le Roi et le peuple ne font qu'un. Le peuple peut se substituer au Roi en cas de danger de mort.

- Mais le peuple d'Anthéa est bien plus évolué que celui des weevils. C'est vous-même qui nous l'avez précisé.

- Gwen a raison, dit Tosh. Les weevils ne sont que des créatures dénuées d'intelligence.

- Pas du tout! Pourquoi seraient-elles inférieures? Pourfendit Dermott. Parce qu'elles ne parlent pas? Non, ceci est un critère dogmatique et humain. Les weevils communiquent, comme vous et moi. Ils ont sauvé Owen. Du moins ils l'ont préservé. Sans un mot. Mais tout aussi efficacement. Tout est relatif. Le peuple des weevils est respectable, malgré leur cohésion bâtarde et leurs penchants primaires. Jack les voit ainsi. Et il leur octroie peut-être des qualités qu'ils n'ont pas, et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

- Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire, Dermott? Que Jack les considère comme une solution possible? Qu'il ne fait aucune différence entre les weevils et les civilisations plus évoluées?

- Oui, et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

- De toute façon, Owen ne se laissera pas faire, conclut Ianto.

- Les créances morales sont puissantes, Ianto Jones. Et nos deux amis sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

- Tosh, va à la salle des coffres et ramène-nous l'ADN d'Owen! Ordonna Gwen.

- Mais…

- On n'a pas le choix, Tosh!

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

- On va empêcher Jack de faire une connerie qu'il risque de regretter.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver, lança Ianto.

-Vous êtes une vraie tête brûlée, miss Cooper! S'amusa Dermott, en finissant sa tasse. Mais Jack et Owen le sont également. Quel est votre plan?

Gwen sourit, l'air victorieux

- Restreindre le périmètre, et surtout éloigner Jack du labo! Ianto va s'en charger!

Le jeune homme secoua la tête énergiquement.

- Aucune chance, Gwen! Trouve autre chose!

- Bien, si tu baisses ta garde, je m'en occupe! Dermott, descendez au labo et débrancher tout!

- A vos ordres!

**Plus tard**

Le calme enfin revenu, ainsi que les deux principaux concernés, Torchwood put travailler tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Jack ne décide de passer à l'acte, têtu et opiniâtre, comme d'habitude.

- Où vas-tu? Lui demanda Gwen, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Aux coffres!

Toute l'équipe, hormis Owen, occupé à ranger son labo, le regarda s'éloigner, avec le sourire.

- Une chance que vous y ayez pensé, miss Cooper, souffla Dermott, admiratif.

- C'était pas difficile!

- Vous avez des enfants?

Gwen parut confondue par la question.

- Non, pas encore. Mais c'est dans mes projets. Je vais bientôt me marier.

- Je sais. Je disais ça parce que Jack et Owen se comportent vraiment comme deux enfants indisciplinés, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Oh que si! Et d'ici peu, on risque de passer un vilain quart d'heure!

- Pourquoi? S'enquit Owen, en remontant au Hub.

- Parce qu'on lui a confisqué ses jouets!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Jack est allé chercher ton sang, dans la salle des coffres, mais il n'y est plus! Piaffa Gwen, fièrement.

- Vous avez bien fait! Reconnut le médecin, soulagé.

Mais à Torchwood, rien n'était jamais acquis, et Jack revint, l'air serein, amplement satisfait. Le doute s'installa dans tous les esprits. Le chef fut l'objet de tous les regards. Il se dirigea, désinvolte, vers le moniteur central, aux côtés de Tosh. Elle interrogea Gwen du regard, semblant lui confirmer tacitement qu'elle avait bien retiré le tube contenant le sang d'Owen et qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Tosh, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, Jack. Tout est …normal.

- Bien. Après le déjeuner nous ferons de nouveaux examens sur Owen.

- Et ensuite…? Bredouilla la jeune informaticienne.

- Ensuite nous agirons en conséquence.

- C'est-à-dire?

Jack la fixa d'un air à peine étonné.

- On verra bien!

Gwen, n'y tenant plus, courut vers Jack.

- Et que comptes-tu faire sans le sang d'Owen? Lui lança-t-elle, revêche.

Jack sourit, content de lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du sang d'Owen, Gwen. Et il a bizarrement disparu, d'ailleurs! Je ferai un rapport circonstancié sur cette disparition curieuse. Tu fais bien de me le rappeler.

- Sans son sang tu ne peux rien faire!

Enchanté, Jack la toisa.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à utiliser son sang, Gwen Cooper! Le mien fera l'affaire! Et oui, quand on veut éviter quelque chose, il faut penser à tout! Bande d'amateurs!

- Tu n'es pas l'Élu, Jack! Glapit Owen, fou de rage. Pour qui tu te prends ? Hein?

- Pour votre chef! Grand Dieu, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir me répéter!

- Bill Gates n'a pas fait fortune tout seul! Ironisa Owen.

- Certes. Seulement Bill Gates ne vit pas à Torchwood!

- Sans lui, nous ne serions pas là!

- Lui ou un autre, Tosh! Internet aurait vu le jour, et aurait domestiqué le monde entier, de toute manière!

- Que comptes-tu faire avec ton sang? L'apostropha Dermott.

- Mon devoir…

- Pas question! Je refuse!

- Owen, je suis désolé mais je me passerai de ton accord.

- Nous refusons aussi, Jack, se rebella Tosh.

Jack ne releva même pas et sortit à nouveau de la Base.

- Jack! Où vas-tu encore?

- Cela ne regarde personne, Gwen! Poursuivez! Je reviens !

Tosh et Gwen échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Il ne va pas dans les geôles, tenta de se rassurer Tosh.

- Ianto, descends aux geôles et bloque-lui l'accès! Avec lui, on ne sait jamais.

- Ok!

Owen soupira.

- Il m'énerve! Mais il m'énerve!

Ianto était descendu aux geôles, comme Tosh le lui avait conseillé. Il s'était installé entre les deux cellules où grouillaient une bonne vingtaine de weevils enragés. Un oeil sur la caméra directe. Il patientait. Depuis le temps que l'équipe travaillait pour Jack, elle commençait à le connaître et à anticiper ses actions. Ianto ne sursauta pas en entendant la porte principale s'ouvrir. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir Jack entrer. Jack, en revanche, parut étonné de trouver Ianto assis au milieu du couloir sombre et puant!

- C'est quoi ce traquenard? Cria-t-il en approchant.

- Je suis à mon poste, Jack. Je garde l'œil sur les weevils.

- Qui t'en a donné l'ordre?

- Toi! Qui d'autre? Répondit Ianto.

Contre toute attente, Jack sourit en se penchant sur le jeune homme.

- Bien. Très bien. Alors? Comment sont-ils?

- Rien à signaler…

- Parfait! Il ne me reste plus qu' à remonter. Dans quelques heures, tu seras délivré de tes fonctions peu agréables, j'en suis conscient.

Jack tourna les talons.

- Tu étais venu faire quoi ici? Et par où es-tu passé?

- Vérifier que tout allait bien…Et je passe partout où je veux!

Jack savait mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Sauf à Ianto, qui savait quand et comment ce dernier le menait en bateau.

- La vérité, Jack!

- Contente-toi de surveiller nos invités, Ianto!

Le jeune homme se leva et rattrapa son chef qui était sur le pas de porte.

- Tu vas t'injecter l'antidote? Tu as déjà le sang du weevil? C'est ça?

Un large sourire en guise de réponse, Jack disparut dans le couloir.

- Tu auras beau essayer, ça ne marchera pas, Jack!

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ianto fit demi tour et regagna sa chaise. Jack avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'agir. Encore une journée qui allait se solder par un échec, se dit-il, découragé. La mission s'éternisait, à l'image de Jack et d'Owen. Infinis. Indéfinis, l'un comme l'autre, mais aux natures bien distinctes. Ianto se demanda quand Jack en aurait terminé avec ses expériences inutiles et usantes. Un véritable casse-tête que cet homme obtus et insatiable, dans tous les domaines. C'était vraiment usant, à la longue.

Ianto avertit Gwen que Jack s'était procuré le nécessaire. Comment? Mystère! La jeune femme leva sa troupe.

- Jack a réussi à se procurer le sang des weevils! Tous à vos postes! On le neutralisera si besoin est mais il ne doit pas avoir accès aux seringues. Owen?

- Compris!

- Bien, cela m'évitera de radoter! Déclara Jack en entrant dans le Hub. Vous êtes tous persuadés que je fais fausse route? Alors neutralisez-moi!

Fier comme un paon et sûr de lui, le chef de Torchwood se posta devant ses sbires renégats. Personne ne bougea. Satisfait, les mains dans les poches, Jack descendit au labo, où Owen l'attendait, de pied ferme. Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence. Puis l'immortel murmura.

- Je suis ton chef! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi!

- Je te préviens Harkness! Si tu fais ça, je me casse!

- Tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas, Owen. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Oh qui si! J'ai envie de te défoncer la tronche! Je suis totalement en accord avec ma nature profonde!

- Laisse-moi d'abord faire ce que j'ai à faire. Et défonce-moi après! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

- Je ne plaisante pas!

- Mais moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Maintenant dégage!

Jack le bouscula violemment et piocha une seringue sur le chariot, sans se soucier du jeune homme. Las de ce combat infécond, celui-ci abdiqua.

- Fais ce que tu veux! Je m'en tamponne!

Owen remonta dans le Hub, et croisa les regards lourds de reproche de Gwen et Tosh.

- Si ça l'amuse! Rien à battre!

- Jack! Jack! Ne fais pas ça! Supplia Dermott en rejoignant le chef dans le labo. Ce n'est pas toi l'Élu! On a besoin de toi!

- Non, Owen a besoin des weevils! Rectifia Jack en s'injectant le produit miracle.

- Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui testes l'antidote? Et comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer?

- Je suis le chef ici, Dermott. Et je vais le prouver, une bonne fois pour toutes !

* * *

Les 2 derniers chapitres finaux (et finauds?) très vite et d'un coup!


	11. Resolution

**Disclaimer **: rien à moi sauf l'idée de départ (quand même!)

**Merci **: à ma super beta **Evalyre**, rigueur et soutien permanents. Et à **Rhéa** car il faut toujours remercier Rhéa, c'est comme pour Ianto.

PARDON pour le retard!

* * *

**PART 11**

Depuis le Hub central, où tous s'étaient réunis, excepté Ianto, personne ne put voir le visage de Jack, allongé sur la table, sur le côté. Il leur tournait le dos. Dermott était déboussolé, interdit.

- Que va-t-on faire à présent?

- Attendre!

- Pas question! Renâcla Owen. Je refuse de bosser alors que le patron pique une sieste ! Je rentre chez moi!

- Tu déconnes?

- Pas du tout, Gwen! Je laisse tomber! Je ne suis pas payé pour me rouler les pouces!

- Et que comptes-tu faire, une fois chez toi?

- Dormir!

- Owen, on a besoin de toi! Reste! Je t'en prie!

Tosh le suppliait avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Pour faire quoi? Dis-moi!

- Pour s'assurer que Jack va bien…

- Et que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive? Un mauvais rêve? J'en fais toutes les nuits des putains de mauvais rêves! Et Jack n'est jamais là pour me rassurer! Personne n'est jamais là!

Dermott s'interposa.

- Très bien, Owen. Nous sommes là, cette fois-ci. C'est tellement plus facile de rejeter les torts sur les absents quand on échoue soi-même à les solliciter, pas vrai?

- En clair, Sigmund?

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de quémander l'aide d'une tierce personne. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. C'est tout le contraire. C'est une marque de confiance. Une volonté assumée de partager avec autrui. Jack est venu jusqu'à moi, malgré sa science et ses pouvoirs hors normes. Si lui a pu mettre de côté son ego, vous devriez y arriver aussi.

- Justement. C'est ce que je me suis demandé. Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de venir? Persifla Owen en enfilant son blouson.

Dermott ne parut nullement vexé.

- Parce que comme je viens de vous le dire : il compte sur ses amis pour avancer. Pour progresser. La Faille n'est pas seulement ici, sous nos pieds. Elle l'est dans nos cœurs. Personne n'y réchappe. Pas même Jack.

Owen renifla, moins pour se donner une contenance que pour éviter de répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer à cette sage pensée.

- Ianto? Tu peux remonter!

Gwen changea de sujet, voyant son ami embarrassé et hésitant à partir.

- Owen, insista Tosh, viens m'aider à suivre l'état de Jack! S'il te plait! Je sais qu'il ne risque rien mais analysons le processus qu'il a choisi de s'infliger. Qui sait? Peut-être remarquerons-nous un changement sur lui ou sur toi, ou sur les weevils?

- Analyses. Analyses. Processus. Casse-tête intellectuel. J'oubliais ton addiction aux études tordues. Ok, je reste.

- Vous l'avez laissé faire! Mais pourquoi? Vous n'êtes pas bien? Tonna Ianto, débarquant au Hub.

Il se précipita au labo.

- Il dort, Ianto! Il nous refait juste le coup de la belle endormie! Se moqua Owen, en raccrochant son blouson sur la patère.

- Où est son bracelet? S'alarma le teaboy.

- Quoi?

- Son manipulateur de vortex! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait?

Ianto avait l'œil pour tout. Surtout pour ce bracelet qui l'excitait plus qu'il ne saurait se l'avouer. Il fut vite rejoint par les autres.

- C'est une blague?

- Merde! C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a plus!

- Bon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu?

- Vite! Il faut le retrouver! Allez! Owen, descends dans les geôles. C'est là qu'il était tout à l'heure!

- Pourquoi moi? C'est ton domaine!

- Owen! Tempêta Gwen.

- C'est bon! J'y vais!

- Il a perdu la raison! Pauvre Jack! Se lamenta Dermott, abasourdi, la tête dans les mains.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, là! Avoua Gwen, aussi impuissante.

- Cherchez! Les douches! Dermott, les douches! Indiqua Ianto, plus que fébrile, fouillant à corps perdu le corps perdu de son amant.

- Il ne le retire jamais! C'est vraiment flippant! Ajouta Gwen.

La jeune femme faisait des tours sur elle-même, cherchant où chercher le précieux objet de cuir. Dans le coin cuisine, puis dans le Hub central. Rien. Ianto fit le même constat inquiétant. Jack n'avait plus son bracelet ni au poignet ni dans les poches.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout!

- Je l'ai !

Tosh avait trouvé le Sésame. Gwen et Ianto la virent se pencher avec prudence au dessus de la mare stagnante qui traversait le Hub. Le manipulateur de vortex de Jack Harkness flottait dans la vase! Avant que la jeune informaticienne ne pose la main sur la gaine de cuir, Owen, Gwen et Ianto l'avaient rejointe. Gwen la saisit par le bras pour l'empêcher de plonger involontairement dans l'eau croupissante. Avec un rictus de dégoût, Tosh parvint à l'attraper et le brandit fièrement, en se relevant. Ianto le lui arracha des mains et le nettoya, l'air sceptique.

- Il est endommagé?

- Non, Gwen, je crois qu'il fonctionne encore.

- Je veux! Un gadget aussi sophistiqué se doit d'être waterplouf! C'est un minimum!

Owen rit à sa propre blague. Tosh esquissa un sourire. Gwen secoua la tête. Ianto continua son nettoyage consciencieux. Dermott revint, à bout de souffle.

- Alors? Vous l'avez trouvé où?

- Ici! Fit Tosh en montrant la mare.

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Aucune idée! Ianto, dépêche-toi! Va le lui remettre! Conseilla Gwen, soulagée.

- Ce que nous devons chercher à savoir, c'est si Jack l'a fait délibérément ou pas! Pensa Dermott, tout haut.

- Il s'en serait rendu compte s'il l'avait perdu, dit Ianto depuis le labo. Il perdrait sa tête sans s'en apercevoir mais pas son bracelet.

- Je confirme, renchérit Owen. Il perd souvent la tête sans s'en apercevoir!

- Owen, tu peux faire un break?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es lourd!

- Pas plus que Jack! Ses conneries nous pèsent souvent. Tu ne trouves pas?

Gwen ne daigna pas répondre. Tous se rendirent au labo, sauf Tosh qui préférait toujours la compagnie des ordinateurs aux humains, surtout en cas de crise. Elle régla son moniteur sur Jack.

- Ianto, toi l'homme à tout faire, tu ne lui as pas tout fait pour qu'il retrouve la raison? A quoi tu sers?

- Owen!

- Quoi encore? Je me renseigne! C'est vrai quoi!

Ianto ne semblait pas avoir entendu les piques du médecin. Le bracelet dans la main, il fronçait les sourcils.

- Ianto? Un problème? Demanda Gwen, en avançant vers lui.

- Il est trop mouillé…

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon sèche-cheveux dans mon vanity, plaisanta à nouveau l'inusable médecin.

- T'es con! Lui lança Gwen, amusée.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut! Déclara Dermott.

L'expert alla chercher sa mallette et revint avec un souffleur au design particulier. Une sorte de tube noir en métal terminé par un embout évasé, en métal également.

- C'est quoi ce truc?

- C'est un répudieur d'entités funestes ! C'est ainsi que je l'ai baptisé. Si vous trouvez un meilleur surnom, je suis preneur.

- Oui. Mais encore?

- Une espèce de répulsif anti- spectres. Ne riez pas! Il a fait ses preuves, croyez-moi! Avec ça, je chasse toute particule non désirée sur n'importe quelle matière vivante ou inanimée. C'est un anti-dépresseur!

- Joli! Concéda Owen.

- Tenez, Monsieur Jones. On s'en sert comme un souffleur, un sèche-cheveux, un « pas par là ». Vous voyez, le bouton rouge. Appuyez dessus et en quelques secondes le bracelet sera comme neuf.

Ianto prit l'engin et suivit les instructions de Dermott. Après une ou deux applications, le bracelet retrouva son aspect d'origine.

- C'est efficace. Merci.

- Je vous en prie! Bien! Après cet épisode inattendu, quelle est la suite des événements? Interrogea l'expert en rangeant son matériel.

- On surveille les constantes de Jack. Et on attend.

- Bien.

Tout le monde remonta au Hub central, entourer Tosh et ses écrans. Ianto resta auprès de Jack, le sourcil constamment froncé. Quelque chose le tracassait. Jack ne dormait pas normalement. Le jeune homme allongea le chef sur le dos et l'observa, attentif. Et dubitatif.

- Tosh? Que donnent tes premières analyses? Dit-il.

- C'est encore trop tôt, Ianto! Je n'ai rien de parlant pour l'instant. C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs. L'antidote n'a aucun effet sur Jack, si je me fie à ce que je lis.

De plus en plus perplexe, Ianto se pencha sur le corps inanimé de Jack et sonda son visage avec grand intérêt.

- Inutile d'espérer. De toute évidence, ça ne marche pas! Jack n'est pas l'Élu. Et puis même s'il l'était, cette piste ne donnerait rien. Faut laisser tomber et passer à autre chose. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas l'Élu! grogna Owen.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire dans vos pensées, Owen. Cette histoire d'Élu vous travaille ou pas? Si vous croyez un tant soit peu à cette théorie, pourquoi ne pas le dire franchement?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Dermott Spears! Au départ, la piste des weevils était la bonne, puis celle des Anthéens, puis à nouveau celle des weevils…Si vous voulez mon avis, aucune de ces pistes n'est la bonne. C'est Jack qui m'a ramené, point barre. Maintenant il essaie par tous les moyens de se dédouaner mais il perd son temps et son énergie, et les nôtres avec! Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais, vous êtes tous témoins! Il persiste à se vautrer. C'est son problème, plus le mien.

Owen eut du mal à finir sa phrase en repensant subitement à ce que Jack lui avait affirmé pendant la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Le problème d'Owen était le problème de Torchwood. Il s'en voulut de tout mettre sur le dos de Jack. _Mais bon sang! Jack faisait la sourde oreille. Si ça lui pète au nez, c'est de sa faute et pas la mienne!_

- Owen Harper. Mettez un terme à vos querelles intérieures. Jack a le cœur si grand qu'on y entre sans frapper. Alors cessez vos coups de poings arrogants!

- Que c'est beau!

- Ce n'est pas de moi, miss Cooper. C'est une phrase d'un grand chanteur et auteur français, Jacques Brel. Vous connaissez peut-être?

- Oui! Clama Tosh.

- Non! Murmura Gwen, honteuse.

- Ouais, c'est de la guimauve quoi!

- J'ai du nouveau!

- Oui Tosh?

- Une légère baisse du taux d'hématocrites. Comme pour les résultats précédents. L'antidote commence à faire effet.

- Owen, entrez dans le cœur de Jack sans frapper. Je vous en conjure! Qu'avez-vous à perdre?

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça maintenant?

- Parce qu'on peut encore sauver Jack!

- Comment? Et le sauver de quoi d'abord?

- De la civilisation - le terme est un peu fort- des weevils! Une dernière projection psychique! Notre ultime chance! Il ne doit surtout pas stagner dans cette entité rétrograde !

- Mais la Faille est inactive, fit Tosh, désespérée.

- Jack est solide. Il peut attendre. Mais Owen, je vous en prie, acceptez! Jack est en train de régresser dans le monde des weevils, et vous êtes leur Roi. C'est à vous de prendre le relais dès que l'occasion se présentera!

- Que dois-je faire?

Dermott sautillait sur place. Un spectacle assez cocasse.

- Dès que la Faille s'activera, vous vous injecterez le sang de Jack et la projection fera le reste!

- Mais quels risques peut-il y avoir? Pour Owen? S'inquiéta Tosh.

- Aucun! Jack avait raison! Allez Owen, faites-moi confiance!

- Non! Non! Non! Jack se réveille! Hurla Ianto, toujours au chevet de l'immortel.

- Quoi?

- En fait, je n'étais pas endormi! Claironna ce dernier, en se redressant sur la table. J'ai tout entendu! L'antidote n'a pas pour effet d'endormir, juste celui de modifier le code génétique.

Ianto ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et poussa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'à cogner contre le mur. Gwen, Dermott et Owen descendirent au labo. Décontenancés. Ahuris. Jack se frotta les mains, devant toute son équipe, et se leva d'un bond.

- Dermott, vous m'avez presque fait pleurer avec votre discours! Je suis honoré par tant de sollicitude.

- Jack, à quoi joues-tu?

- Je ne joue pas! Si j'ai bien entendu, ça a marché! Dès que la Faille s'ouvrira, nous procèderons à un dernier échange. Cela nous laisse le temps de préparer notre petit transfert.

- Négatif, Jack! Affirma Tosh, restée derrière ses écrans.

- Pardon?

- Cela nous laisse 15 secondes. Ouverture de la Faille d'ici 14, 13, 12...

- Vite du lorazépam!

- Tenez-le!

- 7...6...

- C'est bon! Jack, reste tranquille!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Désolé Jack! Dodo!

Owen planta la seringue dans le cou de Jack et recula vers l'autre table. Dermott prépara une seringue remplie du sang de Jack et piqua Owen au bras. Ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au jeune médecin.

- Désolé!

Gwen et Ianto reculèrent à leur tour et attendirent, nerveusement.

- Le mufle! Il ne dormait pas! Quel arnaqueur! Pesta Gwen, malgré elle.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose mais il sait brouiller les pistes! Le bougre! Avoua Ianto, entre amusement et contrariété.

- Dis, il t'a déjà fait le coup du gars mort?

- Yep. Bien que je t'interdise de me traiter de nécrophile, il m'a déjà proposé de le faire raide mort!

Gwen loucha sur Ianto, appâtée comme un vulgaire gardon.

- Tu me fais encore marcher?

- Non! Quand il est mort, il est mort. Pas de réaction!

- C'est à dire?

- Rien! Il voulait me prouver qu'il mourrait toujours pour de bon. J'en ai eu la preuve. C'est tout…

- Vous êtes de grands malades!

Amusé, Ianto approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors? Demanda Dermott, qui, par bonheur, n'avait rien entendu de la discussion.

- La projection est en cours, confirma Tosh.

- J'espère qu'Owen pensera à lui demander pourquoi il a enlevé son bracelet, soupira Gwen, revenant à une réalité plus pragmatique.

- J'en doute, dit Ianto.

- Moi, je pense qu'il le fera, garantit Dermott.

- Comment savoir?

- S'il a un brin de jugeotte, et s'il m'a écouté, il le fera. Je lui fais confiance.

- Croisons les doigts!

Une attente insoutenable s'ensuivit. Dermott resta auprès des deux hommes endormis, tandis que le reste de l'équipe fit corps devant les moniteurs principaux.

- Jack ne dormait pas. Il nous a entendu en train de chercher son manipulateur de vortex. Il l'a donc jeté volontairement, déclara Ianto.

- Mais pour quelle raison l'aurait-il jeté?

- Aucune idée.

- Certainement pour se présenter dans le dénuement le plus total, murmura Dermott. Se présenter à l'inconnu comme un humain à part entière. Je ne vois que cette explication.

- Mais Jack n'a rien d'un humain ordinaire.

- Et cela semble l'affecter, miss Cooper!

- C'est de la pure folie!

- En effet!

- Le programme enregistre des variations biométriques, annonça Tosh. Owen et Jack sont connectés.

- Super! S'exclama Gwen.

_- Je suis le Roi des weevils! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!_

_- Viens! La place est encore chaude!_

_- Comment? Jack, tu me fais suer! Je ne veux rien tenter! Tu m'entends? Je suis mort! Pourquoi essaies-tu de changer le cours des choses ?_

_- Parce que tout est de ma faute._

_- Des clous! Rejoins-moi et on sort de cette mélasse pour de bon!_

_- Aghénouva ben tava deu!_

_- ?_

_- Aghénouva ben tava deu!_

_- Jack?_

_- Lococit venga bresto!_

_- Je fais quoi là? Je pige pas traître mot à ce que tu baragouines! _

_- Kommen!_

_- Come?_

_- Da! _

_- Les weevils sont polyglottes ? C'est bon à savoir! Et je fais comment pour « Kommen »? _

_- Owen, Kommen! Diague tua mano!_

_- Esperanto! Ou quelque chose de similaire? Que je prenne ta main? Ok! Ianto ne voit rien, de toute façon!_

_Owen et Jack étaient debout, face à face. Owen lui prit la main, non sans hésitation. Avec Jack, visité par un corps étranger ou pas, valait mieux surveiller ses arrières. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pourtant. Le contact de Jack le rassura. Il sentit son corps se détendre. Il commença par distinguer des silhouettes familières autour de lui et de Jack. De sombres silhouettes voûtées et brinquebalantes. Des weevils. Jack avait donc vu juste?_

_- Help! Help! _

_- Ah ça, je connais!_

_- Owen Deus! Free! Pitié!_

_- Ok!_

_Des patchworks de visages défilèrent sous le regard du jeune homme. Des weevils, en masse. Mais aussi des visages inconnus, blancs comme de la craie, affables, attirants. Apaisants. Owen garda les yeux clos et se berça avec complaisance dans ce trombinoscope des plus originaux. Se pouvait-il que Jack ait rassemblé les deux peuples dans son imaginaire? Owen se persuada que non. Il était la proie de sa propre imagination débridée et ne voyait que ce qu'il désirait voir. Sa réalité mêlée aux rêves de Jack. Rien de plus. Ou était-ce l'inverse? Non. C'était lui le meneur, pour une fois. Et même s'il ne maîtrisait pas tout du déroulement des apparitions, il se savait à l'origine des choses. Néanmoins, le spectacle trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il se sentait si bien. Délesté de tout devoir oppressant. Comme à la maison. Lui seul décidait de sa vie. Les appels tacites de tous ces visages se résumaient en un seul cri modéré : Owen était le seul maître à bord. _

_- Je vous libère. _

_Jack se prosterna devant Owen. Humble, presque soumis. Les yeux levés vers le Sauveur._

_- Danke viel! Obrigado! Choukrane! Merci! _

_Souriant, Owen pressa la main de Jack dans la sienne. Ce dernier resta de marbre, agenouillé devant lui. Les visages s'estompèrent progressivement. Plissant les yeux, Owen Harper fut saisi d'effroi par le dernier visage qui marqua sa rétine. Le visage de …Jack! Mortifié, tordu de douleur, méconnaissable. Ianto n'allait pas aimer! _

_Le Capitaine se tenait les côtes, toujours à genoux, et le visage attiré par le sol, le fond, l'abîme imaginaire, ou du moins invisible. Jack inspira profondément et se releva. Owen s'empressa de retirer sa main de celle de son chef. La réaction de Jack fut des plus étranges. Il regarda le jeune homme sans le voir. Ses yeux clairs prirent une teinte plus sombre et nuageuse. Owen se demanda qui était réellement en train de le fixer. Jack? Les weevils? Le peuple Anthéen? Ou tout bêtement personne? Ou pire, toutes ces entités à la fois. Owen fronça les sourcils. La silhouette de Jack disparut à son tour, laissant un champ ionique indéfinissable. Owen ne vit plus rien mais il n'avait pas perdu la vue. Tout était blanc, vide, intangible. Un violent coup de tête l'assomma, et c'est là qu'il perdit connaissance._

- Je crois qu'ils ont terminé, avança Tosh.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui. Leur encéphalogramme vient de marquer le pas. C'est terminé.

- Bien! Réveillons-les!

Dermott s'activa autour des deux corps inanimés.

- Un zest de fortifiant pour Jack. Un zest de calmant pour Owen.

- Pourquoi pas l'inverse? S'étonna Gwen.

- Parce que le voyage a dû être plus éprouvant pour Owen que pour Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

- Rien en particulier, miss Cooper! Une intuition, c'est tout! C'est ce que j'espère, en vérité.

- Ok!

Jack se réveilla avant Owen. Jusque là, tout se passait normalement.

- Alors? Demanda Owen en se redressant.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

- Oui. De tout!

- Raconte!

- Gwen, plus tard. Ok? Comment va-t-il?

- Bien! Il va se réveiller, Jack. N'aie aucune crainte! Le rassura Dermott.

Jack se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Il va s'en sortir. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais j'ai un fichu mal de crâne!

Ianto descendit au labo.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui.

- Dis-nous ce qu'Owen a fait.

- Inutile. Il l'a fait. C'est le principal, non?

- Jack!

- Laisse-le se réveiller et il vous racontera.

Jack se leva en se massant le front.

- Bien sûr. Et il nous racontera aussi ses parties de jambes en l'air, ironisa Gwen.

- Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies mal au crâne, s'inquiéta Ianto.

- Un antalgique et c'est bon! Merci de t'en inquiéter, murmura une voix sourde derrière eux.

Dermott, Ianto et Jack se tournèrent vers Owen.

- Quoi? J'ai mal au crâne! Ça ne vous arrive jamais? Grogna Owen, déjà réveillé.

Jack s'approcha du médecin.

- Tout va bien?

- Yep, impeccable!

- Dermott, un cachet d'Ibuprophène pour Owen, je vous prie.

- Pas de problème, Jack.

Le chef de Torchwood remonta au Hub, talonné par Ianto et Gwen.

- Tosh?

- Le lecture des enregistrements va prendre un peu de temps, Jack. Mais je pense que ça a marché.

- Je le pense aussi.

Sans plus de commentaires, Jack s'éloigna du groupe. Ianto prit sur lui de le suivre. Cet échange secret le mettait mal à l'aise.

Owen mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Tandis que dans le bureau de Jack, Ianto serrait les dents devant le Capitaine défiguré par la douleur.

- Jack? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien! Va t'occuper d'Owen! Maugréa le chef en s'effondrant sur la chaise.

- Il sont tous à s'occuper de lui. Je reste ici! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire!

- Me ficher la paix! Siffla Jack entre ses dents.

Ianto n'insista pas et quitta le bureau, le cœur mortifié. Jack souffrait le martyr. Il avait la tête prise dans un étau de convulsions et de pulsations qui lui bombardaient les tempes.

**Au Hub**

Owen informa ses collègues qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. La projection psychique avait eu sur lui l'effet d'un narcotique puissant qui l'avait lavé de tout souvenir. Comme une hypnose transcendantale parfaitement réussie.

- C'est impossible, déclama Ianto. Jack se souvient de tout! Owen, arrête de nous cacher des trucs et crache ta pastille!

Le ton belliqueux dans la voix du jeune homme plut au médecin.

- Tu veux savoir, pas vrai? Ianto boy! Eh bien, tu ne sauras rien!

- Owen, s'il te plait! Le supplia Tosh, Lasse de ces prises de bec interminables et usantes.

Owen la regarda comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

- Je te jure, Tosh! Je ne me souviens de rien si ce n'est des tas de weevils qui nous entouraient, Jack et moi.

- Et que faisiez-vous parmi ces weevils?

- La question est : que faisaient ces weevils parmi nous, tea-boy?

Ianto garda le silence. Il ne se sentait pas de jouer à qui mieux-mieux avec le fier-à-bras.

- Je les ai libérés, je crois…Finit par avouer Owen, l'air pensif.

- Jack a dit que vous aviez fait ce qu'il fallait! Précisa Dermott, enchanté. Tout est terminé, alors? C'est bien. C'est très bien, mon jeune ami!

- Mais quid des Anthéens? Demanda Tosh. Avaient-ils leur rôle à jouer?

- Oui, répondit Owen. Jack a utilisé le procédé de ce peuple pour s'en servir face aux weevils. Et ça a marché.

- Non, c'est impossible! Le peuple Anthéen est si évolué, si parfait…Si pur!

- Tosh, ce n'est pas ce peuple qui a servi de lien entre Owen et les weevils, déclara Dermott. C'est Jack. Il s'est servi de lui-même pour créer ce lien…

- Qui m'aime me vive…murmura Owen.

- Pardon? S'étonna Tosh.

- Rien. Rien. Tu as raison. Vous avez aussi raison, Dermott. Tout est réglé. C'est très bien comme ça! C'est nickel!

La voix lasse, Owen déserta le Hub, via les couloirs sombres de l'Institut. Il alla se perdre dans le noir, accompagné de sa déception.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Fit Gwen.

Dermott soupira et approcha du poste central.

- Tout est redevenu comme avant. Jack est …Jack. Quant à votre ami, il revient à son statut exceptionnel de mort-vivant. Bouh que ce mot est horrible! Disons que rien ne va plus changer dans son métabolisme.

- Mort et vivant pour toujours?

- Mort et vivant pour toujours.

Gwen mangeait ses doigts. Tosh vérifia, avec fébrilité, l'assertion de l'expert. Ianto inspira profondément et alla préparer du café.

Le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Jack était souffrant et Jack ne devait pas être souffrant. Son esprit était resté en haut, dans le bureau du chef, et même s'il se sentait soulagé, pour Owen, et enfin assuré que Dermott ne tarderait pas à décamper, Ianto se torturait les sens. Tout n'avait pas été clairement dit, et l'incertitude avait le don d'agacer le jeune. Il aimait tout savoir, être au courant de tout, être le centre d'inertie de Torchwood. Et ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'Owen jouait les fantômes indécis. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis que Jack jouait aux apprentis sorciers. Il avait tout lu des aventures de Harry Potter, seulement le jeune sorcier était diablement moins sexy que Jack ! Avec ou sans lunettes!

- Comment va Jack? S'enquit Gwen, en venant près de Ianto, patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de préparer le sacro-saint nectar.

- Mal! Il m'a envoyé paître! Je n'aime pas ça!

- Je me demande si on parviendra un jour à boucler cette histoire!

- Tosh, tu ne veux pas aller voir s'il va mieux?

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que tu es la plus neutre…

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire? S'emballa Gwen.

- D'accord, d'accord, Ianto. Il a raison, Gwen! J'y vais!

- Neutre?

- Elle n'a aucun sentiment parasite à l'égard de Jack, dit Ianto, avec un calme remarquable.

- Sentiment parasite?

- Sentiment perturbateur et facteur de subjectivité néfaste! Le béguin, quoi!

- Qui a le béguin pour Jack, à part toi, Ianto? Moi? Je te rappelle que je vais bientôt me marier!

- Et alors?

- Alors? Tu es gonflé! S'offusqua Gwen à court de répartie.

Dermott sourit devant le spectacle attendrissant qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien méchant, miss Cooper.

- Mais c'est faux!

- Tout va bien, dans ce cas!

- Ianto, tu as besoin de repos!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire!

- T'es gonflé!

- Je sais. Tu viens de le dire, Gwen! Tiens ta tasse, si tu veux un bon café! Vous aussi, Dermott.

Gwen et Dermott obtempérèrent immédiatement.

Tosh ouvrit la porte du bureau et fut surprise de voir Jack, debout, face à la baie vitrée.

- Jack? Comment tu te sens? Fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Comment va Owen?

- Bien. Et toi?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Tosh.

- Justement. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et les autres aussi. Owen n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui s'était passé entre vous. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu te souviens de tout, non?

Jack se retourna vers elle.

- Owen a libéré son peuple.

- Et il y a gagné quoi?

Jack perçut la crainte dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit faiblement. Son mal de crâne n'avait pas disparu.

- Rien. Je suis désolé, Tosh.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Jack. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, mais si cela n'a pas suffi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Jack hocha la tête.

- J'aurais dû le protéger bien avant que Copley ne le tue. D'une certaine manière, je suis responsable.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en s'avançant vers le Capitaine.

- Non! Nous savons les risques que nous encourrons en travaillant ici. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

- C'est trop dur ! Je vous demande trop de sacrifices, Tosh! Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, non?

- C'est ainsi. Nous sommes tes petits soldats. Des soldats fiers de travailler pour toi, Jack! Je t'assure!

Jack glissa ses mains dans les poches.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est quand même trop!

- On est là, tous les jours. Et on ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Voir ce que l'on voit. Sauver tous ceux que l'on sauve. Connaître des personnes que nous n'aurions jamais rencontrées ailleurs…

- C'est Ianto qui t'envoie?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

- Comme ça!

- Peu importe, Jack. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres!

Vaincu, Jack acquiesça. Le Capitaine et la jeune informaticienne sortirent du bureau citadelle. Bras dessus, bras dessous.

**Plus tard.**

- Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous apporter. Je vais donc prendre congé.

- Dermott, vous restez! J'ai promis un gueuleton et je m'y tiens! Français, ça vous dit?

- Et comment, Owen! Approuva Dermott.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Owen?

- Oui, Tosh! Même si je dois tout restituer à la fin, je compte déguster chaque bouchée de fin gourmet. Et chaque gorgée d'un grand cru.

- Si tu pouvais nous éviter tes visions post-repas, ça nous ferait des vacances. Se moqua Ianto.

- C'est vrai qu'il nous met l'eau à la bouche avec ses fonctions primaires! Surenchérit Gwen.

- Allez-y! Et bon resto!

- Quoi? Tu ne viens pas avec nous, Jack? Fit Ianto, parlant plus pour lui que pour le reste de l'équipe, visiblement abasourdie.

- Non, j'ai …Je dois dormir un peu. Repos. Mais tout va bien! Allez ouste! A demain! Dermott, je compte sur vous pour venir nous dire au revoir. D'accord?

L'expert allait contester.

- Du balai!

- Mais tu n'y couperas pas, Jack! Nous devrons avoir une discussion, toi, Owen et moi!

D'un signe de tête las, le Capitaine donna son accord.

Fatigué, mais rassuré, Jack regarda toute sa petite troupe sortir du Hub. Sa migraine était insoutenable mais il avait réussi à bluffer son monde. Encore. Le sourire aux lèvres, il observa ses ouailles s'éloigner des quais, par les caméras extérieures. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques heures plus tard, il sentit la présence chaude d'un corps contre le sien. Tel un ange tombé des cieux de la miséricorde, Ianto dormait profondément. Jack résista à la tentation innommable de le réveiller pour satisfaire ses besoins sauvages.

- Repos…Se répéta-t-il, solennellement.

Il réalisa alors que la migraine avait disparu. Avec un remède nommé Ianto, cela ne le surprit guère. Il enlaça délicatement le jeune homme à la peau veloutée et déposa un léger baiser de gratitude sur son front.

- Repos!


	12. Retour à la normale

**Disclaimer**: rien à moi à part l'idée de départ.

**Merci **: à ma super beta **Evalyre**! Rigueur et soutien permanents! A **Rhéa** aussi...Car il faut toujours remercier Rhéa, comme pour Ianto.

PARDON pour le retard.

* * *

**PART 12**

**Le lendemain matin**

- J'ai lancé un balayage électronique de fond pour confirmer le diagnostic, déclara Tosh.

- Et quel est le verdict?

- Il n'est pas terminé, Jack. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Jack, il y a deux ou trois détails qui m'ont échappé. Cela vaut bien une petite mise au point, avança Dermott.

- Par ici! Owen, tu es aussi concerné. Avec nous!

- Non! Tout est réglé pour moi! Je me contrefiche des détails!

- Owen!

Le jeune homme suivit ses aînés, contre son gré.

Gwen, Ianto et Tosh observèrent les trois hommes s'isoler avec une furieuse envie de se changer en petite souris.

- Bien. Dermott, quelles sont vos questions?

L'expert avait apporté un dossier d'un décimètre d'épaisseur, qu'il posa avec soulagement sur la table de la salle de réunion. Il s'avachit ensuite sur sa chaise, franchement éreinté, face aux membres de Torchwood. L'image rappelait fortement les tribunaux militaires, à la différence que Dermott n'était pas celui qui allait devoir répondre aux questions. C'est lui qui allait les poser.

- Je préfèrerais que tu écoutes Owen, avant de commencer…

- Je n'ai rien à dire, marmonna l'intéressé, qui ne l'était guère, visiblement.

- Owen!

- Ce n'est pas grave. Jack, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir en éclaireur sans la lumière des évènements? Tu as joué avec ta destinée. Tu as précipité tes actes dès le départ, en dehors de la réflexion qui pourtant te caractérise si bien, d'ordinaire.

- Réflexion? Non, mon cher ami. Si je donne l'impression de réfléchir, tant mieux. Mais 8 fois sur 10 j'agis impulsivement. Jusque là personne, ou presque, ne peut m'en porter grief.

Jack loucha vers Owen, qui, à sa grande surprise, hochait la tête. Les yeux mi-clos, la moue pensive.

- J'en ai assez de devoir réfléchir tout le temps, Dermott. Et croyez-moi, arrivé à mon âge, l'expérience aide pas mal. Mes neurones sont moins sollicités. Mes automatismes le sont beaucoup plus, mais c'est parfait. Peu contraignant et efficace.

Dermott, secouait la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas croire un traître mot de ce que lui avouait Jack.

- Motivé par l'urgence et l'expérience. Sur ce dernier point, je suis d'accord. Rien de tel que l'expérience, la routine, les sentiments de « déjà vu », la sagesse qui accompagne nos rides. Enfin, mes rides.

Jack sourit. Le dialogue allait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes. Oui, il s'attendait à un dialogue, étant donné la silhouette écrasée sur le siège à côté de lui. Owen ne faisait aucun effort. Affecter un quelconque intérêt à la discussion? Perte de temps et d'énergie. Pourtant Jack n'aurait pas su dire si le jeune homme agissait délibérément ou pas. Owen avait les traits tirés, le regard flou, et, chose déroutante, il gardait un silence douteux.

- Dis-moi, as-tu eu le sentiment de devoir te substituer à Dieu?

- A qui? Rétorqua Jack, très sérieux.

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas croyant?

- Mon Dieu à moi est très particulier. Et vous le connaissez…

- Oh je vois. Mais alors, comment nommerais-tu le Roi du peuple Anthéen, et sa capacité à utiliser positivement la seule arme que nous, humains, ne parvenons pas à combattre, la Mort?

- La Mort n'est pas une arme. C'est un élément de la condition cosmique. Un maillon de la chaîne du Temps et de l'Espace. Et de l'espace sans E majuscule. Sans la Mort, ce serait la surpopulation et fatalement un déficit catastrophique, pour ne pas dire meurtrier, en ressources naturelles et en matières premières. Sans la Mort, pas de cérémonie ni de respect. Pas de nostalgie. Rien de ce qui fait que la vie d'un homme est si précieuse, si vulnérable, si chérissable. Pas de souvenirs, pas de regrets, pas de projets non plus. Car au bout d'un moment, l'ennui s'installe, l'être devient blasé de tout, fatigué. Il renonce à faire de nouvelles découvertes, à faire le moindre effort. Il stagne, indéfiniment. Quand il ne régresse pas, bien entendu. Qui voudrait d'une vie pareille? Qui se battrait pour gagner sa place au firmament du spleen éternel?

- Tu deviens poète, Jack! Et tu cites les meilleurs! Mais nous ne sommes pas en séminaire de méditation! Je ne t'en demandais pas tant!

- C'est exact. Je m'étale, et ce n'est pas le moment. S'excusa le chef, en voyant le coude de son voisin glisser jusqu'à cogner le sien. Owen ne réagit pas. C'était officiel, Owen n'était plus avec eux, absent de la discussion. Réprimant un sourire, Jack poursuivit.

- Nous sommes…Je suis là pour répondre à vos questions. Allez-y!

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te poses pas les mêmes questions? Fit l'expert, surpris.

- Ma foi, peut-être? Quelles sont-elles?

- Le Roi Anthéen, qui est-il pour toi?

- Un sommet de la pyramide des espèces civilisées. Parce qu'il en faut un, n'en déplaise aux anarchistes. La hiérarchie est indispensable. La preuve, elle existe même chez les animaux.

- Que nous sommes…

- Effectivement. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour désigner ce Roi comme un Dieu! Il est juste un témoin privilégié et vital de son espèce.

- Et sur Terre, Jack. Qui serait ce Roi? Ce témoin particulier? Toi?

- C'est ce genre de questions qui vous travaille? Impossible pour moi de satisfaire votre curiosité mystique, Dermott. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me les poser à moi-même.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête! Je résume, tu as été motivé par l'expérience, et l'urgence. Rien d'autre?

- Mais vous ne lâchez jamais!

- Professionnel, Jack! Je parle sur le plan professionnel!

Le coude d'Owen glissa à nouveau mais vers l'intérieur. Le jeune homme commençait à rassembler ses esprits et ses bras autour de lui. Bon signe, pour Jack.

- L'affaire du peuple Anthéen. D'où votre présence fort agréable parmi nous, mon cher.

Dermott balaya d'un geste de main rapide l'ironie dans la voix de son vieil ami.

- Les parallèles sont souvent les mêmes, seuls les lieux, les périodes et les espèces changent. Le schéma se répète inlassablement, comme le prouve l'Histoire du Cosmos. Ou celle de l'Humanité. Pas vrai?

- Tout à fait. Bon, je passerai outre le petit détail, ô combien anodin, qui t'a poussé à nous seriner que tu étais le chef de Torchwood. Accès d'orgueil bien naturel en ma présence…

- Pardon?

- Oui, insista Dermott, tu as voulu me montrer que tu dirigeais ta team d'une main de maître. Pas toujours probant, mais je comprends, la situation étant ce qu'elle était…

Jack éclata de rire. Ce qui réveilla complètent Owen. Il se redressa et tourna sa tête de pantin rouillé vers le Capitaine. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais aucun commentaire n'en sortit. Owen était encore dans les vapes. Jack avait un autre chat à fouetter. On venait d'émettre des réserves quant à sa légitimité en tant que chef de Torchwood.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à prouver quoi que ce soit! Mentit-il, avec emportement.

- On passe outre, Jack. On passe outre. J'en viens à ton précieux bracelet qui n'a pas que des propriétés biométriques et supersoniques. Si j'en juge la réaction de Ianto. Laisse-moi finir! C'est toi qui l'a jeté dans la mare? Tu t'en es débarrassé? Pourquoi?

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Il a dû tomber sans que je m'en aperçoi…

- Tu ne dormais pas! Et tu nous as entendu retourner toute la Base pour le retrouver. Si tu l'avais perdu, tu n'aurais pas continué ton petit jeu. Tu l'as jeté. Pourquoi? Demanda l'expert.

- Pour éviter de fausser les analyses…

- C'est nouveau ça? Tu fais semblant de dormir. Tu fais semblant de perdre ton joujou. J'espère au moins qu'avec Ianto tu ne fais pas semblant.

- Owen, si c'est pour me vanner, tu peux te rendormir, tu sais. Personne ne t'en voudra.

Dermott rit franchement.

- Quelle verve!

- Je vous ai connu plus exigeant, Dermott, se moqua Jack.

- N'empêche, c'est une sacrée bonne question qu'il t'a posée. Et nous sommes impatients de savoir la vérité. Alors, accouche!

- C'est le seul accessoire que j'ai pu retirer pour permettre, et là je me re-cite, aux examens de ne pas être brouillés, par ma…mon…

- Ta condition?

- Voilà!

- Je comprends. Et je vous l'avais bien dit. N'est-ce pas, Owen?

Ce dernier lui indiqua son accord d'un signe de tête à peine exagéré.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Ianto! Il a frôlé l'attaque cardiaque! S'exclama Dermott.

- Dermott, ce qui se passe entre Jack et Ianto, ok, vous pouvez considérer que c'est une histoire de cœur, mais d'où je suis c'est surtout une histoire de…C'est bon, Jack, ne tremble pas! Je sais m'arrêter!

Owen et Dermott échangèrent un petit rire agaçant aux oreilles du chef.

- Assez! Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions plus intelligentes, je vous laisse entre vous!

- Non, Jack! Pardon! Je t'en prie, au nom de notre amitié!

- De toute façon, le moment est au rapport. Que tu l'exposes ici ou sur papier recyclé, quelle différence? D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi deux ou trois questions pour toi, Jack, lui dit Owen.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu te souviens de tout, moi pas. Raconte!

Jack lui sourit d'une façon qu'Owen n'avait jamais pu interpréter.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte, devant notre ami et invité?

- J'ai rien à cacher moi!

- Première nouvelle!

- Vas-y! Le défia Owen, totalement réveillé, hélas.

- J'ai vu tout ton passé, et tes angoisses. Tes complexes. Tu veux vraiment…

- Oui ! Rien ne me fait peur désormais!

- Jack, cela peut attendre que vous soyez seul à seul. Non?

- Je suis d'accord. D'autant que ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Owen écarta les bras et les passa derrière lui, agrippant les barreaux de sa chaise, en une posture de confiance totale.

- Tous ces efforts n'ont mené à rien, si je puis dire. J'en suis désolé. Seulement, il est probable que j'ai tort. Peut-être que cette histoire vous a permis de mieux vous connaître, supposa Dermott.

- C'est le cas, en ce qui me concerne. Rien n'est jamais vain. Si on y réfléchit à deux fois, on peut toujours en tirer une leçon.

- Je croyais que tu ne réfléchissais plus ! Gloussa Owen.

- Sur le moment. Mais après coup, oui, il m'arrive de réfléchir, répondit Jack, acerbe.

- Réfléchir avant d'agir, c'est pas mal aussi, tu sais, ajouta Owen, sentencieux.

- Oh, vraiment?

- On ne va pas refaire l'Histoire, mes amis. Juste une dernière petite chose, et c'est bien que vous soyez là, Owen.

Ce dernier lâcha les barreaux de la chaise et posa les mains sur la table, intrigué.

- Ah?

- Oui. C'est un détail sans doute, mais il me chiffonne. Depuis que Jack s'est donné la mort par le biais de la potion du peuple d'Anthéa. Vous vous souvenez? Partout où je feuillette ces liasses de feuillets, je retrouve ce chiffre et cette dénomination qui, je l'avoue, est incompréhensible pour moi. Vous l'aurez certainement lu, vous-même. Là, par exemple, ce chiffre, à quoi correspond-il?

Dermott tendit une feuille noire de chiffres et de combinaisons mathématiques.

- A gauche, je l'ai souligné en rouge. Vous le voyez?

- Parfaitement…C'est le taux de…

Owen ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelque chose venait de le stopper dans son élan. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Owen? Qu'y a-t-il? S'inquiéta Jack.

Owen semblait être aspiré par cette ligne soulignée en rouge.

- Mais je ne comprends pas…

Il se leva, emportant le feuillet et sortit de la salle de réunion.

- Dermott, soit vous êtes un génie, soit vous aimez semer la zizanie.

- Comme beaucoup d'experts!

Jack et son ami se levèrent aussi.

**Au Hub central.**

- Tosh, montre-moi ton balayage! Vite!

- J'ai eu peur, l'espace d'une seconde, s'amusa Gwen.

- Poste n° 4. Je viens de le terminer. Qu'y a-t-il, Owen?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et s'installa au poste indiqué. Il fut rapidement entouré de toute l'équipe. Owen faisait défiler chaque passage lié aux projections psychiques, en commençant par la première mort de Jack, via le poison Anthéen.

- Prends ton temps Owen! Surtout ne ressens pas le besoin de nous expliquer. Fit Jack, contrarié.

- Ok!

Le laconisme du médecin eut le don d'exaspérer le chef. Il ordonna aux autres de reprendre le travail et prit place aux côtés d'Owen et de Dermott, déjà installé. Il voulait comprendre. Et vite. Il observa son subordonné et remarqua, comme Dermott avant eux, le chiffre incriminé qui refaisait surface à chaque analyses, ou presque. Un chiffre qui baissait sensiblement après chaque projection mais qui correspondait toujours à une seule dose chimique. Un chiffre déterminant la composition sanguine de son organisme, comme celle d'Owen. Et même parfois celle des weevils qui leur avaient servi de cobayes. Il prit son mal en patience. Même son médecin en perdait son latin.

Jack se tourna vers Dermott et lui chuchota.

- A votre avis, pourquoi ce chiffre vous a-t-il mis la puce à l'oreille? Vous êtes médecin à vos heures perdues?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai simplement comparé vos analyses avec celles des projections psychiques que vous avez effectuées dans le passé et ce chiffre n'y figurait pas. C'est peut-être rien du tout. J'avais d'abord pensé que c'était toi qui en étais le porteur, étant donné ton statut. Mais non. Tu as déjà été examiné auparavant et ce chiffre mystère n'est apparu que depuis ta mort Anthéenne.

- Cela vient probablement du poison.

- Négatif. J'ai vérifié. Cet élément chimique n'apparaît que depuis ta mort…

- J'ai compris. Alors, que signifie-t-il?

- Aucune idée, Jack.

- Owen?

- Méthanol, Propanol, polyols, levure, malt…Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr!

- En clair?

Owen fit tourner sa chaise et tourna le dos aux écrans. Il secoua la tête, l'air dépité. Presque énervé.

- Dermott, vous êtes un génie!

Celui-ci s'enorgueillit. Il ne pipa mot mais le compliment faisait plaisir.

- Alcool, lâcha Owen. Les créatures du peuple Anthéen ne connaissent pas l'alcool. Jack Harkness, notre leader, ne connaît pas l'alcool.

Jack allait protester.

- Tu n'en bois plus! Ton organisme l'a oublié!

- Et alors?

- Alors? Quand tu t'es connecté à moi pour mourir, j'étais rond comme un coing. L'alcool a tout gâché. Tu veux que je te dise, Capt'n, on a épuisé toutes nos forces pour rien. Par ta faute! Quand on veut faire de la pâte à crêpe, on s'assure avant d'avoir les bons ingrédients! De la farine, et pas de la poudre aux yeux frelatée! Quelle chienlit ! Capitaine de boulevard !

Owen se leva et disparut dans le labo. Tout le monde venait d'entendre son sermon. Jack resta sans voix. Dermott, encore plus gêné, n'osa pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- Oops…finit-il par dire, tout doucement.

Jack le fixa, son visage devint dur, froid, tendu. Gwen s'approcha des deux hommes assis.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Jack. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le patron.

- L'expérience, Dermott, ne vaut que si le cas a déjà été vécu et assimilé. C'est là que j'ai tout gâché! C'est là que j'aurais dû réfléchir! Je suis impardonnable! Si la place de chef de Torchwood vous tente, elle est à vous!

Il se leva, sans un regard pour personne et sortit de la Base. Dermott s'en voulut d'avoir été le grain de sable dans la chaussure du Capitaine. S'il avait su ce que sa trouvaille allait cabosser l'orgueil et l'autorité de Jack, il l'aurait gardée pour lui seul.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Dermott, dit Gwen, sans comprendre.

L'expert préféra prendre congé. Il partit comme un voleur. Le dossier sous le bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excuse?

- Aucune idée.

Gwen et Ianto s'interrogeaient dans le vide tandis que Tosh, cachée derrière ses machines, pleurait. Elle était triste pour Jack. Et dévastée par ce que devait vivre Owen, en ce moment précis. Tout ce ramdam pour revenir au point de départ. Ce n'était pas juste. Un tel remous humain qui finissait en chute d'eau noirâtre. Ce n'était pas supportable. Et elle partageait la détresse des deux hommes. La déception du Prince et la rancœur légitime du Dauphin. Elle les aimait tant. Elle avait tant d'affection et d'admiration pour chacun d'eux. Comment survivre à cet échec par un autre échec?

- Tu devrais aller le voir, Ianto.

- Pas question, Gwen. Il a besoin d'être seul. Et j'ai le vertige.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Rien. Attendre.

- Et Owen? Dit-elle plus bas.

- Pareil.

- Tu ne t'embarrasses pas, toi! Ce que vivent les autres, on dirait que tu t'en fous !

- Gwen!

Tosh venait de rappeler Gwen à l'ordre, en essuyant ses larmes.

- Quoi, Tosh? On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire. Non?

- Que veux-tu faire? Remonter le temps? C'est fichu!

- Rentre chez toi, Gwen! Conseilla Ianto, qui n'avait pas pris ombrage de l'affront fait à son caractère affable. On ne peut plus rien pour eux.

-Alors, voilà? On baisse les bras? Pas moi!

La jeune femme prit la direction du labo avant de faire demi tour et sortir de la Base. Quitte à choisir son pourfendeur, elle préférait de loin Jack. Elle n'avait pas toutes les données pour faire entendre raison à Owen. Surtout dans ce cas précis. Jack, se disait-elle, saurait réagir avec plus de recul.

Ianto et Tosh se regardèrent un moment. Leur sourire mutuel s'accordèrent sur le fait que la jeune femme allait vite regretter son désir de médiation. Non mais!

- Tu crois qu'on est insensibles, Ianto? Pas assez concernés? Demanda Tosh, en venant le rejoindre à la cuisine.

- C'est toi qui me le demandes? Toi et tes yeux anormalement rouges et humides!

Ianto préparait un thé au jasmin. Tosh sourit timidement.

- On ne tente rien, alors que Gwen fonce dans le tas. Pourquoi?

Ianto passa un chiffon sur la table.

- Parce qu'on les connaît bien. Nos hommes. Et qu'on connaît aussi nos limites. Gwen pense qu'elle peut tout arranger. C'est de l'inconscience. Un complexe de supériorité. Ou tout simplement un moyen de ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais Owen n'est pas notre …homme, fit la jeune femme, l'air triste.

Ianto lui sourit.

- Jack non plus!

- Oh oh! Mais c'est une insulte à mon intelligence, ça!

Ils rirent enfin.

- Un petit thé au jasmin, ma chère?

- Avec plaisir, jeune homme!

**Quelque part sur les toits**

Gwen ouvrit la porte du toit, et admira la vue imprenable sur Cardiff. Une vue majestueuse et criblée de petits points lumineux. Observer la ville de jour avait ses charmes mais ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle nocturne. Elle ne s'aventura pas plus loin. Jack se tenait debout, le dos tourné, certainement loin, très loin d'elle et des tracas qui la bousculaient. Contrairement à Ianto, elle n'était pas sujette au vertige, mais la fatigue et le stress étaient tels qu'elle préféra garder la porte et l'équilibre.

- Jack!

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas.

- Arrête de faire la tête!

- Rentre chez toi, Gwen! Rentrez tous chez vous!

- Hors de question! On a des choses à voir, ensemble.

- On les verra demain! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Gwen hésita longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Jack!

Toujours pas de réponse.

- C'était un cas de figure inédit! Comment savoir si on se trompait? C'est impossible!

Jack se tourna vers elle.

- JE me suis trompé. Fin de l'histoire. A demain, Gwen!

- Dermott est parti!

- Il reviendra! Rentre chez toi!

La jeune femme n'insista pas. Vaincue par la fatigue et l'attitude raide de son supérieur. Jack lui tourna à nouveau le dos et reprit sa méditation. Déçue, Gwen regagna l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Elle rejoignit Ianto et Tosh, qui dégustaient leur thé au jasmin.

- Tu nous accompagnes?

- Avec plaisir, Ianto. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

- C'est oublié. Comment est-il?

- Ton thé? Ou Jack? Le taquina-t-elle. Pas terrible. Nous avons l'ordre de rentrer chez nous. Tous! Et c'est non négociable.

- Tu m'étonnes, là!

- Ok, ça va!

Les trois comparses soufflèrent un peu. Ils en avaient oublié Owen, qui s'évertuait, avec maestria, à ne faire aucun bruit.

- Bon, allez, à la maison! Décida Gwen.

Les deux jeunes femmes enfilèrent leur manteau. Ianto rangea sa cuisine. Owen faisait le mort. Jack n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Owen, rentre chez toi! Il faut que tu te reposes! Lui lança Tosh.

- Depuis quand les morts ont-ils besoin de repos?

Le médecin consentit enfin à sortir de son trou.

- Owen!

Il les dévisagea, l'un après l'autre.

- J'ai pas sommeil, maman! Il est encore en haut?

La question surprit les autres.

- Il est toujours en haut. C'est sa place, Owen.

- C'est pas un scoop, tea-boy! Je le vois mal mordre l'oreiller!

- Je parlais de sa fonction de chef!

- Owen!

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, mordre l'oreiller, il aime bien aussi!

- Ianto! S'écria encore la Galloise.

Elle et Tosh pouffèrent. Owen les imita en tortillant une lingette entre ses doigts.

**Un peu plus tard.**

Jack décida qu'il avait assez fait la statue. Ses jambes commençaient à lui rappeler qu'il devrait envisager un petit régime. Lorsqu'il redescendit à la Base, il ne s'étonna pas du silence quasi total. Mises à part les plaintes du ventre de Myfawny, les bourdonnements somnolents des machines en veille et quelqu'un qui s'affairait dans son bureau. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Il se sentait serein, quoiqu' un peu anxieux. Une récréation avec Ianto ne serait pas du luxe. Il approcha du bureau, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, le pas lourd. Un tintement de verres lui parvint. Ah Ianto! Quel majordome très très spécial!

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il poussa la porte du bureau central. C'est avec stupeur qu'il aperçut Owen en train de se servir un verre de whisky. Un autre verre vide était posé sur la table. Owen leva les yeux vers son chef, et s'amusa de son étonnement.

- Je sais, je sais. Tu aurais préféré le minot pour passer une bonne soirée. Pas vrai? Dit le jeune homme en servant un verre à Jack.

- C'est ma cuvée personnelle! Qui t'a permis d'y toucher? Le gronda Jack, l'œil rieur.

- Relax! C'est notre calumet de la paix!

- Pourquoi? Nous étions en guerre? Je l'ignorais.

Jack prit le verre et trinqua avec Owen.

- Cul sec, mon Capitaine!

- Owen, je suis désolé. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te raconte ce que j'ai vu sur toi?

- Non! Un jour ou l'autre, tu me le ressortiras. J'ai toute l'éternité pour ça! Et toi aussi!

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais je pensais que ta curiosité l'emporterait sur ta sagesse.

- Sage? Moi? Tu ne tournes pas rond, Capt'n! Et puis, moi aussi j'ai vu des trucs sur toi!

- Tu ne m'apprendrais rien.

- Que tu crois! Parler des autres, tu sais faire. En revanche, parler de toi…Et qui te dit que je n'ai pas un dossier désormais sur le mystérieux boss de Torchwood, hein?

Jack préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Tu es sûr?

- Je t'en veux depuis que je t'ai vu à la clinique, pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça!

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser!

- Comme tu le dis, nous avons tout notre temps. Je t'aurai à l'usure, Owen. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je suis convaincu qu'on trouvera un autre moyen, tôt ou tard. J'ai déjà ma petit idée. En fait, je pense que…

- Un mot de plus sur cette histoire de fous et je te jure que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtrait pas! Pas plus que Ianto d'ailleurs! Avale!

Jack but son verre et grimaça.

- Owen, évite à l'avenir d'utiliser des mots comme celui-ci. Ils me font regretter l'absence de Ianto, justement.

- Dégoûtant!

- A ce propos, où est-il passé? Demanda très innocemment le patron.

Owen se resservit un deuxième verre.

- Tu leur as bien donné l'ordre de rentrer à la maison?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, avant de rire.

- Tu te sacrifies?

- Je te dois bien ça, après tous tes sacrifices inutiles. Une soirée avec toi, c'est pas la mort!

- Drôle comme un fossoyeur. Miraculeusement charitable. Et poivrot comme un Anglais. Bienvenue chez toi, Owen Harper! Toujours est-il que je suis étonné…Et vaguement chagriné.

- Par quoi?

- Ianto! Il n'a pas protesté? Il est parti sans râler?

Le Capitaine ne s'amusait qu'à moitié aux dépens de son interlocuteur. Certes, il était réellement étonné et déçu par l'attitude de son partenaire de lit, mais en l'avouant à Owen, il tournait son désarroi en petit jeu coquin et rassurant.

Owen n'était pas dupe.

- Il a dit, texto : « ça tombe bien car je dois impérativement rentrer chez moi. Affaire personnelle. »

- Tu affabules?

- Nope.

Jack eut soudain le visage grave. Il se rappela qu'il y avait peu de temps de cela, Ianto lui avait déjà parlé d'impératifs personnels. « Je dois me lever tôt, Jack ». Le jeune homme parti régler un problème personnel totalement inconnu de Jack , ce dernier ressentit le besoin de se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Owen ferait l'affaire.

- Tu veux que je te dise un de mes secrets? Quelque chose que seul Ianto sait, et qui a joué dans ma décision de tenter la carte du Roi Anthéen?.

Suspectant une arnaque, Owen se garda de répondre. Il se contenta de fixer son supérieur, l'air mitigé.

- Puisque tu insistes! Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai eu un rapport assez poussé avec une créature du peuple Anthéen.

Le visage du médecin se déforma.

- Mâle ou femelle?

- Impossible à dire!

- Quoi? Mais attends une minute! Fit le jeune homme, soudain intéressé. Dermott nous l'a peut-être dit, mais ils ressemblaient à quoi au juste?

- A des humanoÏdes, Owen.

- Ben alors?

- Pas d'organe reproducteur visible!

- Hein?

- La télépathie. Tout passait par la télépathie. Même ça!

- Quel plaisir aurais-tu pu avoir à coucher avec …ça?

- Leurs mains. Si longues et délicates. Et la fraîcheur de leur peau. Presque glaciale. Idéale pour tempérer l'ardeur du corps humain. Crois-moi!

- Tu es tordu! C'était un de ceux que la Faille vous avait envoyés? Demanda Owen en servant une autre rasade.

- Affirmatif. Il m'a appris des choses merveilleuses sur son peuple. Sur leur genèse voluptueusement parfaite. Leurs manières aériennes, et leurs esprits lumineux…

Jack ne fut pas mécontent de partager ce souvenir élégiaque. Il se berça calmement dans des pensées si agréables.

- C'est pour lui, ou elle, que tu t'es comporté comme un gamin? Juste pour un coup de…de main? De peau fraîche? Le taquina Owen.

- Non, c'est pour toi! Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je réalise que ce souvenir revient souvent. Ianto commence à s'en plaindre, d'ailleurs. Tu sais quoi? C'est avec Ianto que tu devrais te projeter psychiquement. Là tu en aurais, des tonnes de dossiers compromettants. Car moi, je verrouille.

- Non, merci. Et malgré ton verrouillage, tu n'es pas si hermétique que tu ne le penses, Jack! Crois-moi!

Owen eut un rictus de satisfaction. Ce qui déstabilisa Jack. Pas longtemps. Il finit par sourire au médecin, et trinqua à nouveau, vidant le fond de son verre vide.

Jack Harkness avait sans doute cherché à tuer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en lui qu'il n'aimait pas. Tout un après-midi passé sur les toits n'avait pas suffi à mettre un mot sur ce quelque chose ou ce quelqu'un. A présent, il était persuadé d'une chose : Owen, comme tous les autres, méritait tous les sacrifices du monde. Dommage que Jack ne l'ait pas compris plus vite. Dommage aussi que les mesures de prévention sanitaires n'aient eu aucun effet sur le jeune médecin. L'alcool est vraiment nocif à la santé. Un troisième verre plein dans la main d'Owen confirma ses tristes conclusions.

- Santé, Jack!

- Santé! C'est exactement le mot auquel je pensais! Un peu d'eau pour moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?

- Du tout. Va donc te noyer dans la Baie! Ma parole, toute une expérience à refaire. Et pour celle-ci, je peux t'aider.

- Non, merci. Mais je croquerais bien un petit encas. Enfin, si tu me promets de rentrer chez toi avant ta "digestion" qui risque de me faire regretter ta présence.

- T'inquiète! Pizza?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pizza!

**FIN FINALE.**

* * *

Reviews now car ça va bien là!


End file.
